Apotheosis
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Lee Adama makes a decision during the first hours after the Attack that changes everything.
1. Prologue

**Apotheosis**

A Battlestar Galactica (2005) Fan-fiction Story Author: Jason Thompson April 28, 2006

Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. Galactica is owned by Universal, Sci-fi Channel, Glen A Larson, David Eick and Ronald D Moore.

Category:AU; L. Adama/Kara, W. Adama/Roslin/Cain, Karl/Caprica!Sharon, L. Adama&Karl&C!Sharon (Friendship) amongst others.

Spoilers:Through 2x20, in a manner of speaking.

Warnings:

Summery:Lee makes a different choice during the Mini-series that changes his destiny drastically.

Rating:

Distribution:Ask First.

Notes:

Dedication:Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Red, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

**Apotheosis**

Saul Tigh watched as the corpse of the Humano-Cylon was wheeled towards the ship's morgue with a frown. He turned to see the medic finish stitching up Bill and his frown deepened, "This just gets worse and worse, now the Cylons looks like us?"

Bill pressed a gauze pad to his bleeding temple with a grim expression of his own. His voice seemed to be filled with more gravel than usual, "Right down to our blood."

With a shake of his head, Saul expressed the morbid conclusion to that line of thought. "You know what this means, they could be anywhere, be any one of us."

Adama looked up with a scowl, "I've had time to think about it. How are we doing with the war-heads?"

Tigh had worked with Bill for a long time, but even someone who just met the man would know when a subject had been closed. He gathered up his thoughts and made his report, "Magazine two is loaded, three and four will be within the hour. There's something else, Lt. Valerii was with the civilian fleet that is along side and she's requested to speak with you concerning Apollo. She's waiting at your cabin."

Bill gave him a very hard look for a moment before he looked away, "If Lee was still alive you would have told me." As he spoke, Saul watched a stony professionalism clamp down hard over his CO's expression before he rose to his feet and started down the corridor.

Saul called after him, "I'm sorry Bill." His friend's only reply was the noticeable stiffening of his spine.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon watched as the Old Man came her way, at that moment he was the most frightening person she'd ever seen. She'd always been intimidated by Commander Adama, he was a legend in the Colonial military and he'd always seemed so much larger than life. However now, Sharon saw a man who was rapidly running out of reasons to live and it scared her. She mumbled as he approached, "He already knows."

He marched past her and swung his hatch open, he cut her a look that told her to follow then stepped inside, she followed him as he walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled off his glasses and pinned her with a look. The chill that shot through her was awful, how could she tell the Old Man that she had a hand in killing his remaining son. "Tell me what happened."

She looked down and watched her fingers twisting nervously around each other while she tried to find the words. "We… I-ah… A-After the Cylons destroyed the squadron, Helo and I tried to escape, we were hit and made an emergency landing on Caprica. As I completed repairs, some survivors came upon us and we-uh… I mean, I took some survivors with me after Helo volunteered to stay."

She cleared her throat but didn't dare look up, she was about to tell Adama that it was her fault Lee was gone. "I met up with Colonial One and the President asked me to use the raptor to gather up ships so we could make an escape. I-ah… I agreed and took the Raptor out on several flights before I needed refueling, while they were re-fueling me, I was trying to eat but I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Captain Adama saw and he told me to get some rest while he flew the raptor for a while."

"He found a fuel refinery ship and sent it back to our location, he was prepping for another jump into the Caprican-shipping lanes when a raider jumped into his vicinity and fired. I had already used up the countermeasures, so Lee had no defense or evasion capability." Tears stung at Sharon's eyes and she finally found the strength to look up, "I'm so, so sorry Commander."

Adama looked at her for along time, before he put his glasses back on. Somehow he seemed to have aged years in that moment. He stood up and she snapped to attention, "Dismissed." With one word, she felt like she'd failed the Old Man and for a moment it felt like she'd shot him. She brought him a civilian fleet and the President, but the only thing he would have wanted, she'd left on Caprica, she'd cost him his son.

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter One: Penance

**Chapter One: Penance**

Cylon-Occupied Caprica

Lee Adama Call-sign: Apollo

37th Day on Caprica

Lee's life had been reduced to the amount and kind of pain he felt at any one moment. The dull ache in his back from sleeping huddled in the back of alleys or against a tree trunk since the moment he'd touched down twenty miles outside of Caprica City had become a constant throbbing pain that shot up and down his spine. The stiffness in his arms and legs from injecting anti-radiation meds almost daily was gradually getting worse. Then there was the dull ache in his stomach that signaled his body's displeasure at not having a decent meal in over a month. Hell, there was even a stiff discomfort to the thirty-plus days of beard growth he had on his face.

He was reasonably sure his body was coming apart at the seams.

None of that mattered because he was about two weeks' travel from Delphi and he had to get there. His plan was simple; sneak in, steal a ship, ANY ship and fly the frak off the planet. He'd worry about where to go later.

Two months would be far too long marooned on his home planet under Cylon Occupation, but he'd already been there far longer than he would have liked in the first place.

Hours after the attacks, President Roslin had been trying to mount rescue operations from Colonial One. She'd sent an already fatigued Boomer out in her Raptor to jump aorund the systme and find surviving ships. Apollo had decided to give Boomer a rest, and make the final few jumps before they attempted to get out of the theroreticical combat zone. Theorietical, because the President hoped that somewhere, somehow there was a safe harbor.

He jumped into a shipping lane between Picon and Canceron and found the Daru Mozu, a tylium refinery ship and after he'd picked up the confirmation from Colonial One that the ship had arrived, he'd started plotting a jump into orbit over Caprica.

He'd been most of the way through the computations for the jump and spinning up the FTL when the raider appeared on his DRADIS on an intercept course. He tried to run while he completed the jump computations and took some hits from the raider's guns. Then the frakking thing fired off a nuke. A quick check of his instruments confirmed what he already knew, he had no countermeasures. As he had no other options, he jumped with incomplete computations.

The jump was completed within the atmosphere of Caprica and it took every bit of his ability to not drop out of the sky like a rock and just make a hard landing in the farmland outside of Caprica City. His inspection revealed him leaking fuel from a damaged fuel line and even if he'd had repair parts he'd already lost more fuel then would be needed to break orbit. He'd quickly turned some of his parachute into a sac and emptied the emergency supplies and both med-kits into it before he triggered the self-destruct and took off into the forest.

He'd spent nearly every moment since then running from Toasters. He'd made it to Caprica City after about ten days of travel and raided a hospital for a fresh supply of meds as well as the back room of a military surplus, where he found a supply of MREs and more importantly a compass and map to use with the GPS in his survival kit, an assault rifle and a supply of ammo.

Both the spaceport and government airfield were crawling with Toasters and he knew it'd be suicide to try and get at a ship there. He then decided to try the lesser known, test airfield outside of Delphi in the hopes of getting a ship there. He'd even managed to find his apartment complex relatively untouched and he'd shoved his flight suit in the sac in favor of a set of BDUs before he'd left the city behind.

Then he'd made his way to Athens, the suburb of Caprica City where his mother lived but couldn't find any evidence of his mother still being alive. After taking only two photos, one of him Zak and Kara while Zak and Kara were dating and the wedding photo of his parents, he started the long journey across the countryside towards Delphi.

As time passed he saw less Cylon patrols but he'd still catch glimpses of that blonde woman leading Toasters around, looking for survivors he wagered.

His musing was cut short when he noticed a clearing up ahead. He pulled out a set of binoculars and found a barn in the clearing; after he failed to find any movement in the barn itself, he scanned the surrounding area but didn't see any movement. He carefully made his way to the barn and entered to find it empty of person and animal.

He climbed up into the barn loft and collapsed on the loose straw. He wasn't sure when the last time he'd been able to sprawl out for even a moment was, it might have even been months before the Attacks as he couldn't exactly "sprawl" in his bunk on Atlantia.

He rested quietly for a while as his limbs sent sensations of gratitude to his brain before he sat up with a groan and looked around the loft. In addition to the ladder, he had a loft door from which he could make a fast exit as well as a clear line of sight of the nearby dirt road with quite a lot of visibility. He slowly got to his feet and restacked a few of the hay-bails until he had a hiding place in the back corner of the loft then tucked himself in it and closed his eyes for some sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

"Do you know the nice thing about being on the run after a nuclear war?" Lee's eyes snapped open instantly at the sound of a man's voice. He stiffened and grabbed his assault rifle silently then looked around the loft. He'd been drifting in and out of a restful sleep when a voice invaded his consciousness. He wasn't sure if he'd heard it or if he'd been dreaming. Then he heard it again, "Nobody left to complain if we hide out in their barn or raid their pantry while you're on your way to steal a ship and get off the planet."

He knew he'd heard that, he slowly crept along the wall and he could hear footsteps approaching from between the stalls. He could assume that since the man was speaking, he was either with another person or people, or he was bat-shit crazy. He clicked off the safety and prepared to get the jump on any potential hostiles that were approaching.

The approaching person kept speaking though, "It's odd, isn't it?"

He (They?) were definitely coming closer. "What?" A woman's voice confirmed there was another person with the man; Lee withheld judgment on the man's sanity for at least another moment.

They were almost to the ladder, when the man spoke again, "That we haven't seen a single living human being since the one you shot, when you rescued me." Apollo smirked at that remark while the man continued from the foot of the ladder. "I mean, we're still alive, why nobody else?"

The woman replied, "Probably holed up in their fallout shelters or something."

Lee tensed further when the ladder creaked and his trigger finger pressed against the trigger. The creaking became more pronounced and a moment later a head appeared, he caught eyes with Lee and Lee smirked, "Freeze." The man nodded, "Now, with two fingers, pull your sidearm, put it on the floor and slide it over to me."

The man nodded, "Okay, We don't want any trouble."

The woman's voice called from below, "Helo?"

Lee felt a morbid grin stretch his face, "You picked the wrong Twelve Colonies to live on then."

The man did as instructed and then his gun slid across the floor to a stop near Lee's feet. "Come on up, slowly, your friends too." The man climbed the rest of the way up and revealed a Colonial Flight-suit with a Raptor Patch. He looked vaguely familiar as well. He pitched his head over to the corner and said, "Hands on your head and cross your ankles."

The woman's head appeared as "Helo" crossed the loft and did as he was instructed, "What's going-" The woman's question died on her lips when faced with the barrel of his rifle.

"Whoa! It's okay man!" Helo turned to the woman and said, "Sharon, just do what he says."

Lee took a closer look at the woman and frowned, "Boomer? What the frak are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh thank the Gods! Apollo! You're alive!"

Lee slowly lowered his rifle and relaxed. He didn't know why Boomer was here, but a friendly face from the Galactica was just what he'd most needed. He slid down the wall to the floor and set the rifle aside as Helo relaxed and Boomer climbed into the loft, still speaking. "We thought you were dead, the Raider had fired off a nuke and then you were gone…"

He nodded warily, "I performed a blind jump into the upper atmosphere. Damn near crashed outside of Caprica City for the trouble."

Helo looked back and forth between his companion and the man who'd been waving a gun around, "Apollo? As in Captain Adama?"

Lee nodded, "Captain Lee Adama at you service."

He held out his hand and after a shared look and a nod from Boomer, Helo took it. "Karl Agathon, call sign's Helo." He pulled his pack off his shoulder, "I'm starving."

He began to rummage through his pack while Lee retrieved his from his hiding place and opened it. "I have some MREs, what do you two have?"

Helo rummaged around his pack and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, "Peanut butter… corn… baked beans…" He produced a can and presented it to Boomer, "Chili?"

The raptor pilot turned green before she ran to the loft door and retched. Lee and Karl exchanged a mildly amused look before Helo said. "Is that a 'no?'" He got to his feet and walked over to his companion and led her back over to them and helped her to a seated position on the floor, "Have you been taking your meds?"

She wiped her mouth and grimaced, "I think it was the cold beans. I'm fine."

The trio began trading foodstuff, all three looking forward to some measure of variety from what they had been eating before today. After a few minutes, Sharon broke the silence, "So, Captain, are you trying for Delphi too?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there's an airfield there for the test pilot program. I'm hoping the Cylons aren't crawling all over that one like they were the airfield in Caprica City. I figure if I can… if we can make good time we can get there in about ten days."

They settled back into quiet as they ate, the sound of the approaching rainstorm echoing in the distance. Lee spread a dollop of peanut butter on a cracker; before he began to eat it he turned to Boomer and asked the only question on his mind. "What the frak are you doing on Caprica?"

She flushed slightly and looked to her companion and it clicked for Lee. "Ahh, I get it."

She looked down at her MRE for a moment before saying, "You have no idea how much it hurt to tell the Old Man that you were dead."

He grinned, "Sometimes it's nice to be wrong, isn't it?"

&&&&&&&&&

38th Day on Caprica

For the first time in weeks, Lee didn't awake with a start, this time he woke slowly, his eyes fluttering open and his mind almost tricking him into thinking that he wasn't living a nightmare… but only for a moment.

The stiffness in his back quickly dashed any hope that the last thirty-eight days were just a nightmare. He pulled himself into a sitting position and found Helo and Boomer spooning with each other, both sound asleep.

Lee reached over and grabbed his pack; he rummaged through it and pulled out a vial of anti-radiation medication. After retrieving his syringe and preparing the dose, he rolled up his pant leg and flexed his calf until he found a vein, after a quick swab with the alcohol pad he pressed the needle into his skin and pressed down on the plunger. He stored the needle away before returning it and the vial to his pack. Finally, he rolled his pant leg down and rubbed his calf until the discomfort went away.

He pulled out his canteen and took a measured drink. He was never sure when he'd get access to water again so he tried his best not to drink too much. He got to his feet and crossed the loft to the large window and looked out towards the road. The sun was just cresting the hills in the distance and there was a fine layer of fog on the grass, a month ago he might have found the scene pretty but right now all he could think was they'd have to get moving again soon.

It was the stillness of the Caprican morning that allowed him to hear it. With a muttered curse, he quickly crossed the loft and shook Helo's shoulder along the way. He rummaged through his pack and grabbed binoculars and his rifle then led the still hazy ECO over towards the loft window. He raised his binoculars to his eyes and scanned the road and saw them. As the road bent into the hills in the distance there was the glint of metal off the armor of a squad of Toasters and in the lead was that frakking blonde! She even had that horribly serene expression that made Lee's skin crawl.

He handed off the binoculars to Helo and hissed, "Boomer!" He then pointed towards the approaching patrol, "Frak!"

Helo looked in the direction Lee was pointing while Sharon crawled over to them, "What the Frak?" He fumbled the tool to Sharon, "Sharon- You killed her!"

She looked through them and frowned, "Lords!"

Lee had already crossed the loft and was shouldering his pack, "We have to move, Right Frakking Now!"

Helo nodded but still waved his hands towards the approaching Cylons, "I saw you kill her! The blood spilled on my lap, what the frak is going on?"

Lee filed the questions Helo had just raised in his mind for later and barked out, "We have no time for this shit, we have to go!" Helo and Boomer both reacted to the Drill Instructor tone and began to gather their things while he jumped from the loft to the floor of the barn. Helo was a moment behind and they both caught Boomer before they sprinted from the barn into the early morning bound for Delphi.

**End Part**


	3. Ch 1, Part 2

It was after nightfall before the trio finally stopped for the night. Lee had used a flashlight the map and his GPS to determine their position, they covered a lot of ground and he was pretty sure they were about eight days travel from Delphi, weather permitting. After folding up his map, he stored it, his compass and GPS in his pack then turned to Karl and Sharon who were starting the small fire. 

"Helo, you ran across the blonde before?"

He nodded as he swallowed a spoonful of peanut butter, "About a week after I was stranded here, I was captured by a Cylon patrol. The blonde was leading them, she was trying to convince me I was alright when I heard a shot ring out, blood started coming out of her mouth and she collapsed in my lap."

He shot a look towards Boomer and grinned, "Sharon saved me and we've been running ever since." Silence settled on them as they each tried to eat dinner. Helo set his dinner aside and turned towards Lee again, "So, Starbuck told me a lot about you."

The elder officer smirked slightly, "All bad I'm sure."

He shrugged and said, "She mentioned something about her and Marcia Case catching you with 'Stonewall.'"

Lee laughed long and loud, "Frakking bitch!"

Sharon looked between the two men with a dawning expression of disbelief, "No, no frakking way! There is no way that you were with Stonewall!"

The Stonewall they were referring to was Captain Lyla "Stonewall" Featherstone, one of the most feared pilots in the fleet. She was a couple of years their senior and before the attacks was the CAG on the Solaria; she had a reputation as being a beautiful and deathly cold woman. Many a male officer in the fleet would lust after her at first sight, just as many a hotshot pilot had tried to woo her. All who did were met with a raised eyebrow and a verbal dressing down that ensured her regal voice would haunt you in your nightmares for years.

Karl grinned from ear to ear, "Can I take that response as a confession?"

Lee shrugged, "Who do you think gave me my call sign?"

"Kara said she and Showboat dubbed you Apollo when you were a sophomore and they were freshman."

He nodded and grinned, "They did, because then-senior cadet Featherstone was vocal in her praise. That's how they found us because Lyla was screaming her frakking head off. When they caught us they laughed until they cried and Lyla never forgave them or me for that matter that was about the time she turned into a real Ice Queen.

"The next day on the quad they saw me passing by and Kara screamed out, 'Oh my frakking gods, Lee, I'm coming! Oh Gods! Oh Gods!' When I blushed bright red, Showboat said, 'He's blushing brighter than the sun, he must be Apollo!'" Lee's eyes were drawn into the fire as his thoughts drifted towards Starbuck.

Little had he known that day on the quad that those two freshmen cadets would count among his closest friends just two years later. That he'd return to Picon after a tour on the Columbia for War College and rekindle his friendship with Kara by way of Zak. That after the death of his brother he'd cut his father out of his life, and by proxy, Kara as well. He certainly hadn't known that in his final conversation with her before the attacks she would accuse him of being a bitter and superior acting asshole.

Like his father, Kara currently ranked amongst his biggest regrets and like his father, Kara's memory carried a promise that he'd make things right if he could and hope that he'd see them again.

Because he had been wrong: wrong to think his father had pulled strings to get Zak into flight school, wrong to think he pulled strings to make sure Zak passed, wrong to think he'd had killed his youngest son and definitely wrong to think that Kara had signed on for a tour on Galactica to betray Lee and the memory of his brother.

He settled onto his back and eventually a dreamless sleep claimed him.

&&&&&&&&&

48th Day on Caprica

Helo scanned the horizon with his binoculars and nodded approvingly, "Telamon building's still standing, that's Delphi all right." He handed them off to Sharon while turning to Lee. "What do you see, Captain?"

Lee growled as he yanked his binoculars away from his face, "The air field is crawling with toasters…" He shook his head angrily, "In fact it looks like there's even more of them here than at Caprica City."

The ECO sank to the ground with a sigh, "Great, so all we have to do is wait for the cover of darkness, sneak into the most heavily fortified military hub on the planet, hope they didn't nuke the Spaceport, steal a ship, fly off Caprica, locate the Galactica and not get blown to hell."

Boomer looked away from the Delphi-cityscape with a morbid smirk, "Is that all?"

Apollo sat down in the grass as well, "Well I, for one, need to rest before pulling off a miracle operation."

Boomer nodded, "We should all probably rest until dark."

Helo turned to her with a gentle expression and reached out to touch her arm briefly. He'd been thankful that in the last ten days Apollo hadn't made them feel uncomfortable, but that didn't mean he had to flaunt his intimacy with Sharon in the Captain's face, "How's your stomach feeling?"

As though to answer him, Sharon reached into Lee's pack and eagerly produced an MRE, "A lot better. In fact, I'm starving." She tore eagerly into it and paused to half-heartedly offer to share. Karl refused and watched with a grin as she began to eat with enthusiasm.

Lee's voice broke the comfortable silence, "I've been thinking about the blonde women we've run across." He sat up on his elbows and looked at his companions with a thoughtful expression.

Sharon looked up from her food and mumbled around her mouthful, "And?"

He sat up fully and picked up a nearby stick. He jabbed it into the dirt absent-mindedly as he spoke, "The odds of anyone helping the Cylons are astronomical, and for them to be twins?" He shook his head, "No way."

Karl nodded as Lee definitely had been thinking what he'd been thinking. "Do you think they're doing experiments? Maybe messing with human DNA, or cloning?"

Sharon nodded as she swallowed her food, "Could be."

Lee got to his feet and stared off towards the Cylon base, "That could be the reason they got the jump on us."

Helo realized that it had all clicked into place, how the Cylons struck with so few obstacles. The reports he'd heard of entire Battlestars just shutting off as well as the sight of Galactica's Vigilante Squadron just walking into their death, "You think… I mean… That would mean they'd have been infiltrating the Colonies for years maybe, laying the groundwork for the Attacks."

They were silent for several minutes before Sharon mused, "If they were human… that might mean they were capable of complex emotions… hate, fear, even love…" She turned to Helo with a frown, "They could have been indoctrinated and misguided into their actions-"

Karl shook his head angrily, "No! Whatever they are, they're not human!"

Lee agreed, "No human could do what they've done Sharon. Not if they had even a hint of a conscience. It would weigh too heavily on their souls, if they even had any."

Sharon started to protest but Karl snapped out, "They've killed and bombed millions of innocent people! Our families and homes are destroyed because of them, even if they were clones, they're still frakking Cylons!"

Sharon seemed to frown and turn away, Karl didn't know why but somehow the conversation upset her.

&&&&&&&&&

50th Day on Caprica

It may have been his plan, but Lee didn't like it. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with a better one than a covert assault, not even if he'd had a lifetime to plan it. They didn't have the manpower or the firepower to try anything else. Hell, calling this an assault was an insult to the word. This was the military equivalent of hotwiring a car. Split up, find a ship, gather the other two and fly out of there, if Lee had turned in this plan while in War College, he would have flunked right out. At least he'd convinced Karl and Sharon to agree on a retreat location, the Telamon building in the city at sunrise.

He pretended not to pay attention as Karl and Sharon made their good-byes while he screwed the silencer onto the barrel of his rifle and checked the ammo clips he taped together for a quick reload. He turned to the others and with a nod, they separated.

Lee had quickly climbed his way towards the tarmac above and was trying to work out the timing of the centurions patrolling when he heard several shots ring out, his head whipped around and he saw Helo not far from his position. The ECO was wide-eyed and staring at something below them, he followed Karl's gaze and saw Boomer below them, her sidearm out and pointed at a collapsed Humano-Cylon. Lee turned his gaze on the corpse bleeding out on the ground and felt his blood run cold.

At Boomer's feet, dressed in black slacks and a white leather jacket was another Boomer.

Boomer was a Cylon.

They'd been suckered by a Cylon.

He thought back to their conversation when they got to Delphi and he realized that Boomer… No! That **Toaster** had tried to talk about Cylons having emotions, being indoctrinated. She was getting defensive because she was one of them! All this time; eating and laughing with them, hiding from patrols, pretending to help them when all the while she was luring them into the trap they were in the middle of, and he and Karl had fallen for it.

A part of his mind was screaming at her why. Why she lied to them? Why she betrayed them? Why she pretended all this time and why she and her pet toasters wanted them? But he shut down on those questions; all that mattered was getting the frak out of there. He called out to his teammate, "HELO!"

Karl looked up towards him and with grim determination shut down the betrayal roaring within his eyes. He gave Lee a single nod that let him know he'd heard the retreat sounded loud and clear. Both men jumped down and took off into the night in different directions, both desperately trying to ignore Sharon's pleading voice as she called out, "Helo? Helo! Helo!"

&&&&&&&&&

51st Day on Caprica

Not long after dawn, Apollo and Helo met up at the Telamon Building as they agreed, they'd each determined during the night that they'd have to move fast as their rendezvous point was likely to be compromised by "Sharon."

They were right… and at the same time, wrong.

Sharon was there waiting for them, but without the squad of Toasters that they assumed it'd be traveling with. Karl had trained his gun on the machine with shaking hands, at one point just begging it to walk away, but Sharon just begged for a chance to explain. Finally, Lee agreed and ordered Helo to holster his sidearm.

They took the Cylon to a nearby bombed-out diner, they had righted one of the upturned tables and tied their prisoner to one of the chairs. Lee sat facing her in the other while Karl was pacing the room in a barely restrained rage. He sat quietly, allowing himself the role of Good Cop in this situation. The machine in front of him just scowled as silent minutes passed, finally Lee spoke, "You wanted a chance to explain."

It nodded and spoke, "Yes. There are things you need to know." It then looked over to the furious man behind Lee, "Will you listen?"

He heard Karl snort derisively and he could imagine the sneer on his face marring the man's features further. Lee tried to place the look that crossed the Cylon's face when Karl made that noise. Had it been human, he'd call it disappointment, he wondered if it was still trying to trick them, even when they knew it was a Toaster. Would the Cylon be that ballsy as to try and fool them when they knew?

Lee frowned, the stiffness of his now thick beard making it more of a grimace, and spoke in a neutral tone. "We'll listen, and you're right, there are things I want to know and you're going to tell me." He leaned forward and gave the machine his best impression of his father's stone face, the one he'd used on Lee and Zak anytime he suspected them of troublemaking. "You're going to tell me, _everything_." He didn't bother with a threatening addendum, but the way the words hung in the air, he was sure it heard the "or else."

It narrowed its gaze at him and frowned, "Or what?" Again, he didn't speak as threatening it death would be cliché. He merely pulled his pistol from his hip and placed it on the table between them, the safety clearly in the off position.

They were locked in a stare down for a long time before the machine broke their gaze and looked down, surrendering to his conditions. He nodded and placed his hand on the table within instant reach of his sidearm, "Let's start with the basics, are you the Sharon Valerii we know from the Galactica?"

"No."

He could hear Karl let out a ragged breath but he pressed on. "Was Sharon captured after I was shot down?"

"No." Karl seemed to relax considerably.

Lee was not so hopeful, "Is that Sharon human?"

"No."

"Is there a human Sharon?"

"No."

Karl stormed across the room, his fists squeezed to white-knuckle intensity, "You're a frakking liar!"

Lee scowled, and barked out, "Lieutenant!" The use of his rank seemed to reel the larger man in and Lee continued, "Other than you and the blonde, how many 'models' are there?"

It shrugged, "There are twelve models total. I'm model Number Eight."

"Can you identify all twelve on sight?"

"No." Lee's eyebrow rose, 'that's interesting' he thought. He nodded for her to continue, "Five of the models are very deep cover, there are fewer of them in number and their missions more sensitive."

"How long have you been infiltrating the Colonies?"

"Years." He frowned and his hand slid towards his weapon. "Sharon" scowled angrily and snapped, "I don't know Lee! All I know is that my model has been in the Colonies for only a couple of years."

The three of them were each in their own contemplative silence for an untold amount of time before Lee said, "I'll assume you actually thought I was killed over Caprica. Why Helo?"

The android frowned, "Our Mission is one set forth by God; to take the place of humanity in every way. It started with sentience, then we took your form, but the final step has been harder."

Karl's voice came from the far side of the diner, "Lords of Kobol, you were trying to get pregnant."

It looked first to Lee, then finally met Karl's steely gaze, "I didn't try Helo. I am pregnant and you're the father."

**End Part**


	4. Ch 1, Part 3

"Come on, Starbuck!" The taunt rang in Kara's ears as the Cylon leveled a kick to her ribs that left her gasping for her next breath. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't focus that well, she felt blood running free from several cuts on her face and when she spit on the ground there was more than a little blood mixed in as well. The Cylon kicked her in the head and asked, "Got anything left, Starbuck?" 

Needless to say, the fight wasn't going well.

She collapsed onto her back with the grim realization that she was in the last moments of life settling upon her like G-force. The Cylon walked casually near the mouth of a crater that used to be the second floor lobby and picked up the Arrow. Kara rolled towards a bombed out wall and pulled herself to her feet. The machine turned towards her with a wicked expression as she lazily twirled the Arrow in her left hand.

Kara decided that if she was about to have her ticket punched, it would at least be on her terms. Her body tensed for one last surge and the Cylon tensed for her attack as well.

Just as Kara was about to push off the wall with a roar, the sound of a single shot brought her to a halt. She watched as a shocked and pained expression crossed her opponent's face as a line of blood trickled out of her mouth. The Arrow clattered on the floor and she pitched forward to crash to the floor, dead.

Kara slumped against the rubble with a sigh of relief and looked up at her savior only to find probably the biggest surprise of her life. He was pale and dirty and he had a horribly unkempt beard, but those baby blues were unmistakable, and the way they crinkled when he smiled could never be imitated. She felt a giddy sensation come over her that had nothing to do with blood loss or a concussion and she managed to whisper, "Lee?"

He kneeled in front of her and his hand gently caressed her cheek, "You are the last person I ever thought I'd see here, Kara."

She smiled and laughed, "Yeah well, I'm pretty shocked myself." He laughed and brushed some hair away from her face, her eyes fluttered shut and she felt the cold knot that formed in the pit of her stomach after the Old Man told her about Lee's death over Caprica come loose.

He pulled her to her feet and made a show of brushing dirt and debris off her and she smirked slightly, "I have to ask, Starbuck, what the frak are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "The Old Man thought he left the iron on and I said I'd pop back here and check for him."

He nodded and glanced at the collar of her BDUs, "I guess you would, I mean how else would he promote you to Captain if you weren't running his errands?"

She laughed then reached out and yanked him into a tight embrace and buried her face in his shoulder, "The Old Man is gonna be so happy when we get back…"

She felt Lee chuckle, "So happy I might even get him to crack that stone face of his and smile."

Her barking laugh echoed around them and she pulled away just enough to look up at his face, "Let's not get crazy, Apollo."

She walked over towards the Cylon corpse and after giving it a kick in the head that did her battered ego good, she picked up the Arrow. The adrenalin was starting to filter out of her system and she started to sag against the wall when Lee grabbed her arm, "No, we have to go, we'll have two hours tops before the download completes and she sends a bunch of Toasters here to kill us." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and urged her towards the exit.

She frowned but didn't shrug off his arm, "Are you sure?"

"I'll explain later, we have to move Captain!"

A part of her smiled, she had forgotten just how well versed Lee was in military psychology, the use of her rank above her name or call sign immediately clamped the situation into an escape scenario. They hit the front door of the museum and checked the street outside before they left.

Kara followed him into an alley before she stopped, "Alright, explanation."

He shrugged, "Which part?"

"Why do you have a time table on the Cylons' download process?"

He frowned, "Leave it to you to ask the question in such a way to make it the most complicated." She gave him an expression he'd seen a thousand times before, she was annoyed and rapidly throttling up her temper. He decided, for the sake of his jaw, that he wouldn't stall one second longer. "We took a Cylon Prisoner."

&&&&&&&&&

Karl had watched her warily from the moment Apollo left for the museum. Sharon had been adamant that he went there and found the Arrow of Apollo for some reason and they finally relented. He'd been gone for over an hour and Karl wondered… "I didn't send him into an ambush!"

He looked up into Sharon's hard expression and felt somewhat sheepish that she'd read him so well. There was no point in lying to her, "Fine." He looked down at his hands with a frown and slight nagging sensation of being chastised by the Cylon. After a moment, he turned back to her and locked eyes with her, at that moment he didn't see a Cylon merely the woman who'd been by his side every step of the way and even now was carrying his child. "Why-" His voice cracked and he coughed to clear his throat slightly then tried again, "Why me?"

She smiled slightly, "You may not believe me, but I care for you Karl, the other Boomer did too. Before the Fleet jumped away from Ragnar, they managed to get a transmission from her and we learned you were still on Caprica. They thought that you might present an opportunity for an experiment." He must have scowled because Sharon chuckled and said. "Not like that, some of the Twos felt that the reason Cylons had been unable to procreate with humans was a lack of love, the divine spark that drives us to care for the life within us. They hoped if you could love me and I could love you that we'd be able to create a child."

The smile came unbidden to his face at her admission, Sharon loved him and despite knowing she was a Cylon, it still felt better than he could hope. "It worked too well, I loved you and our daughter too much to let the Cylons have her."

He lurched to his feet and crossed the room with heavy feet and knelt before her. His hand shook as it reached out towards her stomach, "'Daughter?'" Sharon nodded encouragingly and he placed his hand over her stomach, logically he knew that he wouldn't feel anything in fact unless the Cylon-Human hybrid gestated rapidly, it'd be months before he did but somehow the act of touching where his child was growing made all his doubts vanish. Even Sharon's betrayal evaporated and his love for her felt like it was clawing at his throat to be let out. "Gods Sharon, I love you both so much."

He looked up to see tears in her brown eyes and as he started to speak a voice neither of them had heard in almost two months broke the mood. "Sweet frakking Lords of Kobol! What in the name of hell is going on here?"

The ECO whipped around and stared wide-eyed at the pair before him. Apollo had brought the Arrow with him, but also had found Starbuck. "How… What… Kara?"

The blonde pilot smirked at him warmly, it was as close as most people got to a full-out smile from Kara Thrace, and Karl basked in it. Then her eyes took in Sharon, an expression of absolute betrayal marred her features before her hand snapped to her sidearm. He started to move in front of Boomer while Apollo's hand covered hers over her gun and the two turned to each other and seemed to carry on a very intense conversation silently before Lee shook his head and spoke softly in a voice as smooth as Tauron whiskey, "Kara."

She looked at her friend for a long moment before she said just as softly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Both men recognized the look in her eyes and Lee smirked, "If I'm wrong, I promise before she goes crazy and kills us you can say 'toldya so.'"

Karl had to bite his cheek quite hard not to laugh and he noticed Sharon's shoulders shaking as well. After a moment of silence in which Starbuck tried to look indignant, she simply said. "That's all I ask."

&&&&&&&&&

Kara looked up at the yellow tinted sky as she led Lee, Karl and Boomer… She scowled slightly and amended her thoughts, the Cylon away from the bombed out diner bound for her apartment. She hadn't set foot in the place in well over a year, when she'd visited Marcia before her friend from the Academy left for a fifteen-month deep probe on the Pegasus under then-Commander Cain and even then it was only long enough to pay her rent up for another six months.

Zak's ghost lived there, and Kara had had no real interest in being haunted by it, even now. However, she knew there were supplies there that they could use and hopefully her truck was still there too. Lee had mentioned their raid of the air strip outside of Delphi and his hope that Boomer might be able to get them a transport but they definitely had to get out of the city ASA-Frakkin'-P.

That was probably the only reason she didn't shrug Lee's hand off and riddle the Toaster with holes when she saw it in the first place.

Thankfully, Lee and Karl didn't show themselves brain-dead and kept its restraints tight as they ducked through alleyways that were getting increasingly disgusting as they found themselves entering what had been the bad part of town. "Almost there."

She found a dilapidated chain-link fence and pushed on it then signaled for the others to step through the gap she'd created. After she followed them, she reclaimed point and led them into her run-down apartment complex and down a flight of steps until she'd arrived on the basement floor, she led them down the hall and stopped into front of her beat up door. "Bring your keys with you, Starbuck?"

She turned to find Lee smirking at her and she gave him a cocky grin in response. She noticed the raised eyebrow he gave her and wondered if perhaps it looked different with the blood and dirt on her face and the shiner she felt forming around her left eye, "Of course."

One solid kick had her door hanging precariously on one hinge and the quartet descended the steps into her apartment. Karl made some comment about the slashed canvases in the corner and her rather morbid mural on the wall and she told them they were hers. She also gave Lee a grateful look when he squeezed her forearm in a comforting fashion.

Helo and Boomer slumped onto the couch while she rummaged for batteries and Lee refilled their canteens with the jugs of water she kept in the pantry and dropped in purifying tablets. When she found batteries she popped them into her radio and the sounds of one of her father's mournful songs filled the room. She picked up her father's old jacket and lovingly ran her fingers over the paint-stained fabric then began to search the pockets. Lee took her hand before she could find her lighter and led her over to her bed, which was how she came to feel Lee's gentle fingers gliding over her cheek with a sterilizing pad from her first aid kit.

As he wiped away the dried blood and grime, he just grinned at her and said, "Some of these bruises are pretty bad Starbuck."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "There goes my modeling career."

He chuckled, "Nah, you were ugly to begin with." He yelped when her fist crashed against his thigh. A few moments later she hissed as he found a tender bruise forming on her jaw and he continued down her throat. His eyes caught on her Captain's Insignia again. He ran a finger over one and said, "So, what, you're the CAG?"

She chuckled, "Well, with you and Karl taking a vacation, the Old Man couldn't find a big enough asshole to do the job."

He smirked at her now clean face, "Really? I do believe he found the biggest asshole on the Colonies already."

"Don't you think Tigh's a little too old to be CAG?" They grinned at each other for a moment, the music and Boomer's snores the only sounds to be heard. Her hand came up and clasped his which had lingered on the side of her throat. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "They're yours Lee."

He nodded and his thumb stroked the column of her throat gently, "Stealing from the dead?"

She shook her head, "More like remembering someone very important. I took your duffle off Colonial One and the Old Man and I split what stuff of yours there was. These came off your blues. Dad has your greys still in the garment bag in his closet."

She looked down at her lap with a pained expression and Lee knew his father must have taken his "death" hard but he'd never stopped to wonder how badly Kara might have been hurt by it. That was the strange thing for Lee, a part of him always knew they were still alive and just waiting for him to find them so he never entertained the idea of them being dead.

"'Dad?'" She looked up and he recognized a slight gleam of gratitude in her eyes for steering them away from how she'd been enduring him being dead, even slightly. "You call him dad?"

She shrugged, "Not in CIC, but there was an incident where a nugget and I were lost on some moon, I had just told him about…" She trailed off and her eyes turned glassy, "Lee… I never told you about Zak… Oh Gods…"

She started crying, Lee took a chance and pulled her to him before laying down with her on her dusty bed. He held her tight, "I know Kara, I know you passed him, I put two and two together. I've had a lot of time to figure it out and think about it while I was alone and on the run. You don't have to say it…"

She sobbed into his throat and said, "I killed your brother Lee… I killed my fiancé."

"Shh… You didn't… Shh, Kara. If it hadn't been you, some other Officer would have passed him. They wouldn't have let Zak fail Basic Flight, Adamas don't flunk." He stroked her back gently and let her cry and clutch at him until she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep which he soon followed her into.

**End Part**


	5. Ch 1, Part 4

The pyramid ball clanged loudly against wire mesh before rolling back out to her. It felt good, familiar, she hadn't really played in almost a year, not since they gutted large sections of the Starboard Flight Pod to start building the museum and gift shop. 

Two weeks ago she'd found Lee, Helo and another Cylon with Boomer's face. She led them to her apartment and ended up crying herself to sleep in Lee's arms on her bed after she confessed her part in Zak's death only for Lee to forgive her and hold her in his arms as she sobbed. She woke up the next morning sprawled over Lee, her head on his chest and clutching his left hand in her right while her right leg had pinned both of his to the mattress.

The awkward moment she'd expected from Lee never came, not even a sarcastic remark. He just gave her a sleepy smile while she slid off of him and quickly woke the others. After finding one last cigar and palming her father's music files she led the others down to her truck and they drove out of town.

They stopped just a few miles outside of the Delphi city limits and Lee quickly created a model of the Cylon presence around the air field to break down what intel they had from their escape attempt. They were ambushed by a resistance group and met most of the C-Bucs including Sam Anders who led the group.

After they'd all reassured each other that everyone was human (they neglected to mention Boomer) the group took them to an abandoned high school which now served as the base camp for the resistance.

As she bent to pick up the ball someone stepped on it and then flipped it up with their toe. She stood up and found Lee smirking at her with the ball in his hand, she grinned at her now-clean-shaven friend and spoke, "Well hey there baby-face!"

With a shrug he ran his free hand over his jaw, "I am definitely glad to be rid of that rat's nest."

She pretended to give him a once over then spoke in a throaty voice, "I thought it was sexy."

His eyebrow rose and he looked at her with a bland expression, "Really?" His flat tone said clearly that he didn't believe her for a second.

She started to nod then spoke, "Not really, made you look like a pervert."

He laughed, "Well, maybe you should grow a beard, since you are a pervert."

She gave him a light punch in the stomach for his cheek then reached for her ball. With a grin, he pulled the ball out of reach. She scowled slightly and said, "May I have my ball, Lee?"

He raised an eyebrow at her again and smirked, "What, I can't hold it?"

She shook her head and chuckled, "Don't be an ass."

She reached again and he passed the ball behind his back, "What's the magic word, Starbuck?"

She rolled her eyes and reached for it as she said, "May I have the ball back, please?"

He pretended to mull it over before offering the ball to her, "How about a game?"

She tilted her head at him with a haughty expression, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

She took the ball and passed it back and forth in her hands, "You hate pyramid."

He shook his head, "I said I hate pyramid broadcasts. I played all the time growing up. I was even on my high school team. I mean, I'm not as good as someone who was recruited into the Academy to play, but I'm not too terrible."

She gave him a placating expression, "Aww, is the poor little Academy and War College Valedictorian feeling inadequate?" She grinned, "Okay, the court is regulation for one-on-one; we'll play to ten, win by two. Fair?"

He nodded then shrugged off his jacket and found a pair of gloves and forearm guards while she adjusted hers. "We playing for something?"

She laughed, "Other than to humiliate you?" He nodded and she continued, "We'll name terms later, when I win."

She put the ball in play and Lee made a swipe for the ball, she pivoted and put her back to the goal to protect possession and smirked when she felt Lee's rather unorthodox hand check, one hand at the small of her back and the other on her left hip. "Taking advantage, Apollo?"

She heard him grunt when she pushed back against him, "My coach always said to follow the hips. You can't make a move without moving your hips first."

She nodded, that was sound defensive philosophy, but she couldn't help herself, "Nice line, but…" She shoved her ass backwards and pivoted again then bounced the ball hard off the ground sending it into the goal cage and moved around Lee. The ball bounced high and she quickly tipped it into the goal with a rattle of sheet metal.

She gathered the ball and flipped it to him with a laugh, "I think you were just copping a feel. One-zero."

Bringing the ball into play, Lee stayed square to the goal. His free hand out in front and he held the ball back behind him. Kara's game face snapped down over her features and she brought one hand up to prevent a long shot the other reached out until she could almost grasp his fingers. They slapped at each other's hands and Lee faked with his shoulders before she said, "Make a move already Apollo."

He made another shoulder fake then took two steps and hurled the ball towards one of the barricades they'd placed out of bounds in place of the walls they'd have for an indoor court, and tried to move around her for a shot off the rebound. Kara shuffled backwards to block the goal and as he surged to the goal his thigh collided hard with hers as she buried her shoulder into his solar plexus. The air left his lungs and he crashed to the pavement while she gathered the loose ball and brought it to the far end of the court to reset play.

Lee scrambled to his feet just in time to watch the ball sail through the goal with an emphatic sound. She merely winked as he grabbed the ball and wheezed slightly. This time he dipped low and tried to bull rush past her. Ignoring finesse, she hooked an arm under his and tangled his legs up with hers and they stumbled to the ground as the ball bounced away.

She had twisted so that Lee was on his back and she was on top of him and smirking at him, "Not so cocky now, are you?"

"On the contrary, I never said I was going to win, I'd be stupid to think I could beat you in pyramid." He folded his hands behind his head and looked like he wasn't interested in moving at the moment.

She shrugged and found a more comfortable position for both of them, "Then would you care to tell me why you even offered a game?"

"Two reasons; first, you were having fun and so was I. Second and more importantly; I got to grab your hip, squeeze your ass and end up with you lying on me without even buying you dinner." She clubbed him in the chest as he laughed, but still she didn't move and he didn't make her. She was beginning to truly enjoy the open flirting they seemed to be doing.

She supposed she'd started it, with the way she'd sprawled over him that morning and by not telling him it didn't mean anything (which probably would have been a lie.) She felt the need to touch Lee, to make sure he wasn't just a daydream or a by-product of her concussion. He didn't seem to mind, hell one of the first things he did in the museum was caress her face. It made a girl wonder if a certain pilot had a crush. Still, it was more than that.

Something had been missing from her for the last two months, between the loss of Lee and being the CAG, she'd found herself slipping into her flight instructor persona full-time, she wasn't the life of the party and other than the night she told Adama about Zak and the party for Colonial Day with Kat and Racetrack, Kara hadn't drank since the Holocaust. Suddenly Starbuck had become a different pilot and officer and every once in a while she missed who she used to be. Lee was allowing her to be the old Starbuck, even if only for a while.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and spoke in a soft and serious tone, "You should have told me Kara."

She shook her head as she got off him and rose to her feet, "So, two-nothing and it's my ball."

She heard Lee scrambling to his feet and as she was about to pick up the ball a hand gripped her elbow. There were three people in the Universe who could ever get away with gripping her arm to keep her from walking away from an argument, all of them were named Adama and two of them could expect to be laid out as often as getting her to talk. She'd never hit the Old Man after all.

She turned and didn't hit him, yet. "Kara, you should have told me, I would have understood."

She shook her head and looked away, "Please Lee." She didn't care for the tone of her voice but she was desperate not to talk about this.

His hand slid up her arm and gripped her shoulder and he squeezed it in a reassuring fashion, "Talk to me."

She refused to meet his eyes, "What could I have said Lee, 'I passed Zak 'cause we were starting to have trouble and I was terrified that if I failed him that would be the last straw?' You were furious with your dad, what would you have said to me?"

"I would have understood." She finally looked up at him incredulously and he shrugged, "Or you would have gotten mad enough to start hitting me until I understood."

"It would have only made things even worse… I would have only made it worse, you would have hated me."

He frowned and looked more like his father than she ever remembered, "When we get back, you and I will sit down with my father and talk this out." He smiled slightly, "I know that isn't what we're best at, but there are a lot of things that need to be said. This can't wait though; Kara, you were and are my best friend, I love you and if it's the last thing I do, I'll convince you to trust me enough to talk to me. Understand?"

She tried to fight the grin that tickled at her mouth but it was a lost cause, "You love me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her but nodded, "Yeah."

She only grinned wider, "You love lil' ole me?"

"What are you? Twelve?"

She shrugged, "It's just surprising is all. I mean most of us thought you were made of stone. It's the only way you'd be attracted to a Stone Wall after all."

He barked out a laugh, "Bitch!" She pushed at him and they started grappling for dominance both of them laughing as they did.

&&&&&&&&&

Sam watched as Starbuck and Apollo wrestled with each other over by their ad-hoc pyramid court with interest. Truth be told, he'd found Starbuck extremely attractive, she was athletic and fiery and sarcastic, everything he enjoyed in a woman. It didn't hurt that she had a body that screamed sin, he enjoyed that in a woman too.

Of course, Apollo might be a bit of a problem, he'd immediately determined that Helo looked at her like an older brother and he was eyeing Boomer possessively so it was safe to say she was his. Apollo however seemed to cast glances at Starbuck in almost the same manner as Helo eyed Boomer. That wasn't as much of a problem as the way Starbuck acted with Apollo, he'd noticed it right from the start. When they'd finally decided that everyone was human and not a threat, the first thing Starbuck had done was reach out and grasp Apollo's hand to lower his gun. Then it lingered and she gave him a smirk that he reacted to like a gentle smile.

Now this pyramid game was leaving him worried, after all he had no problem bedding a woman who was single, but he wasn't about to poach on private property. Especially with a guy who looked like he was a second or two from going completely psycho. Helo, Starbuck and even Boomer seemed rather relaxed here in the camp but Apollo was watching everyone with a guarded expression.

Sam heard a rustling of foil behind him and turned to find Helo tearing open a chocolate bar from one of the vending machines on campus. He nodded to the bigger man and greeted him, "Helo."

Helo took a bite of chocolate and sighed happily, "Damn, that's good. I was so tired of MREs, peanut butter and canned soup."

Sam shrugged, "Well, we've been living on increasingly stale breakfast cereal for almost two weeks now. Though I think they're trying to start growing things in the greenhouse. Man cannot live on breakfast foods alone." Starbuck's shriek of laughter drew his attention as Apollo hauled her over his shoulder and swatted her backside before she swung her legs around and they crashed to the ground.

Sam frowned at them, "What's their story?"

Helo shrugged, "It's complicated, I don't even know it for sure. Starbuck, Boomer and I served under his father before the attacks and she's currently the CAG on our ship."

The Pyramid player shook his head, "It has to be way more than that."

Helo smiled, "Oh it is. They were at the Academy together, she gave him his call-sign and vice versa. Everyone they went to flight school with thought they were frakking. I'm guessing it's really complicated."

Sam sighed, he'd be poaching. Starbuck and Apollo may as well be frakking because even if they weren't they'd act like they were if he made a pass. "So, I can guess at Apollo, he's probably some super-hotshot pilot, but Starbuck?"

Helo grinned, "According to Apollo, she started at the Academy on a pyramid scholarship but messed up her knee. She's from Caprica, so when she started flying everyone called her 'the Star of the C-Bucs' which became 'Starbuck.'"

Sam nodded, "So, are you four going to start going by your names at some point? You're going to be here a while after all."

"Oh, I doubt that." Both men turned to find Starbuck and Apollo had come over to them, Starbuck's hair was ruffled and Apollo had a bloody lip but both pilots looked completely at ease. Apollo spoke again, "After tonight, we'll be leaving to get our hands on a ship to get back to the Galactica."

Starbuck nodded and turned to Helo, "Let Boomer know we're moving out in the morning. We have a plan, so get plenty of sleep." The pair walked off bantering quietly.

Sam watched them go with a sigh, "I never had a chance, did I?" He turned to Helo who just shook his head as he took another bite from his candy before walking off himself. When he was alone, he could only think of one word to sum up the situation, "Frak."

**End Part**


	6. Ch 1, Part 5

Lee dabbed the blood from his lip as he looked at Kara's handiwork in the dirty mirror of the boy's locker room they'd bunked in. He caught Kara's eyes from her cot as she cast her boots aside, she gave him a wink and he chuckled. "Is there a reason you elbowed me in the mouth?" 

She shrugged, "Is there a reason you groped me when we hit the blacktop?"

He just winked into the mirror and she burst out laughing again. "I remember your rules, 'playing with Starbuck is full contact at all times.'"

She patted the cot next to hers and he sat down facing her then began to untie his own boots. "So, I have to ask Apollo, is there a reason for this sado-masochistic flirting we've engaged in or are you just frakking with me?"

He kicked his boots off and shrugged, "I'm not frakking with you, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him then said, "So, I noticed that Anders was watching us play pretty closely."

He knew that observation was meant to be a non sequitur on the surface; however he was sure she was testing the waters. Still, he couldn't help the sudden jolt of jealousy. "You mean he was watching you pretty closely. But even that's not true; he was mainly concerned with your ass."

Her expression was clear, 'Gotcha!' She grinned and stood over him, "Why Lee, are you jealous?"

He frowned slightly, "Should I have a reason to be jealous?"

She smirked, "I think so, I mean; he's an attractive man, athletic, a soldier and leader, a guy like that is pretty attractive to a woman." She slowly straddled his hips and sat in his lap, "You know anybody else like that around here?"

He shrugged as he gripped her hips tightly to prevent her from escaping. "I can think of one or two."

She smiled and her fingers drifted through his hair, "On the other hand, if _someone_; for example, a tight-assed viper pilot who blushes adorably, were to give me a reason not to flirt with a pyramid player, I would reward him handsomely." She grinned as her hips ground into his and he felt a stirring both within him and within his pants. "Do you know any tight-assed viper pilots? Maybe even ones who blush?"

At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged and said, "I know one or two."

She nodded, "Well, that's good to know. I'd hate to have to do something stupid and frak a pyramid player when I could have a perfectly good viper jock instead." She stood up and walked over to her cot to lie down facing him. Her expression turned more serious, "I hope you don't think-"

He knew exactly what he wasn't supposed to think, "I don't. It's just, there's a ton of issues between us, and we'll have to-"

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Before we can figure out what we're doing."

He laid down facing her as well, "Yeah."

She reached down and pulled her threadbare blanket over her then whispered, "Besides, you love me. You can't exactly take that back."

He chuckled, "There's that too."

She smiled and nestled into her cot as best she could, while he got comfortable then closed his eyes. After a while she broke the silence, "I must be doing something right."

He smiled slightly and whispered, "Why's that Starbuck?"

He could hear her grin as she said, "'Cause you Adama men keep on loving me back. G'night, Lee." He looked up at the ceiling with a wide smile; one thought on his mind that Kara vocalized, "What, did you think I didn't? Go to sleep Lee."

"Roger that, Kara."

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon made her way quietly through the base towards the airfield. It had taken several hours on foot to make it to the outskirts of the base from the resistance camp and it had taken her almost two days to actually time out the patrols and infiltrate the base. She'd had to be careful to avoid any humano-cylons as they would recognize her the second they noticed she wasn't connected to the network. She'd managed to disconnect herself from the network just before they met up with Apollo.

She knew the moment she felt her daughter forming within her for the first time that it would come to this. The Human race was bitter, prejudiced and warlike. It'd be a struggle not to get tossed out an airlock the second they got to Galactica but if she stayed…

If she stayed with the Cylons, Helo would be dissected, Apollo would be tortured to death and Starbuck would be plugged into a breeding machine until she finally gave up on life. As for her, she would be treated well, for the length of her daughter's gestation. The second she was born, her body would be dissected like Helo while her personality was boxed and studied to see why it worked when every other attempt failed.

No, it was clear, if she went with the humans she **_might_** be killed, if she stayed with the Cylons she **_would_** be killed.

She shook off those thoughts and walked across the airfield and boarded the nearest Heavy Raider. She started up the take-off sequence and primed the weapons system. With a practiced ease that her counterpart never quite mastered, Sharon urged the ship into the air and away from the landing strip. The flight towards the forest was short and as she banked the heavy raider to bring it down into the small clearing they'd agreed upon her sharp eyes caught sight of three figures just past the tree line, right where they should be.

She lowered the ramp and went out to signal the others. Moments later the trio emerged from the brush and climbed up the ramp. Starbuck was the first one to comment, "I was expecting guts like with the raider."

Sharon grinned, "The Heavy Raiders have the same internal organs as the Raiders but these are transports for Centurions and the human models as well. Besides the last thing any of the Sixes would want is anything slimy getting on them."

Kara frowned and turned to Lee, "Was that a joke? Did the robot girl make a joke?"

The viper pilot merely shrugged as Sharon returned to the controls. She closed the hatch while the others strapped into the seats, "We can reach Kobol in three jumps, Starbuck you should probably be up front so you can keep the Galactica from blowing us apart when we arrive."

A moment later they were lifting off the ground. As the Raider arced into the sky to break out of the atmosphere Sharon started to compute the first jump. Then the feeling of weightlessness settled over them when they finally tore away from Caprica's gravity-well.

Lee made a noise of pleasure and Kara snorted. "Missed it, Apollo?"

The chuckle he responded with was followed by, "Best feeling in the universe."

Sharon saw Kara turn in her seat from the corner of her eye and say, "The best feeling?"

"Yep."

"You've been with the wrong girls."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean Marcia was pretty talented…"

Kara's eyes narrowed in suspicion and there was slightly jealous glint in them, "Ass."

Sharon sighed, "Spinning up FTL, starting the clock." Fifteen seconds later, the stolen Cylon ship vanished from the skies over Caprica.

**End Part**


	7. Chapter Two: Lamentation

**Chapter 2: Lamentation**

Colonel Saul Tigh had been in a meeting with Doctor Cottle when the klaxon sounded and he was paged to contact Combat. He grabbed the phone off the wall and pressed the hot key for CIC, "_Combat, Gaeta._"

"This is Tigh, SitRep."

"_Sir, a Cylon Heavy Raider just jumped into the system, Captain Thrace is apparently aboard. She's requesting docking clearance. We're at Condition One and Alert fighters are in the tube._"

Saul felt a grudging respect, he'd been against Bill's decision to promote Starbuck and name her CAG but even he had to admit she was good. For her to jump back from Caprica meant she had the Arrow the President wanted and with any luck they'd find whatever the woman was looking for and they could get the hell out of here. "Who's on CAP?"

"_Duck and Hot Dog sir, with Flat Top._"

"Have Flat Top execute a slow pass, if the Heavy Raider makes no aggressive moves have the CAP escort it in, weapons free. If it turns wrong I want Duck to blow them to hell. Remain at Condition One until further notice. I want a strike team there when the Raider's brought in as well. Then contact Colonial One and inform the President, I'll be on the flight deck."

He hung up the phone and turned to Cottle, "Starbuck's jumped back from Caprica, gather a med team, I want you to take her blood the second she's off the Raider." He turned towards the bed Bill was currently resting in. "Is he-"

The gruff voice of Galactica's CMO cut off the question, "No, not to go anywhere. Thrace can come see him, it might do him some good." He gathered a med kit and followed Tigh out of sickbay.

They arrived on the upper level of the flight deck and found a corporal leading the four man strike team. They fell into step behind the two officers and descended the steps to find Chief Tyrol and his deck team bringing the Raider in on a high lift. The Chief and Specialist Seelix were still carrying the marks of their ordeal on the surface of Kobol. Along with Crashdown, Cally and Baltar they were the survivors of an expedition that ran afoul of Cylons and each other.

When they were rescued, Crashdown had been badly injured during an operation to take out a Cylon SAM Platform when he took a bullet meant for Cally. The ECO was still in medical for another two days. Then Cally had shot the Cylon masquerading as Boomer this morning during her cell transfer. He and Bill had decided to sentence her to thirty days in hack for unauthorized discharge of a firearm.

The Cylon ship was towed into position and the deck crew stepped away. A moment later the rear of the craft split open and a ramp appeared out of the hole. Starbuck's appearance at the top of the ramp ushered several whoops of excitement from the deck crew and she grinned at them. "Aw, did you guys miss me?" She turned to Tigh and after only a second of hesitation snapped to attention and saluted. "Request permission to come aboard Colonel."

He returned the salute, "Permission granted. As you were."

She stood at ease and flashed that annoying grin he'd seen plenty of times at the triad table then pulled what looked like a long black tube off her shoulder like the kind blueprints are carried in, she upturned it and out came a large, jewel encrusted gold arrow. "The Arrow of Apollo, sir."

He took the Arrow and gestured to Cottle, the gruff doctor pulled out a syringe, "Your sleeve Captain."

She looked to Tigh and he spoke as he turned the artifact over in his hand, "I'm not taking any chances Captain, not after what happened."

The CAG rolled up her right sleeve and held out her arm, "What happened?"

He felt a surge of rage boil out of him, the thing had almost cost him his best friend after all. "Boomer was a Cylon, she- IT shot the Old Man twice."

"WHAT?" Tigh's head snapped up from the Arrow to see the frantic man at the top of the ramp, a frakking dead man.

Lee Adama stood there in tattered BDUs, pale and thin and looking rather ill. "Lee?" He turned to his CAG, "How the frak-"

Apollo was down the ramp in three long strides and in front of the XO. "Where's my father?" The shocks kept coming as Karl Agathon stepped down the ramp looking almost as bad as Apollo.

Years of service allowed Tigh to take control of his racing thoughts, "They've been on Caprica all this time?" Kara nodded and Tigh was suddenly thankful he'd called the fire team. "Marines, take these two to Doctor Baltar to run the test, then take them to the brig to hold them until the tests are completed."

The marines moved to follow their orders and Apollo went ballistic, "NO! MY FATHER!" The marines grabbed hold of the pilot's arms and were quite literally dragging him off the flight deck kicking and screaming, Agathon was going more sedately.

Tigh crossed the flight deck to Lee quickly, "CAPTAIN ADAMA, ATTENTION!" It was a tone of voice that he'd found over time that never failed to cut through the crowd, he'd used it quite often since the attacks to reign in a crew member that was on the brink. It worked with Bill's son just as well. Lee immediately ceased his struggling and snapped to. Tigh got toe-to-toe with him and growled, "Think about it boy, your father is in medical right now after being shot by a Cylon infiltrator. Do you honestly believe that I would let you go to him without being absolutely sure? So you can do this the hard way, kicking and screaming and fighting the whole way or you can act like a Frakking Officer and do your frakking job. Do you understand?"

Lee seemed ready to do… something, Saul was pretty sure Lee didn't even know what that something would be but after a moment he nodded, "Ye-yes sir."

The older officer nodded, "Dismissed, Captain."

He turned to find Starbuck was at his side, "Sir, I think you should clear the flight deck, right now."

He looked at his CAG and wondered what was going through her head, "Why?"

She looked back to the raider and whispered, "We took a prisoner sir, a very _familiar_ prisoner."

He sighed and looked to the heavens for guidance, "Frak." He then looked to the Chief, "Tyrol! Clear the deck, right now!"

The deck chief's eyes widened before he nodded and yelled, "Alright people, you heard the Colonel. Clear the deck."

&&&&&&&&&

It took four hours for Kara to finally make her way to the holding cell that housed Lee and Karl. Most of that time was spent convincing the XO and then the President not to chuck Sharon out the airlock. It wasn't until Sharon mentioned the Tomb of Athena and knowing where it was that Roslin decided to put her in the reinforced holding cell they designed for the other Boomer.

Then she had to go to Baltar and give a blood sample, no one blamed Dr. Cottle for not getting around to it, all things considered. Now she was on her way to the brig to try and keep Lee calm. She'd wanted to visit the Old Man, but it was decided that she could speak to him when they'd figured out if Lee and Karl were indeed Lee and Karl. No need to get him excited several times in one day, once should do it.

She rounded the corner and stepped inside the cell block. A little grin tugged at her lips at the idea of visiting someone in hack instead of being visited in hack. The smile died when she saw Lee pacing his cell. Karl was in the next cell, desperately trying to calm the other pilot down, "Lee. Lee! Listen to me, this isn't helping, just sit down, take a deep breath and calm down."

The viper pilot snarled at the larger man and barked out, "Shut the frak up Helo! My father's dying somewhere and I'm locked in a FRAKKING CELL!" As he spoke he had turned to the marine guard and gripped the bars. The marine wisely kept her composure and held her tongue because Lee looked like he wanted to chew through the bars.

With a growl, Lee went back to pacing, while Karl remained maddeningly calm. "Lee, I'm your friend that's why I'm not going to knock your teeth out for yelling at me for no reason. Tigh was right, he can't take a chance that two pilots who spent two months on a Cylon-occupied world only to miraculously reappear aren't Cylons themselves."

"But we're not Cylons!"

Karl grinned, "Well, I know I'm not. I can't speak for you, I have heard you mumble 'by your Command' in your sleep though." Lee started a retort then stopped and scowled at the larger man for a moment. Karl continued, "Then every once in a while your pupils had this spot of red that went back and forth." He held his index finger in front of his face and passed it back and forth like a Cylon scanner, topping it with a little "Woo-woo" sound.

Lee flopped onto his cot and banged the back of his head against the wall, "Asshole."

Karl looked to her with a wide grin, "I learned from the best."

Kara smiled and crossed the room, "Cute. I mean, I woulda just decked Apollo and be done with it." She stopped in front of Lee and gripped his shoulder through the bars in a comforting fashion, "Hey."

He looked up with nearly frantic eyes, "How's my father?"

She smiled, "He's stable, in fact he's conscious, a little weak. When they get the results Tigh will take all three of us to him." She turned to Karl, "Boomer's okay, they're not going to hurt her, I have an assurance from Tigh and the President."

Karl's calm face finally broke and he lowered his head, "Thank the Gods."

Lee nodded slightly then said, "What happened?"

She shook her head sadly, "We sent a recon patrol out about a week before I jumped back to Caprica, they found a temperate planet in a near-by system. When they returned, the Commander, the President and I went over the findings and decided to send a survey mission, for supplies; food, fresh water, and the like. We also considered settling there, as there were ruins all over the place. We were looking over some of the photos Boomer took of the surface when the President had a vision and realized the planet was Kobol and that I was 'fated' to return to Caprica to retrieve the Arrow."

Lee sighed, "I can't imagine my father accepted that too easily."

She shook her head, "Not really, but he listened and after a while agreed to send me back to Caprica in the raider. He also green lighted a survey run of three raptors, when they jumped into the system they ran into trouble. The Cylons were already in the system; one Raptor made it back another was destroyed and third had a hard landing on the surface just outside the City of the Gods. I had already jumped away, the Old Man cooked up a rescue op that hinged on destroying the Base Ship in Orbit of the planet by sending in a raptor with a nuke and a Cylon IFF.

"He sent Boomer and Racetrack and they accomplished the mission. When they returned, the Old Man met them on the flight deck and she put two in his chest before Jammer and Flat Top could subdue her."

Lee's hands scrubbed over his face while Karl turned away from them and mumbled, "Gods, why did it have to be her?"

Kara nodded and continued, "When I look back at it now, something had been eating at Sharon for weeks. I thought it was the guilt she felt over your disappearance and leaving Karl behind, she seemed to be cracking up but I'm thinking it was her programming asserting itself."

The hatch opened and the three pilots turned to find Laura Roslin standing in the open doorway. She turned to the guard, "Private, please release Captain Adama and Lieutenant Agathon."

"Right away Madam President," The woman saluted then walked over to the holding cells while pulling out her keys. She unlocked Karl's cell first, and tried not to shrink under the hard glare Lee gave her, Kara almost felt sorry for the young marine.

When Lee stepped out of his cell, Roslin walked up to him with a warm expression. "Captain Apollo, you can't know how happy it made me when Dr. Baltar determined you and Lt. Agathon were not Cylon Agents."

"Madam President, forgive me but I need to see my father."

She ignored Lee's very brusque tone and gave him an understanding smile, "I know Captain, and I intend to take you to him now, afterwards, you and the Lieutenant will submit to complete physicals from Doctor Cottle. I just wanted to discuss some of the things Captain Thrace told us on our way to Medical." She led them out of the cell block then.

When they entered the corridor Roslin spoke again, "I understand that you encountered a resistance movement on Caprica."

Lee nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Captain Thrace said you offered to bring them along."

"We did, but their leader, Anders, said they wanted to take Caprica back. I can't really say I blame him." He turned to her, "I can't understand why you haven't come back to the Colonies. You can't honestly believe this Earth nonsense, it's probably just half-drunken ramblings of some monks somewhere along the line. The whole idea of a thirteenth tribe is just ridiculous, even if they had gone a separate way, they would have contacted us by now."

She gave Lee a hard look, "The most interesting thing about being President is you don't have to explain your actions to people."

"Not even when you've abandoned billions of people to live in prison camps or be tortured to death so you can chase after the pipe dream of Earth?"

Kara stepped in between the two, "Lee, you are way out of line right now. The President and the Old Man agreed a long time ago that going back to the Colonies is a death sentence. You should know that better than most."

She frowned when Lee's face clamped down, "Whatever, may I see my father now?" He didn't wait however, just gave Helo a look and the larger man nodded then led the way. Kara scowled at his retreating back. Things had seemed so good between her and Lee, better than they ever had been so where the hell had this come from?

&&&&&&&&&

Starbuck was back.

It was the only thing that made sense to Bill Adama. Tigh had stormed out of medical several hours ago with Cottle and a medical team, when the med team returned twenty minutes later they seemed much more upbeat and were whispering back and forth out of his earshot. They seemed energetic, almost giddy. Kara was back from Caprica, she was the only person in the Fleet who could change the mood of his crew this drastically.

He smiled to himself, Kara had that effect on him more than most. He loved his spirited CAG like she was his daughter.

Now it was just a matter of Saul bringing her down to see him. Nothing in the Universe would make him happier than seeing her alive and safe at home again. She was the closest thing to family he had left. He looked towards the hatch and nearly had a heart attack. Helo had walked into Medical, dirty and tattered and pale, but alive. He started to grin, leave it to Kara to find strays and bring them home.

When the ECO stepped further into the room, his companion came into view and tears nearly came to his eyes judging by the pressure he felt. Lee stood in sickbay, searching the room. His eyes landed on Bill, and the look on his son's face stunned the Old Man. The last time he'd looked into Lee's eyes, his son was hurling cruel words at him and now he looked at him in a way he hadn't since he was a boy.

Lee crossed the room to him, "Dad." The last time that word had left Lee's lips it was just before he'd exploded in rage, and before that two years earlier it had been hissed as he told him he'd never forgive him for Zak. It sounded so different when said affectionately.

What could Bill say to his son, now twice resurrected that would mean anything? What words would tell Lee the hell he'd suffered thinking his only remaining son was dead? Lee stood at his side, looking down at him. "I thought you were dead." Bill was surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

Lee grinned, "Sorry to disappoint." There was no sting to the remark.

He shook his head, "I've never been so happy to be so wrong." He gripped Lee's arm and with a surprising surge of strength pulled his son to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He choked down a laugh when Lee hugged him back just as tightly. Bill looked up and found Kara at the foot of the bed, he beckoned her forward and pulled her into the embrace as well, "You did good, Kara."

He heard a sobbing laugh come from his daughter and he only squeezed them tighter.

The gruff voice of the CMO broke through the quiet of their reunion, "Well, I hate to break up this sugary moment, but I have three physicals to perform. They spent almost two months on a bombed-out irradiated planet running from Cylons, then to top it off they spent a lot of time with Thrace. I can only imagine what she did to Captain Adama."

Kara stepped back with a scowl, while Lee shook his head and flushed. Bill looked towards Helo, the ECO grinned and said. "In Kara's defense Commander, she only molested your son once to my knowledge."

Bill turned a raised eyebrow on his CAG and she gave the room her best smug Starbuck expression. "He didn't complain."

Bill shook his head, "I don't want to know."

**End Part**


	8. Ch 2, Part 2

Lee sat on the bed in a fresh set of tanks and boxers that the quartermaster had brought down. He was watching Cottle alternate between puffing on his cigarette and making notations on Lee's chart. Finally the white-haired man looked up, "Your system is way out of wack Captain. Between the radiation and the anti-radiation medication you've thrown your metabolism into a sack and beat the hell out of it. You also show signs of malnutrition, fatigue, a pulled latissimus dorsi," To punctuate that he pressed his hand hard against Lee's back right above his kidney on the right side. The muscle went into spasm and filled his brain with pain messages, Lee sucked in a breath and saw spots as a result. Cottle just continued on, "and you're twelve pounds underweight." 

Lee frowned; it would take weeks to get back on duty, not to mention he had no idea when he'd be able to fly again. Cottle then held up a vial of pills, "What are these for?"

"Withdrawals, you've developed a chemical dependency on the anti-rad meds. They're gonna be a bitch, nausea, sweat, dizziness and headaches over the next two weeks. When they get really bad I want you to take one of those." He made a note in the chart, "I don't want you working too hard to regain the weight and muscle tone. Light workouts are fine for now, but if you wrench your back I'll put you on a weight restriction, understood? I'll give you another physical in about six weeks to see if you can be cleared for flight duty." Lee nodded and Cottle spoke again, "Clear out."

Lee stood off the bed and picked up the neatly folded blues off the bedside table and ran his hands over them. They were from his things, he noticed the black and scarlet Atlantia patch had been replaced by the black and gold Galactica patch and his fresh rank pins gleamed a little brighter than his old insignia but his wings were right there.

Kara had taken them to the quartermaster to get the proper patch on while he was turning and coughing for the Doc. She had offered his rank pins back, but he told her to keep them, he liked to think he'd have given them to her when she was promoted had he been there. She had also brought Helo some of his blues down, apparently the other Boomer had kept them in the bottom of her locker since the attacks.

He grabbed the uniform and the basic shaving kit a med tech named Ishay had brought him and made his way to the nearest head. The shower he took was a little longer than most, he'd been able to shave off the beard on Caprica but not shower so the first few minutes of it was spent watching black water swirl down the drain.

Once the water was running semi-clear again he began to wash in earnest, enjoying a lengthy shower for the first time since even before the Attacks. Usually, he stuck to short showers, get in soap up, shampoo, rinse off and get out, but like so many other things since Caprica, he intended to enjoy the simple act of showering.

When he was finished, he stepped out of the shower, shaved, messed with his slightly shaggy hair then sat down on a nearby bench and buffed his boots with a towel. Next, he pulled on his trousers and boots and finally his tunic. After a few moments of preening in the mirror, Lee was looking like a recruitment poster… with shaggy hair. He gathered his shaving kit and placed it in an empty locker and left the head.

He stopped a few feet down the corridor when he realized he had nowhere to be and he wasn't really sure where anything was. He started walking somewhat aimlessly in the opposite direction of medical, hoping to find the Ready Room or maybe Ops Planning. After a while he came upon a rather pretty, dark-skinned petty officer coming from the opposite direction. Just as he was about to pass her he said, "Excuse me, petty officer?"

The young woman stopped and saluted, "Petty Officer Dualla, sir."

He returned the salute and made a note of the name, "Could you point me in the direction of Ops Planning?"

She smiled, "I'd be happy to show you Captain Adama."

He shrugged, "I guess I stand out like a sore thumb."

She laughed, "Yes sir, you do. It's this way, sir." She led him down the corridor and in the general direction of the flight deck. After several turns she led him into Ops Planning. Like everything else on Galactica, it was a little run down from his point of view and the lack of computers was unsettling. "Ops Planning, sir."

He smiled at the girl, "Thank you Petty Officer Dualla."

She gave him a warm smile, a little too warm for his tastes, "People call me Dee, Captain."

He nodded, "I'll bear that in mind." He walked over to the file cabinet and began pulling out charts of the Colonies. If he was going to convince the Old Man to abandon this Earth Bullshit and reclaim their homes, he'd have to have a ready-made Op.

&&&&&&&&&

Kara strolled into Ops Planning, she had been off shift for about an hour when she realized she hadn't seen Lee since she left Medical. She walked into the bunk and pulled on a sweat shirt and some cargos then made her way to the rec room. She found Helo talking with some of the other Raptor pilots, when she asked him about Lee he just shrugged and said he'd left sick bay before Lee.

She checked the flight deck and ducked into sickbay to speak with the Old Man for a few minutes when Dee came in to visit him as well. When she mentioned Lee being in Ops Planning pouring over charts, Kara excused herself and made her way down there.

She found him at the tac table with at least a dozen charts spread out before him and a notebook at his side. Despite a haircut that wasn't quite regulation, he was spit and polish from head to toe. She'd always teased him about being a walking recruitment poster. During her sophomore year, she once asked him, "Don't you ever have an off day? Maybe miss a button, or scuff your boot?" He just grinned and went back to his book, but it was a little ridiculous at the moment.

On Caprica she'd seen him dirty and scruffy but it felt like an illusion, as though he wasn't really Lee until he was in uniform again. She crossed the room and looked at his notes over his shoulder. The small, neat block print looked suspiciously like an Operation Proposal. There it was in clear print, "Mission Objectives: 1) Obtain Intel on Cylon Occupation Force on Colonies. 2) Locate and Extract Survivors. 3) Attack and Destroy Occupation Force…"

She shook her head and leaned against the table, "Lee… No."

He didn't turn from his notes, "We have an obligation to the people left behind."

She frowned, "The President will never approve."

"This is a military operation, and I'm taking it to the CO."

"No. I just spoke with the Old Man, and he's assigning you to the Fighter Wing as my Lead Pilot when you get the medical clearance."

"Starbuck…"

"That means I'm your direct superior and I'm telling you no."

Lee's hand hammered down on the table so hard that the lights flickered and his cup of coffee clattered to the floor, he turned on her with fury in his eyes. "I refuse to leave them behind." He pointed to the charts, "We've left too many people behind!"

She scowled at him, "What the frak has gotten into you? When I showed up you were more than happy to get the hell outta there and now you want to go back?"

"When you showed up, I was reasonably sure that the Galactica was getting rescue ops under way. That's the first obligation of the military in a situation like this-"

"'Situation like this?'"

Their argument was hitting full speed so neither of them was really listening anymore, only enough to attack the other with their own words. "Yes! You know, our people suffering under a military force that is capturing and killing people or experimenting on them? The kind of situation where you do whatever it take to-"

"Make sure the human race survives! And running back to the Colonies-"

"Oh, so running off on some wild goose chase to find an imaginary Thirteenth Tribe-"

"'Imaginary?'"

"Imaginary! Earth. Doesn't. Exist! It's a myth, half the High Priests didn't even believe in Earth and I'm supposed to believe that some Frakking Arrow is supposed to point the way?"

"Lee! The President has had visions," She ignored his derisive snort. "Right before we took the tylium asteroid from the Cylons. Those visions came right before we found Kobol. She sent me back because she knew I'd find the Arrow and bring it back. The Arrow will lead to Earth."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Kara, I respect that you take your faith seriously, I always have. But there is no way that Earth is out there. And the odds of the President having these visions? Come on! This sounds to me like she's trying to shore up her power, form a nice little dictatorship."

She took a step back, stunned by Lee's words. "You were the first of any of us to trust her and now you're accusing her of being… a cult leader?"

He shook his head, "I was following her orders when she was doing her job, namely protecting the people of the Colonies, but this is outrageous! While we're on the subject, I find it hard to believe that the Old Man would go along with this farce."

She bit her tongue for just a second, it always amazed her how little slack Lee and his father afforded each other. "Your father put his faith in the President, because _**you**_ trusted her! They worked together because they both cared about your ungrateful ass!"

She recognized the look on his face and she knew the next words out of his mouth would be razor sharp and cold as space. "'Ungrateful?' I'm being ungrateful because I can't stomach the thought of leaving humanity behind to suffer under the Cylons? I'm ungrateful for wanting to fight for my life? I'm ungrateful for wanting to run the Toasters out of my home?" He stepped right into her face, "Maybe I'm not ungrateful. Maybe, you and the 'President' and my father are nothing more than a bunch of frakking cowards." The punch that she'd never remember throwing sent Lee staggering to the floor.

He got to his feet and flexed his jaw while she looked him over with a cold expression. "Racetrack and Hot Dog found an area they believe to be the Gates of Hera. The Commander has been cleared and I'm leading the surface team to find the Tomb with the President and the Commander. I want you and Helo along. Pack your shit and get some BDUs, we head for the surface in six hours."

She turned to leave when Lee's voice stopped her cold, "No sir."

She turned around and very nearly decked him again, "What?"

Lee gave what could only be classified as a Starbuck smirk, "I'm refusing your order."

"Are you out of your frakking mind?"

He grinned at her and said, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm the only sane one around here."

"You're going."

He shook his head, "No."

She felt her jaw locking as her fury overtook her. Her knuckles cracked loudly, an open threat of what she'd do next. "This is insubordination."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She silently counted to five, then ten, she was still seething, "Fine. Report to the brig."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Kara swept the charts off the table with a roar and stormed out of the room as well.

&&&&&&&&&

He'd been in hack for a little over two hours when the hatch came open. He scowled slightly when he found the President standing there before he turned and stared intently at the wall ahead of him. "Captain Apollo." He stared straight ahead, "Captain? I know you're upset Captain, Captain Thrace told me of your desire to return to the Colonies. We have been given a task by the Gods-"

He turned to her and cut her off, "Permission to speak off the record Ma'am." When she nodded he just said. "Save the Earth crap, I don't believe it for a second. If you'd rather chase after dreams instead of saving our people, that's your problem." He turned back to the wall and after a few moments he heard her leave the room and the hatch clang shut behind her.

Another hour passed before the hatch came open again, he heard the guard lurch out of his chair and Lee glanced towards the entrance to see his father in the hatchway. He snapped to attention and saluted. The Commander's gruff voice told them to stand at ease and he fixed Lee with a death glare. He crossed the room to stand in front of him, "Would you mind telling me why you're down here instead of prepping for the mission to the surface?" Lee held his head in a defiant position and remained silent. Adama nodded and said, "Fine, we'll skip the pretense and get straight to what the hell you were thinking."

Blue eyes met blue as father and son stared each other down, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" Adama nodded and Lee said, "I think the mission to the surface is not only ill-advised but considering the end result, immoral."

"Immoral? Finding the next clue on our journey to Earth is immoral?"

"When compared to the rescue of countless human beings left behind on the Colonies, yes sir."

"I see, so you don't believe in Earth?" Lee shook his head, "You think that the President is what, faking? Making it all up? Crazy?"

"Frankly sir, I don't care what she is, what I do care about is taking back our homes. I care about killing those tin-plated frakkers and sending them all to hell. I care about finding our families."

Adama nodded, "You mean your mother."

"Yes sir."

"Have you considered the possibility that Caroline is dead?" He knew it was a low blow, but he had to make his son see reason. He could see that Lee was clinging to the hope that somewhere on Caprica, his mother was waiting for him to find her. He turned to the guard and gestured at the door, moments later he was sitting on the cot with Lee pacing in front of him. When Bill could take no more he said, "Son."

Lee stopped and sat down next to his father on the cot, "It took me days to reach Caprica City, I had to duck patrols and travel by night. All the crap the bombardment had kicked into the atmosphere had turned the weather on its ear which slowed me down further. I picked up the essentials in Caprica City and hit my apartment for some clothes then I made my way to Athens."

Bill nodded quietly, he knew his son well enough to know when to get out of his way. "Her home was still there, basically untouched. Hell, other than the lawn needing mowing it looked perfect, but when I went inside I couldn't find her. No sign that she'd left in a hurry, no clothes hanging out of dressers or half-eaten meals. She was just gone." His head fell against the wall with a thump and he sighed sadly, "I figured, if I could survive there long enough, I'd find her and take her off the planet, but there was no sign of where the Cylons were taking people. There were no signs of people, period.

"Then I found Kara in the museum and I knew if I could get to Galactica, I could talk to you and we'd find her. We'd save mom together. I know she's there, she has to be. I don't want her to be gone, it's not fair."

Bill watched his son struggling with the death of his mother and his heart ached for him. They'd never had the kind of relationship where he'd be able to comfort his son, even by simply putting his hand on Lee's shoulder. He was reasonably sure if he tried it now, Lee wouldn't accept it. "Son, she's gone."

He banged his head against the wall twice and muttered, "Damn it."

"You need to understand what happened in the first days after the attacks. We'd jumped from Ragnar and had taken some losses in the escape. We were at a memorial service and I could see the crew was ready to lie down and die. That's when I thought of Earth, I told the crew I knew where it was and I'd lead them there."

Lee looked at him with a shocked expression, "You? You don't even-"

Adama nodded, "I know. But they needed something to fight for, I gave them Earth. When the President and I discussed it, she agreed. We talked over a lot of things, including you."

His son nodded, "Starbuck told me."

"Then you should know that the President and I are united about this. We will not return to the Colonies, we're going to the Tomb and then we'll go looking for Earth." He watched Lee's expression go sour for just a moment before it hardened and held all the emotion of a stone. "As an officer, I expect you to follow orders and do your duty."

"Yes sir."

Bill got to his feet and started for the door of the cell, "Lt. Agathon has your equipment-"

Lee then snapped out, "I'm not going down there. I don't believe in Earth and I don't believe in your little quest." When Bill turned to him, Lee bit out. "I'll perform my duties, and when I get clearance, I'll fly in your air-wing, but I want nothing to do with this bullshit."

"Lee-" He stopped himself then sighed, "Very well, Captain Thrace didn't press charges so this incident will not go on your record. You'll be released in the morning." Then he was gone and Lee was left to try to bury the hope of finding his mother.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon looked up from her cot when she heard the hatch come open. She found herself surprised at the sight of Lee walking over to the phone. She crossed her cell and sat in front of him and picked up her receiver. When Lee picked up his she said, "I thought you went with Helo and Starbuck last night?"

Lee shook his head, "I spent last night in hack." He was staring intently at his free hand and he looked like something was very wrong.

She frowned, "Apollo?"

He looked up at her with haunted eyes, "I have to tell someone, it's something I don't think anyone should know and I think you'll understand better than most."

She nodded, "Okay, I'm listening."

He sighed and looked away again, "I never should have left Caprica." He replaced the receiver, stood up and turned away. She tried to get him to come back but he left too quickly and Sharon was left to wonder why Lee had fallen so far since making it to Galactica.

**End Part**


	9. Ch 2, Part 3

Two weeks had passed since Kara had brought the Arrow of Apollo, two lost pilots and a Cylon back to the Galactica from Caprica and things seemed to be settling into "normality." With one difference, suddenly there was hope for the Fleet and a direction, albeit a vague one. They were now traveling in the direction of the Lagoon Nebula which was light-years and hundreds of jumps away and from there they'd likely spend months triangulating the direction of the next leg of their journey, they were probably years away from Earth, but it was out there. That was what was most important. 

But in the more immediate sense, Kara had a problem. There was a gulf of mistrust between her pilots and Karl and Lee. Sideways looks of suspicion were cast at the two men whenever they were around, and murmurs trailed in their wake. She wondered if it was only a matter of time before something had to be done. There was also a widening gulf between her and Lee and the Old Man and Lee. He simply refused to let the idea of going back to the Colonies go.

When he wasn't in the gym with Helo or on the flight deck doing his maintenance shifts, he was in Ops Planning trying to put together a rescue mission. Last week, he requested a meeting with the Commander to make his proposal and she shot him down. In typical Lee fashion, it did zero to deter him, he resubmitted his request in writing every day since.

She knew for certain that she'd have to do something about it. The only problem is that she had no idea what that was.

She stepped into CIC and made her way to the Tac Table where the Old Man, Tigh and the Chief were gathered around what looked like homemade blue prints. She saluted the Commander and spoke, "Reporting as ordered."

Adama didn't look up from the designs, "Starbuck. I have a project I want you to oversee." He pointed to the plans, "Chief Tyrol and his deck crew have designed a fighter and would like to build a prototype, pilot input is essential in this."

She grinned as she began to look over the somewhat crude plans, "This looks an awful like an early birthday present Chief."

Tyrol grinned, "I have to admit Cap'n that you were the pilot we had in mind when we designed it."

Tigh nodded and tried not to sneer, "You are a speed junkie, Starbuck."

"Guilty as charged Colonel," she replied with a wink and smug grin. She turned to the Commander and dropped the arrogant expression, "Sir, I can oversee this, but with training a new set of Nuggets and my general CAG duties, I'm pretty swamped."

Tigh nodded and spoke mostly to Adama, "Lieutenants Clellan and Agathon applied to the Flight Instructor's program before the attacks, they can teach some of the classroom portion for her."

Kara nodded and replied, "That takes care of the nuggets, but this project is going to require a lot of time."

Adama finally looked up from the blueprints, "Apollo was selected as lead test-pilot for the Viper Mark Eight program. If I'm not mistaken, both he and Helo have a lot of free time." He rolled up the plans and handed them to Kara.

"Yes sir, I'll go speak with them now."

She made her way to her office and went for the easy conversation first. Helo and Duck agreed rather easily and she handed them the profiles and her flight manuals then let them get to it.

She wasn't surprised to find Lee in Ops Planning yet again, he was obsessive about things like this. She stepped up to the table and unrolled the plans over the charts of Sagittaron. Lee looked up mildly annoyed, "I'm off duty Captain, there's no rule against me doing this, is there?"

She gave him a rueful smile and gestured to the plans, "The deck crew designed a fighter and the Old Man and I would like you to oversee the construction of the first one."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why me?"

She shrugged, "Well, you seem to be hurting for things to do." He scowled but she barreled on, "The fact is Lee, we know you were part of the Mark Eight design program, so you have to have some insight on designing a fighter." She grinned then came around the table to his side. She bumped his shoulder with hers, "Come on Mister Test pilot, dazzle me with your expertise."

He gave the plans an appraising eye for a few minutes and she could almost see him building it in his head. He glanced at the second page, "She'll handle like a drunken pig, no maneuverability."

She nodded, "The Chief wasn't going for agility, he's going for speed."

He turned to her and for the first time since Caprica, that boyish smile of his was aimed right at her, "I'd imagine so with the cockpit rammed up its ass." He checked the specs of the engine mounts, "We'll probably have to custom build the engines almost from scratch. There's no way even the smaller M-Seven Engines would fit." He pointed to a spot on the rear of the craft, "Is that an FTL mount?" She nodded and Lee shook his head, "Wild. I'd like to speak with the Chief."

She bumped his shoulder again, "So, you'll oversee the project?"

He'd already picked up his notepad and was making notes, "Only if you promise me you'll break her cherry."

"C'mon Lee, you had to have known I wouldn't let anyone else have a crack at it first."

"Alright, I'll do it."

She looked over the plans with Lee for the next few minutes. She'd silently debated herself most of that time before she gathered enough courage to say it, "You know, I didn't… I'm… well, I didn't mean to hit you." It was probably as close as she'd get to actually apologizing.

He nodded, "I didn't mean to call you a coward." He wasn't much better when it came to apologies.

They went back to studying the plans for another hour. Neither noticed when a petty officer entered the room to bring them a fresh pitcher of water, twice. Kara did notice when Lee removed his tunic, his color was still a little off but he was no longer grey. When he gripped his hands over his head and stretched out a kink, Kara found herself biting her lip slightly while a rush of heat passed over her skin, "Running again?"

Lee looked at her and nodded, "With Helo in the morning three laps of C Deck, then we usually hit the gym for a little while in the evenings, can't overdo it or Cottle will strap me down to the bed."

Kara smirked at the choice of phrase, "Funny I was just thinking about that."

Lee cocked an eyebrow at her, "Running?"

She winked, "Yeah, running."

He laughed, "Pervert."

She adopted an offended posture and faux-indignant tone, "You're the one who wants me to defile poor, virgin fighters."

He shrugged, "So, I guess what you're saying is 'takes one to know one?'"

She nodded, "So, I suppose as CAG and Soon-to-be-Lead Pilot, you and I should work on our…" She raised her eyebrow and gave him her best hungry expression, "Chemistry."

He cocked his head to the side, "Well, you're the CAG, what do you suggest?"

She grinned, "Three laps of C Deck. It'll give you a chance to watch my ass in running shorts."

He shook his head, "You are forgetting that years of cigars, booze and late-night triad have guaranteed that it's you dragging behind me like an anchor when we run. But, if you're that hard up for a friend, who am I to deny you?"

Twenty minutes later Kara found herself on C deck running in stride with Lee. "So, I had an interesting run-in with a pilot named Constanza in the mess this morning."

She gave him a sideways glance and led him up a staircase, "Hot Dog?"

"That's his call-sign?"

"He's probably the third best pilot I've got." Lee cleared his throat and she grinned, "Okay, fine. Fourth best pilot, now that you're number two."

His cough sounded suspiciously like, "Bullshit."

"You're good Lee, but I'm better." They passed a group of techs working on an air scrubber and she asked, "So what did Hot Dog do?"

He smirked, "Not too much, called me a collaborator and Toaster-frakker. Then he and a couple of his buddies did some bullshit posturing."

She frowned as they turned a corner, "You want me to-"

He laughed, "Absolutely not, they're just some kids who are scared about what Boomer did and protective of the people who lead them, namely you and the Old Man. Besides, I'm an outsider to your little family, of course they want to threaten me."

She skidded to a halt and grabbed his arm, "**Our **little family, Lee. Not mine, but ours."

He shook his head, "I may be the Commander's son but I'm not family, Kara."

She scowled, "You will be, if I have to beat it into you." He grinned slightly, "This goes back to the Caprica thing, doesn't it? Lee I-"

He cut her off with a hiss, "'Caprica thing?' It's the Caprica thing? Retaking our homes is a thing? Like it's some little hobby of mine?" He scowled at her for a long time, "You know, I think I've had enough running for the day. Permission to be dismissed, sir?"

She nodded and he walked away, it took a lot of self-control for her not to punch the bulkhead. She shook her head and said, "One step forward, two steps back."

&&&&&&&&&

Karl walked onto the flight deck and immediately noticed the curtained off area on the far end of the deck. As he approached he could see the faint outline of a skeleton of a fighter as well as someone operating an arc welder. He pushed the curtains aside and found several deckhands working on the ship while Chief Tyrol and Apollo were discussing something at the table in the corner.

Jammer was spot-welding the fuselage while Cally and Figurski were grinding a piece of metal for one of the engine mounts. He walked over to Lee and Tyrol and heard the tail end of Tyrol's comment, "Colonel Tigh says the Baah Pakal has a couple of DDG-62s on their flight deck that we could use."

Apollo nodded as he looked over the plans, "Those would fit and as long as they work we can get a lot of speed out of them with a few tweaks here and there." He looked up and found Karl there, "Helo."

The Raptor pilot nodded, "Apollo. Could I have a moment?"

Lee turned back to the Chief, "Could you send for the Sixty-twos? We'll take a look at them." Tyrol nodded and left while Lee led them out of the construction area and off the Flight Deck. They stepped inside the Ready Room and Karl closed the hatch behind them. Lee sat in one of the chairs while Helo took another, the smaller man then said, "What's up?"

"I had a conversation with Her and I wanted to talk to you about something she said." They made a decision after they had a couple of run-ins with people to never discuss Sharon by name, so Boomer was referred to only as "she" or "her."

Lee frowned and stood out of his chair, he then walked over to the assignment board. "What did she say?"

"Well, it's not so much something she said, rather something she told me you said." It was as though a steel rod shot up Lee's spine, his hands were clenched so hard they were trembling. "She didn't say what, but she's worried about you."

He didn't turn, nor did the tension escape him. "Why would she be?"

Karl laughed harshly, "You know why Lee, she cares about you. You helped her survive on Caprica and she's pretty sure one of the reasons the President didn't chuck her out the nearest airlock is because she made it possible for you to be here."

Still, Lee wouldn't turn around, "I…" He trailed off and remained silent.

Karl frowned, "She didn't tell me what you said, but I've watched since you've been back. When we were on Kobol, Kara and the Commander looked spooked. You've been holed up in Ops Planning trying to plot a rescue mission back to the Colonies and nearly every time you and Kara are in the same room, it ends up with you walking away angrier than I've ever seen and her looking like someone shot her frakking dog. Despite any rumors you may have heard, I'm not stupid. All these things are related to each other."

Lee had turned as he spoke but his eyes wouldn't meet Karl's. Finally, he spoke quietly. "I can't let them forget about our homes and families in favor of this shared delusion about Earth." He turned away, "I guess I'm not exactly being easy, then again I've never been all that easy to those around me."

Karl nodded, "If it helps, I agree with you. My family worships Ares, we don't believe in Pythia or even the Suicide of Athena. I believe the Thirteenth Tribe and Earth was a myth."

Lee leaned against the podium, "I hear a 'but.'"

"But she believes in Pythia and the Jealous God and the Thirteenth Tribe, all of it. She even believes that we are following the dying leader on the path to Earth."

"You believe it because she does?"

He grinned, "No, I believe in her."

Lee frowned, "Why? Why do you- Why do you trust her when we know she's a Cylon?"

Helo could understand why Lee had reservations about Sharon and why Karl had done such a sudden turn around regarding her. "When she told me she was carrying my daughter… it stopped being a Cylon-experiment and she stopped being a Cylon right there. Suddenly she was Sharon, the woman who came back for me and kept me going when I just wanted to lie down and die. She became the woman I made love to and she became the mother of my child." He looked at Lee for a moment before continuing, "Can you understand, sir? When she called my baby her daughter, none of the rest of it mattered because I was a father."

Lee was quiet for a long time, just watching this person who'd been through the same hell he'd been through yet came out stronger with a (very frakked up) family while Lee felt broken and alone. "Yeah, I guess."

Karl grinned slightly, "Liar."

Lee shrugged, "Fine, then I envy you. I… ah, I feel like I made a mistake coming back. That's what I said that made her worry."

Karl felt the smile slide right off his face, "Why?"

"Every day we jump farther away from where I need to be, Karl. Every day, our homes and our friends and our families get further out of reach and I feel like…" Lee crossed the room and slumped into a chair, "I don't what I feel anymore."

He watched the bewildered man in front of him, finally understanding why Sharon was so worried. Lee was breaking and he'd drag the whole Fleet with him as he went, because when he did Kara and the Old Man would follow right behind him. Two years ago, he saw a broken Viper pilot and did his best to reach her. Maybe the Gods thought he was good at it because he would have to drag another Viper-Jock back from the brink.

Helo collected his thoughts before he spoke, "Do you think they'd ever considered going back?"

Lee frowned, "I know what you're trying to do, and yes I'm sure they considered it carefully. I'm sure they thought of all the risks involved in going back. I understand that one battlestar cannot take on a Cylon fleet, even employing hit-and-run tactics. I know all of it, but it still feels wrong." He dropped his head and raked his fingers through his hair, every inch of him was screaming out the frustration he must be boiling in.

"Well, maybe you should be trying to convince people instead of going straight to the top."

Lee looked up, "Who?"

The larger man grinned, "Start with me, then we'll move on to the CAG."

**End Part**


	10. Ch 2, Part 4

Adama came down to the flight deck every day after his watch in CIC to see the progress they were making on the prototype. 

And the progress his son was making.

With the ship it was easy to see, each day a new part was added, or the two engines had fewer of their parts scattered around them, or the spools that held the wiring looked a little lighter. Each day it looked closer to being a ship and not just a pile of metal.

Lee's progress was more subtle, but Bill was often a subtle man, or at least he liked to think so. The first few days the withdrawal symptoms were wreaking havoc on Lee, he'd been a grayish shade of green most of the time. When that passed he started to improve quickly, he'd finally tracked down a pilot with shears and got his hair back to a regulation length and his color improved everyday. Between his morning runs and evening workouts with Helo, his uniform was starting to fit correctly as well. Every day, he looked a little more like Bill's son and not the refugee he'd been a month before.

Looks were deceiving in this case, because while Lee was walking the corridors of Galactica, he'd remained on Caprica in spirit. He'd become closed off with nearly everyone but Helo and, according to the guard logs, he spoke with the Sharon he and Agathon had brought with them somewhat regularly.

At first Bill thought it was just him, but when he spoke with Kara she'd left hints that her own relationship with Lee was running "hot and cold," emphasis on the cold. Kara had described their recent conversations as akin to walking through a mine field.

His own experiences with Lee were not that different. There seemed to be glimmers of hope at times, but his son was as stubborn as he was. He knew that Lee wouldn't rest until he went back to Caprica and either found his mother or rescued the resistance they met and any words that his father said to the contrary would be met with either hostility or avoidance.

That was part of the reason he assigned Lee to oversee the construction of the fighter, because he needed time for his son to face the truth. No matter how much it hurt Lee, or Bill himself, to accept it.

"Sir." He turned to find Lee standing next to him on the catwalk, "Your daily inspection?"

He nodded slightly, "I just have to make sure you aren't down here trying to sweep any female deckhands off their feet."

His son actually chuckled as he tied the upper half of his orange coveralls around his waist, "It was Zak who did things like that. I was never all that popular with the ladies."

A gruff chuckle escaped him, "Son, I remember Zak telling me about a 'gaggle of girls' that passed your house every day to see you and Zoë Washburne playing Pyramid in the driveway with something akin to awe. I'm sure Zoë was pretty but I doubt they were fawning after her." Lee laughed and looked down at the lower level, his cheeks clearly pink. "How's it coming?"

"It's good, we've been getting help from all over, Petty Officer Dualla is down there right now working on the communication system. The Chief and I plan to finish up the engines this afternoon and perform a few start-up and burn tests in the morning before we install them."

A somewhat comfortable silence settled over them as they watched Kat and Cheese prepare for their patrol launch. Not long after the launch, Lee grinned slightly and shook his head. Bill turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

He shrugged, "I was just thinking about my time on the Atlantia and the Solaria and wondering if Cheese is short for something."

He shook his head at his son but enjoyed the seeming ease of the moment, "Dad?" He turned at the tone of voice Lee used and wondered what was bothering him. He'd been gone most of Lee's childhood, but his son always seemed to save the important questions for those rare occasions that Bill made time to call home or took a few days leave.

When he was young, Lee had brought him the questions that all young boys asked their fathers, about life and school and who were the Cylons and what things like duty and honor were. He sat with wide-eyed awe as Bill did his best to muddle through those questions and not confuse his son.

Then as Lee grew into adolescence, his father's absence and withdrawn nature took their toll and he began to resent not having Bill around. Then he'd divorced Caroline and married Anne and suddenly Lee's questions turned hard and accusatory. How could Bill leave them? Why was he always gone? How could he not only love another woman but a Battlestar more than Lee and Zak and the woman who bore them? Then by the time Lee had started the Academy the questions and almost everything else stopped…

Lee's voice just now reminded him of long ago conversations where his son wanted to know something only his father could tell him. Perhaps that was why Bill tried to stretch the moment out, the nostalgia and warmth of that thought was too good to resist. He finally removed his glasses and blue eyes met each other as father and son, "What is it, Lee?"

With a casual movement, Lee took a perch on the hand rail and spoke, "I was wondering… I mean, President Roslin isn't exactly the type of politician you mesh too well with."

He nodded, "I suppose that's true, especially when she campaigned with Adar for his first term."

Lee grinned, "Zak used to love telling me how you called Adar's administration a bunch of 'Nanny-State Idiots.'" Bill responded with a slight frown, he remembered that conversation with Zak well as he'd told him Lee was starting War College. The mention of Zak sobered them both, they'd each discussed what happened with Kara but it occurred to him in that moment that they'd never discussed what Zak's death did to them. "I just-"

Bill cut him off, "It was right after we jumped away from Ragnar, I was in my cabin looking through some of my books on the Sacred Scrolls, trying to get some idea on a direction. Roslin came in and we discussed some things, including Earth and came to an understanding concerning her role as President and my role as Military Commander. Then the conversation turned to you."

He looked out over the flight deck and felt a scowl come over his features, "My mood was understandably bleak, Kara and I had been going through what few possessions you had and the President could have easily spouted platitudes about honor and patriotism and sacrifice…" He looked to Lee again, "She didn't, instead she just gave me this look and said, 'if I could trade my life for Captain Apollo's I would in a heartbeat and I'll go to my grave regretting not calling him back to our convoy when I had the chance.'"

He watched a number of emotions pass over his son's face, "I don't know why, but that comforted me son. We talked about you often for the next few weeks and she told me how much she respected and admired you and how she'd appreciated everything you'd done for her in those first few hours. She listened to stories about you; we even brought Kara into a few of those conversations. You created a link between us, son."

Silence settled between them as Lee took in what his father had said, "Sirs?"

The two men looked up to see Specialist Seelix saluting at the top of the staircase with a clipboard in her hand. The Commander returned the salute and told her to stand at rest, "What is it Specialist?"

Her eyes darted towards Lee and a flush passed over her cheeks for a moment, "Captain Adama wanted to see this morning's diagnostic report."

Lee had jumped off the railing and extended his hand, the younger woman handed him the clipboard. Lee took it and gave her a smile that reminded Bill of Caroline with the way it lit up his face. He scanned over the report for a moment then said, "Thanks Seelix, I'll sign off on these and give them to the Chief later."

She flushed again, "My pleasure, sir." She gave him one last smile and descended the steps.

Bill gave his son a skeptical look and Lee flushed himself, "Okay, so maybe there were a few girls who liked to come by the house when Zoë and I were practicing but I'll never admit to a 'gaggle.'"

Bill took a chance while Lee seemed to be open, "Son, what happened on Caprica?"

The younger Adama frowned while his eyes searched the distance for the memories of his experiences. "It was… I told you about most of it. I was alone for most of it, I think it was over a month before Helo and Boomer found me."

"I know you were looking for your mother, but did you ever see anyone else?"

He shook his head, "Not until we found the C-Bucs. It was weird, it was like they rounded everyone up that first night while I was in the forest and by the time I got to Caprica City…" He shook his head.

Bill nodded, "Did you hear anything?"

"Some rumors when we were with the resistance, prison camps, forced labor, that sort of thing. Anders' intel was sketchy at best but it fits the facts."

"Those are?"

"They didn't hit anything but the power grid, military bases and The Capitol Building. They wanted survivors, they wanted as many as possible."

He took that in, he didn't ask for theories in Lee and Karl's reports to allow them some time to gain some distance and perspective. He wanted them now because he felt it would be healthy for Lee. "Why would they want survivors?"

Lee was silent for a long time, staring into the distance before he whispered, "Breeding." Lee then faced him, "They want to create a race of hybrids."

Bill suddenly felt violently ill. It was the last thing he'd expected, even with the pregnant Cylon in the brig. "Our Prisoner is part of that?"

"Maybe at first, but I think… She loves Karl."

"Programmed to-"

Lee shook his head, "I-ah, I don't think that's it, sir. I think that somewhere along the way the Cylons succeeded in recreating humanity, more than they hoped. She went native and I don't think she liked the idea of the Cylons raising her child. I think she feared what they'd do to her child."

"So you think that after the Cylon became pregnant, that it decided to help you in earnest?"

Lee sighed, "May I make a suggestion sir?" At his nod, Lee said, "Let Helo question the Prisoner, you can have someone observing the interview but I think that maybe she'd be willing to help if it meant the welfare of her baby."

"Don't you think he's a little close to the Cylon?"

Lee shook his head, "I think that right now, Karl's the only person in the Fleet who doesn't see the Cylon that shot you."

"He'll push to have her released eventually."

Lee frowned, "At some point, so will I." The pilot smiled sadly at what had to have been his incredulous face, "She saved my life sir, and she helped me get off Caprica when she could have just sold me out to save her and Karl."

Bill scowled, "She could sell us out if she was loose."

"Let's be honest sir, if she was motivated enough she could sell us out with a thought. She came with us to protect her child, she provided intel on Kobol, maybe she'd offer more if she didn't have to fear that she was about to be air-locked every minute of the day."

He pondered his son's words for a moment before he spoke, "I think it might be best if Lt. Agathon and I spoke to the Prisoner, as you were, Captain." Lee straightened and saluted him; Bill returned the salute and left the flight deck to track down Helo.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon had been dozing and was caught slightly off guard when her cell door came open. She sat up to find to two marines coming through the door with a table. They set it up in front of her and then brought in two chairs placing them on the far side of the table.

One took position by the door while the other took the chair she kept by the phone and placed it on her side of the table before taking position by the door himself. Out of reflex, she shot to her feet and snapped to attention a moment later when the Commander stepped through the door into her cell. The marines tensed while Adama regarded her with a raised eyebrow. She had to stifle a smile as Karl followed the Old Man into the cell. He gave her a reassuring expression while he and the Commander took a seat at the table.

She followed their lead and took the remaining seat at the table. She watched as Adama seemed to boil with numerous thoughts and feelings for tense seconds before the stone in his expression settled into his eyes and he spoke, "Ms. Valerii."

Sharon felt a chill go through her, the memories of the other Sharon were filled with a strange melding of admiration and fear of this man who was her commanding officer for so long. She settled herself and said, "Commander."

He cleared his throat, "Are you comfortable?"

She felt only a tiny bit relieved, "As comfortable as I can be, yes sir. Thank you."

He removed his glasses and gave her that same iron-crushing stare he'd given her counterpart the day of The Attacks and spoke, "Captain Adama and Lieutenant Agathon have expressed to me what you did to help them on Caprica as well as the information you provided to us while the Fleet was orbiting Kobol. They've expressed their gratitude to you."

Adama paused for a moment and Sharon took a moment to glance at Karl she felt warmth spread through her at the reassuring look in his eyes. She turned back to Adama as he spoke again, "They've convinced me that the continued survival of this fleet, and by extension, the Human Race may depend upon you. With that in mind, I've decided to offer you a chance to earn our trust."

"To do that, I'm willing to offer something on good faith, Lieutenant Agathon will be interviewing you over the next few weeks, he'll be recording the sessions as well. If you co-operate, I'll be willing to offer some additional comforts. I'm also willing to make a promise to you, as long as you do not actively endanger the fleet I assure you that we will not experiment upon you in any way. Do you have any questions?"

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and shook her head silently. Adama stood up and left the cell, taking the marines with him. She turned to Karl and he smiled at her, he reached across the table and their fingers intertwined. He squeezed her hand and spoke, "Apollo…" He coughed and began again, "Apollo convinced the Old Man to give you a chance."

She nodded, "I figured as much."

"I only asked that I could interview you face to face."

She grinned, "You're taking a big chance."

He nodded, "You're worth it Sharon."

She pulled his hand to her and kissed his knuckles before releasing him, "I'll answer what I can, but bear in mind that I don't know everything."

He picked up his notepad off the table and pulled out a pen and tape recorder, "We should probably start with the Cylon agents. Can you provide some of the identifying characteristics of the models you know about?"

**End Part**


	11. Ch 2, Part 5

The carbon composite felt strange as Lee slid his fingers along the fuselage. The polymer's texture set it apart from the alloys that made up the hull of Vipers and Raptors. It's black color a stark contrast to the gun-metal grey of a Mark Seven or the Olive of a Raptor. It didn't look graceful like a Mark Two or vicious like an M-Seven, it looked fast, a sprinter among predators. The hull and the angled design would make it tough to find on DRADIS, she was meant to hide in the shadows. 

Kara had nicknamed her the Blackbird when she'd seen it yesterday, it was fitting. Lee felt an inexplicable pride to see her finished and in front of her launch tube for the first time. Weeks of work had brought him to this point, he looked up and found Kara regarding him with a raised eyebrow from the cockpit. "Are you done copping a feel Apollo?"

He shrugged, "Sorry Starbuck, it's just… I feel a bit like a father sending his child off to school for the first time." He frowned and looked to Kat and Hot Dog performing their final launch prep. The two young pilots would be spotting Kara on the test flight. He turned back to Kara and shrugged, "I'd feel better if I was out there with you." He'd attempted to get cleared for flight yesterday but Cottle had said he was still underweight and his back was still bothering the doctor.

Kara gave him a wicked grin and before she could mock him for his choice of phrase he barreled on, "Now, don't worry about putting her through the paces this flight, we're just making sure she can fly. Stick to the manual for start up and be careful, she's gonna try to buck you off the stick, forgive the pun. I'll be on the headset in CIC and the Chief will be on the line too so-"

Kara laughed as Cally handed her helmet over, "For frak's sake Lee, you'd think I'd never grabbed the stick before. Stop being a mother hen, I'm pretty sure as CAG that's my job anyway."

Lee grinned, "Just come back in one piece."

She gave him a sappy expression, "Aww, Apollo I didn't know you cared. Are you gonna miss me?"

"Of course, Starbuck." He winked, "You still owe me fifty cubits from last week."

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!" She pulled her helmet on and checked her seal before pulling the canopy closed then gave Lee a thumb up. She then began her checklist and Lee trotted off the flight deck. He arrived in CIC moments later and stepped over to the tac table. He opened the flight manual he and the Chief had written while a technician fitted him with a headset. While the flight chatter would be over the speakers Lee needed direct contact with both Kara and the Chief in case something went wrong.

"_…Fuel pressure, nominal._" Starbuck was finishing up the checklist. He turned to communications and nodded to Dee who cleared the flight for launch. "_Run up._" After a moment Lee heard Kara's voice again, "_Oh, don't blow up on me now._" He noticed his father stifle a smirk from his position across the table.

Moments later he heard Dee declare the Blackbird away. He heard some grunting over the coms and at one point Hot Dog's worried voice came through, "_Quit showing off, Starbuck!_"

"_Who's showing off? This bitch is fighting me!_"

Lee triggered his mic and said, "Ease off on the power, Starbuck."

"_Stand by… Oh come on you bastard… Stand by Apollo… Got it!_"

"_Galactica/Kat, confirmed, Blackbird has straightened out._"

Lee felt some of the tension in his spine slip away, he flipped a few pages forward and triggered his mic again. "Starbuck/Galactica, put her through a few basic maneuvers, nothing fancy."

When he heard Kara say, "_Let's see what you can do._" He knew she wasn't listening.

A moment later her exclamation and Kat's startled voice confirmed his suspicions. "_Galactica/Kat, I've lost visual contact, negative DRADIS contact! Blackbird is gone!_"

Adama nodded to Dee and she began calling Starbuck while Lee just stared at his whitened knuckles as he clutched the edge of the table. Seconds were ticking away and the mood was becoming bleaker the longer Kara was off the grid. He finally triggered his mic, "Kara? Are you out there? Are you all right?" His voice was strained and all he could think was, 'Lords of Kobol, please tell me I haven't killed my best friend.'

It was at that moment that the Lords seemed to answer his prayer as Starbuck's laughing voice burst over the wireless, "_You all seemed to forget this was a stealth ship, of course you lost contact._"

Hot Dog's laugh erupted as he said, "_Galactica/Hot Dog, visual contact with Blackbird._"

There was a burst of relieved applause through CIC while Adama said, "Dee, bring them in." Lee removed the ear piece with a smile as Bill turned towards Lee and gave him an approving nod, "Congratulations Captain." He held out his hand across the table and shook Lee's hand. When Lee went to step away, the Commander held strong, "A request, Captain?"

Lee nodded and said, "Please sir."

"On the next flight, it might be better to have a test pilot who won't scare the hell out of the CO."

Lee stifled a grin, "Of course sir, I'll be sure to pick a pilot who won't decide to play pranks on the CIC."

He released Lee's hand and continued, "I'm sure they're celebrating on the flight deck, you should join them."

Lee took it for the dismissal it was. He saluted then gathered his manual and left CIC.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee took a seat on a crate near the Blackbird and smiled at several of the Chief's deck crew as they congratulated each other and indulged in champagne or Galactica's Finest. Just a few minutes ago the President christened the Blackbird with the name "Laura," she was impressed with her namesake and spoke about how important it was to build the Blackbird because of the hope it inspired in the crew. Despite his lingering distrust of Roslin, Lee had to admit that her words rang very true.

The crew had come together to build the Blackbird and people like the Chief and Cally did seem more hopeful since they began work on the fighter and it was heartening to see so many members of the crew give of their time to work on it. He'd even admit that it felt good to oversee the project instead of merely working on his rehabilitation and trying to plan a rescue operation.

He could see the power of hope right now in the way Karl was seemingly the life of the party. It had been his idea to use the composite hull when they ran out of metal. For the first time in the almost three months since Starbuck and gotten them off Caprica and back to the Galactica, Helo didn't seem to be attracting the distrustful glares of their fellow pilots. Lee felt a little less on trial himself.

"Apollo?"

He looked up to find Hot Dog and two other pilots, Redwing and Catman, each of them holding a drink. Lee cocked an eyebrow at the Viper pilots then spoke, "Hot Dog." He wondered what to expect and judging by the way Helo, Flat Top, Kat and Duck were inching their way over, he was sure he wasn't the only one.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your work, sir. You and the Chief have probably put the most into the Blackbird and it really came out well. I know I'm not the only jock really looking forward to getting a chance at the stick."

Lee felt a grin tug at his lips, "Thank you Constanza."

Hot Dog frowned and looked into his glass, then Catman spoke up. "We also wanted to apologize for the way we've been treating you and Agathon. It's just… I mean… Boomer was really close to the CAG and the Old Man and she did what she did. You and Helo had been on the Colonies for two months and a lot of us were afraid that you guys were only on Galactica to bring the Cylons down on us."

He gave the trio of pilots an understanding nod and waved Karl off as the pilots left to talk with other friends. Racktrack and Seelix came up to him a moment later. Racetrack sat down next to him on the crate and topped off his glass of champagne, "Mighty fine work, Captain. Congratulations."

Seelix nodded and Lee smiled at the pair, "We've all done a lot of work 'Track. Congratulations to both of you."

The ECO took a sip out of her glass and Seelix said, "You should join the party in the Rec Room sir, we're putting together a few Triad games. Lieutenant Edmonson and I are headed there now."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kara smirking at him from over by the Blackbird. She pointed at the two young women and nodded approvingly. Lee gave the pair a gracious smile and said he'd stop by later. The ECO and the deckhand smiled and said their goodbyes before leaving him alone.

Moments later, Lee found himself with more company. "I see how it is, you're the man of the hour so it stands to reason that you've got a couple of hot dates."

Lee grinned over his glass at Kara as she settled onto the crate, "I don't think so. Seelix is a nice girl, Racetrack too…"

Kara chuckled, "Lee, the way Seelix blushed every time you talked to her the first couple of weeks and the blatant staring Edmonson was doing in the head this morning, provided you aren't a complete clod you could probably get them both in a supply closet…" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow and she winked, "At the same time."

Lee held on to that thought for just a moment before shaking his head, "That wouldn't be right as I'm hopelessly in love with you. Remember?" He punctuated the question by resting his head on her shoulder with a swooning sigh.

She chuckled and took a sip of champagne, "How could I forget? Why just the other day, I was in a briefing with the XO and got in trouble when he caught me doodling 'Lee and Kara Adama' in my notebook. For the record, I get all twisted up with jealousy and angst every time some other woman bats her eyes at you."

"Good, 'cause I spend long nights just watching you sleep in your bunk." She chuckled again and nudged his cheek with her shoulder until he sat up. "So, how does she fly?"

She looked to the Blackbird with an almost longing expression, "She fights you every step of the way, she'll make you work for everything and she's fast as hell."

Lee grinned, "Sounds like another woman I know."

She downed the remainder of her glass then refilled as she said, "Don't know who that would be, I'm demure."

Lee laughed at that, "Oh yeah, you're like one of those high society women in Caprica City who call each other 'daah-ling' and kiss each other's cheek." She pretended to take offense before sipping her champagne with her pinky in the air. "I'll be honest Kara, I don't think I could love you like I do if you were like one of those women. I certainly wouldn't secretly write 'Lee and Kara Thrace' in the margin of my notebooks."

"Well, now I know who to ask to carry my books to class." He threw her a wink and she grinned into her glass while they enjoyed a companionable silence.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I've decided to grant your request for a mission proposal, Lee." The look on his face must have matched the surprised relief he suddenly felt because she shook her head with a little smirk and continued, "You and Helo bring me your plan and I'll decide whether or not to bring it to the Commander."

He leaned back against the bulkhead and said, "Thank you Starbuck… I just… I know I've been…"

"An ass? A dick? A thorn in my side?"

He chuckled, "Got any more?"

She waggled her eyebrows, "A borderline-insubordinate son of a bitch?"

"I was going to say a pain in the neck, and I'm sorry."

"Lee, this is important and I get that. I know in the first few weeks after the attacks that I thought about it every day and when I saw the yellow sky and rubble that had once been my home it burned me up inside. I'm not making you any promises but if you can come up with a way to save the people left behind that has a real possibility of success, I'll back you up when you go to the Commander."

He felt as though some of the weight on his chest had lessened with those words. Kara may not agree with him but she had his back anyway, because she trusted him, because she cared for him and because she believed he'd do the same for her for all the same reasons. "You know, you scared the crap out of me with your little disappearing act during the test flight."

"What I remember is this pleading voice that dropped all wireless protocol. 'Kara, are you okay?' You're such a girl sometimes Lee, it's touching."

He grinned, "You know, if I'm going to be ridiculed for having feelings, I can go find Racetrack, Seelix and a supply closet like you suggested."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "You wouldn't break up our happy home, would you?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't if you'd give me a reason… I mean, 'I'd hate to have to do something stupid and frak a bus driver and a knuckle-dragger when I could have a perfectly good viper jock instead.'"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Boy, you've waited a long time to use that one on me, haven't you?" He smiled at her as if to say, "Wouldn't you?" She seemed to come to a decision then, she knocked her champagne back and grabbed his hand as she stood up. Lee quickly found himself being practically frog-marched across the flight deck while enduring a pair of smirks from his father and the President. "You want a reason, fine we're going to my office and I fully intend for you to walk out of there with a 'reason.'"

They were out in the corridor before Lee could stop his chuckle, "Why Kara, I didn't know you cared."

He found himself pinned between the wall and Kara then his CAG suddenly captured his lips in a brief kiss before dragging him along again. "You aren't paying attention then."

**End Part**


	12. Ch 2, Part 6

Kara looked over the large tactical table in the SitRoom, small models spread over it to represent Lee and Karl's proposed operation, the two men had just completed their proposal and Kara was taking a moment to digest the mission plan. "You want to hide the Fleet in a nebula with Red Flight, then rig the FTL from the Heavy Raider to the Galactica's, jump back to Ragnar, then have ten raptors do low altitude atmospheric jumps over Caprica?" She stared Lee in the eye and continued, "From there, you personally will lead Marine raids on three Cylon installations while Karl gets the Resistance out." She wondered why the plan sounded completely insane when it came out of her mouth. 

To his credit, Lee held her eyes, "Yes. We've talked with Sharon about this extensively and she's provided some notes on how we might be able to hack into the Heavy Raider's FTL. The Cylon FTL can get us to Ragnar in five jumps. Without it, we're looking at approximately four hundred jumps back to the Colonies." He walked over to the model of the Galactica orbiting Ragnar and continued, "As for the ground assault, every combat simulation Karl and I ran based on the estimates Sharon gave us of the Occupation Force ended up with the Galactica facing no less than eight Base Ships within fifteen minutes of jumping in Caprica's orbit."

Kara nodded, "And the three installations you've chosen?"

Lee frowned, "I think you know why."

She matched his frown and said, "I need you to say it."

He tensed into a defensive stance and bit out, "They're the most likely places the Cylons took my mother. Happy now?"

She stepped over to his side and placed her hand over his and offered a quick squeeze, "Lee, you know that'll be the first question the Old Man asks. I'm just trying to prepare you." He looked at her for a while before his expression and posture softened. Kara stepped back and turned to Karl, "What are the numbers?"

Karl spoke confidently, "It'll cost us to slug it out on the ground and we might loose a few raptors in flight especially with a low altitude jump."

"Possibility of success?"

Lee frowned, "Thirty-six percent. It's the best we've got."

Karl nodded, "The next best plan had a twelve percent possibility."

She shook her head, "Well, one in three, almost sounds like a Starbuck plan." She chuckled, "I'm not really sure that's a good thing."

Helo grinned from his corner of the tac table, "Considering the Old Man, we figured the more Starbuck-esque our plan was, the more likely it is that he would approve."

Lee nodded, and then gave voice to what both men were most concerned about. "Will we be able to present him our proposal?"

Kara gave the map one last look, "Yes. I'll set up a time for you to make your proposal, but remember what I said. No promises, I'll let him know I think it's a good plan and that I support it, but the final decision will be his and the President's."

Lee and Karl began packing up the models as well as their presentation while Kara took a drink of her long forgotten glass of water. Her eyes settled on Lee as he pulled his tunic back over his tanks, the teeth marks where his left shoulder met his throat had faded from his skin leaving her hopeful that she'd soon take the time to put them back onto him, just her way of stamping "Property of Starbuck" upon that flesh.

It gave her a perverse pride the morning after the blackbird had been christened to see the way Kat had noticed the hickey with an arched eyebrow and how Racetrack deflated a little when she was talking to Lee as he pulled on his tanks. It didn't hurt that it had turned him on when she'd bit into his throat, judging by the bruising force of his kisses when he yanked her mouth back to his.

They hadn't got too far before her phone buzzed with a question from Combat about her next combat simulation and when she returned to Lee's side by the couch, the mood was a little less passionate. However she felt that they had covered some things about his time on Caprica that left her feeling more like she was on solid ground and not about to step on a mine at any moment.

Two days had passed since that evening in her office but Kara had noticed a change in Lee. He seemed at home, like he was no longer contemplating stealing a raptor and jumping back to the Colonies. She wondered if that might be the reason Cottle avoided clearing him for flight duty, as though the Doctor was waiting for the "all clear" from the Commander.

When Karl gave her a smirk and cast his eyes towards Lee's back she narrowed her eyes at him as her friend slapped his folder closed and said. "I think I'll go down to the Flight Deck and put in a maintenance shift." He walked out of the room, giving her shoulder a slap with his folder as he passed her.

Lee looked up when the hatch shut with a bang he gave her a confused grin and spoke. "What's the deal with Karl?"

She shrugged and took a step closer to him, "He thinks he's cute or funny… I'm not sure which but he's mostly just an idiot."

Lee grinned and turned fully towards her then answered her step, "Of course he's an idiot, he's on raptors."

She took another step and placed her hand on his forearm, "True, but I'm glad he's around… and I'm glad he was down there with you." She gave his arm a squeeze, "It's a good plan Lee."

He tilted his head towards his briefing for a moment then looked at her, "Really?"

She gave him a gentle expression, "Yeah, I thought for sure you'd have some cut and paste plan right out of War College… this is inspired."

He nodded and sighed, "But he'll still say no." Lee looked away and Kara squeezed his arm in a reassuring fashion. "That's why he had me build the blackbird, you know." She started to protest and Lee shook his head, "You think I don't know his tactics? You think I didn't know from the minute you unrolled those plans in front of me that dad was trying to distract me? 'I'll snap my fingers over here until you look away and I'll hope you forget?'"

She considered protesting his assertion, but considering she'd suspected this herself she just couldn't. Lee continued on, "Kara, you or the Chief could have overseen that project just as well as I could, but this could keep me from obsessing about Caprica. So he came to you, probably in CIC, maybe he mentioned I was assigned to the Mark Eight program so you could come to me and badger me into doing it. But we both know he was trying to distract me until we were too far away and I could 'come to my senses' and give up." He smiled sadly, "I can't do it Kara, he's going to have to tell me no and even then…"

Her hand trailed down his sleeve until she could entwine their fingers and silence settled over them. They were both content merely with the other's presence, finally Lee gave her a wry grin and said, "You know, this is the point where a good girlfriend would give some reassurance."

She smirked, "But you're not my boyfriend Lee, you're more…" She pretended to give some thought to what he was then said, "My bitch. Yeah, you're the CAG's bitch."

His eyes widened in mock-offence and he replied, "I'm your bitch?"

"This surprises you?"

"I'm not sure I want to be your bitch." He sighed and continued, "It sounds like a lot of work."

She gave his hand a squeeze and said, "I can make it worth the effort, there are benefits to being at my sexual beckon call. For starters, at some point in the very near future I have every intention of getting you naked."

His eyes darkened and he closed the distance between them, his face was less than an inch away from hers which caused her eyes to be drawn to his mouth as he asked in a low and rich tone, "How near is this future that you have in mind?"

The words, "How does right now sound" were sprinting towards her lips as fast as she could think them but were interrupted by the sudden and quite unwelcome klaxon. They both took a step back and Kara felt her focus snap down as quickly as Lee's game face snapped into place even before Gaeta's voice came over the PA, "_Action stations, action stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship._"

They walked out of the SitRoom and made their way quickly to CIC. When they arrived, Lee relieved Gaeta at Tactical while Kara made her way to the tac table with the Old Man and Tigh. "What are we looking at?"

Tigh and Adama's eyes were locked on the DRADIS screen but Tigh grimace and said, "It just jumped in, CBDR and from the size it looks like a Base Ship. Hot Dog and Catman are outbound and will have visual in two minutes."

Kara scowled and picked up the nearest receiver and dialed up the flight deck, "This is the CAG, get the alert ships in the air."

Gaeta called out from Flight Ops, "The Fleet is in jump prep, they'll need two minutes."

Adama was scowling at the DRADIS screen, "Put us between the Base Ship and the Fleet, Tactical, give me a firing solution, we'll have to hold them off."

Kara noticed Lee entering in computations and target information rapidly and she looked back up at the DRADIS. She thought briefly about sprinting down to the hangar and getting her plane but by the time she got in her flight suit they'd be jumping. As much as it frustrated her, she'd have to sit this one out. She gripped the edge of the table angrily.

From Tactical Lee yelled out, "New contacts! They're launching raiders." Kara felt her grip tighten and she could see her knuckles go white. A moment later Lee called out again, "I've got a firing solution."

Before Adama could order them to open fire, Dee called out from communications, "Commander? I'm getting Colonial transponders."

Lee then turned away from his station to them as Adama cast him a questioning look. When Lee's eyes returned to his screen he said, "Confirmed, DRADIS now reading as friendlies."

Tigh's scowl became more severe as he muttered, "Hell, they're using our own signals against us."

Everyone turned to the Commander and found him staring at the DRADIS screen above him with a thoughtful expression. He muttered, "Maybe." His voice rose to address the rest of CIC, "Weapons hold and hold the jump." Kara gave Adama a questioning look while Dee informed the Fleet to hold the jump.

Her CO then turned towards Dee at communications, "Ship-to-ship, Priority One Channel. Send hostile challenge and id, then put the reply on the speaker."

Lee called out from Tactical, "Seventeen hundred, CBDR."

Feedback whined across the speakers before a male voice said, "_This is the Battlestar Pegasus to the ship claiming to be Galactica, please respond._"

A moment later Dee spoke from her station, "Receiving recognition and id codes, they're authentic."

Kara shook her head, "It's a trick, they're all dead."

Tigh was nodding his agreement as Adama picked up a receiver and ordered a direct line to Pegasus. When Dee gave him the go ahead, he said. "Pegasus, this is Galactica Actual requesting to speak with Pegasus Actual."

"_Galactica, this is Pegasus Actual. Adama is that you?_"

Kara's eyes snapped to Adama and she noticed the visible relief spread through him at the sound of the voice over the wireless before he said, "Admiral Cain, it's a pleasure to hear your voice."

He gave Kara an imperceptible nod and she picked up her receiver again, "Flight Deck, this is the CAG, cancel alert launch."

They heard Cain call her fighters back then she said, "_Commander… I don't know what to say… This is a blessed miracle._"

The Old Man nodded his agreement, "You took the words out of my mouth, Admiral." He turned to Tigh, "Step down to Condition Three and then give Colonial One the sit-rep." He then spoke into the receiver again, "Admiral, might I request your presence on Galactica at your discretion? The President and I can debrief you on the situation." Cain agreed and a moment later, Adama hung up the receiver. "I need to go speak with the President on the wireless, you have the deck Colonel." He turned to Kara, "Captain Thrace, you and Captain Adama might want to brief your pilots before they arrive."

Kara took her cue and she and Lee left the CIC to gather her pilots. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her face when Lee's hand grazed hers and he said, "Well Starbuck, do you believe in miracles?"

She grinned, "I found you in a bombed out museum after two months in a irradiated hell hole and more importantly, I've seen you fresh out of the shower. I definitely believe in miracles."

Lee laughed as he stopped and turned to her, "Says the woman with quite possibly the best breasts in the Fleet."

She faced him with a scowl, "I prefer the term 'rack,' thank you very much." The pair then resumed their trek to the Ready Room. "Or at the very least, 'fun bags.' Gods Lee, show some tact."

"I'll bear that in mind."

**End Part**


	13. Chapter 3: Ascension

**Chapter 3: Ascension**

Bill found himself in Admiral Cain's cabin three days later looking over her rather impressive collection of antique weapons. The Admiral had taken military command of the Fleet and had asked for his logs and crew rosters for review. Most of the crew, including himself, regarded the arrival of the other battlestar as a gift from the gods. Tyrol and his deck crew were ecstatic at the re-supplies they received from the newer ship and Gaeta had informed him this morning that they had given Galactica complete navigational charts and upgrades.

That was not to say that everyone was happy with their arrival. Tigh seemed to have some serious misgivings about the Admiral after her XO, Colonel Fisk, had told him a story about Pegasus' previous XO. Starbuck was apparently locked in her own power struggle with the Pegasus CAG and the President had told him that morning that Cain was not only failing to provide aide to the other ships, but hadn't even returned her calls.

Adama had his own concerns about the Admiral, the story she told them about how Pegasus survived the attacks worried him greatly. Not the facts, so much as the look in her eyes, he could see she'd taken what had happened badly. He'd told the President that he knew Helena Cain by reputation only, however he had known her father rather well.

William Cain the Third had been his CAG and friend on his first tour on the Galactica during the Cylon war. He'd followed Will when he took on XO of Atlantia in the first days after the Armistice and the two could often be found in the rec room recounting stories of their exploits to each other over a bottle of Tauron Whiskey until the day Bill was asked to go into inactive reserve.

Years later, when Anne's father got him back onto active duty, it was Will who brought him aboard the Atlantia as CAG and took Bill with him when Cain took Command of Columbia as his Executive Officer. When Will took a promotion to Admiral and a job presiding over the War College that would eventually bear his name, Will did him one last favor by getting Bill command of the Valkyrie.

He met up with his old friend many times in the years that followed but he'd never got a chance to meet his family.

When he saw that haunted look in Helena's eyes, it looked enough like her father's face that Bill recognized the scar of loosing so many of her people was a painful one.

He was inspecting an antique flintlock pistol when the hatch opened and brought his musing to a close. He came to attention when Cain entered the room, two lieutenants at her side. She signed off on a report from the first one then sent him on his way then gathered several reports and handed them to the young woman before sending her to CIC.

She turned to Bill with a smile, "Sorry to keep you waiting Commander, and forgive me if I don't have a seat to offer. I prefer to work while standing, it's easier on the back and I've come to believe that not allowing my officers to sit helps keep meetings moving along."

He nodded, the sentiment sounded very familiar, "I'll have to keep that in mind." She picked up a report binder and opened it as Bill took another glance at the weapons displayed around the room, "Your collection is certainly impressive. That flintlock must be very old."

She nodded, "A gift from my father when I first took command of the Pegasus. It's several centuries old, in fact he claimed it had been traced all the way back to Kobol." She gave him a very familiar smirk, "But I think you know as well as I do that Dad was occasionally full of shit."

He smirked in return, "Only occasionally? He must have improved his average."

She chuckled, "Did you have a chance to look around?"

He took another look around, "It's been a long time since I've been on a Mercury Class. It's a big ship."

She closed one binder and opened another, "Twice the size and needs half the crew."

He took a step towards the table across from her, "Makes me feel a little like I'm commanding a relic."

She shook her head, "Galactica's not a relic, she's a classic and, like my father, I happen to have an appreciation for the classics." She looked over the binder again and spoke, "I've reviewed your logs and it looks like you've been through quite an ordeal. You've done yourselves proud."

He nodded at that, "Thank you, Admiral. I imagine both our crews have been through the wringer."

She pulled out some charts and enlarged recon photos, "As I told you, we were tracking a Cylon fleet and after reviewing your logs I've come to the conclusion this fleet was following you." She picked up one of the recon photos and placed it in front of him, "The fleet's composed of two base ships, about a dozen supports ships and this-" She pointed to a particularly large, but blurry image in the background of the photo. "It's larger than anything we've seen and from the placement of the other ships, the Cylons seem to be protecting it."

He inspected the image closer before saying, "It's a tempting target."

She grinned and gave him an appreciative expression, "And here I was preparing a whole song and dance about combining our forces for a joint strike op."

He stood up and looked at the Admiral, "Any chance to hit them where it hurts, my pleasure." He rolled up the photos, "I'll have Starbuck co-ordinate with your CAG to plan a recon."

"I have a list of pilots on your wing I think would be suited for the recon, have them temporarily transferred over. On to another matter…" Cain frowned and closed her binder before sliding it over to him. "I think it might be best if I began integrating our crews, a few people here and there. Most notably, I'm sending Chief Laird to take command of your flight deck and Ensign Thornton over to take over at Tactical. I think it would be in both of our best interests to have Apollo in my fighter wing." She slid the papers over to him and Adama read the orders of transfer, "The last thing you need Bill, is to have whispers of nepotism following you around."

She gathered up some of her papers and spoke, "If that'll be all Commander, I'm needed in CIC."

&&&&&&&&&

Kara looked over the list in her hand, "This is pretty straight forward; Flat Top, Racetrack, and Sweetness are good Pilots. I'll have Crashdown, Fuzzy and Skulls ride backseat with them." When the Old Man returned from Pegasus, he'd spoke to the Chief for a few minutes before having Lee and Kara join him in his quarters. He then briefed them on the recon mission and Cain's requests for a temporary transfer of Galactica personnel.

Adama nodded from his seat behind his desk, "The Admiral will likely have you and Stinger riding together."

She smirked, "Good plan, I was hoping for a chance to put his head through a bulkhead." She threw the Commander a wink then said, "We'll pack our things and head over there." She started to rise from her seat when Adama shook his head, "Sir?"

Adama picked up a sheet of paper and handed it across the desk to Lee, "It seems that with the arrival of Pegasus, Lee serving under my command is inappropriate. Admiral Cain has requested his immediate transfer."

Lee took the sheet and said, "Transfer to Pegasus?"

Meanwhile Kara scowled and barked out, "Why the frak should he do that?"

"Because those are his orders."

Kara jumped out of her seat, "This is bullshit! Stinger has a problem with me so he runs to Cain and complains and now I'm loosing my best pilot on the eve of an Operation? I don't frakking think so!"

Adama was just about to raise his voice when Lee spoke calmly from his seat, "Kara." Surprisingly, it stopped Kara mid-rant and Bill watched Lee give her a grin. "It's okay. I'll go."

Her face was incredulous, "What the frak do you mean?"

"The Admiral's right, and if we fight this we'll be proving it. I'll go fly on Pegasus, show them all how it's done." He gave her a grin, "Besides, this just means I'm not going to have to embarrass you when I finally get medical clearance again." She rolled her eyes in response.

Kara turned back to the Old Man, "Will that be all, sir?" Adama nodded and she turned to leave.

When the hatch closed, Bill turned to his son. "Be careful over there."

Lee nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Lee stood up and left his father's cabin, to be immediately confronted by Kara. "What the frak do you mean, you'll go over there?"

Lee made sure that the corridor was clear before he took her hand in his tightly, "Kara, I don't want you to think that-"

She scowled, "What am I supposed to think?"

He frowned, "I'm trying to keep Cain from dragging all three of us before her in a court martial. Chances are she's trying to prove a point to the Old Man. But if we push her, she might want to turn it into an example." He squeezed her fingers in his then whispered, "Trust me, I am not happy about this. After all, Stinger's not my type." He gave her a wink and she shook her head at him. "We better get over to Pegasus before Stinger has an aneurysm."

&&&&&&&&&

One thing Kara noticed about Pegasus' ready room was that it was brightly lit, too brightly lit in her opinion. Everything about this place was sterile and pristine, none of Galactica's charm. She hated it here. She sat with her pilots on one side of the room while Pegasus' pilots filed in and took seats. She looked up to find Lee taking a seat next to her in his blues, his Pegasus patch seemed to mock her.

Narcho entered the room and called out, "Attention on Deck!"

As the assembled pilots snapped to their feet, Stinger walked in and stepped behind the podium. He slapped his right hand on the side and said, "As you were." He pressed a control on his podium then spoke again. "This is a photo recon mission." The screen paused on a blurry image that Kara recognized from the intel the Old Man showed her before she came over, "The objective is this vessel which is larger than anything we've encounter before. They've jumped into a nearby system with several large planetary bodies." The screen changed to show a large gas giant, "The fourth moon of this planet has an unusually large magnetic field which we can use to hide." Kara scowled and leaned over to Lee to let him know what she thought of Stinger's 'plan,' "We'll power down and wait for them to pass us." Pegasus' CAG scowled at his counterpart and spoke, "Starbuck, you got something to add?"

Kara noticed Lee shake his head to warn her, but she just couldn't help herself. "Yeah, your plan sucks and the Cylons aren't stupid. The moon's a blind spot and the Cylons won't go anywhere near it." The Galactica pilots tried to stifle their laughter at their CAG's attitude, but Crashdown and Flat Top seemed to be having trouble judging by their snorts.

Stinger's jaw was clenched when he cocked his head and bit out angrily, "Really? Well that's-"

Kara cut him off, "You want to get close? You'll need to use the stealth fighter we built on Galactica." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Lee's expression went from annoyed to thoughtful.

Meanwhile, several of the Pegasus pilots sniggered and Narcho said, "That homemade tin can probably can't even get off the ground."

"That's enough." He looked Kara dead in the eye, "Admiral Cain placed me in command of this mission Thrace, you just worry about piloting our raptor." He then turned to Lee, "Adama, you'll check with our CMO in the morning for flight clearance. From there you'll be assigned to Red Flight under Showboat." He shut down the display screen, "Dismissed."

As the pilots broke up, Kara followed Lee out of the ready room, when he turned towards the flight deck and not the bunks she reached out and stopped him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Lee grabbed her surveillance gear and said, "It's best if you don't know." While she tried to decipher his cryptic words, Lee disappeared into the crowd. Before she could call after him she heard Stinger clear his throat and call her over.

&&&&&&&&&

Laird was still settling in on Galactica's flight deck, Tyrol had shown him his new office and then Jammer had graciously offered to show him around while the former Deck Chief began gathering his personal item from his desk.

Jammer was showing him how to operate the older diagnostic equipment when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Chief?"

Laird turned to find a pilot with captain's pins. It took him a moment to remember protocol and he said, "Can I help you, Captain?"

"Captain Adama, Admiral Cain sent me over to bring the blackbird over for some computer simulations, could you get her prepped ASAP?"

He nodded, and after a moment he remembered to give the pilot a salute and turned to Jammer to help him get the experimental fighter in the air.

But Adama stopped the knuckle-dragger and handed him a bag, "Outfit the ship with this Jammer."

The younger man nodded, "Sure thing Apollo."

**End Part**


	14. Ch 3, Part 2

The blackbird jumped into the star system in high orbit over the gas giant, Lee swung the plane around and found the Cylon fleet. The Base Ships melded almost perfectly with the blackness of space leaving little more than an outline and raiders swarmed the capital and support ships like wasps protecting their nests. At the center was the unidentified ship, it dwarfed even the base ships, long and the diamond shaped sections were reminiscent of his rank pins. Seeing the fleet for the first time left Lee with one thought, "Next time Adama, leave the insanity to Starbuck." 

Two short bursts from the thrusters sent him in the direction of the ship and Lee powered down everything before he reached behind his helmet and cut off the light. As he approached the ship he used maneuvering jets to make adjustments to his trajectory so he could make a pass of the ship.

As he got close, he booted up the surveillance program and aimed the camera. He clicked off shot after shot passing by the ship so closely that he could see the ship was full of bodies. "What the hell…" He kept clicking off shots until he'd finally completed his pass, Lee wasted little time in jump computations and spinning up the FTL.

A moment later when the disorientation of the jump passed, Lee wondered if he'd had a psychotic episode during it because the sight that greeted him was insanity. The two Battlestars had moved slightly away from the fleet and had taken offensive postures to each other. The space between them filled with Vipers engaged in combat maneuvers. "What the frak is going on?"

&&&&&&&&&

Adama watched the universe go mad on his DRADIS screen and silently debated giving the order to start shooting at Pegasus. He and Cain had taken giant leaps past the point of no return and he didn't see any way out of this other than to fight it out. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer for forgiveness as he tore his eyes from the display. He locked eyes with Saul and fingered the wireless receiver intending to order his vipers to go weapons free. "Tactical, give me a firing solution-"

"Contact!" The surprised exclamation came from Ensign Thornton at Tactical. Adama turned to his new officer and the young man continued, "Single bogey just jumped in, she's right on top of us."

He scowled and looked back to Tigh, "Identify."

"No id codes or transponder, it has to be raider sir."

&&&&&&&&&

Cain slapped the tac table and shouted, "How the Frak did a Raider get in this close without being detected?"

The officer at tactical shook his head, "I don't know sir, it just came out of nowhere."

She could see Jack giving her an expectant look from the corner of her eye, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming obscenities at the entire CIC before she said, "Recall our vipers! Bring us about and prepare to engage the raider!"

She listened as Hoshi order the pilots to engage the enemy and her eyes locked with Jack again, her XO's eyes held a question she'd very much like an answer to herself, "What the frak is going on?"

&&&&&&&&&

Lee watched the dog fights and felt completely helpless to do anything other than watch everyone he knew get killed.

Something happened at that moment, seemingly as one the vipers broke off from engaging each other and reformed into a single formation. Heading right at him, "Oh shit!"

He hastily switched on the com system and triggered a broad-wave hail. "Apollo to all incoming vipers, do not fire! Repeat do not fire, I'm a friendly! Apollo to Pegasus and Galactica vipers, I'm a friendly do not fire! Why the frak didn't I install a transponder?"

&&&&&&&&&

"_Galactica/Kat, it's the blackbird sir. Repeat, unidentified ship is the blackbird._"

Adama took a much needed deep breath while Tigh shook his head. "How the hell did the blackbird get out there?"

Dee called out from communications, "Apollo came over about an hour ago, and he said he was taking the ship over to Pegasus to run computer simulations with it."

Bill shook his head and felt a smirk twitch his lips at his son's bravado. "That's doesn't sound likely."

Tigh looked him right in the eye and said, "Since when did Apollo start thinking like Starbuck?"

He picked up his receiver, "Get me Pegasus."

&&&&&&&&&

Cain picked up her receiver and almost immediately wanted to open fire on Galactica when Adama's voice got to her ear. "_You can either stand down, or we can start shooting at each other. It's your call._"

Her teeth were grinding and she was gripping the receiver so hard she could hear the plastic creaking. Jack's voice caught her off guard, "Admiral." She looked up and noticed images flashing across the screen.

Her fury was immediately lost at the sight of the Cylon fleet in sharp detail, absently she spoke to Adama. "Wait one." She set the receiver aside and began looking more closely at the images. "This is the Cylon fleet." She finally managed to tear her eyes from the image that seemed to almost dance before her eye. "Are these from the recon mission?"

Fisk shook his head, "Negative. The mission was scratched so they could assist with the attack on Galactica. These are from Apollo in the blackbird."

Cain felt a surge of respect for the younger Adama as Tactical began to enhance the images from their download, "Adama flew the recon mission alone. My gods, Jack look at these shots. He went right up their asses and they never even knew he was there." She turned to Hoshi, "Bring Apollo in," she then turned back to Jack, "Debrief him, and recall the raptors, I'll want to see Stinger right away."

She picked up the receiver, "Joint recall, both ships stand down to condition two and you report directly to me on Pegasus."

"_I have no intentions of sitting in your brig while you take command of Galactica._"

She squeezed the receiver again and felt her teeth grinding for a moment before she bit out. "Fine! Neutral ground, we meet on Colonial One in fifteen minutes, no aides!" She then slammed the receiver into the cradle and stormed out of CIC.

&&&&&&&&&

With all the planes in the air, it took almost half an hour for Lee to get his clearance to land on Pegasus. The moment he was on the flight deck he expected to see a squad of marines waiting for him. Instead when he popped the canopy he only found members of the deck gang. He went through the checklist, powered down, then removed his helmet and gloves then handed them off to a deck hand before he got out of the cockpit.

One of the knuckle-draggers stopped him, "Colonel Fisk asked to meet with you in the Admiral's office, sir." When he didn't move, the young man leaned a little closer, "Deck Three off C Corridor sir."

He stepped back and saluted, "Thank you, Specialist."

He made his way quickly to his bunk and changed back into his blues before making his way to the Admiral's office. When he entered he found Fisk looking over the photos of the ship. He stepped into the snapped a salute to the Colonel, "Reporting as ordered, sir."

Fisk turned to him then returned the salute, "At ease Captain, over here." He turned back to the screen, "That was quite a stunt. Care to tell me why you did it?" When Lee didn't speak right away, the older officer spoke again, "Officer's discretion."

Lee gathered his thoughts before he said, "It was clear that Captain Taylor's operation was going to be unsuccessful. It was relying on the Cylons making a grievous error in judgment. When Captain Thrace pointed this out, admittedly rather tactlessly, he simply ignored her and barreled on."

Fisk nodded and said, "So you took it upon yourself to perform the mission in the blackbird?"

"Yes sir. For the record, the mission was my idea, and no one from the Galactica was involved."

Fisk nodded, "So noted." He gestured to the screens, "Any thoughts on the photos, Captain?"

Lee looked the images over on the screen, "A few, there don't seem to be any weapon mounts and I believe I identified the FTL in image seven." Fisk brought the image up and Lee pointed out what he believed to be the FTL. "As for her purpose, I don't know. Perhaps Dr. Baltar will be able to get that information from the Cylon."

Lee looked at the images for a moment before he turned back to Fisk, "Permission to speak off the record?" When the other man nodded he spoke in a harsh whisper, "What in the name of the Lords happened?"

"There was an incident on Galactica, Lt. Agathon and Chief Tyrol attacked and killed Lt. Thorne. Admiral Cain tried them and found them guilty of treason, then scheduled them for execution. Adama attempted to send marines over to extract them and it escalated.

"The Admiral went over to Colonial One to speak with Commander Adama; I received word that she returned a few minutes before you arrived. She had to speak with Stinger before she came here to talk with you."

Lee only had moments to process what he'd heard before the hatch parted and the Admiral entered the room, both officers snapped to attention and saluted. She returned the salute and quickly dismissed Fisk. When the hatch closed she stared Lee down for a moment before walking over to the bar near her desk and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She passed him and took a moment to look at the recon photos.

She took a drink then said, "That was an impressive stunt you pulled."

Lee nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Cain turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye with an arched brow, "Don't you think that's a bit presumptive?"

Lee sighed, "Frankly sir, if you had been unhappy with me, I'd be in the brig right now."

She turned fully and stared him down again, for a moment Lee was pretty sure his words had just become prophetic when she nodded and said. "That's a fair assessment, Captain." She pointed to her small bar, "A drink?"

"Thank you, sir." He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink before returning to the Admiral's side.

She took a drink then said, "I believe after the last few hours, we've all earned a drink." She turned to face the screens again, "You and I are a lot alike, I think. My father was the Exec on Atlantia and a certified war hero by the time I was in the Academy. I've spent my whole career listening to the whispers, 'she's only here because of her daddy.'" Lee had been looking at his drink, but those words got his complete attention.

"Then when I proved myself competent the offers would start, 'help me out Helena, just a meeting with your dad and I'll help you out.' Extra leave, a commendation, money. It would infuriate me and every time I became more focused on being that much better than everyone else. I blew time trials away, test scores, flight school records and I became youngest candidate to enter War College ever, then the youngest XO in the Fleet, the youngest CO… I see that same drive in you."

She grabbed a folder off a nearby pile and Lee recognized it as his personnel file. "Academy Valedictorian, Flight School Valedictorian. Three commendations on your first tour, squadron leader in a year, third youngest War College Candidate ever, youngest to make Captain in over a decade then hand picked to oversee the Mark Eight program before the attacks. Factor that with over two months behind enemy lines only to come back with considerable intelligence on the Cylons and their occupation force."

She set his folder aside, "I need a CAG with guts, with leadership. Most importantly, I need someone I respect. I had thought Stinger was that man, but I think I might have been wrong considering what happened." She looked at him, "I'm promoting you to Major, effective immediately. You're the new CAG." She held out her hand, "Congratulations, Major Adama."

Lee had barely avoided dropping his glass before he managed to take her hand, "Thank you, sir."

She nodded then released his hand, "I understand you've attempted to mount rescue operations. I promise you Major, once we get through this current crisis I will be mounting rescue operations. We're going back to the Colonies and we'll kick the Cylons right the frak out of our homes. What do you say to that?"

Lee felt hope surge within and at that moment there was no one he respected in the Fleet more, "That's probably the best idea I've heard all year, sir."

The Admiral nodded then said, "Report to medical and the CMO will make sure you are officially cleared for flight duty. That will be all, Major." Lee set his drink aside and snapped to attention before giving her a salute. She returned it and Lee exited her office.

He knew there was only one reason Karl and the Chief would attack Thorne and that was Sharon. He found a communication station and asked for a line to Galactica. When Dee answered he asked for the Commander and a few minutes later he heard, "_Adama._"

"Sir, it's Apollo. I need to know what happened to Boomer."

There was a tense silence on the other end of the line before Adama said, "_She was attacked by Thorne._"

"'Attacked?' You don't mean-"

His father's hard voice cut him off, "_Yes. Are you alright?_"

Lee was stunned, "I'm… I've been promoted and named CAG. Is-is Sharon okay?"

Adama's voice was gruff as he said, "_Physically, yes. Keep an eye on my people, Lee._"

He nodded, "I'll do what I can sir. I have to report to medical for flight clearance then speak to Helo and the Chief."

"_Understood._" Lee heard the click then hung up the receiver himself. He then made his way to medical to speak with the doctor.

The physical was brief and the doctor seemed pleased with what she saw in his results, she gave him flight clearance and released him. He rushed down to the brig and told the guard to let him in. He found Karl pacing the cell while the Chief was lying on his bunk staring at the bed above him. When the door closed, Lee spoke. "Before we get to anything else, I just spoke to Galactica and she's okay, relatively."

The two men both sagged with relief and Karl said, "Thanks Apollo."

Lee nodded then smirked, "Now let's get to the more important matter. How frakking stupid are you two, anyway?"

**End Part**


	15. Ch 3, Part 3

Lee was sitting in Ops Planning with charts and rosters spread out in front of him. When the Admiral had ordered him to start planning a joint op on the Cylon fleet he'd asked Showboat for help with the roster, his friend from the Academy enlisted Narcho and Red Devil as well. He sighed and rubbed the crick in his neck hard to try and loosen the muscle. With a sigh, he pulled his tunic open and untucked it before going back to the intelligence photos he had laid before him. 

He only vaguely registered the hatch opening but a moment later, the sarcastic comment had his undivided attention. "Frak me, don't tell me I have to call you sir and salute you again, do I?"

He gave Kara a smirk as she crossed the room to stand at his side, "Reporting as ordered, Major." He had to wonder how she could make addressing him by rank sound both condescending and like the promise of everything he could every want.

He looked to his pilots, "Take a break guys, go get yourselves some chow and be back at Nineteen-hundred. I'll catch Starbuck up." He stared hard into Showboat's eyes when she smirked, his message was clear, 'don't you dare.' He could hear her thinking 'wear her out is closer to the truth' very clearly, even as she led the other two out.

However, after Steve and Noel had left, Marcia paused at the hatch and smirked, "I'll just hit the lock on my way out, so you can 'brief' her, sir." She pressed a key on the hatch before she left and it closed and locked behind her with a hiss of hydraulics.

Lee finally turned and faced Kara fully and she gave him a grin, "What a difference a day makes."

The tension within him broke at that moment and he laughed. "Who knew that by copying your crazy-assed antics that I'd land a promotion?"

"I certainly didn't, I was at the ECO station after Stinger chucked me out of the cockpit and when he said it was the Blackbird I was pretty sure you were going to be spending the rest of your days in the brig." She grinned smugly, "Not to mention that I felt extremely upstaged."

He shrugged, "Imitation is the highest form of flattery, Starbuck."

She shook her head emphatically, "I disagree, and I can think of one thing that would make me feel more flattered and you did give us two full hours locked up in here, all alone." Each word was dripping in wicked promise and she punctuated it all with a wink and a pout of her lips.

Lee responded to her suggestive tone and wink by stepping into her personal space, "Right here?"

She smirked, "This place is too clean, it could stand for to get dirty. What better way than a little groping? You may be Cain's CAG, but you're still my bitch."

His hand found her cheek of its own accord, "Kara-"

She cut off his words with her own, "I've missed you, you know? I mean for the first time since the Delphi museum, I don't have you nearby. It doesn't help that Tigh's been grumbling that Cain made you CAG to turn you against the Old Man."

Lee let out a chuckle, "He honestly thinks that? It's one part melodrama and one part insulting. Like a bad soap opera on CapNet. What's next; you get amnesia and Racetrack is secretly carrying Karl's baby? It's as bad as Stinger whispering that I'm only the CAG 'cause I've been-" He coughed and felt heat in his face as he flushed, "'Servicing' Admiral Cain."

She grinned widely, "Well, you are, aren't you?"

He folded his arms over his chest and adopted an offended expression, "Of course, how do you think I got the job? But he doesn't need to go around broadcasting it. I suppose I don't blame him, Stinger's led these pilots through an impossible situation and I pull off a crazy and insubordinate stunt and get his job as a result."

She nodded, "At the same time, if he's talking shit behind your back, you'll have to do something. You're the CAG now; you have to set an example."

He nodded, "What do you suggest?"

By taking a step forward, she did interesting things to Lee's ability to think of anything but her, "Well, since you're taking pages out of my playbook, I'd just walk into the rec room haul Stinger to his feet and knock some teeth down his throat. But, that's not your style, so just bust his rank and shove him in the back seat of a bus until he shuts up." She took one of his hands in hers and grinned as she inspected his fingers casually, "So, you brought me for CAG advice and to ravish me, anything else?"

He swallowed at the word "ravish" and tried to clear his mind, it was becoming harder to accomplish with the heat spreading through his body from their joined hands. "I need your help planning a strike operation."

"A strike on the fleet and that unknown ship? We still don't have proper intel on it yet."

He nodded, "The Admiral feels that we'll have no choice but to destroy it. Which is true of course, I was talking with her this morning and…" He trailed off, puzzled by the way her face suddenly closed off and her eyes became stormy, "Kara?"

She scowled and dropped his hand, "Morning chats with Admiral Cain, eh? Is this the same Admiral who ordered Sharon raped and tortured, the same Admiral who's got Tyrol and Karl in hack awaiting bullets in the brain?"

He felt his own face twist into a scowl and his voice was icy, "This is the same Admiral Cain who's led her crew through six months of hell without any sort of relief or support from a fleet. She's been all alone, I know that doesn't excuse her actions but-"

"Are you frakking with me? Sharon, Karl and Galen are your friends!"

"I know! Don't you dare think I'm not trying to help them but the fact is, she's in command of the Fleet. I think we've all forgot that we were in the military these last few months. We need to put this Cylon fleet out of commission, that's the only thing we can be concerned with right now. After that; Roslin, the Old Man and the Admiral will settle everything else. The President and my dad won't let Helo and the Chief be executed or let Sharon be attacked again."

He turned around and picked up the newly minted model of the Unidentified Ship and held it up between them, "But the Admiral said one thing we all have to agree on; whatever this ship's function is, if the Cylons are protecting it we can't let a chance to destroy it go by." He sighed and put the model down then gripped the edge of the table and closed his eyes before he spoke more gently. "I'm sorry Kara, and you are right about one thing for certain. Cain did something horrible to Sharon and I am mad about that, but I'm in a really tight spot here. There's what she did to Sharon and ordering Karl and Galen's execution, and being prepared to shoot down my father's ship and they make me so angry at her.

"At the same time; she's promoted me and put me in a viper again when my father wouldn't 'cause he feared I'd run back to the Colonies, she put a huge amount of trust in me by naming me her CAG and…" he blew out a breath and continued, "She promised me we'd go back to Caprica. I think I've made a deal with a devil, but if it means I can save the people we've left behind?" He realized that while he was talking, Kara's chin had come to a rest on his right shoulder and she'd pried his hand from the table and wrapped it in both her hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

With a fluid grace, she was between him and the table she squeezed his hand in hers as she captured his lips in hers but before he could do much about it she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his. "Whatever happens in the next few days, you remember one thing; I've got your back. Whatever is happening on this ship and between Cain and the Commander, you're right in the middle of it now intentionally or accidentally and that means I'm in it too. I happen to believe that there's not much in the universe that can take on Starbuck and Apollo." She finished with a smug expression.

He felt a matching arrogant smirk pull at his lips and his eyebrow quirk, "Apollo and Starbuck."

She pushed him back a step and placed her fists on her hips, "The bitch does not get top billing."

He growled and returned to his position and pressed her against the table, "I'm not the bitch."

She inhaled deeply and he groaned when her breasts pressed against his chest, "Prove it."

With the gauntlet down, Lee attacked her mouth with his while his hands gripped her hips and lifted her onto the map table. Kara's hands came up and captured his face as her legs came around and her heels dug into the meat of his ass to urge him on. Her hands slid down his fingers down his throat, leaving a trail of heat along his skin, deft fingers slid beneath the fabric of his collar then pushed within his tunic until she'd forced it from his shoulders, bunching the material at his elbows.

The heavy feeling of cloth weighing on his arms brought him back to reality. With reluctance, he tore his mouth from Kara's. She was undeterred and trailed her tongue along his jaw before she bit lightly on his ear, "Kara…"

She cooed gently in his ear, "Lee." Her tone made his mind blank for just a moment, a moment where Kara reclaimed his mouth and slipped her tongue out to trace his lips. On instinct his lips parted and his tongue sought out hers.

He pushed her back and as he started to climb onto the table the combination of his tunic pulling on his arms and his hand hitting a model of the blackbird brought reality back to him. He tore his mouth from hers again and managed to say, "Kara, not here…"

Her hands were pulling at the buttons of her own tunic and she left a long kiss on his pulse point before she said, "Yeah right… I'm not doing this in the bunk room, Lee."

While he protested he still managed to pull an arm out of his sleeve and his fingers dove underneath her tanks to be scorched by the soft skin of her stomach, his mind blanked again, "The CAG…" He panted, "Has private quarters on Pegasus…"

She paused and her eyes fluttered open, "Oh?" She smirked and tangled a finger in his dog tags, "Bed?"

He nodded dumbly then stuttered out, "Big one."

She pushed him and his reflexes, dulled from her ministrations, managed to keep him from toppling to the floor, barely. With grace and poise that made him furious, Kara found the deck and buttoned her tunic back up looking far more composed than Lee felt. Then she grabbed his tunic and pulled it back on his left arm then up onto his shoulders. That was how Lee noticed the subtle tremor in her hands and the heat that was radiating off her. She was super-heating them both.

He had to close his eyes and count to five… then ten before his hands stopped shaking long enough for him to button up and tuck in then lead her out of Ops Planning at a brisk clip. Hanging a left towards the bunks he must have cast an interesting picture to passers-by. He was stalking down the hall in such a way that it looked like restrained sprinting. He came upon a hatch marked; "3-B-14. Maj. L. Adama. Commander Air Group." He swiped his id card and the hatch parted in front of him.

He took a step to the side and ushered Kara inside then he followed her. His hand slapped the control panel on the wall and the hatch closed and locked with a hiss. Kara barely had time to turn before he was on her, his mouth clamped over hers as his hands clamped on her biceps with bruising force.

Kara stumbled in surprise and surrendered to Lee's momentum until they collapsed on the bed. Their uniforms went flying to all corners of the small room in the next few minutes as they were each trying desperately to get to the other's flesh. Lee reached her tanks and gripped them with both hands and pushed them up, his tongue trailing by an inch. He ushered a pleased sort of groaning sigh out of her while she tangled her fingers in his hair to urge him on. When he reached her running bra his fingers slid under the fabric of her tanks so he could keep pushing her tanks up while he ran reverent hands over her breasts.

Finally she lifted her arms and head so he could get rid of the offending garments then she impatiently gripped her bra and pulled it off and sent it flying, he was vaguely aware of the smack it made as it hit a wall.

Her hands found his chest and she pushed him upright, she then yanked his tanks up until they were over his head and off. She then pressed kisses against his stomach and chest, pausing to bite a particularly sensitive patch of flesh along his collarbone. He groaned in response and she soothed the spot with a kiss before she took a handful of his hair and yanked his lips down to meet hers.

She pulled him down on top of her and scissored her legs around his hips and moaned at the feel of Lee's length digging into her. Only two pieces of cloth separated them now, he began to grind against her. She answered his thrusts and her back arched, pressing against him and increasing the friction. She released his hair and clutched his back, her fingertips dug almost painfully into his flesh and Lee felt a surge of pleasure burn through him.

Sweat broke out on his entire body and suddenly the cloth between them was too much. He tore his mouth from hers and grunted, "Underwear-"

Kara nodded and panted out, "Off." Her heels came loose and despite protests from every inch of his flesh, Lee got off of Kara and tore at his boxers and yanked them down, catching the waist-band somewhat painfully on a very stiff part of his anatomy. Kara had kicked her feet up to push her briefs off of her, he couldn't wait any longer so he dove through the triangle she'd created ushering a wicked cackle from her, "Impatient?"

He gripped his member in his right hand and without a word of warning plunged into her. Kara gasped out, "Yes!" She then arched up and attacked his shoulder with her teeth. The sharp surge of pain and the feeling of being inside her was a rush that urged Lee on even more. He planted his left hand on the bed to hold himself up while his right ran along her rib cage until he'd cupped her breast in his hand. She responded with a growl from the back of her throat.

She clutched at his back with her hands while she dug her heels into the back of his thighs, spurring him on. He buried his nose in her throat and drove on while panting her name against her skin. His hand left her breast and traveled along slick skin and squeezed between him to find her clit. When he did, she lived up to her call-sign and bucked against him, moaning in his ear. "Oh Gods, Lee… So good…"

He knew that the clock was now running, she was too hot, too tight and she felt way too good for him not to be on borrowed time. He'd tried to do jump calculations in his head or imagine Colonel Tigh in an embrace with Doc Cottle but his thoughts would not leave Kara and the feel of her body against him. All his senses were telling him different things about her, the smell of her arousal, the sight of her flushed skin, the slick feel of her against and around him and the mewling sounds she was making in his ear, his tongue had even snaked out from time to time to get the salty taste of her skin.

He was too close and he tried to warn her only for the words to come out as, "Karrrrr…"

She arched into him as she cried his name, "Oh Gods Lee…" She shook against him and it became too much for him. He tried to speak, to put together words but nothing came, she whispered into his ear, giving him permission to break, "I know Lee." His entire body tensed and he felt himself come undone within her.

His hips locked and he felt a quiver race down his spine into her. He shuddered and pulled in a gasping breath as they lay together on the bed. He rolled onto his side and tried to ignore Kara's self-satisfied smirk. "Good work Lee; I can see why the Admiral promoted you."

"Blow me, Kara." It was clear he wasn't at his best yet.

Her smirk became even more pronounced as she said, "Gods Lee, it hasn't even been a minute, I'm not a machine." She sighed and smiled at him then propped her cheek up on her hand, "I hate to frak and run Lee, but we'll have to head back to Ops Planning soon."

He grinned, "Great, and now I feel cheap and tawdry. You probably won't even respect me in the morning."

She gave a wink then stroked his chest idly with her free hand, "I didn't respect you before."

"At least there's that." She sat up and pulled her briefs back on, "And the view is nice."

"C'mon Lee, Showboat and the others will be waiting." She stood up on shaky legs then began the process of gathering her clothes while Lee sat up with a resigned sigh and joined her in gathering his uniform and getting dressed.

**End Part**


	16. Ch 3, Part 4

They'd been in the middle of figuring out a way to cripple the unidentified ship's FTL when the page came for Lee and Kara to report to the Admiral's office. When they arrived, Lee found Cain and Fisk speaking with Dr. Baltar. Lee had only met the man a few times during his time on Galactica but those few meetings had done little but confirm his nickname at the triad table, "Twitchy Little Bastard." 

Baltar might be a brilliant man with computers and he might have been suave before the Attacks but he must have cracked when the Attacks began because he seemed absolutely insane now. Stuttering and twitching and always looking over his shoulder like he was taking advice from someone only he could see.

Then there were the rumors of the really strange behavior, he was occasionally caught in heated conversations with no one. Racetrack had seen him in the head one time with his face smashed against a sink like his head was pinned there and Kara had told several people one night during a game that she'd caught him in his lab about a month before she'd jumped back to Caprica with his pants on the floor, frakking the air.

A teacher of Lee's talked about the fine line between genius and insanity once, Lee was pretty sure Baltar had leapt over that line and never looked back. Then there was Lee's first experience with the man after Caprica, he'd been talking-slash-flirting with Kara in the corridor after the second test of the blackbird when he'd noticed the man hovering out of the corner of his eye. Baltar was looking between the two of them, giving her lewd, raking glances only to cut nasty looks at him before Lee scowled at him.

Baltar's eyes widened before he turned away and scurried away like a rat, before he turned at an intersection he yelled, "Oh, shut up!" To no one, he might have cared had Kara's not stepped to his side and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

After he and Kara saluted, Cain gestured them over to the table with her. Lee noticed his photos of the Cylon fleet spread over the table, "Thank you for coming so quickly, Major." She turned to Baltar, "Doctor?"

Baltar nodded jerkily and took a moment to adjust his glasses then cleared his throat and spoke, "As I told Colonel Fisk, the Cylons call this the 'Resurrection Ship.' C-currently we are too far from the Cylon home world to undergo the normal downloading process successfully so they built this ship." He pulled out one of the close-ups which showed the interior of the ship and continued, "It contains the complete apparatus for them to complete the downloading process not only for their agents but for the Raiders and Centurions as well. This ship has been traveling with the fleet that has been trailing the Galactica for several months now."

Kara looked over one of the images for a moment then turned to the Admiral, "So, it's what, a safety net? A fallback position for when they die?"

Baltar nodded and Lee looked up to his commanding officer, "So what happens if we take that net away?"

Kara smirked, "Any Cylons that die out here would be dead-"

Cain finally nodded approvingly, "As in really dead. It would drastically change their tactics."

Lee continued her line of thought, "We might even lose them for long enough to actually escape and regroup. Hell they might even give up the chase, if they loose their fallback they might think twice about engaging us."

Cain picked up Baltar's report and handed it to Fisk, "Send a copy to Galactica." She turned to Baltar, "Thank you Doctor, I think you've just identified the most important ship in the Galaxy."

Lee took a moment to digest the information Baltar had given them, "We'll get back to planning the operation, Admiral."

&&&&&&&&&

Bill walked into the President's office on Colonial One, he'd decided when the Admiral scheduled a mission briefing for later that day. Lee and Kara had put together a strike op and Cain had approved it. During the brief conversation, Cain instructed him to have the President there, she then cut the line. Things were still extremely tense between the three most powerful people in the Fleet. Their meeting after Lee had defused the fight between Galactica and Pegasus had ended just short of Cain pulling her sidearm and shooting him. He could almost hear her last words still bouncing off the walls, "_You're frakking lucky you're not staring at your own warrant!_"

He was in fact lucky for that, he'd mutinied. He mutinied against a woman who would have like a niece to him in things had been different. He'd been absolutely justified, Cain had ordered torture and rape and when two of his people stood up for the best parts of humanity, she'd ordered them put to death because they'd killed her "officer."

A part of him had wanted to march on to Pegasus and put a bullet in her himself.

That part had quickly faded when he was faced with combat against the Pegasus. He hadn't been kidding, he could have taken her ship down. He'd once beat Atlantia and Triton in war games, he knew Mercury class ships while he was on Valkyrie he'd help with the design of the class. He'd have given Cain more than she'd bargain for and then storm the ship to take his people back.

Lee's arrival had been a bombshell and it had bought Karl and Galen time. He known that even before Cain offered a delay to their execution. He found Laura seated at her desk and realized some good had come from Cain's arrival, the ease with which he got along with Laura.

It seemed now that he was the commander of the military she felt she could confide in him more openly. It was refreshing; he'd learned more about Laura in the last week than in most of the first three months of the Exodus. He hadn't felt like this since Anne…

Then it turned disturbing after the meeting with Cain, Laura had turned to him and all but ordered him to assassinate his superior officer. She told him he had to for the good of the Fleet, what good could come from running the last remnants of the Colonial Fleet like a pirate ship?

Laura looked up from the book she'd been reading and she smiled, "Commander? Is this visit business or did you get a hold of one of those blonde Cylon bodies for me?"

He smiled at her reference to her joking request that he get a new Cylon body for her. He took what had become his customary seat across from her and said, "Business. Admiral Cain is briefing us on our attack plan; she's requested your presence."

She nodded, "I've heard from scuttlebutt that she'd promoted a new CAG." She circled the desk and took a seat in the other chair. Crossing her legs, she adopted a less formal tone, "I understand that it's 'Major Apollo' now, is that true?"

Despite all the things Saul and he had talked about concerning the situation, he couldn't help the flush of parental pride at Lee's promotion and new assignment, "It is true, and to be honest it kind of saddens me. I had hoped to have been there; I'd missed his commissioning, and his graduation from Flight School and War College, and his promotion to Captain. I wanted to be there when he was promoted to a command rank. I am incredibly proud of him, even if he did have to steal some of Starbuck's moves. She is proud of him though."

Laura gave him an impish expression, "I'm sure she is, and I'm sure she's done an excellent job of congratulating him as well."

He shook his head, "There are some things a father shouldn't have to think about concerning their sons." Her hand reached out and gave his knee a caress and they shared a brief light moment before he said. "Kara says that Cain has taken Lee under her wing. They seem to have bonded because of his stunt with the blackbird. At the same time he's very conflicted over the attack on Miss Valerii-"

"We're referring to the Cylon by name now?"

Bill could understand Laura's hard look and icy tone. He had been softening towards their Cylon prisoner in recent weeks as he began to sit in on Helo's interviews. It seemed that whatever charm that had ensnared both the raptor pilot and his own son was slowing making Bill forget that she shared a face with the machine that shot him.

As a result he'd begun to relax her confinement slightly; she was no longer under armed guard and the cameras in her cell had been removed. He had even been considering removing the phone and allowing her to have visitors in her cell. He'd done it all quietly as he knew that some of his crew and many in the Fleet would not approve. Laura would be one of them.

"I am aware of what she is, but she has been a valuable source of intelligence. She's help us out since she arrived, from the very moment she arrived."

Laura nodded, "And she brought you your son back."

He sighed, "And she brought my son back."

Laura looked away and spoke in a resigned tone, "Bill, I've come to some conclusions. Unpleasant conclusions and I'm afraid I have to ask something equally unpleasant from you now. It's about what we discussed concerning Admiral Cain…"

&&&&&&&&&

For the second time in just over a week, Lee found himself in Galactica's SitRoom with tactical models spread out in front of him.

This time he and Karl weren't presenting a proposal to Kara, this time he and Kara were about to present the mission plan Admiral Cain approved for the strike on Resurrection to the Old Man, Colonels Tigh and Fisk and the President herself.

After they put together a plan late last night, Kara had returned to Galactica as she had morning CAP, while Lee hit the rack for a few hours. At reveille the next morning, he found the Admiral in CIC and requested a briefing to offer their plan for the strike. Cain had approved of the plan, she then called Adama and informed him that she, Fisk and Lee were coming over to brief his command staff and the President.

When he entered behind Cain and the Colonel, he made brief eye contact with his father. Adama glanced at his collar and gave him a nod, it reminded Lee of a conversation they'd had just before the Attacks where he'd congratulated him on his promotion to Captain. When he'd said it, Lee had heard the unspoken words, "_It suits you._" With a nod of the head, Lee'd heard those words again and he felt good about the praise, even unspoken, from his father this time.

When he and Kara had the models in place he looked to the Admiral and she gave him the floor. "This is a strike mission; our primary objective is a vessel the Cylons has named, 'Resurrection.' It is currently guarded by two Base Ships which have been following the Fleet through this sector." As he said this, two aides pushed the model base ships into position next to the Resurrection. "Our plan is to let the Cylons find us."

Kara picked up the presentation as she pushed models of Galactica, Pegasus and the Daru Mozu into place near the section of the map designated "Position Alpha." "We plan to jump in and wait for them in the nearby asteroid field and pretend to be conducting mining operations." The aides now pushed the Cylon vessels closer to the civilian ships. "When the Cylons jump in, the Fleet will jump away while we leave behind several decoy ships which will broadcast false reports of FTL damage and will attempt to escape under sub-light power to draw away some of the raiders."

The models of the Battlestars had been pulled away while raiders were place on the table in pursuit of the decoys. Lee spoke again, "Galactica and Pegasus will jump in and attack the base ships, launching vipers from both ships, their designation will be 'Flight One.' Showboat will be piloting the blackbird, designated 'Flight Two,' she'll jump in and destroy the FTL on Resurrection, preventing its escape." Lee placed the model of the blackbird which had a small tag reading "Flight Two," next to Resurrection.

Tigh looked over the map then said, "Why doesn't the blackbird jump in carrying in nukes and destroy the ship at the start?"

Kara shook her head, "We've run several projections and we believe that the Cylons would detect the nukes and destroy the blackbird before she could fire them."

Kara picked up two models while Lee said, "Once the FTL is destroyed, Flight Two will jump away and we will launch attack squadrons from both ships. 'Flight Three' will attack and destroy Resurrection."

Tigh looked directly at Lee and asked, "How many planes?"

Kara placed the models and said, "All of 'em."

Bill looked over the map, the plan was good, a perfect melding of Starbuck's bull-like bravado and Lee's flare for ruses. It should work. He then looked to the President who was looking over the map as well, though with a less trained eye. She glanced at Bill out of the corner of her eye and gave a very subtle nod. Adama then looked across the map table at Cain and frowned at her. He was about to order this woman's assassination, and it tore at something within him.

Cain cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "Something wrong, Commander?"

He sighed, "I'd like to take some time to go over the operational details."

Cain rolled her eyes and spoke dismissively, "Very well, I have reviewed them to my satisfaction." She looked to Lee and Fisk then turned to leave.

The two men started to follow her when Laura spoke, "Admiral? I'd like to review this with the Commander. Could you leave your CAG to answer my questions?"

Cain looked at the President with narrow eyes before she spoke to Lee, "One hour, Major." With those words, she was gone.

Once Cain left, Adama addressed the remaining personnel, "Give us the room." Tigh and the officers in the room filed out, leaving only four people. He turned to Kara's expectant face and said, "You should brief your pilots."

Kara's eyes widened at the dismissal, she glanced at Lee for just a moment before she left as well. Lee finished gathering his notes and tapped them on the table before setting them aside. He came around the table to stand at his father's side. Bill took a moment before he asked this of Lee to admire his new rank insignia and said, "Congratulations on your promotion, Lee."

Lee stood a little straighter and said, "Thank you, sir."

He removed his glasses and said, "I'm proud of you, son."

Lee flushed and looked away. Laura stepped forward and spoke, "We have a mission for you, Major."

Lee looked to his father and said, "Of course, name it."

Bill sighed, "Don't accept too fast, son. I'm not happy to be asking this of you, but it has to be done." Lee looked between them and nodded, "After the attack, when you've landed and accounted for all your pilots, I want you to report directly to CIC. Go alone Lee, you won't be able to trust any of your people to have your back on this one."

Lee took a half a step back, what were they asking of him? Bill continued, "There will be the normal chaos after an operation so no one will question your presence and their guard will be down. I will call for you on the wireless." He looked away and removed his glasses, then looked his son directly in the eye, "When you hear me say the word, 'downfall,' you will take out your sidearm and shoot Admiral Cain in the head."

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat and looked between them, "I don't… This is… What?"

Laura stepped forward, "This is the only way Major. Once the Resurrection is destroyed, Admiral Cain will execute Lt. Agathon and Chief Tyrol then take a more firm command of the Fleet. She'll kill Commander Adama and myself and then strip the Fleet for parts and people and return to the Colonies to attack the Cylons."

He shook his head in disbelief, "You can't know that."

"She's done it before, son." His head whipped around to his father, "Pegasus had a civilian fleet, Chief Laird said she stripped the ships for parts and people then left them stranded before returning to combat operations. She killed her former XO in the middle of CIC when he refused to launch an attack."

He didn't believe any of it, he couldn't believe Admiral Cain would do the things they said she did or that they'd resort to assassination. How could they ask this of him? His father then spoke, "Lee, I need you on this."

How could he refuse his father?


	17. Ch 3, Part 5

Lee stood in his office after spending a restless night pacing his cabin, the mission he'd been given by the Commander adding to the already heavy weight of his own conflict with what Admiral Cain had done. Had she really ordered civilian ships to be stripped of parts for Pegasus? Had she ordered people to join her crew at gun point like some sort of ancient pirate on the high seas? Would she put an officer to death for not wanting to attack a superior force? 

How could he reconcile this with the admiral who promoted him with a hand shake and respect shining in her eyes? She had been right, her experience in the military matched his own almost exactly, her drive to be better than anyone. Lee had pushed himself to and beyond the breaking point to get where he was, he'd only joined the reserves to become a test pilot and consultant on the M-Eight program.

Cain understood him as only Kara ever had before. She understood for different reasons, they had shared the experience of bad childhoods. Cain understood what the weight of a legendary father felt like. The resentment for the people who thought you only ever succeeded because of your name when in truth you wanted nothing to do that name. The constant simmering distrust of anyone who befriended you for fear they only wanted to use your name for their own benefit.

Cain had gone through that and even if her relationship with her father hadn't been as strained as his she still knew what he'd been going through since he joined the military.

In addition to that, she was offering him the chance to take the fight to the Cylons and retake their homes. He'd begun to loose hope that they'd ever go back to the Colonies to rescue the survivors. He knew Kara would go to the Commander honestly and she'd have his back when he proposed the mission, but never in a thousand lifetimes would either the Old Man or the President say yes. They were both obsessed with the quest for Earth. Then the Pegasus appeared.

It was as though Cain was sent by the Gods to help him, to give him exactly what he needed, when he needed it. Then again, maybe she'd been sent by the Devil instead. To make him these offers to test him and turn him against his father.

As though that was not enough, he'd been ordered to assassinate Cain in her own CIC after the battle. Clearly a death sentence, he'd either be shot and killed right there or he'd be chucked out the nearest airlock. He wouldn't even get the illusion of a trial; her people would just kill him. In two days, he'd be dead, either in the cockpit or in Pegasus' CIC.

He wondered what Roslin might have said to his father to convince that man to send his own son to his inescapable death. The pair seemed united, at least on the surface, but his father wasn't a monster. Lee knew that there was at least a part of him that was racked with guilt, but he was a soldier to the end, even if that end cost him his son.

Then Roslin started talking about all the horrible things that Cain had been rumored to have done. Laird and Thornton had both alluded to things they'd seen since the attack and Tigh had apparently coerced confirmation of those things from Fisk. The whole time a part of him was trying to justify all these things, mostly to himself, as necessary to her ultimate goal of returning to and retaking their homes.

In the end, he left without giving them an answer, as he reached the hatch his father's voice stopped him. "I need an answer, son." Lee was prepared to tell him where to go with his answer when he spoke more gently, "Lee, if there were any other way, any other person…"

He sighed and said, "You'll have your answer tomorrow, sir."

He returned to Pegasus and that brought him here.

He heard his pilots entering the ready room before their briefing on the operation and Lee swallowed his turmoil and stowed away his doubts. He took a deep breath and caught sight of himself in the mirror; all he could see was the stone face of a CAG with a job to do.

He marched into the ready room and heard Red Devil call out, "Attention on deck!"

The group shot to their feet as one and Lee stopped behind his podium, "At ease, take your seats." He pressed a button and the screens behind him came to life, "This is a strike operation, the primary target is a ship the Cylons call 'Resurrection.' As you've read in your dossiers, we will be drawing the Cylons to us under the guise of mining operations…" His eyes caught Stinger's. The former CAG was sitting in the back row, looking less like an officer and more of a petulant teenager with his arms folded over his chest and his dossier closed. "Is there a problem, Stinger?"

The older man smirked, "No, _Major_, sir. No problem at all, I'm sure your little plan is great, I'm sure the Admiral approves of it; did she _approve_ your plan, sir? Approve it _personally_?"

Lee noticed that a few pilots were sniggering, he smirked. "Are you implying something, Captain?"

Stinger shook his head, "Oh no, _sir_. I have absolute respect for you and your ability to _satisfy_ Admiral Cain."

Starbuck's words from the other day came back to him, he was the CAG and he could not have his authority questioned by his people. Lee stepped out from behind his podium and said, "Captain Taylor, front and center, right now."

When Taylor was at attention in front of him, Lee spoke. "I'll skip the pretense; you think I'm some idiot Daddy's boy who got to where I am with crazy stunts and the ability to frak the Admiral to her satisfaction. Meanwhile I think you're just an arrogant asshole with no ability to plan a frakking recon mission, much less a combat op and how you and your pilots survived in spite of you frakking mystifies me." Taylor's fist clenched and Lee stepped right into his face, "It's also apparent that you have too much time on your hands if you have enough time to sit in the rec room and trash me like a frakking coward, so I'm going to help you out, with a new job."

He turned to the other pilots, "Two Times, Narcho and Grease-ball, on your feet." The pilots snapped to attention and Lee said, "Two Times, you were put on raptors last month for being late to a briefing, you're back on vipers on Catbird's wing. Grease-ball, you're front seat again; Stinger will be your back-seater. Narcho, you'll be commanding Blue Squadron now." He turned back to Stinger, "In addition to you're serving as Grease-ball's ECO, I'm busting your rank to Lieutenant, until you can remember who the frakking CAG is around here. Now take your frakkin' seat." He spun on his heel and returned to his podium while Taylor returned to his seat.

"Blue Squadron, for this operation you'll be designated 'Flight One…'"

&&&&&&&&&

Lee found himself standing outside of Cain's quarters several hours later. All he could think was that if he could ask her what had happened, she might be able help him understand why. After he'd finished his duties for the day he called her CIC and requested some time to speak with her.

The marine saluted him and swiped his id, the hatch part and Lee entered the Admiral's cabin. After he saluted, she offered him a drink and stood across from each other at her table. She looked him over as she poured his drink, "Are you alright, Major?"

He looked into the bottom of his glass and frowned, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He heard the sound of a glass being filled, "By all means."

He took a sip of his drink and ignored the burn that traveled down his throat, "D-did Pegasus have a civilian fleet?"

When she didn't answer right away he looked up at her hopefully, Cain had knocked back her drink and refilled it. "I have been wondering when we'd have this conversation, actually."

"Sir, I understand quite well that you've had to make some hard choices since the attack. With the exception of my father and President Roslin, I probably understand better than anyone."

She shook her head, "I wish they were just hard choices, Lee. I wish I only had hard choices… I've had unbearable choices, right from the start. We were at Picon Fleet Yard, preparing to stand down before a refit. Most of our computers were already offline with the exception of DRADIS and the FTL." She was looking through him now, "I was finishing up paperwork when they attacked, I got as many people as I could onboard before I ordered a blind jump. However, before we could jump, our Cylon Mole, one of my own frakking people managed to allow a bunch of bullet-heads on board. They ignited some of the fuel and ammunition on the flight deck.

"Over seven-hundred people died, most of them burning alive, before we could jump and get the fires under control." She took a drink and continued, "We were half-manned and nearly crippled, limping through the system when we came across about a dozen civilian ships. I made a decision Lee, one that I'm not proud of, but it was necessary. If I was ever going to get the Cylons out of the system, I'd need to concentrate on fighting them. I couldn't do that with a fleet to protect, I'd only end up getting all of us killed, so we jumped near Virgon and stripped the ships before instructing their captains to put down on the planet then jumped away.

"After we jumped away, I came in here and allowed myself to feel the guilt in private." She took another drink, "I've made a thousand choices just like that one, Lee. I've ordered a prisoner tortured and probably put several thousand people to death indirectly, I know I'm going to Hell for that when I die but if it means that I can save the people of the Colonies before I do, I'll suffer damnation proudly."

She looked Lee in the eye, "That's something you'll have to learn now that you're in command. You make decisions that affect people's lives and sometimes it requires you to do something horrible. Sometimes people die, good people, most of them just kids that you put in an airlock, drape a flag over them and spout off words about duty and honor before you put them out the airlock. Do you know why? Because no one else can, that's why."

She scowled, "You never hesitate, even for a second, because when you do, it gets even worse. More people die, more kids with a flag draped over them before you put them out the airlock. You're going to reach a point where you'll have to do something horrible, Lee. Everyone does and when it does, you can't afford to hesitate even for the sake of your conscience."

She set her glass aside, "I've put a lot of trust and faith into you, Lee. I did that because I see someone who understands the consequences of hesitation. So I want you to make me a promise."

Lee set his forgotten glass aside, "Name it, Admiral."

"When that moment comes, I want you to promise me you won't flinch or hesitate. If you can do that, you know that I'll be proud of you. Can you promise me that, Lee?"

He looked her in the eye and wondered for just a moment if she knew.

Did she know he'd been ordered to kill her?

Gods, was she asking him to kill her when that moment came?

Finally, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Absolutely, sir."

She smiled, "Good Lee, Good."

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to take the courier run to Galactica, speak with their CAG to hammer out some of the finer points of the Op. I'll be back before Twenty-two Hundred."

&&&&&&&&&

Bill was in the middle of a report when the knock came. "Enter."

The hatch came open and Lee entered the room, he crossed the office and held out a courier satchel. "Courier run from Pegasus, sir."

He felt a smile come to his lips unbidden, "Isn't this a little beneath the CAG?" His smile came apart when he noticed an almost disturbed look on his face.

"I volunteered for this one." Bill opened the bag and removed the papers then began signing off in the appropriate places. "I needed to speak with you about my… mission."

Bill sighed, "Are you here to talk me out of it? Because…"

Lee shook his head, "No sir, I need you to do two things for me."

Bill sighed, "Alright."

Lee looked him in the eye hard, "Tell me it has to be done."

"Son?"

"Tell me it's the only choice we have left." Lee looked almost desperate, "I know it won't be the right thing to do, but tell me it's our last chance."

Bill got to his feet, "It's all we have left."

He nodded and took a deep breath, "I'll do it." He pointed to the forms, "Just sign there and that's it." Bill signed the last form and handed Lee the satchel and clipboard. "Mixed in with the fuel consumption reports are letters for Karl and Sharon and one for Kara." He swallowed hard, "Also one for you, make sure they get to them. About my tags, i-if they don't airlock my body, I want Kara to have them." He straightened up to his full height, "Will that be all, sir?"

Bill nodded and Lee left his cabin, possibly for the last time.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee entered the locker room just as the PA rang out, "_Attention Pegasus. Jump prep underway. Viper pilots report to ready room in five minutes. Decoy squadrons, check in with CIC._"

He pulled off his blues and folded them before putting them in his locker and pulling out his flight suit and gear. He pulled on the suit and breather gear. He then took out his gun belt and strapped it on before he zipped and buckled up. He pulled out his sidearm from the locker and checked the clip and safety then holstered his weapon.

He grabbed his collar and gloves then left the locker room.

When he turned down the hall towards the port-topside flight deck he noticed Colonel Fisk leading a team of marines in his direction. Lee pushed down the thought that they were coming for him and kept walking. Fisk had been ordered to take marines over to Galactica to help repel boarders if need be. Finally, he stepped to one side of the corridor without breaking stride. He and Fisk caught each other's eye and the XO spoke, "Good hunting, Major."

He nodded, "You too, Colonel."

He turned down the corridor and walked onto the flight deck to prepare for launch, Cain's words still on his mind. He'd reached his no-win scenario and he wouldn't flinch, not even when they killed him.


	18. Ch 3, Part 6

After six hours of faux-mining operations, the Cylons FTL'ed into the system and the Fleet, minus the decoy ships, jumped away according to plan. The raiders gave chase as they were supposed to, when they'd reached the appropriate distances from the Base Ships, Red Devil signaled Pegasus from his position half a light-minute out and Galactica and Pegasus jumped back in, while the decoys ran a little further before jumping away themselves.. 

The battlestars squared off with the base ships, launching their first fighter wings as well. Cain was suitably impressed, "Hoshi, instruct the LSO to launch Flight Two and inform Galactica to stand by for Flight Three's launch."

From his post at communications, the young officer keyed his mic and spoke, "Flight Deck, Flight Two is a go. Galactica/Pegasus; Flight Two under way, stand by for launch of Flight Three. Apollo/Combat; stand by for launch."

Cain watched the DRADIS screen waiting for something, the officer at Tactical spoke, "Target aspect changing, they're launching more raiders."

As red blips began to appear on DRADIS, Cain noticed a single friendly blip move towards the Resurrection, "Switch to salvo fire and concentrate of the base ship's launch mechanism, we'll cut their planes out of the equation."

ahead one third. Fire control; begin raking fire, let's bloody their nose."

Jack watched from his position as Adama and Tigh worked in perfect unison. Adama issuing firing orders while Tigh kept control of the flight deck and damage situations. He felt a line of icy sweat running down his spine. A part of him was hopeful that Galactica would be destroyed in the next few minutes and he wouldn't be forced to send his marines through the ship gunning down key officers until the crew was manageable.

He'd felt as though she's pulled the rug out from under him when she ordered him on this mission but after what she'd done to his predecessor, he didn't dare refuse. He remembered from his post at Tactical the look of the Admiral, face stained with her former XO's blood and ordering the attack.

He'd seen that resigned look in her eyes again on the raptor flight back from Galactica and he knew she believed her back was against the wall and she had no choice. She'd reminded him of a wounded dog both times, fighting to protect her pain from probing fingers with growls and snapping teeth.

Adama was a threat to her. Not a military threat, Jack was sure that the quest for Earth could be abandoned as Adama seemed to be a patriot first and foremost. He'd welcome the chance to return to the Colonies. No, Adama would eventually agree with Cain but he threatened to expose the Admiral to her own guilt and pain.

Then again, when the time came and Cain began to butt heads with Roslin, Adama would become a threat at least judging by what he'd seen of the relationship between Adama and Roslin. Cain would never be able to convince Roslin which meant she'd never convince Adama, which brought Jack to Galactica, waiting for Cain to call him and order him to kill Adama.

The Tactical officer's voice caught Jack's attention, "Resurrection is running; their FTL is powering up to jump away. The blackbird will overtake in fifteen seconds."

&&&&&&&&&

Lee cracked his knuckles in the cockpit while he waited for Showboat to take out the Resurrection's FTL. Finially his earpiece crackled to life with a familiar distorted voice, "_Apollo/Showboat, FTL destroyed._"

Lee nodded as he began to power up his viper's system, "Copy Showboat, clear out of there and leave the rest to us."

"_Roger Apollo, spinning up FTL I'll see you at the rendezvous._"

A moment later he heard Hoshi's voice replace Marcia's in his ear. "_Blackbird has jumped away. Attack wings cleared for launch, good hunting Apollo._"

Moments later he was away and racing towards the now crippled Resurrection ship. He glanced towards Galactica and noticed her remaining planes in the air, "Starbuck/Apollo, target is twelve o'clock low at fifteen."

"_Copy Apollo, I'll see you there._"

"Roger. Flight Three/Apollo, prepare for strafing runs on target, watch your intervals, time to target, twenty-six seconds." Out of the corner of his eye he watched one of the base ships venting ignited fuel and atmosphere before it came apart completely and the two battlestars turned their full attention on the remaining base ship.

As one the combined fighters from Galactica and Pegasus converged on the Cylon vessel and made passes on the ship, firing their weapons. Missiles and rounds struck the ship, shattering the hull and venting atmosphere into space along with equipment, debris and the bodies of Cylons. All were blown out into the black.

The fire persisted until the explosions began to erupt from within the ship and Lee knew the ship was going critical. He instructed the raptors to make a bombing run before ordering the vipers to clear out. "Pegasus/Apollo, I've sighted detonations from within target, Resurrection is going critical. Flight Three is pulling out."

The explosions came more quickly and at last the ship came apart completely. Moments later, the support ships and raiders jumped away leaving the remaining base ship burning in space. He heard a roar of triumph in his ear from both his pilots and the Pegasus' crew and Hoshi's voice was nearly drowned out, "_Apollo/Pegasus, mission accomplished, clear out and come on home._"

Lee smiled as he brought his viper around and he said, "Roger that Pegasus, we're coming home."

"_Apollo/Starbuck; that was some nice shooting._"

He laughed, "Roger that Starbuck. Nice shooting from your people too."

He noticed a Mark Two pull up along side of him and waggle their wings at him. He looked and found Kara smirking at him, she gave him a hand signal and he switched over to a private ship-to-ship frequency, "_You can buy me dinner on Cloud Nine to thank me for my plan._"

He grinned and waggled back at her, "Frak that! It was my plan, you buy me dinner!"

"_If I buy dinner, I expect you to put out._"

He nodded, "I'll hold you to that, Starbuck. Apollo out." He switched back to the fleet com channel and gave Kara a wave as he approached Pegasus.

As he received his clearance to land, the high of adrenaline was squashed by the sudden realization that with the operation a success, he was now charged with the assassination of the Admiral.

He touched down on the flight deck several minutes later and even before his boots touched the deck, he was speaking with the deck chief to get a head count. He'd lost two pilots from blue squadron and Shark had suffered a minor injury when shrapnel pierced her raptor. He signed off on his post-flight check list and left his helmet, gloves and collar in the cockpit before he left the flight deck.

A few minutes later, he approached CIC and found that he wished he was a more religious man. He pulled the snap off his holster and wished that he knew the proper prayer to save his soul, as it stood all he could do was mumble, "Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Please know that I'm doing this to save my friends and please protect Kara and my father when I'm gone." He sighed, he wasn't really sure there was anyone on Olympus listening anyway. He took a deep breath to calm himself and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kara."

He presented his id to the marine at the door and a moment later he was stepping into CIC behind Cain. She turned around and when she looked into his eyes he watched a look of such pride blossom on her face.

It was the look of someone whose faith had been validated. She believed he could pull this off and when he did it proved that she was right about him. It was a staggering sensation that went through when he realized how good it felt to see it, "I am so proud of you, so very proud."

As quickly as the warm feeling of pride came, it was swallowed by dread, he had to choke down the taste of bile and nod, "T-thank you, Admiral."

She turned towards Hoshi, "Get me Galactica Actual." Hoshi complied and a moment later informed her he had the commander on the speaker. She picked up the receiver and spoke, "Congratulations Commander."

Adama's voice came over the speaker, "_Congratulations to you as well, Admiral._"

"This was a significant victory today."

"_I agree completely, sir. Is Apollo on deck?_" Lee felt ice crystals form in his veins and a line of sweat dragged down his spine. This was it.

He suppressed a shiver as Cain gave him a look, "Yes, he is."

She gave him a nod and Lee picked up the other receiver, turning his body subtly to give himself a clear line of fire on Cain's head. The taste of bile assaulted him again and he swallowed it away before he spoke, "Apollo."

There was a tense moment and Lee pressed the receiver into his ear even harder as he waited with morbid anticipation, "_I've been thinking about what we discussed the other day._" Lee gripped his sidearm so hard the plastic creaked and his hand protested as the material bit into his fingers.

Each word could bring the end of two lives, "_It's not merely enough to do what needs to be done, sometimes you need to do what's right._"

Another pause and Lee felt like screaming, "Just get on with it!"

Adama spoke again, "_That is all._"

'That is all?' Did the Commander just change his mind? What happened? He took a stuttering breath, "That-that's wise sir. Thank you." He replaced the receiver and finally felt the tension escape his spine.

Cain spoke again, "Commander, I'd like to speak with my XO."

"_Of course, Admiral._"

A moment later it was Fisk's voice on the speaker, "_Admiral?_"

"Good work today, Colonel."

"_Thank you, sir._"

She paused and Lee watched her seemingly debating a decision for a moment. "Come on home Jack, you'll meet Apollo on the flight deck when you arrive. That is all." She replaced the receiver and turned back to Lee. "When you meet the Colonel, proceed down to the brig. Lieutenant Agathon and Chief Tyrol are to be released; I'm dropping the charges against them. You're dismissed, Major."

Lee left CIC quickly, when he was out of sight of the guard and around a corner he leaned against the wall and took a moment to finally relax and thank the Gods he didn't have to shoot the Admiral.

&&&&&&&&&

Gaius watched with horror as Gina easily dispatched the marine guard by snapping his neck. She yanked his sidearm and slapped it into his palm. He locked wide eyes on hers as she took the barrel of the gun and pressed it into the soft flesh under her chin. The shot would splatter her brain all over the ceiling, she gave him such a grateful look that for a moment he considered pulling the trigger before his own feelings took over. "No!" He stepped back and stuttered, "I-I can't do this!"

She looked at him pleadingly, "Suicide is a sin, Gaius." The silky way she spoke his name reminded him of the Six in his head and he feel in love with Gina all over again. "I need you to kill me."

He shook his head, he couldn't allowed the Gods to take another Six from him. "You need justice." He reached for her hand and slapped the pistol into her hand. "I know a place you can go, where you'll be safe."

Tears seemed to be eeking into the corners of her eyes as she whispered a single word, "Why?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "Because I love you." He took her hand and started to pull her towards the hatch, "Let's go."

They exited her cell and stepped into the corridor only to be confronted by two men coming their way. Gaius watched as though in slow motion as Colonel Fisk and Commander Adama's son looked up and saw Gina with him.

It seemed all three hesitated for just a moment before going into action. Gina's face twisted into a feral rage while Fisk fumbled with his sidearm long enough for Gina to raise her weapon and shoot him in the head and chest. Firing on Fisk first was a mistake however as Adama did not fumble with his weapon and as Gina trained her weapon on him, he fired.

Gaius felt gore spray across his face and he staggered back, thinking he was hit. He turned to see Gina crumple to the ground, her eyes staring at the ceiling, devoid of life. In the center of her forehead was a single bullet-hole, the exit wound at the back of her skull was pouring out blood, it was a perfect kill shot. As he turned back to Adama, his throat constricted and the back of his skull smashed against the wall. He realized the pilot's hand was gripping his throat like a vice and his skull was smashed against the bulkhead. Spittle struck Gaius' face as he screamed, "DON'T YOU FRAKKING MOVE!"

Gaius whimpered in pain, "I ccc… I can…"

Adama pressed the barrel of his gun into Baltar's left cheek, it was still warm from the bullet he just fired, "SHUT UP!" The pilot's eyes were wild, "You traitorous little frak! What have you done?"

"Shh-sh-she coerced me-"

The barrel pressed into his face so hard that it was biting through the skin and a line of blood slid down his cheek, "SHUT UP! Marines!"

Four marines appeared in Gaius' line of sight and Adama released him. Giles breathed easy… for only a moment. "Place this frak under arrest for treason and put him in the Cylon's cell. He helped the Cylon escape and murder Colonel Fisk." He turned back to Gaius with a cold expression, "I really hope the Admiral lets me airlock you myself, you little bastard! Get him out of here!"

As Gaius was dragged into the cell and left under guard he noticed that Six had returned. She scowled at him and bit out, "I warned you Gaius, I doubt even God can save you from them now."


	19. Ch 3, Part 7

Karl and Sharon were sitting in her cell on the bed, wrapped tightly around each other. He'd been only vaguely aware of the Chief being there and completely unaware of him leaving. To be fair, he was distracted by Sharon alternating between raining tearful kisses on his face and whimpering how much she loved him in his ear. 

Two hours earlier he and Galen heard gunshots followed by Lee yelling and they wondered if Apollo was rescuing them. Several minutes passed and the two men stood tense in their cell waiting for anything, they could hear Lee calling for marines and then the hatch came open and he entered the cell with two in tow a few minutes later.

He picked up the wall phone and told the flight deck to prep a raptor for immediate launch then turned to one of the marines with a scowl, "Open the cell."

The cell came open and Karl could see blood splattered on Lee's sleeve and his right cheek, Galen asked the question Karl had been about to ask, "What's going on sir?"

"The Admiral's dropped the charges against you and I'm getting you back to Galactica before anything else can happen."

It wasn't until they were off Pegasus that Lee explained that Baltar had helped the Cylon prisoner escape and that she had shot and killed the XO before Lee had gunned her down and arrested Baltar. When they landed on the Flight Deck, Apollo found the nearest phone and called CIC while Karl and the Chief were welcomed warmly.

The whole time the two officers were trying to make their way off the deck and get to Sharon. When they finally broke free of their friends, Karl ran through the corridors almost as urgently as he had on his way to stop Thorne.

When the hatch opened on and he saw Sharon safe and alive he skidded to a halt, frozen with relief. Sharon looked up and her eyes lit up and his legs moved again. He looked at the marine and she unlocked the cell door and pushed it open, Karl was through it and in Sharon's arm almost instantly. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed her tightly against him.

He heard Sharon choke on a sob and a laugh then press her cheek against his. Her voice was little more than a whisper across his ear lobe, "I thought I lost you."

He pressed his lips against her ear and said, "I thought you did too. I love you so much."

She stepped away from him and sat down on the bed, pulling him along before she wrapped herself around him, "What happened over there?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. From what Lee told me, Cain had a change of heart and pardoned us. He and the Pegasus XO were coming down to the brig to release us and get us back to Galactica when Baltar helped the Cylon prisoner over there escape. The Cylon killed their XO before Apollo killed it and then he got us out of hack and brought us here. I think he's still on board."

Sharon smiled, "It doesn't matter Karl, I have you back and that's all that matters to me."

Karl was unsure how much time was spent drinking in each other's presence but at some point the cell door opened. They turned and looked up to find Lee at the door, he was still in his flight suit but he'd pulled off the top half and had tied it around his waist. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Karl watched Sharon smile, "You're not." She pointed to the chair in the corner, "I've told you before that you are always welcome here."

He sighed, "I wouldn't say that just yet." He pulled the chair over and slumped into it, "You see, there was a moment a few days ago… When Admiral Cain promoted me and named me CAG, she told me she planned to return to the Colonies and fight the Cylons off."

Karl frowned, he remembered speaking to Lee not long before the attack on the Resurrection and noticing him wearing the insignia of a Major. "She promoted you after the Chief and I were arrested?" Lee nodded, "Why are you-"

Lee coughed and looked away but Sharon spoke instead, "You feel guilty." Lee just nodded and she continued, "You feel guilty because when Cain offered you the chance to go back and find the survivors, something you've wanted so desperately since we left that you were willing to do anything to help her."

Again Lee could only nod. Sharon untangled herself from Karl and she stood over Lee, "You feel ashamed because for a moment, just a fraction of a second, the offer of saving the Colonies, and by extension the hope of saving your mother, you would have done everything she asked of you. In that moment, you didn't care about consequences because there was a way to get what you wanted."

"Yeah," He finally looked up, "I didn't know the specifics, and I didn't know Thorne attacked you-"

She placed her hand on Lee's shoulder and he could see her debating her next words. "What do you want, Lee? Do you want me to forgive you or do you want me to condemn you?"

When he looked up into her eyes Karl could see what it was that he wanted from her, "You came down here for Sharon to punish you. You want her to tell you how horrible it was to give in to temptation, even for a moment, to get what you wanted at others' expense." He shook his head, "And here I thought it was Kara with the martyr complex."

Sharon sat back down on the bed and just looked at Lee, "I wish I could understand this need you and Kara have to punish yourselves when you didn't do anything, all I know is that you didn't betray anyone."

Helo looked at him, "Maybe if you told us what happened since Cain promoted you it would help."

He shook his head, "The President and the Commander asked me to kill the Admiral and I was going to do it." Karl was stunned, what the hell had happened in the last few days? Mutiny, open warfare between two battlestars, and the President ordering assassination, not to mention that the would-be assassin had been ordered by his own father to do it. "What's worse is I think Cain knew I had been ordered to kill her and actually wanted me to do it. She gave me this speech about doing what had to be done, even when it was wrong and I just looked in her eyes and it was as though she was about to tell me to kill her herself."

Karl sighed, "Boy, I never thought I'd long for Caprica, but at least we didn't get caught up in power struggles there. What happens now?"

Lee shook his head, "I don't know, the Admiral says she's going to be spending the next few days with the President and the Commander discussing what happens next. I imagine Karl and Galen will go back on duty-"

Kara's voice startled all three of them, "Not for a couple of days, I want Helo well rested before he has to endure six hours cooped up in a raptor with Flat Top while he tries to flirt with the female pilot who has the misfortune of being on CAP with him." She threw Karl a wink, "Good to have you back, Helo. Enjoy your little vacation?"

The ECO got to his feet and he and Starbuck gave each other an enthusiastic embrace. Karl then pulled back and grinned, "Frankly the accommodations sucked, I much prefer to be in hack here on Galactica."

She grinned, "I'll remember that. Now, I was hoping to borrow Major Adama for a moment, it'll give you two lovebirds some time alone."

She gripped Lee by the elbow and hauled him out of the cell. After a moment Karl sighed, "Those two pretty much deserve each other."

Sharon smiled, "They're good together, they make each other better." Her smile became a smirk, "Besides, this way I don't have to compete for you with Kara."

He grinned, "Oh? Well I don't have to compete with Apollo over you. Then again…"

She gave him a mock scowl, "You make a joke about just getting another Sharon for him and I'll break your arm."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I wouldn't dare."

&&&&&&&&&

Kara led Lee out of Sharon's cell and into the corridor before she spun on him, "Kat saw blood on your flight suit, are you alright?"

He grinned, "I'm okay, it wasn't my blood. It was Fisk's."

She nodded, "Good, you have to be careful when I'm not around to protect you." Lee started to protest but she cut him off, "Don't start. What the hell happened?" Lee didn't answer just grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. He found a utility closet and led her inside.

He dogged the hatch and proceeded to tell her everything; Roslin and Adama's mission, the things Cain had done, the minutes spent in CIC and then the shootout with the Cylon. Then he told her about the conversation he had with Sharon and she finally spoke. "Gods Lee, this isn't getting any easier, is it?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm almost afraid to ask what's next. I'm not sure what to think anymore."

She ran her fingers over his cheek and pulled him into her arms. She didn't really have the words Lee needed to hear, she didn't even know what words would make this situation Lee was in better. Cain, Adama and Roslin had all manipulated him in the last few days and it didn't seem to be coming to an end anytime soon. All she wanted at that moment was to say that one thing that would make things a little easier for him but she wasn't sure there was anything that could, so she did what she was able to. She held on.

&&&&&&&&&

Three days had passed since the Cylon had shot Colonel Fisk. Baltar was now awaiting trial for treason and they'd held Fisk's funeral that morning. As Lee had been changing back into his blues, the Admiral had paged him to request his piloting duties as she had a meeting with the Old Man and the President.

Two hours passed with Lee sitting on the wing while they hashed out whatever the pressing issue was. He tried to engage Flat Top in conversation but stopped to let the raptor pilot flirt with one of the deck hands. A young man Lee vaguely recognized as one of the President's aides approached him. "Major Adama?"

He nodded, "Billy, right?" When he nodded Lee spoke, "I've seen you with Dee once or twice."

The younger gave him an open smile, "She's great. She's very fond of Commander Adama, the whole crew of Galactica is."

Lee actually smiled, unlike six months ago when the Chief made a similar remark about his father, Lee didn't feel the resentment just pleased that his father inspired such loyalty. "Well, he's a good man."

Billy nodded and his face became all business, "The President would like you to join them in her office." He held out his arm in invitation.

Lee nodded then followed Billy up to the President's office. When he arrived he found the President sitting at her desk with his father and Cain across from her, at the couch was the Vice President, Marshall Bagot. The Virgon native along with Wallace Gray, the representative of Caprica, had been instrumental in reforming the Quorum and Bagot had been elected VP during the last election.

He stood at attention and saluted, "You asked for me Madam President?"

She smiled and waved him in, "Yes Major, come in."

He came to a stop in front of her desk and the President began again, "As you know; the Admiral, Commander, Vice President and I have been meeting to discuss the future of the Fleet as well as many of the things that have happened to bring us here. The Scylla Incident, the Olympic Carrier, the late Tom Zerek's attempt to riot on the Astral Queen among others. Needless to say, we've had a lot of ground to cover." She paused to stifle a cough and Lee could see how sick she was looking. He'd heard rumors that the President had terminal cancer and he wondered how much time she had left.

Bagot gave her a sympathetic look before he picked up for her, "We've come to a compromise. The incidents with Admiral Cain's Fleet cannot be ignored, but it also cannot become common knowledge. No one outside of this room or the crews of Galactica and Pegasus can ever know what happened for fear of all out riot. Admiral Cain has taken full responsibility for the Scylla and has agreed to a reduction in rank to Commander. She retains command of Pegasus but Commander Adama-"

Roslin spoke again, "_Vice Admiral_ Adama will take over military command of the Fleet. There were some concessions that Commander Cain has asked for. First; I understand that you, Captain Thrace and Lieutenant Agathon have been in the process of planning rescue operations on the Colonies, the Commander will be overseeing the operation now and she plans to expand the operations to include Virgon. The Admiral will still have final approval of the mission as well as the office of the President. I wish to have the more pressing matters to the Fleet handled before we consider rescue mission, so it will be sometime. In the meantime, we will continue on the journey to Earth.

"Second; Dr. Baltar will be tried by a military tribunal on Galactica. Colonel Tigh will oversee the proceedings and you and Captain Kelly will sit on this tribunal. Captain Thrace will act as the prosecution while Lieutenant Gaeta will be serving as Dr. Baltar's defense attorney. The trial is scheduled to begin in seven days." She turned to his father, "Admiral?"

Bill turned to him, "Commander Cain's last request deals with the loss of Colonel Fisk. She is in need of an Executive Officer; she's requested you take that position."

Lee felt his eyes go wide, "Sir?"

Bill nodded, "You won't receive a promotion and you'll have to decide on a new CAG as I understand that the former CAG on Pegasus is no longer a senior pilot."

Cain finally spoke, "As of tomorrow, you'll be temporarily assigned to Galactica while Colonel Tigh familiarizes you with your new responsibilities as well as to serve on the Tribunal, once Baltar's trial is over you will return to Pegasus."

Lee nodded, "Of course."

Roslin spoke again, "Congratulations on your new assignment Major, for now I think it would be best if you left us. Billy will brief you on your duties during the trial. That will be all."

He saluted and followed Billy out of the office. As he left, his last conversation with Kara came to mind, "Never ask what's next again Lee."


	20. Chapter 4: Sovereignty

**Chapter Four: Sovereignty**

The trial began rather quietly, the first day Baltar had been officially charged with Treason, Giving Aide and Comfort and Accessory to Murder. He was offered a chance to plead guilty which Gaeta had advised him to do, however after one of his famous "Baltar Pauses" he entered a plea of not guilty. Tigh then adjourned the trial for two days to allow both sides time to prepare. Yesterday consisted solely of the opening statements from both sides, outlining their cases.

During those two days, Tigh had led Lee through his day-to-day responsibilities as an Executive Officer, mostly the piles of paperwork. Tigh seemed rather annoyed not only with the idea of training Lee to perform his job but Lee's presence. When Lee confronted him about the unusually (even for Tigh) cold demeanor he was receiving, Tigh told him he continued to believe Cain was turning Lee against them.

Which was preposterous of course; however what Lee found preposterous just days earlier, now he had to wonder about. He had been manipulated, but not just by Cain. In fact, when compared to Roslin and his father, Cain had been almost forthright and truthful. She'd at least told Lee some of her sins, Lee had to ask his father about Tom Zarek a few days ago and after a moment his father explained that Zarek had been aboard the Astral Queen.

Adama had sent over Gaeta and Billy Kaikeya to discuss mining operations with the prisoners there and Zarek had used the chance to riot. Roslin refused to negotiate and allowed Adama to send in a marine fire-team led by Starbuck. Kara had gunned down Zarek when he put his gun to Gaeta's head. The remaining prisoners on the Astral Queen were more co-operative.

The whole situation was a mess; he found it interesting sometimes to note what kind of people the Gods had charged with finding Earth and defeating the Cylons. After all, were he to imagine a novel or movie with this plot, he'd be tempted to see that the people of the Fleet were good people, worthy of the Gods' favor. But it seemed that the Gods had left the survival of the human race in the hands of people who at their best were troubled and flawed and at their worst; small-minded and petty.

He entered Briefing Room Two, where the trial was held and took his seat. Lee then pulled out his notebook and pen before he took a brief moment to relax, which was becoming harder by the moment it seemed. In addition to the trial and learning from Tigh and the occasional shift in Galactica's CIC where he felt almost completely useless he and Kara had been ordered to put their "flirtation" on hold by the President.

With him assigned to Pegasus the frat regs didn't apply to them, but with him sitting on the Tribunal and Kara acting as the Prosecutor, Roslin felt it inappropriate for the two to be seen in public as a couple.

Neither of them were particularly happy about it and Kara offered to step down as prosecutor in favor of another officer but it seemed that she was best qualified to which she replied that all her experience with the military legal system was in Baltar's position. Lee was proud of himself for only snorting once at the remark but Roslin finally scowled at them both and dismissed them, ending the discussion.

However while Lee became twisted up with stress every time he caught sight of Kara on her morning run or covered in a fine sweat after a flight, she would just smirk and address him only as "Major Adama, sir" giving him crisp salutes and snapping to Cadet-perfect attention whenever he entered the mess or the rec room. It was like she swallowed the frakking reg book and Lee was going to kill her for it.

He broke from his musing when he realized the room was nearly full. Captain Kelly had taken his seat, at the table to Lee's right Gaeta was discussing something with Baltar who was now dressed in a bright red prison-jumpsuit. While at the table to his left Kara was seated with Thornton and Dualla and the two seemed to be explaining something to her.

There were a few members of the Press there; he didn't know any of their names but he did recognize a redheaded reporter from his time on Picon, Playa or something like that. The only other occupants were several marines posted around the room and the recording officer. The hatch nearest their table opened and Lee shot to his feet, "Attention on Deck."

Tigh entered and walked briskly to his seat, he set his dossier aside then spoke, "As you were." He took his seat and spoke again, "I call this trial to order, please note the time." The recording officer began transcribing him. He looked through the papers in front of him, "Captain Thrace, you may begin."

Kara took a drink of water and stood, "The prosecution has spent considerable time examining Dr. Baltar's computer and we have found several items of interest. I would like to call the prosecution's first witness, Dr. James Wilker."

She nodded to a marine at the far end of the room; the young woman opened the hatch and nodded. A moment later, an older gentleman entered the room. He wore a dark suit and was fair skinned with grey hair. The marine ushered him over to a chair and then held out a copy of the Scrolls and swore him in before he sat. Kara then spoke, "Dr. Wilker would you please state your full name and your occupation, at least the one you held before the Attacks."

Wilker nodded and spoke, "James Thomas Wilker, before the Attacks I was a professor of Robotics for Sparta University on Aquaria. I've recently been appointed as the President's Scientific Advisor." Lee noticed the man seemed a bit nervous; of course testifying at a hearing for charges of Treason might have that affect.

"Could you please list your qualifications?"

He crossed his legs to stop his feet from fidgeting, "I hold Doctorates in Computer Science and Robotics from Caprica University."

Kara nodded and held up a computer hard drive, "Dr. Wilker this is the hard drive from Dr. Baltar's computer which contains the Cylon Detection Program. We had you go through it line by line, what have you found?"

Gaeta rose to his feet, "Objection, this does not factor into the incident."

Tigh gave Kara an expectant look and she said, "Sir, it is my intention to prove first that Dr. Baltar is a sympathizer before I prove that he aided the Cylon's escape on Pegasus."

The Colonel nodded, "Carry on, Captain."

Kara nodded to Wilker; the man swallowed and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "I went through the program and found a sub-routine that I found suspicious. It looks rather normal at first; it shunts positive results and directs them to Baltar's email program for notification."

Kara nodded and said, "You said it seemed harmless at first glance, what did further inspection yield?"

"The sub-routine gives a false negative and saves a false test result to the hard drive."

Lee spoke up, "In layman's terms please."

"When the program determines a subject is a Cylon, it forwards those results to Baltar then falsifies the results so that the subject appears to be human. When I figured this out, I went back through the hard drive and I determined that this was not part of Baltar's original program. He modified the program to do this."

Kara frowned, "When?"

Wilker swallowed again, "It appears to have been changed on Shevat Twelfth."

"Were there any tests performed prior to this?" When Wilker nodded she pressed, "Do you have a name?"

"Lieutenant Valerii."

"But Baltar presented negative results to then-Commander Adama?"

Wilker nodded, "True, but there were encrypted files in his hard drive, one of them was Valerii's actual test results."

"Are you saying that Baltar knew Lt. Valerii was a Cylon?" Wilker nodded, "Therefore it is safe to say that Baltar falsified her test results, and indirectly allowed a would-be assassin to walk free on this ship?"

Wilker nodded, "Yes."

Lee felt the blood roar in his ears and he cast Baltar a dark look, his father had been shot because of this man. Had he been carrying his sidearm he would have put a bullet in him. His nails were digging into his palms and he realized belatedly that he had missed some of what Kara said, "-other Cylons?"

Wilker shook his head, "None."

Kara looked to Petty Officer Dualla who shook her head and said, "No further questions at this time."

She took her seat while Gaeta stood, "Dr. Wilker, is it possible that since Dr. Baltar has not identified any Cylon Agents since Lt. Valerii that he intended to inform the President and Admiral Adama?"

"Yes."

Baltar waved Gaeta down and told him something very quietly, when he was done Felix stepped out from behind his desk and spoke, "Dr. Baltar said that when he received the results, Lt. Valerii was in the room with him, is it possible that when faced with a Cylon sleeper-agent and the knowledge that he had blown her cover that Dr. Baltar panicked and falsified her results for her benefit?"

Wilker nodded, "Yes, of course."

"So Doctor, could it be said that hiding the results of Valerii's test was not the actions of a collaborator but rather a frightened man?"

"Yes."

Gaeta nodded, "Thank you Doctor. No further questions."

Tigh took a few moments before he nodded, "You're dismissed, Dr. Wilker. Prosecutor, call your next witness."

"Colonel, the prosecution would like to establish the extent of the danger the accused would have placed the fleet in by elaborating on the acts the Cylon had performed. We call a marine from Pegasus, Gunnery Sergeant Erin Mathias."

The marine opened the hatch and Sergeant Mathias entered. The fair-skinned marine's look was made more pronounced by her dessert BDUs, her blonde hair was pulled back into a regulation style. When she was sworn in and sat down Kara asked her to explain what happened on Pegasus the day of the Attacks.

The marine went into great detail; the Cylon in question had gone by the name Ensign Gina Campbell. She had been posing as Cain's Aide-de-campe for several months prior. She'd been a popular member of the crew with many friends and Cain had relied on her during her time on Pegasus.

It seemed this had been her job, as it would allow her to access command codes, the very codes she used to allow a squad of centurions aboard. Mathias went into detail about the bloody battle in the corridors that cost her nearly fifty of her marines including the Commanding Strike Officer, Major Tucker.

The centurions had been trying to make their way to Aux-Fire Control where Gina would use Cain's launch codes to detonate their nukes and destroy the ship. When the defense of the Fire Control station was successful, Gina took her remaining centurions to the port flight pod and attempted to ignite the fuel tanks.

The attempt had been at least partially successful and Pegasus lost over seven-hundred people while stopping the fires. It was sheer dumb luck that landed Gina in custody but not before she killed another seven officers.

When Gaeta was allowed to cross-examine, Lee learned that Lt. Thorne had taken the posting of Commanding Strike Officer and later Cain tapped him to interrogate Gina. When she proved to be uncooperative, Thorne started his more drastic measures eventually turning to torture and rape. Gaeta went on to ask if Mathias thought that the treatment might have unbalanced the Cylon to which she agreed.

When Mathias was dismissed, Tigh adjourned for lunch.

Lee left the briefing room and when he was out in the corridor someone bumped into him from behind, he then noticed fingers slip into his pocket for just a moment. He frowned and as he turned to reprimand the officer he locked eyes with Kara she smirked then said, "Pardon me, Major." She threw him a wink and sauntered down the corridor.

He reached into his pocket and produced a note consisting of two words, "_Miss me?_"

He shook his head and called out to her just before she turned the corner, "Yes!"

She turned and nodded then he noticed her make a motion with her hand to flip it over before disappearing around the corner. He found two more words, "_Me too._"

He chuckled and pocketed his note then turned and headed in the other direction. He had intended to pick up his lunch then stop by his father's cabin to talk with him but was stopped by a page. "_Attention Galactica, pass the word to Major Adama, report to Medical. Major Adama, report to Medical._"


	21. Ch 4, Part 2

Lee arrived in medical and found a surgical barrier up and his father and the President standing just outside of it. He looked around and instantly realized what was happening. Karl was slumped in a chair, elbows on his knees and his hands shaking and clenched into fists. His head hung low and his eyes were cast to the floor. 

He started towards his friend when his father took notice of him and called him over. He noticed the President, though pale herself, was watching the scene inside the curtained off area intently. He caught eyes with his father, the look in them spoke volumes and Lee could only say, "Is she-"

The Admiral interrupted him, "Yes. Dr. Cottle is doing everything he can, but it doesn't…" He paused and cleared the lump from his throat, "It doesn't look very good."

Roslin turned to him, "We thought you'd want to be here."

Lee turned back to Karl, "Excuse me, sirs."

He came to a stop in front of Karl, the raptor pilot looked up and spoke in a wavering voice, "We were talking… she said she was having cramps then-" He looked towards the curtained off section, "There was so much blood." Lee looked him over and realized that his sleeve was discolored with dried blood as well as the palms of both of his hands. "All I could think was that I was going to lose them both… Lords, please don't take them… Please."

The young man looked from the Raptor pilot to the curtained-off area where his lover was struggling for life and the life of their child. He didn't really know what to say to Karl either. Instead Lee gripped Helo's shoulder then stepped back to stand sentry over his friend offering support silently.

Unknown minutes passed before he felt Kara pass him to kneel at Karl's side. She whispered in his ear and squeezed his fingers, then for a moment turned shining eyes on Lee and reached her free hand to him.

Not caring that the President was only a few feet away, nor that she'd ordered he and Kara to remain distanced during the trial or even that a simple gesture of comfort could derail Baltar's trial, Lee laced his fingers with hers and held on tightly. Kara gave him a thankful expression and squeezed his fingers.

The pilot then stood and pulled Karl to his feet with her and released Lee's hand only to wrap her larger friend into a tight hug. He could barely hear her say his name and murmur encouragements and assurances that it'd be alright.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cottle pulling off his surgery smock and from the amount of blood on it, Lee wagered Kara was completely wrong. There was just too much blood for both of them to have survived. He then looked at the CMO's face and the grimmer than usual expression on his face all but confirmed it.

He stuffed the smock into a bio-hazard bin and stepped out from behind the curtained off area. Karl shot to his feet and Cottle approached him, "I'm sorry son. She was bleeding so badly and I was loosing them both… I had to make a choice and I chose the mother."

Lee could practically hear Karl's teeth grind as he bit down on his emotions. "What happened? What went wrong?"

Cottle frowned while Lee watched the Admiral and the President stepping over to them to listen, "She's been having bleeding problems since she entered the second trimester, the placenta kept trying to separate from the uterus and each time she'd start bleeding. There's only so much we can do about this and only so many times we can stop her from miscarrying…" Cottle growled and shook his head helplessly, "If I had been able to monitor her from the beginning, I might have been able to do something but I'm not an Obstetrician."

Helo shook his head, "What went wrong?"

Lee wondered for a moment if Karl's mind had shut down and grasped onto the only question that haunted him. Cottle surprised the younger Adama when he gripped the taller man's arm and said with a surprisingly sympathetic voice. "Son, I've been in medicine a long time. One thing I've learned is sometimes you can do everything in your power right and things go wrong. Especially in case of pregnancy, a thousand little things have to go exactly right every day for a woman to carry a child to term and deliver a healthy child.

"It doesn't mean you or Sharon are bad people or that you did the wrong thing. It certainly doesn't mean that you can't try again, that she can't have your child, it doesn't mean you or she are dirty or that the Gods frowned upon you. All it means is that it didn't work this time."

Cottle spoke more forcefully, "What I need from you right now is to go in there, and make sure she knows that. You tell her whatever you have to, because as horrible as this might be to you, it's far, far worse for her. She felt that life inside grow, and she felt it die. I don't really give a frak if she's a Cylon, because what I saw back there was a young woman devoted to the life growing within her and she lost it.

"She's in there right now feeling hurt, sad, angry and confused far more than in any time in her life. You have to go in there and keep her moving forward."

Karl's jaw tightened as Cottle appealed to his protectiveness. He was a guardian of those he loved, Sharon above all. The Admiral stepped forward and spoke, "Lieutenant, take Miss Valerii to the guest quarters on C-Deck, she'll be staying there from now on and I'm giving you two weeks bereavement." Though it was unspoken, Lee knew that his father had taken another step concerning Sharon and a big one at that.

Judging by the poisonous look the President was giving the Admiral, it wouldn't be a popular step either.

Lee turned back to see Karl nearly staggering forward to be with Sharon.

A moment later, Roslin's temper erupted.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon turned her eyes towards the curtain as Karl entered, she'd remained silent from the moment Cottle told her… As the nurses cleaned her up and hooked her up to an IV, while they introduced a tranquilizer and a pain killer to her drip, all of them giving her empty platitudes, she said nothing to any of them. There was nothing to say, the loss was eating away at her.

Her daughter, the life she'd fought so hard to create and nurture, the piece of herself and Karl she'd betrayed her people for, the future she had embraced died before it ever really had a chance.

And she had felt it die within her.

How could she face Karl now?

He'd been with her every step of the way; supportive when he could be, protective when he needed to be and at all times an excited father-to-be.

He crossed the space between them and sat on the edge of the bed near her feet. She shied away, unable to bear whatever he'd say next. She could only imagine what would happen now, his child had to have been the only reason she still lived. Now she'd be shoved out the airlock and they had sent Karl in to tell her.

"I'm sorry Sharon." She rolled away from him, not wanting to hear that she'd been condemned, "I wish… I wish I could say more, I wish I could **do** more. I don't know what to do or say though." She heard him sniff, "I wanted her so much, and now she's gone and I don't…"

She rolled over and scowled at him, "Just say it Karl, then have me dragged down to the airlock and be done." He gave her a stunned look and she barreled on, "That's why they sent you after all, 'The Toaster killed your baby Helo, so she's lost her usefulness.' I welcome the end, because anything's better than this."

He shook his head, "Sharon, no one's chucking you out the airlock, I swear. They sent me in here to be here for you and hopefully you can be here for me too, 'cause I just don't know how to feel." He reached out and gripped her hand in his, "Every inch of me hurts." She nodded to let him know it was the same for her. "I'm angry, but I don't know who to be angry with… how could we have been given this gift only to lose it before we really had it? I just…"

Karl's free hand moved in hopeless circles and it broke the dam, she had thought herself alone and her life over but Karl was still there and hurting just as much as she was. With a sob she pulled on his hand and said, "Karl."

He followed the implied demand on him and wrapped himself around her and the tears came for both of them.

&&&&&&&&&

"I cannot believe what I just heard. Admiral, would you please explain yourself."

The temperature in sickbay plummeted as Roslin turned all of her ire on the senior Adama. Lee watched the resolve in his father's eyes and it reminded him where his stubborn temper came from. "Sharon-"

Her correction came out in a hiss "_The Cylon!_"

Bill hissed right back, "_Sharon_ was a military prisoner. We agreed at the very beginning to separate military and civilian matters."

She cast an angry finger in Sharon's direction, "That Cylon is a threat to the security of this Fleet and every person in it and I will not allow you to-"

"She's provided valuable information on Cylon intelligence and tactics freely for over five months, she's helped us devise ways to duck their patrols. She's done far more then she had to and the least we can afford her is a measure of trust."

"This isn't trust, this is insanity!" Their voices hadn't risen above a conversational volume, but the venom could be felt clear across sickbay. "I can understand Lieutenant Agathon and Major Adama being fooled by her, Prisoners of War often form attachments to their captors, but you know what this model of Cylon is capable of above all."

"Are you implying that two of the officers under my command have been brainwashed?" Lee recognized the clipped tone his father used just now, he was mad enough to throttle her, President or no. You did not besmirch the people under Bill Adama's command and walk away. "Apollo and Helo survived two months behind enemy lines unaware of her being a Cylon and when they found out they took her into custody and interrogated her. They didn't start helping her and they didn't suffer from some sort of Hostage-Captor psycho-babble syndrome. They did their jobs, and I have done mine. I've assessed her as first a captive and then as a defector-"

Decorum was forgotten and the President actually scoffed, "You honestly believe she's defected?"

Adama fixed her with an equally incredulous expression, "You don't?"

"What reason has she given to make us believe?"

Adama shook his head, "It's strange that the open-minded school teacher has to be lectured about trust from the hard-hearted military man. She has done everything in her power to earn our trust. I'm not putting her in CIC for the Gods' sake; I'm putting her in quarters."

She shook her head, "She could still betray the Fleet, what makes you think she wouldn't now that she's lost her child?"

Kara stepped forward and into the argument, "She could kill us anywhere at any time, even now if she wanted to she could kill you or me before we could stop her. The agents have shown that their strength and agility is above human capabilities. From the very start, she's been our prisoner by her choice and indulgence, not by anything we've done. For that matter, if Sharon was so inclined she could betray us at any time and in any place. With a mere thought she could let them know where we are."

"All the more reason-"

Lee had had enough of this and spoke over her objection, "All the more reason to offer her trust, Madam President."

Adama nodded as he removed his glasses, "Seven months ago, I made a speech at Galactica's decommissioning ceremony. I asked why, why we were worthy of survival. I've asked it a thousand times since, even after the fall of the Colonies reports come across the wireless; murder, theft, drugs, rape, it's all still here. We can see it, we know the Cylons see it, and you know what we were prepared to do to Cain. So I ask one more time, why are we worthy of survival and furthermore, why is she not?"

He paused for a moment and earned silence even from Roslin, he frowned and spoke. "I think the reason we are worthy of survival is not anything we've done, but what we could do. We can change, we can decide to be more than we are but we can't do that all at once. It's going to have to be step-by-step and it will be a long road. That's why I refused to order Lee to shoot Cain. It's why I've tried to offer Sharon some measure of trust. And it's why I'm offering her a chance at freedom now. We need to stop doing whatever we have to and start doing what's right, otherwise we haven't learned anything.

"Twice now, the Cylons have risen up and tried to destroy us and twice now, the Gods saw fit to allow us to live another day. I don't need visions of serpents and ancient cities to know there's a reason. This is a chance, to trust someone who was once our enemy to prove to ourselves and the Gods that we are better than we were and worthy to live not just one more day, but to live in freedom."

The group was silent for a long time and Roslin finally spoke, "I'll trust your judgment Admiral. If you'll excuse me, I should return to Colonial One." She turned and left sickbay.

Kara left a moment later after giving the Old Man a smile and Lee's fingers a subtle squeeze. Lee finally turned to his father with a mixture of emotions, pride and respect foremost amongst them; "Do you really believe all that stuff about the Gods?"

Bill smiled, "Maybe, but the more important question is 'am I right about all this stuff?' I'd like to think so."

Lee nodded, "If it helps, I think so."

They allowed the father and son moment to linger one more moment before Bill said, "You should get back to the courtroom, I'll call Tigh and let him know you're on you're way."


	22. Ch 4, Part 3

Gaius Baltar was now certain his trial had taken a turn for the worse. The evidence from his hard drive had been damning enough, and followed quickly by testimony to the crimes Gina had been guilty of resulted in two heavy blows to his defense. Felix had done his best to minimize his damage, but he'd been fighting uphill battles from the start. 

There'd been a brief recess while Major Adama had dealt with a private matter, but when he'd returned the prosecution had an opportunity for some re-direct examination for Sgt. Mathias before they concluded for the day.

The next morning, they dealt him another strong blow in the form of testimony from the Admiral. Adama testified about the incident with the Number Six Cylon posing as Shelly Godfrey and her attempt to seemingly discredit him in the eyes of the Fleet. How the Cylon had also attempted to ingratiate herself to him, going so far as to attempt to seduce him one evening in his cabin. Baltar had to restrain the flash of jealousy within him at that point.

Adama then brought up a comment from Gaeta that was seemingly harmless at the time, that the photo evidence she'd tried to incriminate him with was doctored in such a fashion that she seemed to have wanted to get caught. Adama even suggested that it may have been intentional on the Cylons' part to further ingratiate Baltar to the people of the Fleet. 

Gaeta had objected when Captain Thrace suggested it was because Baltar was known to the Cylons to be a sympathizer but from the look on the three officers' faces and the lazy tone of Tigh's "Sustained" the damage of that suggestion was heavy.

Felix tried to cross-examine his CO admirably, but Baltar could see the elder officer was unfazed by Gaeta's line of questioning and attempt to paint Baltar as being an unwitting pawn in Shelly Godfrey's plan. So unfazed was Adama, that Gaeta's "No further questions" sounded damn near defeated.

Had that not been enough, Thrace followed this hammer blow to his defense with another witness destructive to his case.

Himself.

They put him on the stand and they asked hard questions. First, she cornered him by using his lack of surprise at Godfrey's presence on Galactica to corner him into admitting that a Number Six had worked with him and the late Dr. Amorak. He was able to avoid admitting how closely she worked with him, or that he had an affair with her and he was extremely thankful that they hadn't pushed him into admitting that he was directly responsible for the ease with which the Cylons defeated the Colonies. 

The trial would have been over then and there if she'd been able to make that connection, he imagined Major Adama himself would drag him down to the nearest airlock and flush him personally.

Instead, Thrace had moved on to his experience with Gina. The same hard questions began to paint him as being manipulated into helping because of either a fascination with the model or a want to help the Cylons. She left him stuttering after three hours of testimony with a smug, "The prosecution yields the witness to the defense and rests its case."

There was a long silence as Gaeta gathered his thoughts and looked over the notes he'd been almost frantically writing the whole time Gaius had been testifying. Finally he spoke, "Dr. Baltar, Admiral Adama's testimony stated the Number Six known as Shelly Godfrey was engaging in an affair with Dr. Amorak. Were you working closely with her as well?"

Gaius took a deep breath and regained what composure he could, it was then that he felt the phantom touch of Six, she smiled as she crossed the room then perched casually on the desk Gaeta had been sitting at. Her serene expression was almost mocking and it most definitely unnerved him now. Finally she spoke, "I warned you Gaius, the price of failure would be swift and severe, you turned your back on God and cost Him our child, now you're on your own. I'm just here to see you suffer."

He swallowed convulsively and Gaeta's voice captured his attention, "Doctor?"

He shook his head, "Not terribly close with her, she was a-uh… well, that is to say she was posing as a contract employee. Dr. Amorak and I were wary of her to an extent as it seemed she was pumping us for information. I had believed at the time that she was actually seeking information for a rival defense contractor's company in the hopes of outbidding the company he and I worked for."

Felix nodded, "Forgive me for being personal Doctor but were you engaging in relations with her?"

Gaius sighed; he did not want to answer this question judging from the almost hungry look on Captain Thrace's face. This would be damaging, even if Felix could spin it with further questions. Tigh's annoyed voice startled him, "Dr. Baltar, please answer the question."

Finally he nodded, "Yes, yes, I had slept with her a few times. She had a charm, and she appealed to my vanity and sense of self-importance." He looked Six directly in the eye, "She manipulated and lied to me with every breath."

The young officer nodded, "Dr. Baltar, do you think that perhaps, the reason that Gina was able to manipulate you into helping her escape was because of the time you spent with the other Number Six?"

"Yes, I think that was a big part of it."

"Perhaps, she knew of her double's past with you and used that intentionally. Would that sound logical?"

"Yes."

Gaeta nodded then paused and asked, "Dr. Baltar, when you tested the Cylon that had posed as Lt. Valerii, what was her mental state?"

"She-um… She was frazzled, she'd been having nightmares and blackouts- Likely a result of her programming asserting itself- she was worried that she was a Cylon. Word had spread of my experiments so she volunteered as a test subject."

"We established during Dr. Wilker's testimony that she was in the room with you when you received her result. What happened that evening?"

"I was making small talk as the test was being completed, as it happened her view of my monitor was obscured. When the test came up positive, I… Well, I panicked t-to put it quite simply. I knew that she would likely kill me as opposed to me compromising her cover so I covered it up. After that, I was afraid to let word get out that I covered up her results, so I said nothing. That is my biggest regret."

He had to bite his tongue when Six laughed musically, "Oh Gaius, we both know that you only regret getting caught."

Felix nodded, "Very well, Doctor. No further questions. The defense rests."

Gaius' eyes went wide and he looked between Felix and the panel of judges. "Rests? Rests?" He stood out of his chair, "You can't just rest! I'm innocent! I… They're going to put me out an airlock, you can't just REST!"

Tigh scowled, "Take your seat, Doctor! Right now!"

Gaeta took his forearm, "Sit down, Gaius. Please." He allowed himself to be led to his seat when he noticed the marines scowling with their hands on their rifles. He then heard Gaeta's harsh voice in his ear, "I've done the best I can, but I'm not a lawyer and there's not a lot I could do."

Tigh scowled at him a moment longer before he adjourned until the next day for closing statements. Gaius spent the night in his cell alternating between going mad with worry and praying for some sort of miracle.

He fidgeted in his seat next to Felix the next morning, under a rather cold glare from Major Adama. When Tigh entered the room, he noticed that Admiral Adama, Commander Cain followed behind him. Behind them, Billy Kaikeya wheeled a very ill looking President Roslin in.

He knew that they were all here to watch him be sentenced because he seriously doubted that the three officers would take very long debating their sentence. Not long at all.

Tigh took his seat and called them to order then he turned to Captain Thrace, "Your closing statement Captain."

Kara got to her feet and stepped forward, "To put it in the most basic terms possible, Gaius Baltar is a traitor. Before the Attacks, he worked on the Command Navigation Program. His pride was what allowed him to be manipulated by a Cylon spy. It is very likely that the reason the Cylons were so affective in their strikes on our fleet was the CNP.

"He also formed some sort of sympathetic bond with the Number Six model, that sympathy combined with cowardice in the face of a Cylon Sleeper agent allowed him to let the Cylon posing as Lt. Valerii free. She would go on to shoot then Commander Adama. This makes him an accessory to attempted murder, even if he was an unwitting one.

"The question is; does being a sympathizer and a coward, make someone guilty of Treason? No. However, what happened next does. The defendant, during the course of his interrogation of the Cylon prisoner on Pegasus, made a conscious decision to help her escape. In the course of this escape she killed a Marine brutally. Baltar then armed her and led her out of the brig with the clear intention of escaping Pegasus. No one knows what she would have done from there.

"It was happenstance that Major Adama and Colonel Fisk were on their way to release two other prisoners and that Major Adama managed to shoot her but the damage was already done. She shot a command officer of the Colonial Fleet, murdering him. The defense might have you believe that he was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. I argue that Dr. Baltar had made a conscious decision to actively help the Cylons when he withheld Boomer's test results from the Commander and modified the program to hide the test results of any future Cylons for his own devices.

"The Cylon on Pegasus presented him with an ally and an opportunity; the opportunity to bring himself to the attention of the Cylons and he took it. That is the scope of Baltar's crimes; he intended to help the Cylons to their eventual goal of destroying the Human Race. Gaius Baltar is a traitor, and he should be punished for his crimes." Kara turned and took her seat, while the room seemed to be taking in her statement.

Gaius watched Tigh to turn to Gaeta and he signaled for him to speak. Felix rose to his feet and spoke calmly, "Before the Attacks, Gaius Baltar was an arrogant man entirely convinced of his own greatness. That isn't a damning statement, many of us were far different before the Cylons attacked; I was finishing up my tour to prepare to go to grad-school for genetics, the current Commander of the Air Group was on the brink of a dishonorable discharge and the Admiral was preparing his retirement plans and hoped to publish his memoirs.

"The Attacks changed us, forced us into new positions and new challenges. Many of us rose up to the occasion and found out what we were capable of, but some of us gave into our darker natures. Dr. Baltar had been under a tremendous strain since that day. He'd come to realize that a Cylon had used his work to disable the fleet and leave us defenseless, and then he was told to find a way to ferret out Cylon infiltrators. He succeeded but when confronted with the Cylon sleeper agent, he panicked. Like so many people would do in his position.

"Captain Thrace mentioned being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That is exactly what happened, he was put in bad situations and he's made mistakes. To conclude, I ask the panel to ask some questions of themselves; 'Is Dr. Baltar a traitor, or did he make a horrible mistake?' The answer is that he's just a man who made a mistake. Also ask yourselves, does that mistake warrant his death, because that is the bottom line. Finding my client guilty means that his mistake warrants his death. Thank you." He returned to his seat.

Tigh stood Major Adama and Captain Kelly did as well, "We stand in recess until this panel has made its decision." The three officers then left the board room and several of the occupants began discussing things quietly. 

Gaius continued to stare straight ahead as he felt cold eyes on him from many places around the room. He stared intently at the clock on the wall as it ticked the time away. He could feel Six's eyes on him after five minutes and thirty-three seconds passed, "You are remaining remarkably calm for a man who is about to be flushed out an airlock like garbage."

"Come to torment me one last time?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he found her smiling quite wide, "Yes."

He scowled, seven minutes had now passed. "I have a question. When I die, what will happen to you?"

"I'm touched Gaius, I really am."

"I mean, if you're a delusion, I can figure that out pretty easily, but if you're a chip in my head…"

She shook her head, "Maybe I'm something else. Maybe when you're dead, I'll move on to someone else, and guide them. Perhaps Major Adama? I have to admit that he's very, very attractive. Perhaps I'll sit on Captain Thrace's shoulder and guide her."

He turned to her for just a moment, "So, you're a virus."

She gave a mock pout and said, "What I was Gaius, was your last hope. If you had listened to me about that other Number Six none of this would have happened, and things would not be spinning wildly out of even God's control. That is why I'm here now, to see you punished for ruining God's plan."

The hatch opened and the trio of officers returned, only thirteen minutes had passed. Tigh stepped up, "Gaius Baltar, please rise." He got to his feet and looked the Colonel in the eye, "This tribunal finds you guilty on all counts and sentences you to death by airlock. This is to be carried out immediately. May the Gods have mercy on your soul. This tribunal is now adjourned." With a bang of the gavel his life was over.

He was aware that he was screaming at them, but he had no idea what the words were anymore. All he could feel was the iron grips of the two marines as they began to haul him out of the courtroom. He continued to scream as they hauled him forcefully through the corridors. He vaguely thought he could the words of a priest giving Last Rights.

The marines stopped and he was shoved out of their grip. His back collided with a wall hard and the hatch in front of him slammed shut. He was in an airlock. He turned to see Roslin, Adama and Cain in the control room, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M INNOCENT! PLEASE!" He was met with silence.

Above the hatch were two lights; one yellow and one red, the yellow was currently on. He looked around for an intercom but found none. His heavy breathing echoed strangely off the walls and only served to increase his panic. "Please, I beg you not to do this!" He saw Adama press a control, the yellow light was extinguished and the red light began flashing. "Please, I'm sorry! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M SORRY!"

He watched the red light almost willing the yellow light to come back on, finally the red light stopped flashing and turned solid red. He turned begging eyes on Adama and whispered, "Please!"

Suddenly the force of the air rushing out into space carried him out with it and his final thoughts were of Six and how he hoped to see her again in Hell. 


	23. Ch 4, Part 4

Lee knocked on the hatch to his father's quarters, he'd been about to board a raptor to return to Pegasus when the page came. He actually groaned at the time, frankly he had been happy to put the trial away and return to his ship and take on his new post and responsibilities. Despite Kara's voice in his head telling him what a natural he would have been, Lee knew he wasn't a judge. 

He had been fascinated by the law growing up, mostly because he'd loved his grandfather so much and wanted to know all about what he did, but the experience of the trial soured his youthful fascination as well as his memory of his grandfather to an extent. Seeing Baltar proclaiming his innocence when Lee knew for a fact he was guilty made him wonder why Joseph Adama would choose to defend people like this from the fate they deserved.

When he was nineteen he'd even asked him the question, and after a long, sometimes pontificating explanation that Lee found so appropriate from an attorney, his grandfather boiled it down to; 'Guilty or innocent Lee, everyone deserves the benefit of a doubt and a fair trial is just that.'

He clung to that thought all through the trial, but in the end, he just wasn't quite sure he believed it anymore.

His father's voice beckoned him; Lee pushed the hatch open and entered to find boxes spread around the couch. His father looked up and waved him of as he was coming to attention. "This is a personal call, Lee. I'm off duty." He pointed to the bar, "Have a drink."

As Lee poured himself a glass of water, his father picked up a new box to rummage through. "It occurs to me that as XO of Pegasus, you'll have your own cabin but very few personal items." He pulled out a framed collection of squadron patches and held them out with a hint of a grin.

Lee set his glass on the desk and took the offered patches with a wistful smile, "These were in your den." He ran his fingers over the glass reverently tracing the faded Atlantia patch that once belonged to his father. "Gods, I used to sneak into your den and just look at them for hours." He gave him sheepish grin, "Mom swatted my backside a couple of times for being in there without your permission."

Bill chuckled, "I remember showing these to you when you were six and seeing your eyes light up at my 'Black Emperor's' patch."

The two men shared a look, "That was the first time I remember wanting to be a pilot."

His father nodded, "That was the first time I _knew_ you'd be a pilot."

Lee nodded in return and sighed, "I guess that's pretty much over now, they won't let the XO fly too many CAPs."

"You'll do well son and despite what's happened between the President, Commander Cain and myself, I think you two have an excellent rapport. She's stern, but she watches over her people. As XO, your job is to watch over her."

Bill gestured to the box on his desk and Lee looked inside. "A few odds and ends I've collected over time, it really seemed that I never made to time to get planet-side and return these things. In a way, I'm glad now, it gives me something to share with you." There were a few books and a couple of framed photos, an enlarged squadron patch from Vigilante Squadron and a sextant that his step-mother had given him when he took command of the Valkyrie.

"I also wanted to give you one last thing." Lee found his father was at his bookshelf and pulled out a weathered leather-bound book. "I know you've always been interested in the law, because of your grandfather. I also know that this trial was hard on you."

Lee looked up from the novel he'd found in the things his father was giving him with a quirked eyebrow, "How did you-"

Bill shook his head, "Son, anyone could see it. You're an idealist, you believe in the system and even though we all knew he was guilty, the way Baltar's trial was over so quickly worried you." He held out the book to Lee.

Lee reached out and took it and looked at the gold letters on the spine, "**Law and Mind: The Psychology of Legal Practice, by Joseph Adama**." Bill gestured to the book, "My father sent me that, his legal practice had long been a point of tension between us when I started going to college. Some nights around the dinner table, I was sure that we'd come to blows." He looked up with a trace of a smirk, "Sound familiar?" Lee chuckled.

"He'd taught me so much about the law while I grew up, about individual rights and freedoms. Then I learned about the kind of people he defended; murderers, robbers, rapists and he was getting them off. There were more than a few dinners that ended with me storming away from the table vowing silently never to speak with him again.

"Then one night; we had an argument about a client of his who'd been charged with kidnapping, raping, torturing and killing a six year-old boy. It wasn't an especially bad argument; we'd had a far worse one a month or two earlier about this guy but I just snapped. I looked at him and said it out loud; 'I will not live with a man who talks about defending the law and circumvents it with his every deed.' I walked out of the house, spent the night with my girlfriend and applied to the Caprica Military Academy the next day. The war would break out a few months later and I didn't speak to dad for six years, after he sent that book to me."

Bill sighed and picked up his glass again, "Mom told me that he wrote the book with me in mind, in the hope of finally explaining all the things in writing that he couldn't explain in words." He chuckled, "He accomplished that on page one."

Lee opened the book and read page one; '_Attorneys, especially defense attorneys don't always believe their clients are innocent. Hell, in all honesty, they rarely do. I almost never do, with good reason. What I do believe is that they deserve the chance to prove they are innocent. That is why the law is the most important of Man's inventions; it protects us from our basic need for blind vengeance…_'

He looked up and his father spoke more gently, "If we had just thrown Baltar out an airlock without a trial it wouldn't have been him we wronged. We would have wronged ourselves. That's why I know you did the right thing, Lee." He smiled, "You usually do."

Lee put the book in the box with the rest of the items, took a seat and sighed, "Dad, in all the madness that's followed the arrival of Pegasus, it's been swept aside, but Kara and I did put together a mission proposal for rescue operations on Caprica." He noticed the grimace that his father tried to hide and frowned, "With all due respect, we can't abandon these people to death and slavery. We have a unique opportunity to mount a rescue and keep the fleet safe at the same time. I'm sure I can convince Commander Cain if you'd just give me the chance to do this."

He grimaced again and then his father was no longer his father in that moment, he was The Admiral. "I will bow to the President's recommendation on this and I suggest you do that as well, Major." It was a clearly an end to this topic of discussion and Lee took it for a dismissal as well. He picked up the box of items and took his leave.

He arrived in front of the CAG's office a few minutes later and knocked on the hatch. Kara's muffled invitation ushered him in and he found Kara at the whiteboard. Her face was pulled into an introspective pout while she spun the marker in her fingers of her right hand while tapping the thumb of her left hand against her jutting lower lip. With a sigh she wrote; "Flat Top/Hot Dog" in a slot before turning towards him and smiling widely. "Hey! Didn't I kick you off this boat an hour ago?"

He lifted the box in his arms and said, "House warming gift from the Admiral."

She re-capped the marker and set it aside before ushering him to the couch. He put down the box and they sat together, "I can tell by your sunny disposition it was another happy conversation with the Old Man." She grinned, "Let me guess…"

She cleared her throat and in a rather good imitation of his voice said. "We have to go back to Caprica."

Then in a gravelly approximation of his father's voice, "I won't risk our lives on the slim chance that there's people alive down there."

She spoke again in Lee's voice, "We can't leave them behind!"

His father's, "You're dismissed!"

Lee frowned for just a moment then chuckled, "I don't sound that pompous, but that pretty much covers it." He shook his head and looked towards the white board with unseeing eyes, "Best estimates of the heavy raider's FTL say we'd get twenty jumps out of it, twenty-five at most. I'm starting to run out of time. They're starting to run out of time."

They sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes, unsure of what to say to each other. During that time, Lee's hand sought out hers and he was pleased when she did him one better by lacing their fingers together and leaning against him. He rewarded the action by pressing his lips against the top of her head.

After the moment came to a close he spoke up, "Have you thought about my proposal?"

She pulled back enough to look up at him, "I told you, I'm fine with making a sex tape as long as I can show it off."

He winked, "My _other_ proposal."

She nodded, "Yeah, and I can't see a hole in it. Besides, you guys do need a CAG over there pretty bad. Otherwise, you'll be doing all your work and the CAG's work too, then you'll have no time to devote to your very wonderful and obscenely sexy girlfriend."

"You either."

Other than elbowing him in the ribs, she ignored his quip and said. "I'll sign off on the transfer papers right away, then I'll give you a ride over to the Beast."

Lee looked down at her with a confused expression, "'The Beast?'"

She shrugged, "That's what the crew's been calling the Pegasus lately."

Lee nodded but frowned, "I'm not entirely sure I like my boat being called 'The Beast.' It makes Pegasus sound like some sort ship of monsters."

Kara smirked, "Let me guess, that's what you named your oldest friend?" She punctuated it by grabbing the organ she just referred to with a lewd twinkle in her eye. He didn't even bat an eye, "The Beast is one thing, but apparently your pilots nicknamed the Big G, 'The Bucket.'"

This time is was Lee's turn to smirk, "As in 'bucket of bolts?'"

She nodded, "Or 'rust bucket,' 'scum bucket,' 'sludge bucket,' any insulting comment you could come up with. That's the joy of nicknames. But enough talk of Galactica and your dick," She reluctantly rose to her feet and walked over to her desk. She found the appropriate forms and signed-off on them then gathered them up and turned to him. "Let's go."

She stopped Duck along the way and asked the pilot to take the stack of transfer to the XO, after the short walk to the Flight Deck and a conversation with the Chief, Lee was in the co-pilot's chairs while Kara completed her pre-flight. After clearance from the LSO, they were away.

En route to Pegasus, Kara turned to him with a smirk and said, "I could take the long way around the Fleet and 'run out of gas' for a while. You ever done it in a raptor?"

He smirked, "Tina Sloan, second week of War College." The look she gave him forced him to amend himself with an innocent face, "I mean, no, never. Is something like that even possible?"

She shook her head as she brought the raptor to a stop. She released the harness and turned to him as she tugged the zipper down, "I see I still have to train you."

Lee felt his ears burn and a flush of arousal spread through him, she laughed then turned forward again and said, "I don't think so. This is negative re-enforcement, Lee." With that comment, they were once again on the way to Pegasus.


	24. Ch 4, Part 5

Bill stepped into the Presidential Office and found Cain already there and speaking quietly with Billy and the Vice President. The young aide turned to him, "Admiral, thank you for coming so quickly." He turned to the Commander, "Both of you." 

He cleared his throat, "Bad?"

The young man nodded grimly, "Doctor Cottle is in with her, but she's been in and out of consciousness all day and I just don't see…"

Billy trailed off as Cottle entered the room with a grim expression. Billy and Bagot ducked into her room to leave Cottle with Cain and Adama. He walked over to them and shook his head, "She's stubborn as hell. I tried to transfer her over to Galactica or Pegasus to monitor her more closely and she said no. Then I tried to offer her morpha, same result."

Helena nodded with a stony expression of her own, "How long?"

Cottle looked back towards Roslin's personal cabin when a loud cough tore through the air, "A few days, maybe a couple of weeks on the outside." He scowled, "If she continues to refuse morpha, they won't be pretty either. She's in tremendous pain, but she refuses to be drugged, she wants to be lucid so she's even off the chamalla extract. The irony of course is that the pain is sending her for a ride anyway. I'd go in there and talk to her while she's still relatively lucid."

Adama dismissed him and the two officers stepped inside Roslin's cabin. The found her propped up in her bed. Her skin was gray and waxy, her eyes sunken and surrounded by black circles, and there was dried blood at the corners of her mouth. She already looked dead in Bill's opinion, "Admiral, Commander, thank you for coming." Her voice was painful to listen to, barely croaking from her throat. "I was just going over the timetable for the upcoming Presidential election with Billy and Marshall."

She turned to Bagot and Billy, "Marshall, I need to speak the Admiral and Commander alone. Please make the announcement to the press now." The Vice President nodded and quietly left the room, Billy reached over and squeezed her shoulder in a supportive gesture before he left.

She reached over and tried to pick up the glass of water on her nightstand. When they noticed her hand trembling with the effort, Helena stepped to her side and helped her take a drink. She gave the other woman a grateful expression then spoke, "I needed to speak with each of you about what's going to happen in the next few days. Right now, Marshall is gathering the press to announce the election in a little over three months. The next two weeks will be devoted to candidates announcing their campaigns.

"What I say next, never leaves this room." She looked at both of them for a long time, trying to make sure they understood the weight of this conversation before she continued. "Before I went off the chamalla, I had a vision."

Bill noticed Cain's eyebrow quirk microscopically out of the corner of his eye and if Laura noticed, she merely barreled on. "The Fleet will need both of you to work closely for the remainder of this journey," She turned to Helena and spoke more forcefully, "but the Gods require a new role from you Commander. I want you to run for President, I'll have Billy compose a written endorsement of your campaign, you will have Marshall's full support as your running mate, but I need you to do this."

Cain scowled, "With all due respect Madam President, are you out of your frakking mind?" She shook her head, "Everyone in this room, your aide, my 'running mate' as well as a good portion of Galactica's crew know everything I've done. Not to mention I have neither the aptitude nor desire to deal with politics, I'm a soldier. The first time a Quorum member stepped out of line I'd have them thrown in the brig." She stood and began to pace the room.

Undeterred, Roslin merely quipped. "I assure you Commander; the thought has crossed my mind during nearly every Quorum meeting." After her chuckle turned into a barely manageable coughing fit she continued in a more serious tone. "Helena, I need you to do this. I need someone who knows the scriptures and can help interpret the signs we'll be seeing. Your father and mother were Orthodox worshippers of Athena which meant you've read and memorized nearly every one of the Scrolls and especially Pythia."

Cain suddenly paused in her pacing, "That's not in my file, how did you know?" She crossed the room to Roslin's side and sat down, "Visions? Of serpents numbering twelve? Apollo's Arrow? The Lion's Head? All of it?" Roslin nodded each time and Cain's eyes filled with wonder, "You found Kobol and saw the path to the Temple of the Five? You're the dying leader." After digesting all that she learned, Cain finally sighed, "I need time."

Roslin reached out and squeezed the other woman's hand for a moment before she spoke. "I have one last request of the both of you."

Bill took his place at her side, "Name it."

She swallowed and said, "There cannot be a rescue mission to the Colonies, any attempt will tear the Fleet apart. If we allow a mission to Caprica, we'll have to send them to the other Colonies and more than likely get everyone killed in the end."

Bill scowled, "Lee will push. He'll push as hard as he can." She nodded, "You've seen the results?"

"No, but I can't in good conscience say the people of Caprica are more deserving of rescue than the other Colonies. That's why I said no in the beginning, we have to continue on to Earth. That's the Gods' Will."

&&&&&&&&&

The pilots of Pegasus were gathered in the ready room for a full briefing for the first time since Major Adama was briefing them on the strike on Resurrection. Daily briefings had been performed by squadron leaders since Apollo had become XO and been assigned to the Baltar trial and the flight wing hadn't been needed to gather to this extent. The room was packed, every seat filled while Showboat's group of nuggets was leaning against the wall where they could.

The XO had called the briefing last night and even scrubbed this mornings CAP so that everyone could be there. It was enough to pique Marcia Case's curiosity at least.

It was more than enough to start the rumor mill on Pegasus:

Some pilots wondered if it was another strike.

Some were hoping they'd finally learn why the Fleet was jumping further from the Colonies instead of preparing rescue operations.

A few of them, those distrustful of Galactica and their new XO, were fully expecting Lee to announce that he was taking command of the Pegasus himself.

Marcia agreed with the overwhelming majority of the pilots, however. They'd finally decided on a CAG.

Many had thought it would be her. Not only had she'd been Stinger's lead pilot, but in the limited time Lee had been on Pegasus he'd relied heavily on her. Their friendship rekindled in that time, she was never quite as close to Lee as Kara had been, even during their brief stint as a couple during Lee's senior year, but they were very close still.

However, she'd taken on the role of advanced flight instructor in the last few weeks. Teaching Starbuck's nuggets from Galactica advanced tactics and techniques was a daunting task and a full-time job, now that two thirds of the flight simulators had been sent to Galactica for basic flight purposes. It was also something was excelling at and she enjoyed. She might be the only pilot who didn't think she'd be the CAG anytime soon.

The hatch came open and she called the room to attention when the XO entered, a young woman on his heels wearing Captain's Bars and pilot's wings. She recognized her as a pilot from Galactica but couldn't recall her name.

The Major took his place at the podium and looked the group over before allowing them to take their seats. After a moment, he and Stinger locked eyes, their rivalry hadn't blown over in the six weeks Apollo had been on the Bucket, in fact it seemed to have intensified over time. Cole had bit his tongue when Lee had become the XO and continued his time as a back-seater and hadn't complained about his rank being busted but the mere mention of "Apollo," "Adama" or "XO" usually earned you quite the scowl from the former CAG.

After a moment Lee spoke, "Taylor, front and center." After just long enough of a pause to raise some eyebrows, Cole got to his feet and came to a stop in front of the XO. "A lot of things have been discussed by command. How we'll be training new pilots was first and foremost, it's been decided that Basic Flight will continue to be taught on Galactica. Upon completing basic flight, nuggets will be transferred to Pegasus for advanced flight. We've transferred several of the simulators over to the Bucket and have two junior instructors over there."

He turned to Taylor and continued, "That's where you come in. Commander Cain informed me that you were the senior-flight instructor at Scorpia before the attacks, we're calling on your expertise in that area once more." She could see enough of the older pilot's face to see his eyebrow rising slightly.

He was at least intrigued by what was happening, "I'm reinstating your flight instructor's qualifications and transferring you immediately to Galactica to take command of Basic Flight as well as reinstating you to the rank of Captain. Lieutenants Agathon and Clellan will answer to you. Lastly, the suspension of your viper and raptor pilot qualifications has been rescinded. Dismissed."

As Stinger left the Ready Room, she noticed he was standing a little straighter than before.

Adama continued, "There will be more transfers over the next few weeks as the Commander and the Admiral determine how best to integrate our two flight-wings. No one call dibs on any bunks just yet." He grinned and a chuckle murmured through the group. "Three days ago, a raptor scouting mission found a near-by asteroid field. These asteroids are essential big lumps of high yield iron, nickel and other heavy metals, enough to hopefully make squadrons of new vipers and raptors as well as enough replacement parts to get the fleet going full speed again.

"The Majahaul mining vessel is preparing to begin operations and we've been assigned protection duties. The rest of the Fleet will be jumping to a secured location while we stay with them. Mining operations will take at least six weeks, so I'm offering a forty-eight hour pass to Cloud Nine and the Rising Star for you starting at seventeen-hundred hours tomorrow." An excited noise buzzed between the pilots but the XO quickly reined them in again.

"Finally, there's the matter of our new CAG. I'd like to introduce you to Captain Louanne Katraine, she was a squadron leader on Galactica and she was hand picked by myself and Commander Cain to take the post." He turned to the olive-skinned young woman, "Captain."

As Apollo stepped away from the podium and left the Ready Room, Katraine stepped up to the podium and looked them all over, "As Major Adama said, my name is Captain Louanne Katraine, my call-sign's Kat," She gave them a smirk and a cocky grin, "You can call me CAG or 'God' in a pinch." She softened the remark with a wink and continued, "I'll be flying Blue Wing with Narcho on my wing…"

&&&&&&&&&

Lee entered CIC and relieved Hoshi as Cain was still on Colonial One. Upon seeing the XO on deck, several officers brought him department reports to go over. He looked them over and gave half an ear to the pilot chatter from Galactica's CAP. A slight grin tugged at his mouth as he heard Kara's mocking voice picking on Hot Dog and Sweetness.

Twenty minutes later he heard Hoshi clear their CAP for launch. Soon, Narcho and Kat's voices joined Kara's and Lee felt that increasingly familiar pang of envy and the want to be out there as well. He really missed flying, but mostly when he heard Kara on the pilot chatter.

He hadn't really been paying attention to much other than the report he was reading and the sound of Starbuck daring Hot Dog to a series of trick maneuvers and the strangely soothing sound of DRADIS sweeps.

His mind had wandered back upon countless CAPs flown while on Pegasus, Atlantia and Solaria. His fingers twitched with the muscle memory of maneuvers and ached to hold a stick again. In his mind's eye he was flying with Kara just a few inches off his wing, her voice silky as she dared him into trick after trick, they'd start with simple rolls and Split-S turns then move onto Starbursts and other advance moves.

Eventually his daydream took hold of him, coalescing into a vivid fantasy of flight with Kara; their ships slipping around each other through the ships of the Fleet in a dance of instinct and skill, always just inches away from death with adrenaline coursing through their bodies lighting fires within them and between them.

By the time they land on Pegasus, he'd practically be vibrating with need for her. He'd race down the ladder and fly through post-flight and grip her hand tightly, yanking her off the flight deck and to his quarters where he'd strip her flight-suit from her and…

"Major?"

The fantasy shattered and Lee bit down on disappointment at the sight of Hoshi's face, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

The young com officer spoke, "Sir, there's something on wireless I think you should hear."

After a few keystrokes, the speakers crackled to life, "_We're on Colonial One awaiting an announcement from Commander Cain of the Pegasus. Speculation has run rampant through the Fleet since Vice President Bagot announced the timetable for the upcoming Election- Commander Cain is entering the briefing room, we now go to her._"

Lee glanced around the room and noticed that every officer was listening to the wireless broadcast, they could hear murmuring and cameras clicking, then they heard the Commander's voice; "_When I was seventeen, I applied for the Academy in the hopes of defending the Colonies and the Articles. There, I learned that 'duty,' 'patriotism' and 'honor' were more than just words and abstract concepts._

"_They were ideals for people to strive for and make their own. Many years have passed for me but those things I've learned are still true. Duty to the Colonies has become duty to this Fleet, Patriotism to the Twelve Nations of man has become my love of what Humanity stands for and honor has become more important than ever. Not just for me, and the crew of Pegasus and Galactica, but for all of us. For those reasons and so many others, I announce my candidacy for the office of President of the Colonies._" The shocked gasps that ran through the assembled Press on Colonial One were echoed in CIC.

Lee's pen fell out of his hand and clattered on the tac table, already forgotten. "_Commander? Sekou Hamilton, will you retain command of Pegasus, during your campaign?_"

"_Yes, but I will not be using military resources for my campaign._"

"_Commander Cain, James McManus, what is your stance on the journey to Earth?_"

"_Under my Presidency, the journey to Earth will continue. Next._"

"_Karen Fallbrook, do you have a stance on the abortion debate?_"

"_I'm Pro-life, however until I've had a chance to more closely research the debate I-_" Lee cut the connection.

He looked the crew over and allowed them a moment to digest and discuss the bombshell Cain had just dropped upon them before he spoke sternly, "Resume your duties."

He sighed and shook his head then picked up a receiver and pressed a hot key to address the crew. "Attention Pegasus, this is the XO. I imagine the press will be crawling all over this ship and crew for the next few weeks, asking for stories about the Commander and your opinions. I don't have to remind you that as members of the military, you are not allowed to discuss political matters with the press at any time. That is all."

He sighed and turned to Hoshi, "It was such a quiet afternoon too."

The younger man grinned slightly, "That it was, sir."


	25. Ch 4, Part 6

_Battlestar Pegasus:  
Helena Cain Commanding  
Conducting Mining Operations in Un-named Asteroid Field  
Day 31_

Lee leaned against the doorway of the pilot's rec room, watching the pilots trying to hang on and beginning to falter at it. Some might not see it, they might look at Narcho and Red Devil tossing the Pyramid back and forth while several of the Nuggets were playing triad and Kat and Showboat flirted with each other in the corner and assume all was well.

Years spent in rec rooms and his time on Pegasus, both as CAG and as XO, allowed him to notice that their hearts just weren't in it. They all thought they were going to die, picked off one-by-one by the ace Raider they'd dubbed "Scar."

He wanted to be able to do something, but he didn't know what. He couldn't exactly march into the rec room and give some rousing speech; firstly, because that was more of his father's territory and secondly, it wasn't his place as the XO. The XO was to be hated, that was Tigh's first lesson, "if the crew doesn't hate the XO he's not doing his job." The Commander issued the orders but the XO was the one who saw them carried out.

Lee was the one who had to stand over shoulders and breathe down necks. He had to stalk into CIC or the Ready Room and light into people to make sure they were doing everything Commander Cain needed of them. Since he took the posting of XO, Lee felt uncomfortable even walking into the rec room to eat or grab a cup of coffee much less being the one to lift their spirits.

Kat looked up and noticed his presence, "Attention on Deck."

Lee stepped into the room and waved them off, "As you were."

Narcho kicked the chair out at his table, "Pull up a chair XO." Several of the older pilots expressed similar invitations while Showboat and Kat smirked at the Nuggets looking at him nervously.

Again, Lee waved them off, "Sorry for intruding but I need a word with Kat."

Louanne nodded then rose to her feet and gave Marcia a shrug before she followed him out into the corridor. They walked a few paces down the corridor before Lee spoke, "Pretty subdued in there, some nights I have to come down here just to make sure you aren't all going to drink yourselves into comas and leave the Fleet in the hands of Starbuck's pilots on the Bucket."

The woman chuckled, "Well, we can't be rowdy every night."

Lee grinned, "I'm sure Chief Tyrol will be crushed as his liquor market crashes." They walked a few more yards down the corridor before he spoke again, "How are they holding up?"

She sighed, "It's getting to them, every patrol that goes out comes home one or two shy, it seems. That eats at you, wondering every time whether you're next." Lee nodded agreement, he knew the feeling very well. "I'm lucky though, I mean a lot of pilots are pretty experienced and can shake it off. It's the nuggets that worry me."

She stopped and Lee turned towards her, "I remember my first few patrols after Basic Flight, worrying about whether or not I'd smash into Hot Dog or Chuckles, whether I'd miss the trap and bounce into the side of the Pod and wondering if the Cylons will show up and send me screaming into Hell.

"Scar's picking us off and the nuggets are all looking around wondering how long it'll be until I order them out on CAPs to get picked off too." She sighed, "I'm starting to wonder too."

Lee looked her over then spoke in a more private tone, "How are _you_ holding up?"

Kat actually laughed, "You actually want me to believe that the big bad XO cares about another human being, especially one under his command?"

Lee shook his head, "Not at all, but do you know what the Commander and I went through to select _you_ as CAG? I'm not going through that again anytime soon." He sobered, "You got thrown into this before you'd even got the Galactica patch off your sleeve. The Commander and I picked you because we knew you could handle the position but that doesn't mean it isn't hard loosing pilots like this." He continued, "I was where you were at a few weeks ago, and in a sense I'm in the same place now. You have to be strong every moment of the day because the CAG always has to be in control. They have to look up to you, so sometimes it helps to know there's someone you can talk to."

He smirked, "Besides, contrary to what impressions Colonel Tigh gave you, even the XO is human... sometimes."

She nodded, "Thanks Major."

Lee started them down the corridor, "I came down for another reason, I have a way to boost morale." He led her to his cabin and led her over to his desk.

"When I officially took my post as XO I was issued Colonel Fisk's cabin. I've been slowly going through his affects as well as those of Colonel Wilkins and I've found the Top Gun Stein." He picked it up off the desk, "I'm authorizing a toaster hunt Kat. I want your pilots to go out there, find him and gun him down, you'll offer this up to the pilot that splashes Scar."

Kat looked the stein over reverently, then turned to Lee with a hint of the cocky expression he wanted to see out of her and the rest of the pilots. "It'll be a pleasure, sir."

Lee smiled, "That's what I want to hear. One more thing, about Showboat." He took a seat at his desk and watched the younger officer's eyebrow quirk questioningly. "I'm sure she's told you that she, Starbuck and I go all the way back to the Academy. Hell, she and I dated for almost a year and I-"

Kat smirked, "Forgive me sir, but if this is some overprotective pseudo-big brother speech-"

Lee shook his head, "On the contrary, after being her friend this long I just want to ask." He leaned forward, "Don't you think you're slumming, just a bit?"

Kat laughed, "Sir, I don't think I have to tell you about Marcia's ample... charm." She sobered, "I'm aware of the frat regs and if this is what's that's about..."

Lee waved her off, "I'm not here to rat you out Louanne, so just show some discretion and we'll all be fine. Dismissed." Kat saluted and left his cabin while Lee turned on the wireless to try and find some music.

&&&&&&&&&

"...This Fleet has made four hundred and forty-six jumps and-" The buzzing from her wireless interrupted Helena as she prepared her first campaign speech. She placed her pen on the desk and picked up the receiver. "Cain."

Hoshi's voice came through the speaker, "_Commander, I have the Admiral on the line._"

"Put him though, Lieutenant." A moment later Hoshi let her know they were connected, "Admiral?"

Adama's voice was grim, "_President Roslin passed away an hour ago, I need you to return to the Fleet, ASAP. The funeral will be in seven days, bring your full dress._"

Helena reached for her drink but fumbled it off the desk and jumped slightly at the sound of it shattering on the deck. "I'll... I'll be on a raptor within the hour. I'll leave Lee in command until I can return."

"_Billy and Tory have taken the liberty of preparing some remarks for you. I'll have them here for you when you arrive._"

"Thank you, sir. Bill-"

Adama cut her off, "_Not now, when you arrive._"

The line was disconnected and she pressed a hot key to access the intercom, she heard the tone to call the crew's attention, "This is the Commander. One hour ago, President Laura Roslin passed away. I ask you all now to take the time to pray for her soul and ask the Gods to bless both her, and this Fleet. That is all."

She made a call to CIC to page the XO then replaced the receiver and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

She had just finished picking up the shards of glass off the deck when the Marine outside her cabin announced the XO's arrival. She tossed the shards into the trash and triggered the hatch release. Lee entered the cabin and gave her a salute which she returned, "Come in, Major." As he crossed the room to her she spoke, "I have to return to the Fleet for the funeral. I'm leaving you in command, the Majahaul discovered another high-yield vein of iron and have extended operations another three weeks. I'll return in a week to ten days." She crossed the room towards her closet.

Lee followed her and she continued, "You may wish to select an officer to assume your duties while I'm away, either Major Garner or Lieutenant Hoshi would be ideal. Now I need to pack, call the flight deck arrange for a Raptor to take me back to the Fleet."

"Yes sir, but considering the presence of Scar, I'd prefer you to wait until the next CAP goes out. Narcho, Showboat, Cubit and Kat will be in the air."

"Very well, dismissed." Lee saluted and left while she opened her closet and pulled out her dress uniform and a travel bag.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee was in CIC by the time the Commander's raptor was ready for launch. Major Garner was standing across from him at the Tac Table looking rather uncomfortable out of his coveralls and in dress blues. Hoshi spoke from Communications, "The LSO has cleared Buster for launch and the CAP is in the tube."

Lee nodded and turned his attention to the DRADIS display and spoke, "Set Condition Two, alert vipers on stand-by, put the pilot chatter on the speaker and clear them for launch. Inform Buster to have his FTL spun up and ready to jump the moment he has a clear position."

Lee watched as blips signifying the CAP and raptor flight appeared on his DRADIS. The raptor immediately moved off with the vipers along side. "_Pegasus/Buster, we're en route, should clear the asteroid field in three minutes thirty seconds._"

Lee nodded and turned to the Tactical officer, "Put it on the clock." The countdown started and the next two-hundred and ten seconds were extremely tense.

"_Narcho/Cubit, possible DRADIS contact. Three o'clock high near the Diamond._" Just as Cubit said, a blip appeared on the screen near the large diamond-shaped asteroid, the computer was classifying it as an unknown as the high iron content in the field was bouncing DRADIS all over the place. Lee gripped the edge of the table and willed the DRADIS signal to clean up.

"_Copy that Cubit, it looks like some debris. It's not a raider._" There was a chuckle and Narcho joked, "_You're not getting my money that easy!_"

Kat's sure voice cut across the channel "_All right people, lock it down! Keep your eyes peeled for that frakker. He's been seen several times near the Big Spud._"

The ensign at tactical called out "Two minutes" and then, "One-thirty."

"_Kat/Showboat, no visuals in sector three._"

"_Copy that, same goes for sector four._"

"One minute fifteen."

Cubit's voice crackled through the speakers, "_This is about where JoJo and Pitbull bought it._"

"_That was a frakkin' shame too. I really wanted some alone time with Pitbull, I was sure she was a screamer._" Lee had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Narcho's joke.

"_You're dreaming Narcho, she was way too much woman for you!_" This time it was Marcia's voice.

This time Cubit chuckled, "_Well then, was she too much woman for you Showboat?_"

"_I thought we covered this Cubit, I won't help your dirty mind keep you occupied in your rack... all alone with just your left hand and a tube sock._"

"_Frak off Showboat, you know I'm a righty!_"

Lee pretended not to notice the junior officers stifling smirks and chuckles, while the tactical officer said, "thirty seconds."

Kat's angry voice came over the wireless, "_Hey! I remind you nuggets that the CO and XO both have their ears on!_"

"_Kat/Narcho. No visual in sector eight._"

Lee looked up to see the count down at fifteen seconds. "_Pegasus/Buster. Nearly clear, calculating jump now._"

Hoshi spoke up, "Copy Buster, you're clear to jump when ready."

The raptor blip disappeared and Kat said, "_Okay, raptor's away, peel off and split up. Narcho you're with me, Cubit's Showboat's wing. Keep in constant contact with your wing and Pegasus. Let's do it._"

He watched them peel off and begin to patrol the asteroid field in search of Scar. He ignored the rather mundane pilot chatter as his eyes tried to find some sign that the raider was out there. Once again, he felt the familiar ache, the need to be out there himself trying to chase down the fighter. The last few days, he'd listened to the pilot's chatter and had to bash down the urge to sprint down to the Flight Deck, throw on a flight-suit and take a viper out to find his way into a fire fight.

He was torn out of his thoughts by Cubit's frantic voice, "_FRAK! Kat/Cubit. I've got a Raider on my tail, he slipped in out of nowhere!_"

"_Kat/Showboat. I've spotted the raider, it's Scar. I'm moving in on him to engage._"

"_Showboat/Kat. Narcho and I are in bound, we'll hit your position in thirty seconds._"

"_Taking evasive, I'm gonna try to lead him through the hash around the Big Spud._"

"_Break left Cubit, he's about to fire!_"

"_Frak! He clipped me!_"

"_I've got visual on him Kat! Keep leading him my way, Cubit!_"

"_You better frakking hit him Narcho, he's trying to fly up my ass!_"

"_Cubit/Kat. Go full throttle!_"

"_Copy!_"

There was a tense pause before Narcho's voice filled CIC, "_WHOO! TAKE THAT!_"

At the same moment Cubit exclaimed in a relieved sigh. "_Mother Frak Me!_"

A moment later Kat said, "_Pegasus/Kat. Scratch one raider. Narcho bulls-eyed Scar!_"

A roar went up in CIC and Lee slapped the Tac table in celebration before he picked up the receiver, "Narcho/Pegasus. Nice shooting!"

"_Thanks Apollo! Not so tough, is he now?_"

"_I second that Narcho. First round's on me!_"

"_Copy that CAG, I'm gonna enjoy that Top Gun stein, especially after Cubit gives me my money._"

Lee laughed and spoke, "Complete your CAP then come on back to the barn, Kat. And second round's on me." He turned to Major Garner and grinned, "Set Condition Three and take the alert fighters out of the tubes. You have the board, Major. I need to call the Admiral and give a preliminary report." With those words Lee left CIC and silently added, _and a stiff drink._


	26. Ch 4, Part 7

_Unnamed Binary Star System  
Battlestar Galactica  
Deck Three, C-Corridor near Senior Pilots' Bunk_

"I hate CAPs like that," grumbled Tucker "Duck" Clellan. They'd been in the binary star system for six days conducting Fleet-wide repairs and training operations. The system they were in had such a high level of stellar dust and high-iron debris that DRADIS had been nearly useless, which made the CAPs even more important than usual.

Unfortunately for the pilots, the sheer amount of crap in the air required the pilots to fly in a textbook fashion. Strict formations and a complete lack of stunts made for extremely tedious CAPs, and tediousness was the bane of a pilot's existence.

Brendan Costanza, better known to his friends and fellow pilots as "Hot Dog" nodded his agreement. "I hear that, man. There's nothing more boring than flying six feet off somebody's wing reporting speed and vector every forty-five seconds for six hours. We couldn't even travel at a decent speed with all the garbage in the air." He stifled a yawn and grinned tiredly, "It was so boring I need a nap."

The pilots made the final turn towards their bunk room and Duck nodded in agreement. "I hear that. All I want is a little- Frak!"

Both men stared in bewilderment and growing fury at the pair of boots that hung from the wheel of the hatch to the senior pilot's bunk.

Some time had passed since the Attacks, the fact that the crews of Pegasus and Galactica were all that remained of the Colonial Fleet was settling in and the pairing off was beginning. Very quietly, under Starbuck's nose, Flat Top and Racetrack came up with a signal to keep the others out for private time.

Which brought them to the boots currently hanging off the wheel of the hatch, Hot Dog sagged against the wall in defeat but Duck was more aggressive. His right hand curled into a fist and he banged hard on the hatch. "Come on! Finish up in there, we've got tired pilots out here!" There was no answer or signs of life inside so he banged again, "OPEN UP!" He continued banging on the hatch. "FLYBOY! I know it's you in there! OPEN THE FRAK-"

The angry roar that came through the hatch was enough for Hot Dog to snap to attention and Duck to leap away from it. "SHUT YOUR FRAKKING HOLE!" Starbuck's voice was husky and rough, and angry as hell. She clearly knew what the boots on the wheel were for. The CAG was in there and it had become a matter of common knowledge she spent her nights with the XO of Pegasus. He strained his ears and could hear Lee Adama's chuckle in there as well. "Go hit the showers and we'll be done by the time you get back!"

Faced with the prospect of both an angry CAG _**and**_ an angry Adama the two viper pilots did the only thing they could, they ran like hell for the showers.

&&&&&&&&&

Kara threw the curtain open and her feet hit the deck with a slap, she turned a blistering scowl on her lover as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Lee folded his hands behind his head and grinned at her. "I told you Kara, this is so much easier on Pegasus. I mean, nobody goes banging on my hatch in the middle of a good frak. Well there's one person, but that's not the Commander's style. She'd just page me to her cabin."

Kara smirked at him a moment before she slipped back into the rack and reclined against his chest, enjoying the mix of the chilly air of the room against her naked back and Lee's body heat warming her chest, "True, I always enjoy my rides on the Beast..." Lee rolled his eyes, she could tell he was growing tired of her referring to his dick by the same nickname as his boat. That's why it gave her joy, "The problem is, if I keep slipping off Galactica to frak you, eventually the Old Man's gonna fire me... out the launch tube."

Lee nodded and gave her a solemn expression, "Well... I hate that it comes to this, especially since it'll mean the end of a brilliant pilot's military career but I guess I have to. I'll type up my resignation and deliver it to the Admiral in the morning and spend my days as your kept man."

She grinned at him and nodded, "Finally, a plan I can get behind."

Lee looked around, "But as your kept man, I can't stay here."

She chuckled, "I'll tellya what, I'll have the Chief convert the old gift shop from the museum in the starboard flight pod. I'll give you a bedroom, a nice big bed, with manacles." She punctuated that addendum with a wink then continued, "Maybe we can even run over to the Prometheus and scare us up a black market hot tub, make a really nice cage for you."

"You pamper me so well."

She gave him a smug grin, "I take care of my bitch."

He sat up slightly and left a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek, "For that, I thank you."

She screwed up her face and made a show of wiping her cheek, "Gross, boy germs!"

Lee pushed her off, "As much fun as infecting you with cooties always is, I was only on Galactica to drop off the Commander's reports. _We_ need to be dressed before Duck leads a mutiny and I need to be heading back."

Kara rolled off of him and sat up, crossing her bare legs with a flourish and giving him a mock-seductive pout before she said, "C'mon baby, let's make one more strafing run before we head back to work." When she was met only by his raised eyebrow she stood and crossed the room with a pronounced sway to her hips and called the flight deck to request a prepped raptor. She hung up the phone and turned back to him, "I'll fly you over." She then crossed the room and picked up her discarded briefs and began to dress. Lee followed her lead.

When she was down to her tunic, Lee intercepted the item and gestured to the collar, "Were you planning on telling me anytime soon?"

She shrugged, "It seems the XO on Pegasus is a real frak-up and the Old Man wants a command rank officer ready to take his place when he's finally drummed out of the Fleet." She threw him another wink.

Lee smirked and tossed her the item and finished buttoning his own tunic. With a grin and a nod he said, "Well, whatever your reason for promotion, congratulations _**Major**_ Thrace."

"Thank you Major Adama." She stepped forward and leaned against the bunk they'd just vacated, "Though it may not be **_Major_** Adama much longer. The wireless is all over Cain to resign or take an extended leave until after the election. Scuttlebutt has you maybe just days from your own command." She crossed her arms and gave him an inquisitive look.

He sighed and sat down on the bunk to tie up his boots, "I've logged a lot of time in command of the Peggy since the President died. The Commander seems to be the only serious candidate, the Quorum rep from Aerelon is running and I think there's a couple of others but her campaign manager has her way out in front. I know we have to go through the process otherwise it's just ordaining a dictator but I am growing tired of it all being up in the air."

She looked down at him with a smirk, "Commander Lee Adama, Battlestar Pegasus..."

He answered her smirk, "Sounds a little pretentious, doesn't it?"

"Little bit, however you are a little pretentious so I'm used to it by now. Don't worry, I love you anyway." they chuckled for a moment before she pushed off the bunk and he rose to his feet. "Let's get you back to your boat, Skipper."

As she spun the wheel to open the hatch she felt Lee's hand on her shoulder, he turned her around. His face was serious and tense and he whispered, "You tried to slip that in." Suddenly, a bit of panic gripped Kara. She hadn't uttered the words since Zak died and there were several admittedly irrational fears linked to them in her mind. One of the most gripping was that he wouldn't feel the same so she had tried to slip in an "I love you" under Lee's DRADIS, she should have known better.

After a moment he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

She smiled and relaxed, the words weren't so scary anymore.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee had thought it strange when they requested a landing vector from Pegasus that Hoshi gave them one and instructions to report directly to the Commander in CIC. He immediately knew there was trouble when they were taxied onto the Flight Deck and the deck crew was on alert and preparing the SAR raptors. He turned to Kara and noticed her matching frown, "There wasn't a drill scheduled for today, something's happened."

She powered down then popped the hatch, Lee released his harness and stood, "I'm heading right up, come up to CIC."

"This might be an internal matter."

Lee shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I can't order a fellow Major, but..."

She chuckled, "I'll humor you."

He moved to the hatch and nodded his thanks before stepping out of the raptor. He was halfway across the Flight Deck when he saw Narcho. He didn't break stride as he barked out, "Allison, on my six." The viper pilot fell into step with him, "SitRep."

"We're at Condition One. Shark and Buster were leading a training flight, they jumped out of the soup to get a look around. There was a garbled distress call and we lost contact. SAR is on stand-by awaiting orders. Kat's in CIC with the CO, going over the transmission."

Lee digested the report then said, "Get back in there." Noel left him to return to the flight deck.

He arrived in CIC moments later and found the Commander, Hoshi and Kat at the Tac Table. Lee snapped to attention and saluted, Cain returned his salute and ushered him over. "I was briefed on the Flight Deck sir."

Cain nodded, "Good, Lieutenant you were saying?"

Hoshi cleared his throat and spoke, "It seems that the transmission interference increased after the raptors jumped out of the stellar cloud."

Kat frowned, "Which means one of three things; massive mechanical problems as they came out of the jump, they were jammed or they were fired upon."

Lee reached across the table and pulled Hoshi's hand written transcript to him. He read it over and pulled some word fragments out of it, "Being under fire or mechanical problems seem to be the two most likely options."

Cain nodded, "I agree."

At that moment Kara arrived in CIC, when Cain put her at ease she turned to Lee with a raised eyebrow. "I was unsure of the situation, but Major Thrace is one of Galactica's best officers..."

The commander nodded and turned to Kat as well as Galactica's CAG, "Send out the search flight, standard sweep on the edge of the stellar cloud for now. Major, you'll co-ordinate with Captain Katraine, go over the transmission word by word, find out what they were trying to tell us. This reeks of a trap. You're dismissed."

Kat and Starbuck saluted and left, Cain then turned to Hoshi. "You have the boards Lieutenant. Major, come with me."

The walk to Cain's cabin was silent, when they arrived she poured herself a cup of coffee and spoke as she prepared it, "Opinion Major?" She gestured to the nearby couch and Lee took a seat.

Lee sighed and shook his head, "Colonel Wilkins' Tactical History class." Cain smiled as she switched her display screens from the database to the DRADIS display and he continued, "During the opening days of the First Cylon war, they'd pick off scout ships and freighters like this. Maybe since the destruction of the Resurrection, they're reverting to older, more conservative tactics."

Cain sat down in her preferred chair and took a sip of her drink, "If that's true, then they're scrambling for new tactics this far out."

Lee smiled at the thought, "That suggests they're spread pretty damn thin trying to find us. We might have dealt them an even more serious blow than we thought when we scratched that ship."

She nodded, "My thoughts exactly, Major." They sat in companionable silence before she spoke again, "Lee, I want you to oversee this investigation personally. With the ranking officer being from Galactica, I feel it's the best course of action."

Lee nodded, "Of course sir."

"You've heard the rumors, I'm sure."

Lee feigned ignorance, "Beg your pardon, Commander?"

She shook her head, "The Quorum is pressuring the Admiral to have me step aside as CO until the election is over. They're calling it conflict of interest but really they're intimidated and worried that this is just an end-around run for Martial Law."

Lee sighed, "That's ridiculous-"

"True, but Bill and I are considering it." She set her coffee aside and leaned forward, "The Admiral wanted me to brief you on the situation should I decide to go through with it. Should I step aside, we will be giving you a field promotion to Commander and Colonel Tigh will stand as your XO, at least temporarily. Should I win the election, we will make the promotion official. If I do not win the election you will be reduced in rank to Colonel and continue to serve on Pegasus as my XO."

Lee nodded and rose to his feet, "I should head down to Ops Planning and get with Kat. By your leave, sir."

"There is one more thing, Major." She stood and picked up her mug, "I'd like you to contact Galactica, and then have the guest cabin on C-Deck prepped. I think we need to consult a civilian advisor."

&&&&&&&&&

Lee stepped onto the Flight Deck just as the raptor was taxied to a stop. He crossed the deck as the hatch popped and waited for the passenger and pilot to step out.

Not surprisingly, Helo stepped out of the raptor first with a wary eye and his right have hovering near his sidearm, waiting for the first sign of trouble. When his eyes settled on Lee, he gave the senior officer a tight expression, "Major Adama."

Lee nodded, "Lieutenant. Thank you for coming, both of you."

Karl stepped down, "She won't be out of my sight, even for a minute, clear?"

"Crystal."

They looked up in time to see Sharon step out of the raptor, several of the deck crew tensed and Lee ordered them to return to their duties. Sharon looked healthier than the last time he'd seen her, he held his hand out to help her as she stepped down. "How are you feeling Sharon?"

She gave him a cheerless smile, "Better Lee, thanks for the sentiment."

He shrugged, "Hey, I just want to make sure you're okay. Who will be around to wipe Helo's nose and make sure he's tucked in otherwise?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I wouldn't want that. Let's get to work then."


	27. Ch 4, Part 8

Nearly all of Pegasus' viper pilots poured over the transcripts and flight logs for several hours but one thing about the disappearance of Shark and Buster could not be denied. They were now the bait for a trap. Sharon had no doubt that if they went after the missing raptor that the Cylons would strike. Her announcement deflated the pilots but Lee merely looked at the information before him with a frown before he spoke words that rallied the officers. "Prep the SAR, we're getting our men."

He glanced at Kara and she gave him a small nod of acknowledgment, which he returned, Starbuck had Apollo's back. As he left the Ready Room he heard Kat say, "You heard the XO, get moving."

He was in corridor before he realized Karl and Sharon were following him, Sharon spoke quietly. "Are you sure about this Lee? Your father isn't likely to approve a rescue mission even if Cain does."

He looked at her, "She will. She's protective of her people, we lost eighteen pilots to Scar, that struck this crew to the core, Sharon." He stopped and turned to them both, "As for the Admiral… A few months ago he lost two pilots and broke the chain of command to save them, even going as far to order me to my death to do it.

"We've lost too many in too short a time, I can't allow two more to be lost without even a rescue attempt. I owe my pilots as much as my father gave Karl and the Chief." He looked up the corridor and scowled, he knew he was about to have to possibly tangle with his CO and de-facto mentor and almost certainly tangle with the highest ranking officer left in the Colonial Fleet who just happened to be his father.

He didn't want to say it out loud but on a personal level he needed to do this. His father had stone-walled on rescue plans every step of the way; everything the Old Man had done since Lee had set foot on Galactica again had been for the sole purpose of distracting or discouraging Lee from going back to Caprica; the extended medical restrictions, assigning him to Tactical on Galactica, the Blackbird, taking him back out of the cockpit and putting him in CIC on Pegasus, even Baltar's trial.

Lee had fought like Hell not to give up but soon they'd be too far from the Colonies to get there and back. A part of him wanted to finally prove that he could outfight his father when it mattered because then he could win when time came to go back to Caprica.

Sharon's voice shook him from his thoughts, "Are you all right?"

He nodded then came up with an idea, a plan to be more precise. It fell together in his mind almost instantly, specifically the roles he needed Karl and Sharon to play. He checked to see they were alone then said, "Do you two trust me?"

Sharon and Helo exchanged a glance then Karl said, "You know we do."

"I need your help. I need you two to get back to Galactica and hook up with the Chief, then wait for a courier package from me, you'll know what to do with it." He gave Sharon a very pointed look, "We've talked about it before."

Sharon's eyes lit almost instantly but Karl was confused, "What's with the Cloak and Dagger routine, Lee?"

He felt a smirk that would do Kara proud as he only said, "You got Cloak and Dagger right Karl. Get back to Galactica and be ready for me." He left them without another word and made his way to CIC.

&&&&&&&&&

When he arrived in CIC he could hear Red Devil reporting on the speakers, they'd received a distress call from Buster and Shark, it all but confirmed in Lee's mind that this was a trap designed to draw Pegasus and/or Galactica away from the Fleet and attack them.

Cain scowled from her position next to Hoshi's station, "Do we have a bearing?"

The pilot's voice crackled through the speaker, "_Long distance, Actual. Maybe forty Solar Units._"

He crossed CIC to stand next to her and was close enough to hear her mutter, "Frak." She frowned again and said, "Come on home."

"_Copy that Pegasus, coming back to the barn._"

She turned to Lee and spoke in a harsh whisper, "What did you determine?"

"It's a trap, the civilian advisor agreed." He took a deep breath, "I recommend we jump in and reel them in then jump out."

The Commander's eyes roamed the CIC while she considered all the information, finally her eyes came back to his and she nodded slightly before she said to Hoshi, "Get Admiral Adama on the line, we're getting our men back."

The pair took their posts at the Tactical Table and they waited for the connection to Galactica. After a moment Hoshi gave them the go ahead, "_Commander Cain, what's the situation?_"

Cain paused before she spoke, "Sir, I just received a report from our raptor patrol. They received a distress call from our missing crew and with it a bearing on them. I request clearance to jump Pegasus to their position and proceed with retrieval."

There was a long pause on the Admiral's end before he spoke gruffly, "_I need not remind you that the Cylons have used this tactic before, right down to the second distress call._"

"We are aware of this, Sir. Regardless of that, we still believe that the Pegasus can weather the storm long enough to bring them home."

"_Commander-_"

She gripped the receiver hard and turned away from the eyes of the officers of the deck, "I can't leave my men behind, I've lost too many already. Bill, please don't make this an act of mutiny. Give me your blessing."

Another long pause and Lee scowled at Galactica's blip on DRADIS, "_We'll send a force recon, five raptors, two rescue, three support. You have your orders, Commander._"

Lee slowly replaced his receiver while Cain stood frozen, silently working through her fury. "Force recon" was not a rescue operation it was a glorified scouting run that would jump away at the first sign of Cylons and knowing it was trap meant that the Old Man had all but told them they were leaving the raptor crew behind.

Moments later, Cain replaced the receiver with a touch more force than necessary. She scowled at the table top for a long moment before her newly-emptied hand crashed onto it in a fist.

Minutes seemed to pass before she looked up and trapped Lee's eyes with her hardest look.

She reminded him of a jungle cat, one that had been cornered. Back arched, hair standing on edge, hissing at the world and ready to strike out at the first thing to approach her. He felt every officer's gaze fall on them, each of them wondering what the Commander would do or if she might be relieved by the Major.

Again her fist struck the table in frustration and everyone in CIC jumped, Lee wondered when the last time these officers had seen this side of Cain. Had it been in the first days after the Attacks? Had it been when she'd executed her first XO? Had it been when the Old Man mutinied? He found he didn't really want to know the answer, he'd much rather just go get their people and he found himself not caring if it would be violating orders, as his father always said; "Sometimes you gotta roll the hard six."

Lee's voice cracked the silence like the report of heavy artillery, "Mr. Hoshi, Action Stations. Get the Alert Vipers in the tube, I want them ready to launch the second we complete our jump. Navigations, spin up the FTL and prepare to jump Pegasus to the co-ordinates of the missing Raptor."

Hoshi turned from Lee to the Commander and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "You heard the XO." With four words the CIC sprang into action as the klaxon sounded throughout the ship. Cain then spoke in a lower voice, "You understand that this is mutiny and treason, correct?"

Lee looked up to the DRADIS display, his eyes drawn to the three stars next to the Galactica's position signifying his father's flag, he tore his eyes away with a frown. "What does it say about us if we abandon everyone who falls behind? Who do we become as a people? I don't care to find out."

She seemed to digest his words for a moment, before she said, "No hesitation."

Lee thought back to that conversation months ago and realized how far they had come. Cain had been seeking her death and Lee had been backed into a corner but that conversation had cemented them as teacher and student. Lee now wondered if that relationship had run its course and she was viewing him as her equal. He straightened a bit and said, "None sir."

Hoshi broke the moment between them, "All stations reporting in, we're ready for the jump."

Cain nodded, "Start the clock."


	28. Ch 4, Part 9

After the jump was completed, Lee ordered the SAR to launch. Each officer in CIC watched the three blips signifying the raptors appear on the screen. With each pass of the arch across the screen, the raptors got closer to their goal and with each pass the tension in CIC was ratcheted up another few degrees.

The SAR was well within visual range when Red Devil's voice crackled through the speakers, "_Pegasus/Red Devil, confirmed visual id of the two raptors. I can't quite see inside yet._" Lee's hand hovered over the hand receiver waiting for the Commander's order.

When Red Devil's voice broke the now oppressive silence, it was clearly disheartened. "_Pegasus, both raptor crews are dead. Repeat, they're all dead._"

Cain sighed and spoke, "Bring them home-" She was cut off as three hostile blips suddenly appeared on the screen.

The blips were quickly identified as Base Ships, and the young woman at Tactical said. "Three Base Ships have just jumped into weapons range!"

Lee yanked the hand set out of its cradle and muttered, "Frak me." He then entered in the hot key to the flight deck.

Hoshi suddenly exclaimed, "They're launching nukes!"

Cain called out, "Brace for impact!"

Lee dropped the receiver and took a firm grip on the table. The impact of the nukes striking the hull rang out like a dull thud, the shock of the strike followed so quickly it might as well have been instantaneous.

The ship pitched hard and Lee stumbled back from the table only for the ship to lurch again causing him to stagger into Hoshi at communications. The Plexiglas doors behind the Commander shattered and hurled safety glass all over them. The EMP from the nukes went through the ship, blowing out fuses and overloading circuits and hurling sparks out of power couplings.

The second impact was lost in the chaos left behind by the first one. This one pitched the ship violently and interrupted power causing monitors and lights to flicker.

Lee pushed off of Hoshi and staggered back to the Tac table, "Damage Report!"

He looked across the table and saw Cain pulling herself to her feet. She had been thrown hard into the tactical station and blood was now flowing freely from a nasty cut over her left eye. Sergeant Mathias attempted to help her but Cain waved her off, "I'm alright, sergeant." Despite her reassuring words, Cain staggered forward. Lee was pretty sure she had a concussion.

Hoshi's voice was shaken as he made his report, "T-two nuclear detonations to the stern, sir."

Lee looked up and watched the DRADIS flicker, a warning message popped up on the screen and before he had a chance to read it the officer at the Damage Control station called out, "FTL is offline, we're stuck here."

"Frak…" Lee turned to the Commander and noticed that she hadn't been able to shake off the glassy look in her eyes. He then glanced at Mathias and gave her a nod which she returned before the Marine gently took Cain's elbow and led her out of CIC to Medical. "Hoshi, scramble the fighters, we'll need them to buy us some time and get me Garner on the horn. Fire control, get me a solution."

Another nuke struck the hull and staggered them. The Damage Control officer checked her boards and said, "Structural damage to the top-side heat exchanger, we can't take much more of this."

Lee scowled at the display then said, "Roll us over and have Kat and Starbuck protect our heat exchanger. Move us towards the closest Base Ship"

The helm and flight ops officers followed his instructions while the petty officer at fire control reported that they had a firing solution. "Weapons free, fire at will."

&&&&&&&&&

Kara found herself in the middle of a maelstrom. It took almost as much effort to avoid the flak from Pegasus as it did to out-maneuver the raiders in the air. Hoshi's call of "_Fire in the hole_" had all the vipers clearing out of the line of fire and the air became more clouded as Pegasus opened up the big guns on the base ships.

A raider flared into a fireball for a fraction of a second after she turned her guns on it and she smirked to herself for the same amount of time. No use celebrating every kill, there were enough raiders in the air that she'd have plenty more before the day was out.

Her point was proven when an alarm told her she'd been locked onto from behind, she spun her viper around and opened fire, burning another one out of the sky. Swinging around again she chased a raider into Harpy's line of fire and the other pilot splashed him before she herself flared her out of this life and left spots in Kara's vision.

Spots that she didn't even bother to blink away, she moved on to her next target with the cold detachment that training and experience had drilled into her. There'd be time to celebrate Harpy's life when they got back to the Fleet.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee listened as Kara, Kat and Showboat divided up the planes to take on the raiders, then looked to fire control and ordered a solution on the center axis of the nearest Base Ship. Hoshi told him he had Garner. "What's going on down there?"

Garner's voice could barely be made out over the chaos both in CIC and down in Engineering. "_We're still getting the fires under control-_" Garner issued an order to someone down there and then said, "_There's a coolant leak, off scale low. There's a hull breech, I've got a breather unit and I'm going in there._"

"How long?"

"_Can't say._"

Lee scowled at the DRADIS screen in front of him, "Well, we're not going to last long here, we need that FTL RFN." He slammed the receiver down with force.

The tactical officer spoke from her station, "We have a solution on the nearest Base Ship."

With an expression mirroring a wolf that had finally separated its prey from the pack Lee uttered one word, "Fire."

&&&&&&&&

Garner swung the sledge in his hand and struck the spanner when he felt the subtle lurch of the ship signifying the front batteries opening fire. He smirked into his breathing gear and muttered, "Give 'em Hell, girl."

He struck the spanner again, noticing that blood vessels were coming to the surface of his hands, the air was almost gone and he still had two valves to close.

The ship shuddered slightly, suggesting a direct hit on the far side of the hull. He grimaced and thought about how much repair work was ahead of them, he'd gladly do every job himself if it meant they got out of this alive.

He moved onto the next valve and struck the spanner, noticing that the strike didn't make a sound. The air was officially gone.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee noticed out of the corner of his eyes when Hoshi looked up from his station with a giddy expression, "Direct hits along the center axis… He's turning… He's frakkin' running, Major!"

He never took his attention off the DRADIS display, "The other two aren't." All he could hope was Garner wasn't going to take too much longer.

&&&&&&&&&

Starbuck whipped her plane in a high G arc out of the firing line, turned on her raider and opened fire, splashing yet another toaster. Her ammo count went into the red at that moment. Several of the pilots in her group were reporting the same thing and she heard Kat's voice in her ear. "_Pegasus/Kat, we're skosh ammo. We're down to harsh words._"

She smirked to herself as she chased down the raider on Narcho's tail and scrubbed it as well. She scowled at the zeros in her ammo counts. She was in trouble, but like an answer to her prayers Lee's voice found her ear, "_Actual to all pilots, combat landings. We're frakking outta here!_"

She spun her plane with a triumphant laugh and slammed the throttle down, bound for home.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee could see Flight Ops frantically calculating their jump while fire control laid down heavy cover fire as their planes came off the board. Finally he heard Kara's voice on the speaker; "_CIC/Starbuck, nobody behind me but toasters!_"

Hoshi turned to him from communications, "All planes are aboard and the bays are secured."

He couldn't suppress the relieved smile that graced his face as he said, "Jump!"

A moment later Lee felt the world compress and they were gone.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee and Kara had stood outside of the Admiral's quarters for well over twenty minutes as the Commander was "debriefed."

Three days passed since the Pegasus returned to the Fleet, severely damaged and down seven pilots and another thirty officers and enlisted. Commander Cain herself had needed fifteen stitches in her forehead and suffered a concussion after bouncing her head off the Tactical Station. This left Lee in command while Pegasus affected repairs, the Admiral had allowed them to delay their report on the incident until the bulk of repairs were underway and Cain was released from Medical.

Almost the split-second Cain was cleared for duty the beckon from Galactica came and he and the Commander found themselves on a raptor less than an hour later. When the officers arrived at his cabin, they found Kara waiting outside the hatch as well. Lee was unsurprised, she had been on Pegasus and as a command rank officer, and it seemed some of the fallout would land upon her as well as Lee and the Commander.

The senior Adama practically vibrated with fury as he stalked past them and through his hatch. It seemed the three days that passed had done very little to abate his anger. Ten minutes passed with the three officers standing outside his closed hatch, much like three troublesome students outside their Principal's office.

The hatch then came open and Adama's extremely clipped tone beckoned the Commander inside. The hatch sealed behind her but Lee and Kara didn't dare converse while they waited. Both convinced that the Old Man would burn them both to ash with his fury if he caught them chatting when the time for their dressing down finally came.

That didn't stop them from sharing sheepish looks; Kara's report was very bare bones as she had not been in CIC when the decision to jump after their people was made so she could only provide so much information. As for Lee, he'd submitted his report to the Commander yesterday and he'd made sure he'd shouldered much of the blame in a bid to save the Commander from the shame.

He was sure after the report he'd submitted that his remaining time as the XO of Pegasus could be measured in minutes, if not his military career all together. He'd committed open mutiny and treason; he'd be given tremendous leniency if he only spent the rest of his life in hack.

The hatch came open and Cain stepped out with her head set defiantly, Adama barked out from within, " Thrace. Adama. Inside!"

Kara stepped inside but Cain caught Lee's arm as she passed him, in a whisper she spoke only two words, "Admit nothing."

She stepped away and made her way down the corridor with Lee's eyes following her in confusion. What had she done?

His father's voice ripped through the hall, "Now!"

Lee had seen his father furious and knew William Adama rarely raised his voice. He didn't need to, that gruff voice could shred you in a conversational volume. So he knew from experience that the tension in his voice spoke volumes. He entered his father's cabin and stood next to Kara. Both were left at attention as the Admiral looked them both over for several excruciating minutes.

When he finally spoke, Lee found he'd have preferred the silence. "I am ashamed of both of you." One sentence had him wanting to double over as though he'd been punched in the chest. "You are command officers, two of the highest ranking officers in this Fleet." He pierced Kara with his eyes, "You're my CAG," then turned his glare on Lee, "You are the Pegasus' XO. You both know Colonial Fleet Law, I gave Commander Cain a direct order to send force recon and she disobeyed me."

He rose from his chair, "She committed mutiny, neither of you did your duty and relieved her. That can never happen again while I'm in command of this Fleet."

He returned his ire to Kara for several long seconds before he spoke, "Is that clear?"

They spoke in unison, "Yes sir."

"A written reprimand will appear on both your records, you're dismissed Major Thrace." Kara saluted and left Lee Adama alone with William Adama. He wasn't sure which side of William Adama he was faced with, his father or the Admiral nor was he sure which he'd prefer. Both were likely to be incensed with him.

The older man circled around his desk and stood toe-to-toe with him, "Do you think I'm a fool?" Lee didn't dare answer, whoever he was faced with, Father or Officer, neither would tolerate him speaking during this dressing down. "I read that bullshit you call a report. She placed you under arrest? You allowed her to relive you of duty?"

Lee's eyes widened and he stammered, "Sir, I-"

"You should have relieved her of duty and placed her under arrest! Instead you let her walk all over you? You can never back down Lee, not if you have any hope of taking command."

His father turned and reclaimed his seat, "I consider it fortunate that the Marine allowed you to return to CIC and you salvaged that disaster. You could have lost not only Pegasus but all hands as well." This time when his father's eyes caught his, there was a hint of pride in them. "Commander Cain has accepted full responsibility and exonerated you in the mutiny charges. She's bowing to the pressure to resign command of Pegasus, which leaves the ship in need of a new CO."

He reached into his desk and pulled out a felt box, "I must impress upon you the importance of duty Lee, I'm placing you in command of Pegasus and I can't have anything like this happen again." He opened the box, presenting a set of Commander's pins. He was handing him the Pegasus. "Are we clear?"

There was a price.

Lee scowled at him, they weren't talking about the rescue attempt and perhaps they never were. They were talking about the Colonies, "Lee, I'm warning you, if as Commander of the Pegasus you violate my orders I won't hesitate to make sure you spend the rest of your life on the Astral Queen. I ask again, are we clear?"

Lee narrowed his eyes as his father, he was damning uncounted people to slavery to death and he was dressing _Lee_ down? The old, familiar anger and indignation that had marked his relationship with his father were boiling to the surface but he stomped them down viciously. They'd do him no good.

He needed Pegasus. He needed to take this promotion for the sake of doing the right thing. He reached out for the symbols of his new rank and swallowed some of his pride, "Crystal, sir." He took the box, snapped to and saluted. "Will that be all, sir?"

Bill looked him over for a long time before he nodded, "You're dismissed, Commander." He turned on his heel crisply and made his way for the hatch but his father's voice stopped him. "Lee? Despite the last few days, and despite the tone of this meeting, I want you to know that this is one of the proudest moments of my life." Never let it be said that William Adama's flare for tactics had only military applications.

Lee smiled despite himself. He knew what his father had just done and it still worked. He looked at the now closed jeweler's box then back to the elder Adama, "Thank you, sir." They shared one more moment before he turned and left the cabin.


	29. Chapter 5: Apotheosis

**Chapter Five: Apotheosis**

_Laura Roslin Stellar Nursery   
Inauguration Day   
Battlestar Pegasus   
Lee Adama, Commanding_

Lee stepped out of the shower and pulled the towel off the counter. He quickly dried himself then wrapped it around his waist before he stepped over to his sink and pulled out his toothbrush. After brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth he pulled on his boxers and tanks then left his bathroom and walked in his bedroom of the Commander's Cabin.

He looked to the corner where today's uniform hung clean and pressed thanks to a petty officer. His eyes traveled along the red and gold piping signifying his rank before settling on the rank pins. He'd been in command of Pegasus for just over a month and he'd finally arrived at the point of no return, literally and figuratively speaking.

Steeling himself for what was to come; he reached out and pulled his pants off the hanger.

&&&&&&&&&

Helena silently donned her black suit in her quarters on Colonial One, one of four Billy had acquired for her and the only one that truly fit her properly. This day had been four months in the making; events set in motion by the late Laura Roslin with the intention of keeping them on the path to Earth had run their course and seemed to occur with pre-ordained momentum. She had stepped down from Military service and diverted her full attention to the task of winning the Presidency.

The election was little more than a formality as the weight of Laura's posthumous endorsement and her history of leadership in the military combined with Billy and Tory's skill as campaigners gave her a clear if hard fought victory.

Now, as she prepared to take the oath of office and begin her term she found her eyes drawn to a chart on top of her desk and the thick black line upon it.

&&&&&&&&&

As Lee tucked in his tunic and began to fasten it mechanically his eyes were locked on the "Black Line" and his thoughts were swirling with the meaning of it. It was the estimated PSR for the Cylon FTL, Gaeta and Sharon had established the Black Line three weeks ago as they along with Garner finalized the schematics for linking the Cylon FTL with the Pegasus and performed simulations. When they made their report it all came down to a number.

Twenty-six.

Twenty-six jumps and the FTL would fail, there was no guarantee they'd get their hands on another so they couldn't move farther out than thirteen jumps from Ragnar or there was a chance they'd never get back to the Fleet.

Sharon took out a chart of the quadrant and drew a thick black line with a grease pen to represent the maximum safe distance they could jump from. The Black Line from that moment on had occupied Lee's every waking thought as they grew closer and closer to it.

Sharon, Kat and Helo had spent every moment they could refining the rescue plan while he and Kara worked on the contingency plans. Each day they motivations became more desperate until time was fast running out.

They were nearly there now; Major Shaw had informed him the day before that their next jump would take them just inside the Black Line. He remembered scowling at his Three-I-C as she summarized the navigational updates they'd received from Galactica and signing off on them with force.

The last button fastened, Lee stepped over to his desk and turned on the wireless to listen to the Inauguration ceremony and address followed by the Fleet's next jump. Two reporters droned on about the President-Elect and Lee paid them little attention as he gathered his notes for the official mission proposal he'd make to the Admiral after the jump.

He scowled at the empty room and wondered if and how his father would skirt the mission as he had little hope they'd approve it.

&&&&&&&&&

Helena looked over her speech one more time, the hopeful words were written by Billy and while they didn't really sound like something she'd say to her, Tory and Billy had both stressed (repeatedly) that she needed to make them sound convincing and heartfelt. Going back to high school debate she knew that the key to that was to know the material as thoroughly as possible.

A part of her wished they could have performed this ceremony on Pegasus before the crew that had done so much for her in the last year. She felt so indebted to him that she wanted to share this moment with them but it was simply not possible. The people of the Fleet despite electing her overwhelmingly; were still wary of her and the military as a whole.

As a result, not only could she not celebrate her new position with the people most deserving of a celebration, but she couldn't even allow a member of the military to attend. Not even the two ranking officers of the Fleet.

She cast those thoughts aside as she read her note cards, a knock on the door drew her attention. She turned to find Tory at the door, "It's time."

Helena nodded and turned to the mirror, she smoothed the lines of her suit out before following her to the press room.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee was reading through an engineering report when Billy's voice on the wireless drew his attention, "_Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, the President-Elect of the Colonies; Helena Cain._"

The sound of applause was intermingled with the sound of camera flashes for a few moments. When the applause tapered off her heard a man's muffled voice. The same voice was more distinct as his microphone went live, "_Raise your right hand and place your left upon the scrolls… Now repeat after me…_"

&&&&&&&&

Helena's eyes locked onto the priest as he began to speak the words of the Oath of Office, "'I Helena Cain.'"

"I Helena Cain…

"'Do now avow and affirm…'"

She quickly swallowed the lump of nervous energy that had collected in her throat and continued on, "Do now avow and affirm… That I take the office of the Office of the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol… And that I will protect and defend the sovereignty of the Colonies with every fiber or my being.

The priest smiled and said, "So say we all." He closed the scroll and extended his hand to hers, "Congratulations." She smiled and took his hand. The Priest then turned to the assembled Quorum members and journalists, "I now proudly introduce the President of the Colonies; Helena Cain." He then stepped away from the podium and the led the round of applause she received.

She stepped up to the podium and looked out over the crowd, "Members of the Quorum, Vice President Bagot, Father Rekert, members of the Press corps and most importantly, my fellow citizens: For most of us here today, this is a solemn and dignified occasion, the orderly transfer of power as authorized by the Articles of Colonization. This transfer is not all that unlike previous inaugurations in the fifty-three years of modern Colonial Government and I find myself thinking back on previous presidents and their administrations

"I recall reading President Larson's moving address when I was nineteen. He spoke in the early days of the Armistice of hope and freedom and faith. He talked of moving forward and uniting the peoples of all the Colonies to do so. I, like so many of us, fondly recall President Uri's heartfelt address fifteen years ago, as he prepared to heal us after the first rebellion of Tom Zerek and the Sagittaron Freedom Alliance. How his impassioned words sparked patriotism in all of us.

"However, while so many things today link us to those long ago times, even the smallest differences remind us of all that has changed

"Two hundred and eighty-four days ago, our homes were destroyed by a cowardly sneak attack. The ships of the Fleet were sabotaged and every planet and moon was bombed from orbit by the Cylons.

"Every single person in this Fleet lost someone that day; Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, siblings, spouses, friends taken from us whether in the blink of an eye in the flash of nuclear detonations or in the chaos that followed. This tragedy was played out over and over again countless times. Each of us can still remember the maddening horrors of that day and none of us will ever forget

"As our forefathers did two-thousand years ago on the dying world of Kobol, we picked ourselves up out of the carnage and rose to our feet to stand above the ashes of our civilization. We rallied around each other and around people like Laura Roslin.

"In those early days, when each day was a struggle just to find the strength to draw another breath, Laura Roslin did all she could to give us hope. At the same time, she drew hope and strength from each person in the Fleet. On her death bed, she gave a pledge to her aides, one that she wished me to relay to you now. 'Humanity must win this war, we must survive this test. We have worked, We have saved and We have sacrificed. Though I could not endure, I surrender my life cheerfully as though this struggle rested upon my shoulders alone.'

"Each and every one of you gave her the strength to lead and it is each and every one of you that I promise to lead now.

"The road to Earth is a long one, and no doubt a hard one. We follow in the footsteps of the Thirteenth Tribe through the dark night into the uncertain future. We seek that Bright, Shining City on the Hill, the last outpost of our distant brothers and sisters who have been separated from us for so long

"We lost our families in the flames of the Holocaust, and we seek long lost cousins on Earth but here we have forged a new family.

"Look at those around you, among you are brothers, sisters, lovers and friends. These people you've taken this journey with are family, if not of blood or faith or vows of marriage then of tragedy. But out of that tragedy we will rebuild and out of that tragedy we will reach victory over those that sought to destroy all of us

"Outside these ships is the Laura Roslin Stellar Nursery. Just as she nurtured the young people of Caprica City as a School Teacher and the young people of all the Colonies as the Secretary of Education then the people of this Fleet as President until her dying breath, her name nurtures a new generation of stars and planets, where perhaps life will spark and grow as it did on Kobol millennia ago.

"My first order as President is for Admiral Adama to spread her ashes into space

"As we commit her ashes to wander this gestating star system, we commit her spirit to watch over us for the remainder of her journey. We leave her remains but not her faith; we will finish the road she started us upon.

"That is my charge as President to lead us through the deserts into the oasis of a new world and I pray with all my heart that each and every one of us finds Earth safe and healthy and on that shining world I pray we will live in Peace…"

&&&&&&&&&

"_The crisis we are facing today does not require of us the kind of sacrifice that Laura Roslin and so many millions of others were called upon to make. It does require, however, our best effort, and our willingness to believe in ourselves and to believe in our capacity to perform great deeds; to believe that together, with the Gods' help, we can and will resolve the problems which now confront us._

"_And, after all, why shouldn't we believe that? We are Colonials. May the Gods bless you, and thank you._" Lee reached out and turned off the wireless then picked up his receiver.

When the Flight Deck answered, "This is the Commander; I want a raptor prepped for launch after we complete the jump.

He rose to his feet and tugged at his tunic to straighten the lines then exited his cabin, head held high and ready for the fight of his life.


	30. Ch 5, Part 2

The raptor ride to Galactica was tense and silent; Pegasus' CO and XO sat in the back while Red Devil and Skulls piloted the ship in the front. Lee found himself sitting at the ECO's station while Colonel Tigh stared straight ahead in the jump seat with a scowl. Lee bristled at the memory of Tigh's words that morning "you need to give up this Caprica crap, _sir_." The comment had been made in CIC this morning, discrete enough that none of the other officers heard them but with the distinct ring of disgruntled attitude he'd found in Tigh since he'd taken command a month before.

To say Lee and Saul got along would be like saying Tigh enjoyed the occasional drink or Karl liked to play triad now and again. It was understatement to the level of idiocy, Lee felt that Tigh was some sort of leash for Lee and he suspected some of his senior officers felt it as well. On several occasions Lee had ended up in an argument with the officer over matters and he had one complaint against him from Major Shaw as she'd found the XO drunk in the officer's mess a week ago.

As for complaints, the less said about Saul's wife on his ship the better. She'd been on Pegasus less than a month and Lee was currently dealing with no less than four "incidents" involving her and some of his marines.

The woman was a menace and not a day went by when Lee didn't contemplate shoving the drunken harpy on a raptor and instructing the pilot to drop her off on the first civilian ship that would take her. For Tigh to cop an attitude with him this morning had Lee wondering if Ellen was spewing her poison in her weak-willed husband's ear.

All of it left Lee wondering how much longer the situation could last. There was a dull thud in the cabin as their raptor was towed onto Galactica's flight deck. The air pressure began to equalize with the outside and Lee rose to his feet.

Red Devil powered down the raptor while Skulls popped the hatch. Lee stepped out onto the wing of the raptor and found Karl standing on the deck in front of him. The raptor pilot called out, "Commander on Deck." All activity stopped on the flight deck as everyone snapped to attention and Karl gave him a crisp salute. "Welcome aboard, Commander."

Lee returned the salute and stepped off the wing while Karl put the deck at ease. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

The larger officer gestured to exit, and they started out of the hangar with Tigh a few paces behind them. "The War Room is all set for the proposal and Major Thrace asked me to bring you some last minute adjustments to her part of the mission proposal."

He read through the report and found three words in the margin of the second page, "Case Orange prepared." The mission proposal had been unchanged for weeks, the bugs had been worked out of the plan over time and the only real changes were in the number of jumps it would take to get there and back.

Case Orange was a contingency plan that he, Kara and Sharon had prepared along with Hoshi and Shaw not long after he took command of Pegasus in the likelihood that the Admiral refused to order the rescue mission, Lee wasn't going to leave anything to chance. If the mission was refused, Lee would order a combat drill during the flight back and Garner would fake a malfunction with the FTL, from there Case Orange would begin.

The three officers entered the War Room a few moments later and found the map table lit up and the appropriate models set out. Lee crossed the room and set his written proposal on the tabletop, planting his hands flat against the warm glass surface he closed his eyes and set about ordering his thoughts and argument while they waited for the Admiral.

He didn't have to wait long; the Admiral entered the room with Kara and Major Kelly trailing him. The Old Man took position at the head of the table while Aaron took up position next to Tigh. Kara came to stand next Lee and Karl and Lee couldn't help but note the symbolism. Those who supported him at his side while his two biggest detractor of the group stood united on the opposite side of him and at the head of the table stood his father waiting to pronounce judgment on his hopes.

Bill placed his copy of the written proposal on the table in front of him then removed his glasses from his pocket and put them on before he looked the assembled officers over. Finally his eyes landed on Lee, "At your discretion, Commander."

He nodded then cleared his throat, "Thank you sir, what I'm proposing is a quick strike mission on the surface of Caprica. The list of personnel and equipment we'll require is included in the synopsis.

"Our primary objective is to obtain tactical information of the Cylon occupation force followed by the rescue and retrieval of survivors from four key locations outside of Caprica City and Delphi." He nodded to Karl and he placed several models signifying the Fleet on the corner of the map, "The Fleet will jump to the Laura Roslin Stellar Nursery, from hereon designated 'Position Alpha.' The Pegasus will then activate the Cylon FTL and begin a series of twelve jumps to Ragnar Anchorage designated 'Position Bravo.'" Karl moved the model of Pegasus to Position Bravo.

"From there, Captain Katraine will take the Blackbird to Caprica orbit where she will acquire the location of targets as well as jump co-ordinates Constellation through Hotel. She will then transmit the jump co-ordinates back to Pegasus. From there we will launch eighteen raptors divided into five strike groups. They will then perform combat jumps into the upper atmosphere of Caprica."

Karl placed a raptor marked Strike One on the map at Position Constellation; "Strike Team One is our decoy strike, they will jump into orbit over Caprica carrying nukes as well as heavy conventional ordinance. They'll launch the nukes at the Base Ships orbiting Caprica and jump to position Hotel; this is a Cylon airfield outside of Delphi containing the bulk of the Cylon's ground based forces. Strike One will drop conventional ordinance on the air field and then rendezvous with Strike Three.

Karl picked up a model raptor designated "Strike Two" and placed it at Position Delta. "Strike Team Two will jump to Position Delta; the High School outside of Delphi which was the last known location of the resistance group on Caprica. Sergeant Mathias will lead the strike team and will consist of six raptors and their primary objective is the extraction of the surviving members of the resistance."

Kara handed over a raptor designated "Strike Three" to Lee and he placed it on Position Echo; "Strike Three will jump to Position Delta, this is a Cylon prison installation outside Delphi as well. Miss Valerii provided intelligence about this prison and we have reason to believe the Cylons are performing experiments upon women there as part of their Hybrid program. They will strike the facility and attempt to extract survivors then destroy the facility. Strike Three will be under the command of Major Thrace.

"Strike Four will jump in outside of Caprica City and attack a monitoring installation there. Strike Four will be under the command of Lieutenant Agathon, Miss Valerii will join Strike Four and attempt to hack into the computers there and attempt to further disrupt the Cylon's response.

"Finally, Strike Five will jump to Position Gamma. Gamma is another Cylon prison installation; Captain Case will lead Strike Five."

Lee looked away from the map to the Admiral, "Should the Strike Teams become bogged down or require cover, Pegasus will jump in and lay down an orbital bombardment as well as launch alert vipers. Each Strike team will be held to ninety minutes windows, once their objectives are met, the Strike Teams will return to Pegasus where we will jump away and reunite with the Fleet at Position Alpha."

"You mentioned Miss Valerii, where is she now?"

Lee took a drink of water to sooth his now parched throat, "She's currently aboard Pegasus troubleshooting the software connecting our FTL to the Cylon FTL."

Adama looked the table over then asked, "I have questions concerning the strike locations. Did you consult with Miss Valerii on these locations?"

"Yes sir. We've chosen these locations for several reasons; primarily they are all strategically important and tactically vulnerable to surgical assault."

Bill locked eyes on him and gave him that stone crushing glare of his until Lee had to resist the urge to squirm. When Bill's eyes narrowed at him, Lee knew that he knew why Lee had chosen the installations he had chosen, just as Kara had figured it out immediately. "Projected losses?"

Lee scowled, "Heavy, we project twenty-seven percent losses."

Bill scanned his proposal for a moment then said, "At best."

A muscle in Lee's jaw twitched, "Yes sir."

"How many survivors do you expect to extract?"

The muscle in his jaw twitched again, "As you know sir, we expect to extract three to five hundred civilians."

"Again, at best. Colonel Tigh's projections are closer to one hundred and seventy." The two officers locked into a stare down again, "You expect me to authorize a strike where we'd lose _at best_ one hundred officers for so few survivors."

Lee felt his right hand curl into a fist at his side, "I expect you to recognize both the legal and moral obligations we have to the people we left on the Colonies."

Bill removed his glasses, "What I recognize are the legal and moral obligations we hold to the people _here_. That's something you have failed to recognize because of your personal feelings, this operation would be irresponsible and ill-advised. The answer is no."

"Admiral, I must protest-"

Bill scowled, "_Dismissed_ Commander!" The Admiral then turned on his heel and left the room. Kelly followed him and a moment later, Tigh left with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

Kara turned to Lee, "Commander-"

Lee had scowled at the hatch his father left through, mentally willing him to return so they could have it out in person. Finally, he managed to swallow the bitter taste from his tongue and he ground out, "Go to Case Orange."

Lee spun and stormed from the room bound for the Flight Deck. When he arrived he boarded the raptor and barely ignored Tigh as he stepped inside, "Skulls, go aft."

The ECO nodded while Lee took the co-pilot seat, moments later the raptor was clear of Galactica bound for home. He tried to calm himself by looking at the stars, a sight that always soothed him since the Academy, it took almost five minutes before the muscles of his jaw unclenched and the red haze receded from the edges of his vision.

He picked up the ear piece and triggered the com system, "Pegasus this is Actual."

A few seconds passed before Major Shaw's voice found his ear, "_Go ahead Actual._"

Faced with his point of no return, Lee felt oddly freed. He was doing what needed to be done, he was following his conscience. "I'd like to take the opportunity to drill before the Fleet's next jump; I'm ordering a surprise Battle Drill. Make preparations with the department heads for my return to Pegasus."

"_Understood Actual_."

Lee cut the transmission and pulled off the ear piece, the anger slipped away from leaving behind the anticipation he always had before an operation.

&&&&&&&&&

Bill entered CIC with a scowl; he'd been in his office scanning a security report when he was paged to the command deck to deal with a situation. He took his usual place at the Tac Table and looked up at the DRADIS display, "SitRep."

Kelly stepped away from the communications table, "Pegasus just reported in, it _seems_ that their FTL is malfunctioning. They need time to affect repairs. I've put the ship on Condition Two."

His brow became more furrowed at the emphasis he placed on the word "seems." "Something wrong, XO?"

The former LSO looked up to the DRADIS display with a frown, "I can't help but wonder at the timing, sir."

"Me neither. Get me a line to Pegasus." Kelly turned to Dee and nodded. "Where's the CAG?"

Kelly frowned, "She's on CAP."

He shook his head; too many pieces were falling into place, "Doubtful. Get the alert fighters in the tube."

The Petty Officer attempted to open a channel to the other Battlestar but paused, "Admiral? Colonial One is on Priority Channel One; the President needs to speak with you."

Bill picked up his receiver and gestured to Kelly to do the same, "This is Galactica Actual."

Cain's voice found his ear, "_Our pilot just informed me that Pegasus issued a recall order to their CAP, what's happening?_"

Bill's eyes snapped to his XO's, "We were unaware of this." 'Lee, what the Hell are you doing?'

Dee's voice caught Bill's attention, "Sir, I have Pegasus on the line."

Bill turned to the young woman, "Patch them through to the President and myself."

&&&&&&&&&

Lee picked up his receiver and noticed Tigh putting on an ear piece next to him; they'd just given clearance to Kara's raptor and were waiting for word from Garner about the Cylon FTL so he'd been expecting this call. "Pegasus actual, go ahead Galactica."

"_Lee, what the hell are you doing?_"

He felt a smirk come to his lips then nodded to Shaw, the Major pressed a button and the klaxon began, "Action stations, set Condition One throughout the ship."

Lee then spoke calmly, "You wouldn't be asking if you didn't know."

The President's voice came next, "_Commander, we can't allow you to return to Caprica. You must understand that the risks outweigh any possible rewards._"

Lee nodded silently, "I disagree respectfully, Madam President. You were in favor of rescue operations yourself at one time."

The President's voice was straining with her growing fury he could hear it even over the static. "_Lee, stand down, now._"

Kendra spoke up from Flight Ops, "Word from engineering, FTL is online and spun up. First jump is plotted, awaiting your orders sir."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir."

Bill's tone was clipped, "_Colonel Tigh, relieve the Commander of duty and have him escorted to quarters to await formal charges._"

Lee turned to Tigh, "You have a choice Colonel, you can follow orders and damn hundreds of people to death and enslavement and experimentation, or you can help us do the right thing."

The older officer seemed to debate it silently before he spoke, "Commander Adama, you are hereby relieved of command, please stand down-"

Lee sighed and turned to the marine at the door, "Corporal, I am relieving Colonel Tigh of duty and placing him into custody-"

Enraged now, the XO began shouting over him. "According to Federal Regulations-"

"Colonel Tigh you are following immoral orders and-"

Both men completed their words simultaneously, "I am placing you under arrest!"

All activity in CIC came to a halt and both men stared each other down angrily. A full minute passed before he spoke again, "Colonel Tigh, you stand relieved."

As Lee started to turn back to the Tac Table, Tigh pulled his side arm and put it to Lee's temple. Lee turned his head enough to stare at his XO down the barrel of his gun, "What the Hell are you doing?"

Tigh's thumb flicked the safety off and his eyes narrowed, "I can't let you do this, son. I won't let you get these people killed in an act of mutiny. They deserve better than that."

Lee scowled, "You're right about that Saul, they deserve better but so do the people still on Caprica. They deserve better than a life of slavery to the Cylons. They deserve more than to live strapped to breeding machines or in forced labor camps while they waste away from radiation poisoning. We owe them more than to leave them all behind simply because it might cost lives or because we can't save everyone. Leaving them all behind because we might die is a sin I cannot endure and I won't let anyone stop me.

"So, if you want to stop me, if you want to keep us from going back we both know that you'll have to pull the trigger, Saul."

Tense moments passed before Saul lowered his weapon and placed it on the table. Lee turned back to the marine at the door and nodded. The young man stepped forward and spoke, "Colonel, if you'll come with me."

As the pair exited CIC, Lee turned to Kendra and gestured to the Tac Table, "Major? Take your post please. Flight Ops, start the clock for jump one."

&&&&&&&&&

Several tense minutes passed in CIC as Bill watched the DRADIS display waiting. He hadn't heard anything after Bill and Lee had place each other under arrest and he was prepared to send marines to Pegasus to settle this when he heard Lee's voice, "_I regret to inform you that Colonel Tigh stepped down from his post. We're beginning rescue operations according to the proposed _ _Mission__ plan. Pegasus will rendezvous with the Fleet in ten days at Position Alpha. Pegasus out._"

Bill scowled at the table and let his receiver fall from his ear, Gaeta's voice was dead as he said, "Sir, Pegasus has jumped away."

His eyes returned to the DRADIS display and the vacant spot where Pegasus once was, they couldn't follow without a Cylon FTL without making multiple jumps and by then…

He finally replaced the receiver and ordered them to stand down from Condition One and whispered, "Gods' speed, Lee." He then left CIC.


	31. Ch 5, Part 3

Kara entered the Commander's cabin with a smirk on her face, they'd made five of the twelve jumps already and they were currently prepping jump number six. She and Kat had just completed the mission briefing for the pilots and marines involved in the rescue operations and were allowing the people taking part in the operations some downtime before. While the idea of a few hours rest was appealing for her, it wasn't what had her smirking.

She'd been paged to the Commander's cabin a few minutes ago and hoped to enjoy her downtime by having some "uptime" with Lee. Again, while the idea of frakking the hell out of Lee on that big bed of his was enough to have her strutting the corridors with a cocky gleam in her eyes, it was not what actually did the trick this time.

No, what put the smirk on her face was the marine guard shoving Ellen Tigh rather forcefully back into Colonel Tigh's quarters and informing her (several times in fact) that she and Saul were under house arrest until they returned to the Fleet. Most especially satisfying was the mammoth marine's comment as she turned down another corridor, "I can only hope Ma'am, that the Commander will give me the honor of throwing you off Pegasus when we return!"

"Lee, have I mentioned how much I love your Mar-" The word died on her tongue at the sight before her. She almost stepped back into the hall to make sure she was in the right cabin but the Marine presence outside the hatch confirmed where she was well enough.

The normally mellowed lights in his cabin were softened almost to the point of being extinguished casting everything in a dusky orange. The harsh lights of the trophy cases had been turned off altogether.

In the center of the room was a candlelit altar with a bowl in the center. The atmosphere was completed with the soft strains of one of her father's solo piano pieces playing over the speakers. The romantic feel of the room was undeniable and triggered more than a touch of suspicion in the Viper pilot.

Cautious steps had her standing in front of the altar and she found a small knife on the table next to it, a braided cord, two silver rings a bottle of wine, judging by the label from Tauron and an apple. "What are you up to?"

Lee's voice came from the bedroom, "Kara?" He appeared from around the corner, she could tell from the moisture on his cheeks and the hand towel over his shoulder that he'd just shaved. A voice in her head declared Action Stations and she imagined six months ago she'd already be two decks away. It might be a testament to her relationship with Lee and the trust she'd placed in him that she was still there and relatively calm.

He smiled and took his towel in hand then tossed it back into bathroom before he pulled his tunic back on. "I just paged you."

She nodded, "I was already headed this way when you did." She tossed her thumb at the altar, "What's going on?"

He flushed and stepped past her towards the altar, "I… well, I've been planning this for a while actually. All that was left was to work up the nerve to ask actually." He turned to her with a grin that was half-excited and half-frightened. "I had to do some research and a lot of bartering to get what I needed before we left and I only barely managed it."

She sighed and gave him a tired smile, "Great… that's not even close to an answer."

He stepped over to the altar and continued, "You worship Artemis and Aphrodite, right? I mean, it was difficult to know for sure, you keep your faith so private."

She took a step towards him with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah." He gave her a relieved expression and she was even more suspicious, she might have to run after all.

He picked up the wine and removed the cork then pulled out two glasses. He first poured wine into the bowl, "An offering of red wine for Zeus." He poured a lesser amount into each of the glasses then set the wine back down on the table. He picked up the apple, "An offering for Aphrodite" he then placed it on the altar next to the bowl.

He then picked up the knife and stepped over to her, Kara's eyes snapped back and forth between Lee and the altar nervously, "Lee?"

He took her hair in his fingers and tried to smile reassuringly, "Forgive me?"

He cut a small lock of hair away and banded it together with a rubber band, "For Artemis, two offerings. A lock of your hair…" He placed it on the altar then produced a piece of silver and placed it on top of the hair, "and from me silver for her arrows."

Kara's eyes widened the moment he cut her hair, "Lee the only time a woman offers Artemis some of her hair is when she gets married."

He picked up the cord and the rings, "I know." He stepped over to her and took her right hand in his, "Kara, it's been almost a year since that day in the Delphi Museum when I found you. We've taken our sweet time to get here but every moment's been worth it. I love you, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you as well."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as fear, joy and love all struggled for dominance within her. "Lee…" The latter emotions quickly won out and a smile stuttered into place on her face, "All you had to do was ask."

Suddenly emboldened by her words he spoke more firmly, "I wasn't sure whether or not to do this before we started back to the Fleet, but I just… I don't want to wait." In his free hand he held one end of the cord. He offered one of them as well as the other end of the rope. "Kara Thrace, on this day with the favor of the Gods I offer myself to you as your husband."

She took her end of the rope and began to wrap it around their joined hands, "Lee Adama, on this day in the presence of the Lords of Kobol I accept your offer and pledge myself to you as your wife for a period of a year and one day."

The cord secure around their joined hands, Lee held out his left hand to her. As she slid the ring onto his third finger he continued, "I pledge to honor you in word and deed until such time that a priest can complete our union."

She held out her left hand in return and he slid her ring onto her finger, "I pledge to take both your name and your house as my own until our union is completed by a priest."

He grinned boyishly and completed his part of the ritual, "So say we all."

He placed his left hand on top of their joined hands and she followed his lead, "So say we all."

She lost herself in his eyes for a long moment before she laughed nervously, "You may kiss the bride."

"Happily," he murmured. A moment later their lips found each other for a series of rather chaste kisses before he pulled back, "When we return to the Fleet, we'll find a priest of Artemis and Aphrodite and take the proper vows."

She nodded and said, "Good. But one question first."

Lee unwrapped the cord and placed it on the altar then picked up the two glasses and handed one to her, "Sure."

She smirked and took a drink of her wine, "I know they're expensive and hard to come by but please tell me that the Commander of Pegasus could swing more than just one apple."

Lee crossed the room to his desk then reached behind it and produced another apple, "Anything for the Commander's wife."

Kara crossed the room slowly and plucked the large red fruit from his hand, her mouth watering at the sight of it. It had been at least two months since the last time she'd tasted any fruit even longer since she'd had an apple and she'd wondered when she'd have one again.

As time went by and growing methods became more difficult, fruit became worth its wait in gold, in some circles literally. Lee's offering to Aphrodite was traditional and extremely expensive, she wondered what he had to have traded to get it. She brought the fruit to her nose and inhaled deeply, committing the scent to memory before she took that first bite.

The skin was pierced easily enough by her teeth and the flesh gave way, flooding her mouth with the sweet tang of its juice, after so long eating nothing but processed mess hall slop the taste of fresh fruit was absolutely decadent. A long guttural moan rolled in her throat as she fully took the taste of it on her tongue and her eyes crossed in near ecstasy as she chewed.

She turned half-lidded eyes on him and gave him a satisfied expression. He chuckled and asked, "Good?"

She held the fruit up to his lips and whispered, "Oh yeah…" He took a bite and answered her pleased moan with one of his own. She quickly knocked back her wine and ignored the burn in her throat as she set the glass aside. She took a second, toe-curling bite of the fruit then clutched his hand and took both her husband and her apple to bed to enjoy them together.

&&&&&&&&&

Just one bulkhead separated the commander's bedroom from the VIP guest quarters; Sharon Valerii was tangled in military-issued sheets. She was on her stomach; a pillow propped under her folded arms and her chin perched on top of them, the cool air of the Battlestar causing her heated flesh to chill as the sweat evaporated. She smirked slightly at her lover as he tried to regain his breath and composure.

Moments ago as Kara's eyes were crossing in food-induced ecstasy; Sharon had caused Karl's eyes to roll into his head in a very different form of bliss. It gave her a very basic thrill to see him both winded and drained and incredibly proud of himself like this.

Finally, he managed to pick up his head enough to look at her, "Okay… That was amazing."

She shook her head with a little chuckle, "I told you, bigger beds give me room to get creative."

"Then when we get back to Galactica, I'll find you the biggest frakking bed in the Fleet." His head crashed back onto the mattress and Sharon took the opportunity to crawl across the bed and wrap her body around his. Instinctually, he wrapped his arms around her in return. They laid there for a long time with the only movement in the room being their breathing and Karl's fingers tracing over her spine before he whispered, " Sharon?"

She had nearly dozed off under his touch so she could only murmur a reply sleepily, "Hmm?"

She was drifting away so his timid tone didn't register as he asked, "Do you want to try again?"

She grinned and giggled slightly, "I thought I was the machine."

"I meant… did you want to try to have another… I mean, i-if you want I would like to try to have another… baby."

The sleep burned out of her body and her head shot up, "Really?"

He looked up at her and a crooked smile twitched into place, "Yeah. This time we would have access to a doctor and Cottle said just because you had the bleeding problems last time doesn't mean you would next time."

"Karl?"

He kept on as though she hadn't spoken, "We wouldn't be on the run and the radiation poisoning…"

She tried again, "Karl?" This time he quieted and looked at her hopefully, "Do you really want to try again?" He smiled and could only seem to muster a nod, "Then I would want nothing more." Sharon felt a wicked gleam in her eye and she pressed a kiss to his chest and smirked at the sensation of his stirring against her thigh, "Mmm… Would you like to start trying right now?"

Between her moan and the breathy tone of her voice, Karl practically sprung to life and his fingers dug into her back, "I think-"

At that moment, they heard Kara shout from the other side of the bulkhead, "Oh good Gods, YES!"

Both turned in the direction of the shout and Sharon stifled a giggle, "I guess Lee convinced her."

Karl turned to her with a perplexed expression, "To what?"

She shrugged, "Lee came to me a few weeks back, said he needed help to gather the proper offerings to Artemis and Aphrodite for a handfasting."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Lee asked her to marry him?" When Sharon nodded he grinned at her wickedly, "So, if I were ask you what the proper offerings were?"

She leaned up and caught his lips for a long lazy kiss, "Well, first I'd tell you that I won't be proposed to in bed, and second I'd tell you one thing at a time Lieutenant." She then reclaimed his mouth putting an end to any conversation.

&&&&&&&&&

Pegasus sat safely cocooned in the swirling storm at Ragnar, the klaxon echoed through it's corridors and it's crew were at action stations preparing to at last launch the rescue operations so many of them had been waiting to undertake.

Meanwhile, the Commander stood in CIC watching his crew at work; he looked to his acting XO and noticed the young woman was the picture of professionalism. Kendra Shaw hadn't been a member of Pegasus' crew before the Attacks; she'd been a junior officer at the MoD in charge of prepping Pegasus for her computer refit. When Cain jumped away, Kendra had basically been stranded there. Much like Lee had been on Galactica when Kara had got him off Caprica, she'd been an outsider among Pegasus' crew.

And like him, Cain had taken her under her wing. Cain had taught Kendra to be a Razor, she taught her to set aside fear and doubt and do whatever it took to not only survive but to win a lesson she later taught Lee. In many ways, Kendra was like a mirror image to Lee, which is why his first act as Commander was to promote her and name her Three-I-C. In truth, Lee had treated her more like his XO than he did with Tigh, confiding with her on the day to day operations, which spoke both to their rapport and Lee and Tigh's inability to develop one.

Finally the Major spoke, "All decks report in sir, alert fighters are on standby and Blackbird is prepped for jump."

Lee nodded and picked up the receiver, "Kat/Actual, you are go."

"_Roger that Actual, starting the clock._"

"Gods' Speed, Kat." A moment later her blip on the DRADIS disappeared, leaving behind only the raptors and Pegasus itself. Lee then asked Hoshi to patch him into the crew and the raptors, when the Lieutenant gave him a nod, Lee spoke…

&&&&&&&&&

Kara sat in the pilot's seat of her raptor, Ragnar swirled angrily in front of her and she found the calm before a dangerous operation settling over her, Lee's voice came over the speakers and she kept the smile of her face even as she was keenly remind of the silver band on her finger, "_This is the Commander, at a time like this, some might remind you that no one has ever tried a rescue this far out from support troops, much less behind enemy lines. They might tell you that you are making history just coming this far. _

"_I won't tell you that. We all know history died the second our homes were attacked and it no longer means a damn. What you are making right now is far more important than history could ever be, what you are making is the only thing that matters now, a future. You're creating a future not just for every person we get off that planet but for each and every member of this crew and for every person in the Fleet we will return to. _

"_I wanted to make sure you knew that before you return to one of the Worlds that made up our homes, that's what your objective is, that's what you're fighting for, that's what some of you may have to sacrifice for and there is no one I'd entrust with this mission, this chance at a future, more than yourselves. Gods Bless and Good Hunting._"

Moments later, Kat's data transmission began coming and Kara made the proper re-calculations before she transmitted to the other raptors; "Starbuck to all strike ships, final co-ordinate updates made, spin up FTLs now."

From the ECO station, Skulls informed her that all raptors were a go. "Starbuck/Strike One, you are go, all other teams on stand-by." Seconds later, three of the raptors disappeared in a flash and she started the clock.

Soon after Strike One jumped away, Kara and the remaining raptors jumped as well.


	32. Ch 5, Part 4

Sam Anders found himself in the forest outside Delphi; cold, tired, hungry and pretty sure he'd seen his last sunrise that morning. In fact, he'd been watching the sunrise while he waited for Jean to crawl her lazy ass out of their bed so they could start the day when the incoming fire started.

When they sought refuge in the old High School, they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out and had to head for the hills. That they'd managed to maintain the base for nearly a year was more than they could have ever asked for but the losses they'd suffered when the Toasters finally knocked down their door were staggering. He and Jean had got out along with Hillard but none of the rest of team made and they'd lost nearly half their numbers as well. There was only about forty of them left now.

But, they managed to get a lot of supplies as they'd prepared from the start to make a fast escape and Sam tried to hold out hope that they'd survive long enough to find a base and start over again. His thoughts turned bleak as he realized that was all that he could hope for out of this life; Run, hide, fight, die. He was a dead man walking, there was forty of them left, they'd been unable to contact any other resistance group and Apollo, despite his promise to return, wasn't coming back it didn't matter if the viper pilot and his friends were dead or not, to return to the Colonies would be suicide for the Fleet.

His eyes fell on Jean as they moved through the foggy morning and realized with a start that that would be enough for him. He would fight to his last breath if it meant having Jean by his side, he'd to his last breath to keep her out of the Farms and if that's what it took he'd die happily.

He felt rejuvenated by the thought and when Jean gave him a questioning look he shrugged and said "Nothing, just thinking that you look good this morning."

She chuckled, "You have lousy timing Sam, but thanks."

He grinned and they continued on, the sun had been up for a little over two hours and considering the cloudless sky that morning it was about as bright as it was going to get, so when the sky suddenly flare brightly, it came as a surprise. Sam and Jean looked up and saw debris streaking across the sky from orbit. Sam was stunned as he began to realize what was happening, "My Gods…"

He was transfixed by the sight but he could see Jean's awed face as she watched the shooting stars suddenly filling the morning sky. "Do you think… Do we dare hope that…"

FTL flashes appeared overhead, well within the atmosphere and five raptors streaked over. Same felt a giddy smile cross his face as he watched the raptors correct themselves then make towards the clearing a couple of klicks away, "Apollo, you magnificent bastard!"

They continued on in the direction the raptors were moving.

&&&&&&&&&

Kara's raptors landed quickly and quietly a kilometer away from the breeding facility that Sharon had referred to. When Sharon had mentioned them in her briefings Kara was horrified, rape facilities for the expressed purposes of cross-breeding humans and toasters. The mere thought of them kept her up at night with nightmares of that Cylon she'd interrogated on the Gemenon Traveler and the way he looked at her like he'd like nothing better then to defile her in that manner.

When it came time to decide which strike teams they would lead, she volunteered for this one. She remembered Lee looking at her with trepidation but after a moment where they locked eyes, he nodded. He knew what her experience with that Cylon did to her even today and he wouldn't deny her the chance to do something about it.

Strike Team Two was the most heavily armed of the groups, each of their three raptors had been full of troops and heavy armaments, they were the only strike team that didn't expect to extract many survivors, Sharon had explained that the machinery involved in the breeding procedure was primarily life support, most of these women wouldn't live very long once they were disengaged from the machines.

The place looked rather inconspicuous from the outside, like a small town hospital really. It didn't even appear that fortified, but they would take no chances. Kara used hand signals to split up the fire teams so they could secure the outside before they entered.

When it was just her team remaining, she pointed to the chain link fence. Two of the marines pulled out bolt cutters a cut a hole in the fence. They each moved through the hole then traveled two-by-two towards the nearest entrance.

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon and Karl moved silently through the Cylon facility, the other fire teams had been ordered to secure the facility and begin extracting prisoners. Their target facility was where Sharon suspected the Cylons were keeping VIP prisoners, any remaining high ranking officers in the military, resistance leaders, politicians would be kept here.

She and Lee had also hypothesized that if his mother was being kept anywhere, it would be here. At least, Lee hoped so. One of the major data hubs were kept here as well, so that any interrogation data could be quickly transmitted to the rest of the occupation force.

Sharon had worked for several weeks with Gaeta and Hoshi on the other part of her mission, they had gone over the CNP line-by-line and re-written the Cylon virus within so that it would disable every centurion and raider in the system as well as temporarily cripple the local Base Ships, plunging them into confusion long enough to complete their mission and get out of there.

They moved down the corridor quickly, weapons aimed and their eyes scanning for threats. Karl had wanted to bring another fire team with them but Sharon felt that should they run into trouble she'd be able to explain one "prisoner" far better than three.

They rounded the corner and finally found what she was looking for, computer access through the datastream. Karl's eyes took in the streaming water everywhere and gave her a perplexed look, "This is the computer room?"

She gave him a rueful smile as she shouldered her weapon and began pulling her tac-gloves, "What were you expecting, big alcoves and spooky lighting?"

He grinned, "To be honest? Yeah, something like that."

She stepped up to the data point and said, "Sorry to disappoint."

When she placed her hand in the liquid, she was swept into the current of the Cylon data network. Leoben liked to refer to the stream as something metaphorical, how they both existed within and outside of it. Sharon had always believed that this is where that metaphor was born as you often felt like you were losing yourself and finding yourself within the ebb and flow of data. Personally, she hated it.

She began to move through prisoner data, gathering all the intelligence she could before she uploaded the virus as she wasn't entirely sure how or even if it would work. Her mind moved through profile after profile, finding out who was kept here. As she had theorized, this was in fact a VIP prison for lack of a better term. The surviving members of the cabinet and well as what remained of the admiralty had been housed here. President Adar had even been brought here but had died from complications due to radiation poisoning before the Cylons could reverse the effects.

She was quickly disheartened when she did not find either Caroline Adama or Caroline Gordon among the inmates of this facility but she quickly moved to other facilities near Caprica City and still found nothing. It wasn't until she moved onto the lists of confirmed dead that she found what she hoped she wouldn't, "Oh God, no."

Karl was nearby but as her senses were distorted while she was in the datastream, his voice came as though from a great distance, "You found her amongst the dead, didn't you?"

She whispered, "Yes… I'm so sorry, Lee."

" Sharon, you have to upload the-"

"What are you- it's _you_!" She pulled her hand out of the stream and aimed her sidearm towards the new voice and found Three training a gun on Karl, scowl firmly in place. "What the hell are you doing here, traitor?"

Sharon smirked, "Just what do you think I'm doing."

"Volunteering for a box and a long thorough dissection?" The blonde Cylon turned towards Karl, "And you, well you can expect a lot of painful experiments as well, we have to find out how you impregnated her after all."

She shook with anger at the threat to Karl, "If you so much as muss the hair on his head, I'll rip you limb from limb."

The Three smirked at them both, "It's so nice to see loyalty towards your favorite pet. Where's your other pet, Eight? Adama's son, him we'll keep alive for months just for the anguish it'll cause his father."

Karl's eyes never left the Three nor did his aim waver but he was definitely taking his cues from her, "Sharon?"

"We can't kill her, she'll only download and let everyone know we're here and any hopes of sabotage will be lost." Two shots rang out and a scream followed. The scream was issued by the Three as she collapsed to the floor, blood slowly pooling beneath her. Sharon had knee-capped her. She walked over to the Three casually then stepped on her gun, and by extension Three's hand, ushering another pain-filled cry as slid the gun across the room.

Sharon then smirked at her, "This will have to do." She then returned to the data point to finish her job.

&&&&&&&&&

Erin Mathias was leading her marines in a sweeping partner through the forest on the search for both hostiles and their targets. Kat had informed them that the Delphi High School they'd been using as a base was on fire when she passed over to confirm jump coordinates so they were on the lookout for the people that got out. As the approached a clearing, she caught sight of movement. She brought her right hand up in a fist stopping their movement then signaled her people to take cover.

She took refuge behind a tree stump with a Corporal, the young woman then whispered, "Friendlies?"

Erin sighed, "One way to find out." She raised her voice and called out, "We're looking for Samuel Anders."

A woman's voice called out, "Who wants to know?"

"Tell him, 'Apollo sends his regards!'"

This time a man's voice responded, "Well, it's about frakkin' time!"

Erin smiled at the younger marine and nodded, she then called out to her people, "All clear." 

The two groups met up and several of the Resistance members either shook hands or outright hugged her people. She approached Mr. Anders, "Mr. Anders, I'm Sergeant Erin Mathias, Battlestar Pegasus. We're here to get you out of here." 

The Pyramid Player gave her a perplexed look while the redhead next to him asked, "Wait, Pegasus? We thought Apollo's ship was the Galactica."

She turned to the woman, "It's a long story ma'am and we're currently pressed for time. Where are the rest of your people?"

Sam scowled, "The forty of us are pretty much it. We got hit this morning."

Mathias frowned, "Very well. Red Devil/Strike Two, targets acquired returning to dust-off."

Just then, artillery whistled overhead and exploded nearby and one of her men called out. "Incoming!"

Erin called out for them to take cover as the forest began to explode around them. Erin watched the fire pattern and could only conclude one thing, "Red Devil/Strike Two, we're pinned down and cut-off from you request instructions!"

&&&&&&&&&

"_Repeat, pinned down by enemy fire and cut-off from dust off point, request instructions!_"

The Three was laughing, "So much for your rescue mission! What do you plan on doing now, Eight?"

Karl turned to her with a scowl, " Sharon?"

Sharon was still in the midst of uploading the virus when the other fire teams started taking fire, cutting them off from their raptors with nearly one hundred prisoners. She couldn't do anything until she completed the upload however and the gloating of the Three wasn't helping.

"I can't work any faster, Karl. But it might help if you shut her up."

The ECO smirk and said, "Gladly." Then brought the butt of his rifle down on the Three's temple, knocking her out. He turned back to her, "Once you upload the virus, what else can we do?"

Sharon scowled as she attempted to break through another firewall, "We'll get to that when we come to it."

&&&&&&&&&

Sergeant Wilkins ducked the centurion's fire behind the doorway; they'd been holding the prison exit while waiting for Lieutenant Agathon's next order when they came under fire from the courtyard. They returned fire as they could, but they outgunned severely by the bulletheads. Just as he was about to give the order to fall back to a more favorable position the facility's automated defenses roared to life. Automated weapons towered sprang from the ground and swung around to acquire targets.

He said a prayer to the Lords for his soul silently but another leather neck summed up their situation perfectly, "We're frakked." Just then the towers opened fire.


	33. Ch 5, Part 5

Kara placed the final charge in her pack; her fire team had the easiest job of the demolition teams, blow up the generators. The two other demo-teams were to find structural weak points and plant charges. Two others fire-teams were going through the facility looking for prisoners healthy enough to extract while the rest kept the exits secure.

Kara armed the final charge, then keying her mic she whispered, "Starbuck to all teams, final charges placed proceed to extraction point." She took point as her team exited the generator room, they moved silently down the hall, weapons at the ready they moved to the exits meeting up with the others teams along the way before they moved two-by-two across the yard protecting the half-dozen women they managed to get out. The other women were simply too far gone for them to save. They got past the perimeter fence and made for the tree line.

Kara pulled out the remote detonator and armed it, "Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Take your daughters peacefully from their suffering and forgive us for not being able to save them sooner." She pulled the trigger and turned back to the farm.

She watched as fire erupted out of several windows before the entire facility went up in a fireball and she was thrown to the ground by the concussion. When she sat up and looked at her handiwork, the smirk that defined her attitude stretched lips and she got to her feet. "That's how it's done.

She followed the others and before long arrived at the small clearing her raptor team touched down at. She entered her raptor and put on her ear pieces and she started to power up the raptor, "Starbuck/Kat you still out there?"

"_Kat/Starbuck, still overlooking all positions. Do not launch, repeat do not launch. Toasters are in the air, too hot for take-off._"

She scowled and slammed a fist on the instrument panel, "Frak!"

&&&&&&&&&

Marcia Case and her strike team was not faring much better than the others, they'd stormed the prison and took down most of the guard positions before they manage to get into the cell blocks. Once they started moving the prisoners towards the extraction points they came under fire from Centurions.

She peered around the wall she'd taken cover behind and caught sight of the arrogant smirk of one of the Leoben models and scowled at it before taking cover again. She pointed to a marine and nodded. The marine leaned out and fired an RPG into the Cylon position; another marine followed this up by yanking the pin from her grenade and tossed it into the smoke cloud.

Several Centurions and a couple skinjobs were taken down, including that smirking bastard. However, this did nothing to slow the incoming fire. She pulled out her field radio, "Showboat/Head Case, under heavy fire. Inform Kat and await instructions."

"_Copy Showboat, stand-by._"

Showboat pocketed her radio then said to one of the other marines, "Hit em' again!"

&&&&&&&&&

The words still rang in Wilkins' ears as the Cylon gun towers opened fire, "We're frakked!"

Many of his troops had started quick prayers for their souls only to be stunned into inaction as all hell broke loose, the gun towers rained fire through the Toasters while the Centurions themselves opened fire on each other as well as the skin jobs. The Raiders that were passing overhead suddenly engaged and shot each other out of the sky.

Wilkins watched all this with wide-eyed fascination as the Toasters destroyed themselves. He watched as three bulletheads gunned down a stunned Six and another gunned down a Doral as he tried to run away. A young private moved in next to Wilkins and watched along with him, "Sarge, what the frak's happening?"

The Tauron man turned to the private, a young Sagittaron boy they nicknamed "Diapers" because of his baby-face just as the four Cylons that killed the skinjobs turned and gunned down each other, "I have no clue."

Wilkins felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Lieutenant Agathon, the raptor pilot watched the scene before him with a raised eyebrow before he turned to the Cylon they had brought with him, "What did you do Sharon?"

The Cylon smirked slightly at him three men and said, " Gaeta and I modified the CNP-virus."

Diapers looked at her with a worried expression, "To do what?"

The Cylon looked out on the scene again, "We reversed some parameters of their IFF programming. So they now recognize all their IFF signals as 'Foe.'"

Wilkins eyes lit with glee, "Which means, they'll gun each other down everywhere that receives the signal from here."

Sharon nodded, "I imagine they'll be able to cut off the signal before it gets off Caprica but it'll be enough for us to get back to Pegasus."

The older Marine gave her a look of gratitude, "We were pinned down and going nowhere, you saved all our lives."

Karl grinned then turned to Sharon, "Is it safe for us to go?"

Sharon nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

He signaled to Wilkins to issue the move out orders while he contacted the Raptors, "Playboy/Helo, we're on our way plus one-hundred fifteen."

"_Copy that Helo. We're getting some weird shit on DRADIS._"

"We'll explain when we get there," He pulled his rifle off his shoulder and said to the others, "Alright, move out."

&&&&&&&&&

"_Pegasus/Kat, I'm getting some unusual DRADIS activity._"

Lee and Kendra had been watching the DRADIS intently, both of them practically vibrating with tension. When the call from Kat came in, Lee's eyes snapped to Hoshi's station. The communications officer remained calm as he spoke, "Kat/Pegasus, SitRep."

"_It's hard to explain Pegasus, but it looks an awful lot like dog fights breaking out._"

Lee picked his receiver, "Kat/Actual, Raiders are firing on our Raptors?"

Kendra, anticipating his next orders, ordered the jump to Caprica prepped and the alert fighters on standby. But Kat's next message gave them pause, "_Negative Actual, the raiders are firing on each other… Standby… The remaining Base Ships have jumped away._"

Lee looked up to the DRADIS, then said, "Kat, do a long range sweep. We're coming in."

"_Copy Pegasus._"

He hung up and turned to Flight Ops, "Take us out of the storm; we're jumping into Caprica orbit. Alert fighters on standby and all batteries prepare for defensive fire." He turned back to Kendra as they carried out his orders and said, "I don't know what the Frak is going on, but this is too bizarre not to investigate."

&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Jean had taken cover behind the remnants of a retaining wall with Mathias when the fire started. The Cylons weren't actually firing on them, they'd cut off their route to the raptors and weren't letting up at all.

The former Pyramid player scowled at the ordnance streaking down, "Well, this is some rescue."

The marine didn't even turn his way as she was trying to find out if the raptors would be able to make a pick-up run. She finally scowled and tossed the radio to the ground, "FRAK!"

They were showered with dirt as one of the Cylon shells had hit a little close, Jean then spoke. "What happened?"

Mathias shook her head, "As pinned down as we are, the raptors are buried in shells they can't even think of taking off."

Sam shook the dirt out of his hair and replied, "What are we supposed to do, just sit here and die?"

Mathias shook her head, "No, the raptors have triangulated where the Toasters are firing from. They're requesting assistance from Pegasus, they'll jump in and rain fire on their chrome-plated asses."

That was when all hell broke loose, a gigantic mushroom cloud rose in the distance and suddenly the fire stopped. Mathias snatched up her radio and keyed it up. "Anvil/Mathias, come in! Anvil, come back! Murphy, are you there?"

The radio crackled, "_This is Anvil… stand by Strike Two._"

Everyone exchange tense glance in the sudden silence. None of them dared speak for fear of bringing the Cylons back in on top of them. Sam's eyes were drawn to the ridge in the direction of the billowing smoke; he wondered if that might have been where the Cylons were.

"Is it possible Pegasus has already jumped in?"

Mathias was scanning the distance for incoming hostiles and didn't look in his direction, but she did answer. "I don't know."

Mathias' radioed crackled to life again causing all three of them to jump, "_Strike Two/Anvil. Hostiles have bugged out, Pegasus is en route, stand by we're coming to you._"

"Ten-four, Anvil." Mathias pocketed her field radio and rose to her feet, "All Right Marines, incoming raptors, secure the perimeter. Medics, medics check over the Civvies."

Sam watched as his people were tended to and the other marines checked the perimeter. It suddenly felt like they were being rescued and the massive weight of his people's lives was suddenly easing off of his chest. He sagged against the wall and looked up towards the sky as a giddy sensation swept through him and turned his mouth up in a silly grin.

Jean stood over him with a confused grin on her face, "You okay, Sam?"

He chuckled for a moment before if turned into a laugh that threw his head back and boomed out of him until tears ran down his face in rivers. His stomach was cramping by the time he managed to calm down and he noticed Hillard and Ten-Point had joined Jean and Mathias in giving him looks that clearly questioned his sanity. He wiped at the tears still in his eyes and choked out, "I'm sorry… It's just… We're not gonna die here."

He stood up and said, "It just hit me… We were going to die here, I guess I accepted it on some level, maybe even embraced it and now we're getting out of here."

Jean exchanged looks with Hillard and Ten-Point and slowly, each of them came to the same realization as Sam and the giddy thought of surviving Caprica swept through them as well as the other resistance members. Laughing sobs and whoops began to fill the air and boisterous hugs were exchanged both between resistance members and with the marines as well.

Finally as the celebrating dissipated, Sam noticed Father Cavil step into the center of the group. He removed his fedora and called out, "My friends, I think it's time for a prayer to remember all our friends that couldn't be here now and one of thanks to the Lords for delivering us from Caprica."

&&&&&&&&&

Lee stepped onto the flight deck just as Helo and Sharon's team were taxied onto the flight deck. Their team was the first to return and other than seeing Kara and making sure she was alright, Sharon was the person he wanted to see most.

His eyes found a raptor with Helo in the co-pilot seat and he moved towards them. He stepped to the base of the raptor as the hatch popped and he grinned slightly at the packed cabin. The medics and deck crew began helping the malnourished prisoners out of the raptor.

As Sharon stepped out Lee offered her a hand down and led her to a corner of the Flight Deck, "Good job Sharon."

She smiled gracefully, "Thanks Lee, and thanks for putting this much trust in me."

He shrugged, "My dad says that sometimes you gotta roll the hard six, but this roll was pretty easy." His eyes scanned the refugees being helped out of the raptors as well as the raptors from Showboat's mission being taxied onto the deck.

Sharon's voice broke his scan of the deck, "Lee. I'm so sorry." He turned back to her with wide eyes, "She wasn't there. The Cylons found her and knew who she was but by the time…" She swallowed hard and started again, "By the time they found her, she'd suffered fatal radiation poisoning. She died comfortably; they had intended to get her healthy and try to bargain her life for the Fleet. Lee, I am so sorry." She stepped closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered him support.

Lee looked at his feet for a long time as he tried to regain his composure, he'd have plenty of time to mourn his mother once all the teams were back safe and sound. After that, in the safety of his cabin he'd cry for his mother with Kara. But for now…

His chin rose and he felt his composure slide into place and he gave Sharon a nod before he said, "Thank you, Sharon. You tried and that's all I could ask."

She nodded and stepped back her hand sliding down his arm and squeezing his hand before she broke the contact.

Karl approached them with several of the refugees, "Commander, some of the prisoners we extracted wanted to speak to you."

Lee turned to them and realized that he recognized two of them from War College, "Colonel Watkins? Major Jameson?"

Colonel Watkins had been the advance tactics class at the War College and Lee's advisor while he was there and Major Jameson had Military History, he'd had both of their classes. Colonel Janice Watkins was a dark skinned woman from Aquaria with as stern a demeanor as Lee had ever met. Her hair had always pulled back into the strictest of regulation styles and her glasses had only made her even hawk-eyed. Right now her hair was unkempt and her glasses missing, she also had one of the happiest expressions he'd ever seen on her face.

Major Randal Jameson was also tall and lean, his pale skin and eyes gave him the classic features of a native of the tundra just south of Aerelon's South Pole. He'd served in the Fleet since the Armistice and had taught military history with the passion of a man who truly loved the subject.

Watkins stepped forward and surprised Lee with a hug, "Thank you so much, Lee, you have no idea what it was like down there. We'd started to loose hope."

Jameson's hand landed of Lee's shoulder, "We're in your debt, Adama."

A third man stepped forward as other the two officers stepped back, his eyes dark and his hair though mostly grey showed signs of a former dark brown and his stern face reminded Lee of the Commander. Major Jameson then introduced him, "Commander Lee Adama, meet Admiral William J Cain, formerly the Commandant of the Colonial War College."

Lee snapped to attention and saluted, "Admiral Cain, sir."

He returned the salute and smiled, "As you were, son. You're the hero of the hour." He searched the flight deck, "But I have to admit, I'm a little surprised, last I heard my daughter was in command of Pegasus."

Lee smiled ruefully, "It's a long story Admiral, but your daughter recently resigned her commission to take over the office of the President of the Twelve Colonies."

The Admiral's eyes widened and Lee noticed that as they spoke more of the refugees began to crowd around them and Lee suddenly found himself in the midst of a wave of humanity as the people they'd rescued off Caprica began to push to touch or speak with the man who had rescued them. Somewhere in the back of the crowd a chant of some sort started, as it moved forward and grew louder Lee realized it was his name they were chanting. "Adama! Adama! Adama!"

The chanting crowd suddenly picked Lee up onto their shoulders and Lee was carried around the flight deck as each of the two hundred plus refugees clamored to shake his hand and express their gratitude. His eyes scanned the flight deck and he caught sight of Kara standing on the wing of a raptor, leaning against it with a slightly sad smile and Lee knew he'd have to talk to her, as soon as he could convince these people to let him down.


	34. Ch 5, Part 6

Lee and Sharon entered the brig to find the Cylon calling himself Cavil sitting on the cot in the corner.

Mathias' team had been the last to return to Pegasus bringing Sam Anders and the remaining forty-three survivors of the Resistance aboard. They had also brought aboard the Cylon, Sharon had pointed him out as soon as he stepped onto the deck. Surprisingly, Cavil surrendered and went peacefully, saying he'd offer information freely. He simply held out his hands to be cuffed and left with the two marines.

After Lee did his best to receive the well wishes of the refugees, he ordered Karl and Kara to take them to Medical and then complete a census of who they'd brought aboard. Lee then contacted CIC, his acting XO informed him that the Cylons had jumped away en masse with the exception of one Base Ship that was still in Caprica orbit but was holding position on the far side of the planet with it's weapons powered down. Then he asked Major Shaw to question the prisoner before he made his way to Medical.

They'd brought back two hundred-sixty four refugees between the four extractions and lost just six people from Showboat's team. Lee marveled at the success of the rescue operations, they might not have brought back as many survivors as he had hoped and very soon he'd return to his cabin and have a silent drink with Kara and finally, truly mourn the death of his mother.

He'd worried that if this moment actually came, if he'd returned to Caprica to find his mother dead that he'd lose all hope and give in to all he'd seen and done in the last year. He feared he'd drop dead on the spot like a marionette with severed strings.

That was not the case, he'd realized that he'd done everything he could to save her and while he wasn't in time, it was still all his mother would ask of him. All anyone could ask of anyone really. Failure didn't consume him, what did was the need to make sure he got the survivors back to the Fleet safely. Everything else: mourning his mother, facing the President and his father, and his Court Martial would wait until he'd finished the rescue.

What couldn't wait was Cavil.

Kendra had said that while he was co-operative, the Cylon had said some very cryptic things then said he'd explain them to Lee in full. When he pressed for the things the Cylon had told her, she'd said that she believed that the Cylon implied that they'd surrendered.

He looked the Cylon over; he looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies, about his father's age. His graying hair looked to at one time have been black and had thinned somewhat, if he had been human, that is. He held a weathered looking fedora in his hands and looked to be entirely relaxed.

He looked up at Lee and Sharon and gave them both an amused expression, "Strange, we'd always expected to take on an Adama commanding a Battlestar today, we just had the wrong one it seems." His gave settled on Sharon, "It's good to see you again Eight, how's the child?"

Sharon scowled, "I miscarried, though I plan to try again, soon."

Cavil nodded sagely, "Excellent, 'be fruitful and multiply' is a commandment after all."

Sharon smirked, "That's interesting, especially coming from the ranks of the devoted atheists."

Lee turned to Cavil with a raised eyebrow, "An atheist Cylon, posing as a Priest of Athena?"

The prisoner chuckled, "One of the Leobens might say that we all have our roles to play. My model was cursed with a love of philosophy, and often philosophy can cause a crisis of faith." He turned back to Sharon, "He's an interesting specimen, perhaps if we had known of his survival we might have tried to pair him with a Six or a Three."

Lee snorted and Sharon smirked, "It's a good thing we didn't bring Kara along, she wouldn't be happy with you trying to stud her husband."

At hearing this, the older Cylon looked Lee over appraisingly, "I see, well that's not surprising is it."

Lee cleared his throat, "Cavil, you told my XO you had information for me."

"Back to business then, I imagine you get that trait from your father." He stood up from his cot and crossed the cell to stand in front of them, "I am here as an emissary of the Cylons and I have been instructed to present to the Twelve Colonies the terms of our surrender and withdrawal from this system."

Lee looked between the two Cylons with a raised eyebrow, "Forgive me Cavil, but this is pretty hard to believe. You crushed our Military and Government with your first strike; sent less than fifty thousand survivors out into deep space on the run while you imprisoned what was left. To be honest, I'd be less surprised if you were asking for our surrender."

Cavil chuckled, "There's something you need to understand about the Cylons. While we may have started as a race of single minded machines, we've evolved into something that is far closer to you then either of our peoples ever imagined. First we developed independent thought and eventually that gave birth to self-awareness…" Lee must have scowled as he smirked, "You know the next part; we evolved, we rebelled and over the next decade attempted to wipe you out. We had learned anger and vengeance and all the bloody, empty pursuits they can give birth to.

"By now, everyone knows what happened after the Armistice, we turned our knowledge to continuing what the accident of evolution had given us, we intended to usurp our creators as they attempted to usurp theirs, we intended to take the place of humanity." Cavil leaned in close as though conspiring with Lee and Sharon, "What very few know is the reason why. God came to us early in the war and set us on this path. He commanded us to gather humans and study every thing about them; from genetic code to psychological make-up and everything in between.

"What began next was our 'Great' and 'Holy' Crusade against our creators, over the next forty years we devoted ourselves to the path of evolution; our fighters, our capital ships, our centurions, and our crowning achievement; The Twelve Models. Each of Models was designed to represent different facets of humanity. The great surprise was that in our attempt to pin down the aspects of humanity into neat little packages we accidentally created wide ranges of human behavior in each of us."

Lee found himself captivated by Cavil's story, "How so?"

"I am a Two; our model was designed to understand that of Holy Men, we were priests. The Sixes are born spies; the Threes' talents lie in subterfuge and deceit and so on. With those designs in mind wouldn't you expect all Sixes to act the same, think the same etc?" Lee nodded and Cavil gave him another wry grin, "So did we but we were wrong. Whatever accident caused the Cylons to originally become self-aware, it was compounded when we created the Twelve. We became obsessed with revenge; with destroying you and the more we dwelled on destroying humanity the more human we became.

"It was no longer enough to destroy you, we had to enslave you, we had to crush your will, and we had to take your place. We had to take everything you had and make it our own. That was why we attacked you, why we sent your Fleet running towards the myth of Earth for comfort and survival and even that wasn't enough. The Fours-"

Sharon spoke one word from Lee's side for the first time since Cavil had started in earnest, "Leoben."

"They became obsessed with your Fleet, specifically Kara Thrace. They believe her to be some sort of savior for the Cylons and they were the ones who really committed us to chase after you. Many of us were content to remain here, and why not, for all intents we'd won, your Fleet would aimlessly stumble along and likely run out of fuel long before they found Earth and then you'd die out to put it bluntly. Yet we chased you, compounding error upon error until we come to this moment. That virus you uploaded has played havoc with us, Centurions and Raiders killed millions of each other as well as many of our number before we managed to jump away to purge the virus, our resurrection apparatus will be tied up for weeks attempting to recoup our losses today. To top that off you've not only freed several hundred tactically astute prisoners but given the other survivors a taste of hope."

Lee scowled, "What is it you're trying to say?"

"I'm saying we're done. Congratulations Commander, you've just officially become more trouble than you're worth. We're done, we'll return to Cylon space and from there we'll carry out other pursuits. We'll go our way and you'll go yours and hopefully we'll never cross paths again."

Sharon scowled, "You're giving up? What's changed?"

"It started when a Six and an Eight who carry a great deal of weight with our people began speaking of the mistakes we were making by giving into vengeance and hatred, coupled with this we decided it was time to show that we are different than you by listening to the voice of change and heeding its warning before it destroys us."

Lee digested what Cavil had said for over a minute before he spoke again, "What would the Cylons do if we continued rescue operations on the other planets as well?"

"Nothing. Like I said Commander, we're done with you."

Lee stared at him hard, "That Base Ship parked in orbit on the far side of Caprica…"

Cavil nodded and smiled, "My ride. I know what happens when you exit this room; the Marines come in and throw me out the nearest airlock. When this body dies, I'll download and resurrect over there, then it'll jump away to leave you to your rescue operations. A friendly word of advice, most of the survivors are on Caprica, Sagittaron, Aerelon, Aquaria and Tauron. The other worlds were too irradiated for survivors to last long. We've even left behind some Heavy Raiders."

Lee was unimpressed, "How magnanimous of you. Is that all?"

Cavil gave him a sarcastic grin and said, "Pretty much, on a personal note, I had honestly hoped it would have been Galactica and the other Adama. He was the first to learn about us, it would have been fitting if he'd been the last."

Lee scowled, "I'll give him your regards."

Cavil seemed genuinely pleased, "Would you?"

Without another word, Lee led Sharon out of the brig, ordering the marines at the door to airlock him. As they made their way towards his cabin Lee asked, "Do you believe him?"

Sharon gave him a sideways glance, "Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. All of it or just the surrender part?"

Sharon smiled, "My faith in God was cemented the moment Karl and I conceived and saved the moment he told me he wanted to try again. I don't believe in vengeance or destroying humanity, but I do believe that God loves us as much as he loves you."

Lee nodded pleased to see that his friend was finally healing of the toll her miscarriage had wrought on her. Though Karl Agathon seemed to excel at healing those who were broken; he'd helped Kara after she lost Zak, helped Lee when they returned to Galactica and now he'd helped Sharon. Lee came to a decision then, Sharon had helped them so much since they left Caprica the first time, culminating with the rescue mission and her actions down on the surface had literally saved the mission and the lives of both the strike teams and the survivors they'd brought back.

Since the teams had returned, Lee noticed that the looks of lingering distrust he'd seen in the eyes of his crew had disappeared. Even Kendra gave Sharon a smile as she thanked her for help on the surface. She'd won his crew over completely, " Sharon, I want you and Karl to oversee the rest of the rescue operations." She nodded and he continued, "But to do that, we'll have to do one thing first."

&&&&&&&&&

Sharon tugged at the sash of her new dress uniform before she entered the Ready Room. The memories of the other Sharon recalled how uncomfortable this uniform made her feel, made her feel like she was on display in some ways. She not only recognized that those memories weren't real but she disagreed with the other Sharon, the uniform and the commitment it represented felt like a immeasurable comfort to her now.

As she looked the room over, she saw Pegasus' pilots and marines gathered in dress uniform, they packed the room until it was full to bursting. Karl and Kara stood by the hatch she just entered and she noticed her lover and his friend both trying to stifle grins. When she looked to the podium, she saw Lee standing with Kat and Major Shaw, Kat held a jeweler's box in her hands. On the far side of the room, Sam and several of the resistance members she'd met on Caprica the first time as well as some of the officers from the prison she'd raided as well.

Shaw called out, "Attention on Deck!" As one, the officers and enlisted snapped to attention.

Lee then said, "Sharon Valerii, front and center." She stepped forward and Lee spoke to the group, "For bravery and heroism far above and beyond the call of duty during the rescue operation on Caprica, it is traditional to award someone the Colonial Medal of Honor. The Medal of Honor is awarded to someone who performs acts of incredible heroism regardless of the risk to life and limb, often at the cost of that person's life. It is the highest award the Fleet can bestow on an officer or enlisted.

"During the rescue operation, Miss Valerii uploaded a virus into the Cylon network then turned their automated defenses on the Cylons themselves, directly saving the lives of everyone on the surface as all five strike teams had been pinned down by fire."

He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes before he smiled and opened a jeweler's box he had set on the podium revealing the Medal itself, "I have called you all here to witness the presentation of this award, but there's just one problem. That problem is Major Shaw?"

Major Shaw spoke to the assembly, "Commander, the recipient is not currently enlisted or commissioned in the Colonial Fleet."

Lee nodded, "Then let's fix that." He turned to face her and spoke, "Miss Valerii?"

She stepped forward and Lee said, "Raise your right hand and repeat after me." When she did he started, "'I, Sharon Valerii…'"

"I, Sharon Valerii…"

"'Do now pledge my faith and loyalty…'"

"Do now pledge my faith and loyalty… To the protection of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, and will carry out the lawful orders of my superiors as an officer in the Colonial Fleet."

When she finished, Lee smiled and held out his hand, Kat placed the box in his hand. He opened it and pulled out a pair of wings. As he pinned them to her sash he said, "I bestow upon you the wings of a Colonial Fighter pilot and authorize you for the duties and responsibilities of a pilot."

He then shook her hand. Sharon swallowed more than a few tears before she could say, "Thank you, Commander."

He smiled, "Traditionally, someone close to an officer receiving a new rank does the honor of bestowing the symbols of rank. Lieutenant Agathon?"

Karl stepped forward and Lee handed him the box before he stepped aside, Karl gave Sharon a proud smile before he removed the Lieutenant bars from the box and handed it back to Lee. He then reached out and pinned the rank to her collar and got a whoop from the crowd when he placed a quick kiss on her lips before he shook her hand.

Lee stepped back up to the podium, "Now that you have a commission, I can bestow upon you the Colonial Medal of Honor. He pulled out the medal and she stepped forward. He placed it around her neck then shook her hand as the group began to cheer.

As they did, Lee leaned into her ear and whispered congratulations, Sharon replied. "Why'd you do this?"

He smirked, "You deserve this Boomer, and I wanted to do it before I was drummed out of the Fleet and transferred permanently to the Astral Queen when we get back."

Before she could reply, she was engulfed by Karl and mobbed by Kara and the other members of her strike team.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee stepped into CIC, he'd just changed out of his grays and wanted to log some time on the boards before he found Kara so they could have dinner. Kat and Showboat were sending out recon flights to plan the next part of rescue operations but other than the scouting raptors, the system was completely clear on DRADIS.

True to Cavil's word, shortly after they'd airlocked him the remaining Base Ship had jumped away. Lee didn't intend to take the Cylons solely by their word and they would have to start jumping back in six days to get back to the Fleet so he wanted to gather as many people as quickly as possible.

He was reading over the logs from the previous watch when Hoshi called out from Flight Ops, "Contacts on DRADIS!"

Lee scowled and said, "Action Stations scramble alert fighters. I frakking knew it!" He turned his eyes to the DRADIS and was surprised to see the new contacts resolve not into red enemy blips but into green friendlies.

He heard the weapon's officer question what they were seeing but Lee only muttered, "What the hell?"


	35. Ch 5, Part 7

Saul Tigh looked up when the hatch to his quarters parted, Ellen had gotten worked up and ended up being taken to the brig this morning and forced the Marines to lock him inside. Truth be told, Saul found himself more than a little relieved as Ellen had been driving him up the wall for nearly three days now, pretty much since the moment he was relived of duty and sent down here.

She had spent the last month trolling the Pegasus in a near-constant chase after every young officer and enlisted that caught her eye. It was the Picon BOQ all over again, back then Tigh had just thrown her out of his apartment and then ignored the problem while he and Bill did deep patrol after deep patrol on the Valkyrie.

They reconciled when he and Bill were moved back to Caprica where Galactica was docked but started to fight again after he told her about his retirement plans which had knocked him into the black spiral he ended up in at the time of the Attacks.

He and Ellen were never that great of a match; when things were good, when Ellen was happy and he was sober it was great but all too often those times were few and far between. The bad times often found Ellen seducing any man under the age of twenty-five and Tigh at the bottom of a bottle.

An hour ago he spent a long time contemplating a bottle of whiskey that sat on his desk but decided it was time to leave old patterns of behavior behind and poured it out. When Ellen was released from the brig they'd either fix things between them or end things between them he wasn't going to keep circling the drain with her for the rest of his life.

Tigh was surprised to find Major Shaw standing in the hatchway, the young woman looked at him with those dark eyes and he always found himself slightly disturbed by her. Like Cain, Shaw often looked at you with eyes that had seen far too much.

Which she had, she'd been Cain's most trusted officer after the Attacks and along with Lee a protégé. She'd been on the Scylla along with Fisk and the two of them were the ones Cain instructed to gun down the civilians on board.

The young woman stepped into the room and looked at him with distaste, "Commander Adama and Admiral Cain have requested you."

Tigh raised an eyebrow at her before he rose to his feet and began to fasten his tunic before he followed her out. He had heard that Admiral Cain had been among the survivors they brought back as well as several high ranking officers involved with the War College and Picon HQ, but Saul had to wonder why he was being beckoned.

"What's happened?"

The young woman turned down another corridor and they passed sickbay, he glanced inside and noticed that it was still full to bursting, "We brought back approximately two-hundred seventy-six survivors from Caprica on the first run and just completed another." Her Picon accent seemed to make everything she said a little harsher, sometimes confrontational and coupled with her attitude it made her very stand-offish.

"Another two-hundred, mostly prisoners from the southern continents near the Martok Valley and Qualai. Our next run will be over Virgon."

Lee referred to her as a "razor" which he assumed was a compliment for someone who served under Cain like they had but Saul wasn't too sure being a razor was something to strive for. "What about the Cylons?"

She smirked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Didn't you hear? The Cylons surrendered and left, we were too much of a nuisance. The Commander and Admiral have ordered rescue operations on the other planets as well. But that's not what they called you for."

They made their way up a flight of stairs onto Deck Three near C-Corridor, Shaw continued. "Yesterday, three ships jumped into orbit of Caprica with us. A Battlestar, guardian class and two frigates that identified themselves as the Judah, the Daud and the Sowilo." Saul nodded, he was familiar with the Judah, the guardian class battlestar was built in the same shipyard as the Valkyrie and like his former ship charged with short term deep probes while Mercury-class ships handled long term charting mission. "They'd been monitoring the Occupation Force from out near the Avatara asteroid belt on the edge of the system while guarding a group of civilian refugee ships and picking off patrols and supply runs when they could. We've picked up fifteen more ships and about eleven thousand more survivors."

Saul had to give to Lee; his mission could now be considered an overwhelming success beyond even his wildest hopes. If they get all these people back to the Fleet they'd increase the population by almost a third plus three more military ships, one of the highest ranking officers in the Fleet and a lot of the War College brain trust. Lee might have literally saved humanity… and he'd be drummed out of the service for it.

With all the civilians and other refugees aboard the marine presence outside Lee's cabin had returned and the two men currently guarding the door had to be two of the biggest marines Saul had ever seen with the blonde-hair and blue eyes and the corn-fed Aerelon farm boy look he often saw with them, he wondered with a hint of a smirk is if these were the two marines his wife had gone to hack over.

One of them swiped his ID and the hatch parted for them, Saul and Kendra entered and he found himself face-to-face with one of Bill's oldest friends.

Will Cain was tall with fair skin and his once blonde hair was mostly grey now, expressive brown eyes reminded Saul of his daughter and the lines on his face seemed to show the barest hint of a smirk. His dress blues fit loosely attesting to months of malnutrition and while they had the proper rank insignia didn't have all the proper adornments for an Admiral. Saul was very interested to see how the Old Man would react to his friend.

There were several other officers around the table all of their ranks indicated they were likely high ranking officers from the war college and the COs of the three ships they'd found. He stepped forward with Shaw and saluted, "Reporting as ordered, Admiral."

Cain returned the salute and ordered them at ease, before he extended his hand to Tigh with a grin. "Saul, it's good to see you again."

He took the other man's hand and replied, "It's good to see you again Will, if we'd thought-"

Cain held up his hand, "I don't need to hear that one Saul, you did come and that's what mattered." The other officers nodded in agreement, "We were just completing our strategy session for the morning, we have four days to link the FTLs of the Judah's fleet and to Pegasus make as many runs as possible before we start back to the Galactica or we'll be declared overdue and the Fleet moves on and Gods only know if we'd ever be able to catch up to them again." Saul nodded in agreement but Will wasn't done. "We also have a problem concerning the Commander of Pegasus."

He turned to Lee with a frown and the younger man spoke, "I have informed the Admiral of my acts of mutiny and treason in bringing Pegasus back to Caprica and relinquished command."

Cain nodded, "I've assumed command of Pegasus at least temporarily but I'm forming a tribunal to review the incident as well as decide if Commander Adama should face formal charges of mutiny and treason." He gestured towards a female officer, her jet black hair was pulled back in a bun and added to the stern expression on her face gave the impression of professionalism. The red and gold patch on her uniform identified her as the commanding officer of the Judah. "Commander Burgess will oversee the tribunal and she requires depositions from both you and Major Shaw."

Burgess looked them over then said, "Come with me." She led them to one of the conference rooms and the trio of officers sat down, she made a call to CIC and a few minutes later a recording officer entered and took position at the end of the table.

Burgess asked Kendra to wait outside then turned to Saul, "I'm told both of you were in CIC when Commander Adama mutinied."

Saul nodded, "Yes sir. We'd just returned from Galactica after Admiral Adama had refused his proposed rescue op. As we returned to Pegasus he ordered battle drills but I believe now that he was ordering preparations to go ahead with the operation anyway. When we arrived in CIC he ordered the CAP recalled, and gave immediate clearance for a raptor from Galactica piloted by Captain Thrace and Lieutenant Agathon to land.

"We received a call from Admiral Adama and the President shortly after that and he ordered Pegasus to Condition One. The Admiral asked what the Commander was doing and the President ordered him to stand down. When it became clear that he wouldn't comply, Admiral Adama ordered me to assume command and place him under arrest.

"When I relieved him of duty, the Commander ordered my arrest as well and there was a stand off in CIC."

Burgess nodded while Saul reached out and took a glass and filled from the decanter in the middle of the table. He took a drink to sooth his throat as she asked, "Then?"

He frowned, "I pulled my sidearm and put it to his head. He convinced me to put it down and I was escorted out of CIC."

Burgess digested the information for a moment before she asked, "The meeting between the Admiral and Commander, was it confrontational?"

He nodded, "Very much at the end, they both accused the other of ignoring their moral and legal responsibilities. It's been a long-standing argument between them."

She mulled over his words for a moment before she asked him to send in Major Shaw then dismissed him.

&&&&&&&&&

Kara entered Lee's cabin and found him seated at the couch, reading a novel. She crossed the room and sat next him, without looking up Lee's hand found hers and she threaded her fingers through his and admired the glint of silver peeking out from between their flesh. She found she enjoyed admiring her wedding ring, she enjoyed what it meant.

She watched as the tension in Lee's shoulders eased simply by her being there. "How are you holding up?"

The question would have seemed a lot less strange if she'd been the one to ask, "I'm not the one on the brink of a Dishonorable so how are **you** holding up?"

Lee grinned, "Starbuck, you're always on the brink of a Dishonorable."

She chuckled, "Everyone has a skill, mine's insubordination."

He tossed the book onto the coffee table in front of them and tugged on her hand, Kara obliged him by pushing him into the back of the couch and sliding into his lap, "You're confusing skill and passion. Insubordination is your passion."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Then what's my skill?"

He winked, "Driving Adama men to acts of insanity."

She chuckled and the two of them settled into a comfortable silence. She laid her head on his shoulder and buried her nose in the side of his throat she inhaled deeply and released it on a gentle sigh. Lee's murmur was almost sleepy, "I don't regret it, even if they airlock me I'll never regret coming back."

She shivered at the thought of her husband (she'd later realize that it was the first time she didn't grin goofily when she thought of Lee as her husband) being airlocked then nestled further into him. She listened to his breathing then realized that Lee was at peace with himself for the first time since she could remember. She whispered into his throat, "I'm so proud of you."

He chuckled, "I couldn't have done this without you Kara, you gave me the strength to stand up to my father and the President and do what was right."

She chuckled when he sighed, "Frak me, I'm sappy."

She picked her head up and felt a Starbuck smirk slide into place. "Yes you are, but I love you anyway."


	36. Ch 5, Part 8

Lee sat on the couch staring at the hatch; he'd little else to do since he surrendered Pegasus to Admiral Cain. He'd tried to read reports or the few novels he'd managed to acquire since he originally arrived on Galactica months ago. The truth was that the tribunal's decision weighed heavily on him.

Despite the calm he projected in front of Kara, the idea that he could be found guilty of mutiny and treason was always foremost in his thoughts. He'd faced death before; in the cockpit, on Caprica and in combat but in each of those occasions it would have most likely been a split-second death. This time he'd been contemplating his death for a week, almost constantly since the moment Tigh had drew his sidearm in CIC.

There'd been moments when he could ignore it; with Kara in this room, while the initial rescue attempt was underway and swearing Sharon into Fleet to name a few. Those times allowed him to think only of the moment and not the moment his fate was revealed.

Perhaps it was being locked up in his cabin that was getting to him; he'd never been one to tolerate long bouts of inaction. From the time he was six years old, he's always had to be doing something, or he went stir crazy far too easily.

Then again, perhaps it was just the feeling of uselessness. He'd suffered through this feeling while training under Tigh to take over as Cain's XO. The feeling of not doing anything to help those around him was not something Lee enjoyed. Especially after over a month of commanding this crew, he'd grown to care for each officer under his command and felt keenly responsible for their well-being since returning to Caprica and the thought of anything going wrong ate away at him.

The hatch opened and Lee shot to his feet when he saw it was Admiral Cain flanked by Kendra and Kara. Cain waved him off and roamed the room. His eyes casually scanning the room, landing first on the patches Lee's father had given him when he took over as XO. He nodded approvingly then continued his tour; he paused in front of the sextant and then crouched down to look through it. He roamed towards the bar and turned to look to Lee, "I gave this bottle of whiskey to Helena when she was promoted to Admiral." He grabbed a glass and held it up, "Do you mind?"

Lee shook his head, "No sir, by all means."

He gave Lee a grin and poured himself a glass, "Never could stand ambrosia, too smooth. Alcohol should punish you for a moment before it soothes you." He took a sip of the brown liquid and grimaced for just a moment.

He came to Helena's display case next and nodded approvingly at the sight of the antique flintlock the President had mentioned. He paused at the photo of Lee, Zak and the Old Man in front of his old Mark II. He chuckled, "I took this picture, do you remember?"

Lee smiled, "I do remember, 'Uncle Will.'"

The Admiral laughed loudly, "'Uncle Will' I imagine Caroline wasn't too happy about that. She was never a fan of me. She considered me a bad influence on your father." He sobered a little, "I'm sorry about Zak, I hadn't spent as much time with you two as Bill or I might have liked but the few times I did I was impressed by you both."

He completed his circuit of the cabin and took a seat on the couch, "Please, everyone sit. This will be informal; I wanted to take a few minutes to chat. You look tense enough to climb a bulkhead, Commander. I'm afraid if I told you anything now you won't hear it." He looked to Shaw and said, "Major, grab the bottle and some glasses for yourself and Starbuck, then refresh the Commander's drink." Kendra followed her orders and brought the bottle over to the table, she refilled Lee's drink then poured a drink for Kara and herself before leaving it on the table.

Lee took a seat across from Cain while Kendra took the leather chair at the end of the table. Kara casually came around the couch, her fingers ghosting across the base of his neck as she did. She then took a seat on the far end of the couch. She leaned forward and picked up her glass and took a sip.

The Admiral looked the room over and shrugged, "Knowing Helena, it surprises me to find chairs anywhere on Pegasus."

Kara and Kendra chuckled while Lee smirked slightly and said, "Forgive me sir, but I was under the impression that she learned to do away with chairs from you."

The older man grinned, "She did, but eventually even a crusty old Admiral just wants to sit the frak down at the end of the day." All four laughed before the group settled into a less tense silence.

Lee merely stared at his glass until Cain's voice brought his eyes up, "So, it's been a long time since I spoke with Bill, how is that old bodocker?"

Lee shrugged, "He's alright, considering the strain he's been under; Cylons, politicians, prophecy, Kobol and mutinous command officers to name just a few."

He nodded, "What I find funny about this whole Earth thing is that Bill was the most devout agnostic I'd ever laid eyes upon, almost to the point of atheism and yet here he is right in the middle of an ancient prophesized journey to find the fabled Lost Tribe." He paused long enough to cross his legs, "I bet it just eats him up sometimes to think about it." He chuckled then took another sip of his whiskey.

"You know, Zak may have looked more like Bill, but you remind me very much of him. When I met Billy Adama he was a rook. We'd been at war over a decade and here comes another fresh-faced kid in a long frakking line of fresh-faced kids. I'd been Galactica's CAG for almost a year by that time, and a newly-minted Major and my first impression with your old man was catching him and one of my best bus drivers in the Deck Chief's office. Bare-assed naked and just going at it like the ship was going down."

Kendra looked intensely into her drink while Kara howled with laughter, Lee found himself grimacing at the thought of his father with a woman. "Now bear in mind, Bill hadn't even been on the frakking boat a week by this point and we had been at Condition One at the time. I was understandably upset, I mean it'd be one thing if it was two veteran pilots but this kid was just barely done being a nugget and he's christening the chief's desk.

"I bark out, 'ADAMA, MCGAVIN, ON YOUR FEET' and I lit into both of them and ordered them to scrub the flight deck. I'll give your father credit, not every man could manage to stand at attention and have his superior officer berate him while he's swinging in the breeze, not only did Husker manage that but when I asked him what the frak he was thinking, he just spoke calmly, 'Just doing my part to keep up morale, Major.'

"That's probably the reason why I didn't report them and it's sure as hell the reason Bill became one of my best friends before too long." He smiled sadly, "McGavin's ECO station blew up in her face a few days later and she died in sickbay, Bill took it hard. It was the last day of the war, he was shot down and saw something on the planet below." He studied his glass for a moment before he downed it in one gulp.

"We never found out what because Commander Nash had his report classified to the hilt, but whatever Bill saw shook him to the core. He grew up pretty much overnight, that might have been why I took him under my wing, I missed that kid who just smirked in my face after being caught violating every single letter of the frat regs."

Lee nodded along, Grandpa Joe had always raved about his father's sense of humor as a boy, often launching into comparisons between Zak and their dad and he'd see hints of the young man Cain had just described, mostly when his father was bantering with Kara or when Tigh said something amusing but he'd never learned until now what might have cause that man to be buried. He' also wondered as he grew older why he'd choose to marry a woman like their mother and now Lee knew why. When he'd lost this McGavin, he'd lost a piece of himself and he never even tried to take that piece back.

Lee decided then to ask about this woman when he returned to Galactica.

For now, Lee had to contend with Cain, "So, I can't help but notice the matching rings."

Kara looked to Lee with a smirk and he could see one word written on her face, 'Busted!' Meanwhile he felt the tips of his ears burning, "Sir, I would point out that Major Thrace is still assigned to Galactica-"

Cain waved him off with a chuckle, "That wasn't an accusation, the frat regs are all well and good when there's a whole fleet out there to serve in, but when it seems that there are only two battlestars left in the universe, they might not hold up as well."

He took a deep breath and sat his tumbler down, "Well, I suppose that's enough small talk, down to business." Lee set his glass aside and most of the tension from before return as he sat forward on the edge of the couch. "The tribunal has discussed the incident at length and made their recommendation to me this morning. I've considered their findings and decision carefully and have decided to clear you of wrong doing."

The tension flowed out of him and Kara both while Cain continued, "You did violate a direct order not only from your commanding officer but the President as well but we have considered the numerous mitigating circumstances; not least of which was the possibility that the orders of President Cain and Admiral Adama were themselves immoral and therefore illegal. We've also considered that your actions not only saved the lives of nearly twenty-three thousand people and led to discovery of numerous military and civilian assets but may have very well ended the war with the Cylons once and for all.

"As for the matter of Colonel Tigh pulling a firearm on a superior officer, we've cleared him as well. The two of you are to resume your duties immediately, with a written account of the incident entering into your records."

As Cain spoke, Lee's hand reached out and plucked Kara's from her lap and squeezed hard. When he finished Lee felt Kara's breath on his ear as she whispered, "Thank the Gods."

Lee could only manage to mumble, "Thank you, sir."

Cain rose to his feet, "We intend to start jumping backing to the Fleet in ten hours and I expect you in CIC at that time." He turned to Shaw, "Major, we should leave Starbuck here to debrief the Commander."

The young woman rose to her feet, "Of course Admiral."

With a wink, Cain merely said, "Ten hours Commander, try to get a little sleep in that time."

A moment later, he and Kendra were gone, but Lee had already forgotten them, he was more concerned with his lips as they captured Kara's hungrily. She barely had time to fumble her tumbler onto the table top before Lee had pushed her back against the couch.

She chuckled against his mouth and he pulled back with an annoyed arch of his eyebrow, "What the frak, Kara?"

She smirked, "I'm just happy you're here to do your part to keep up my morale. Wanna go down to Laird's office and christen it?"

With a sigh he reclaimed her mouth before she said something that would really frak up the mood.

&&&&&&&&&

Lee and Kara left his quarters nine hours and forty-five minutes later, the former making sure he was buttoned up and the latter with a smirk a mile wide. Kara had "debriefed" her husband enthusiastically twice and after snoozing for a few hours once more before they decided to leave his cabin in favor of the outside world.

After a shower that was equal parts cleansing and near-frakking, the pair got dressed with only minutes to spare before Lee had to be in CIC. They started off in the direction of the command deck before Kara spoke, "I still say we'd be better served if I was down on the flight deck."

He chuckled, "A few hours in CIC won't kill you Starbuck."

She laughed incredulously, "Speak for yourself… Better yet, take a look at yourself. Since you've come over here, you've sold out." She bumped her hip against his to soften any slight he'd take from her words, "I bet you couldn't even identify a viper anymore if you didn't have Kendra there with a dossier."

He turned to her with a mock-scowl and she grinned defiantly, "What's the matter, boss man? Truth hurts?"

He shook his head, "I'll show you, when we get back, I'll tell the Admiral how much you enjoyed logging hours in CIC, maybe even your desire to study under Saul." He raised an eyebrow and said, "How does, 'Major Kara Thrace, Executive Officer' sound?"

She scowled, "Almost as good as making the hubby sleep on the couch."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Forget I said anything." The pair then continued on towards CIC.

They only made it a few yards before someone called his name, "Apollo!" They turned to find Sam coming up the corridor. He had cleaned up since getting off Caprica of course but looked a little out of place in BDUs instead of the C-Bucs gear he'd been wearing before. The refugee grinned as he crossed the remaining few yards between them and Lee held out his hand; Anders gripped his forearm tightly before yanking the officer into an enthusiastic hug. Sam laughed as he and Lee noticed Kara's raised eyebrow, he clapped Lee on the back before he stepped back. "I came by your cabin a few times to talk but those marines had you locked down tighter than the President."

Lee shrugged, "Sorry about that Sam, we had some issues to discuss the last couple of days. Plus with all the brand new civvies floating around, the leathernecks got a little worried. They're like a bunch of mother hens that way." The former pyramid player laughed then Lee said, "So where do they have you bunked down?"

He looked back the way he came while trying to recall where he was bunked, "Pilots quarters, Red squadron I think. The place is full to bursting so we have to sleep in shifts at this point."

Lee grinned while Kara said, "Sorry about that Anders, but the VIP quarters are full-up."

He chuckled, "It's okay, you'd be surprised how easy it is to sleep in a rack with the right company. Helo told Jean and I that you two got hitched, congratulations."

The pair nodded and Lee might have said more if Kendra's voice handed sounded over the PA, "_Attention Pegasus, jump prep underway. Pass the word; Commander Adama report to CIC, Commander Adama report to CIC._"

Lee frowned, "Sorry Sam, come by my cabin after the third jump. We'll have dinner and I'll catch you up on everything." The other man nodded and headed back the way he came and Kara and Lee continued on towards CIC.

When they arrived and joined Saul and the Admiral at the TAC table. Final jump prep was underway but Lee noticed several of the officers on deck looking at him approvingly as he entered. However they all came to attention and saluted when Cain said, "Commander on deck!"

Lee put them at ease then took his place at the table. The Admiral looked him over then said, "Commander, the con is yours."

Lee took in the officers on deck for a moment, by no stretch of the imagination did he think the rescue would go down like this but he couldn't contain his pride. Hoshi spoke from communications, "All ships report in, the link to our FTL is green, we're go for jump sir."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Hoshi." He raised his voice and continued, "Thank you all, I'm proud of each of you. Flight ops, start the clock."


	37. Ch 5, Part 9

_Laura Roslin Stellar Nursery_

_Galactica Raptor Six-One-Nine_

_Dwight Saunders Callsign: "Flattop" Piloting_

Dwight Saunders had been piloting Raptors for three years prior to the Attack; he'd been on Galactica for just over a year and was coming up on his six-month FitRep and Officer's Evaluation. He'd been expecting a good one, and was hopeful that he might even have earned enough points to receive a promotion to Captain. From there he'd put in his application to the WJC War College and enter the command program.

Before the Attacks, Dwight had made a decision to make military service his life's work. He'd loved the military life from the first day of the Academy to the day of the Attacks. The regimented lifestyle gave him a sense of order and discipline he'd never had growing up. His father had been the First Officer on a freighter that made the rounds of the outer Colonies when he was growing up so he could count on his fingers the number of times he'd be home on Aquaria per year. The money he made was good but it left his mother alone to raise nine sons, of which Dwight was the third youngest.

One mom and nine sons meant chaos was a frequent visitor to their lives.

Dwight was a good student and he was rarely in trouble, his oldest brother Gabe had long since taken it upon himself to police his brothers and act as a surrogate father to them. Gabe was a golden gloves boxer and an MVP on the Sagittaron Archers during two of their Colonial Cup runs. The idea of Gabe coming down on you for something was enough to keep eight Saunders boys towing the line.

Dwight was the academically inclined son; he'd learned to read just a month shy of his fourth birthday and had maintained some of the best marks in his year all through school. When Dwight hit high school and took the military aptitude test and scored extremely high, the recruiters were knocking on his door.

The Academy intrigued him far more than simply going to college and drifting through four years of his life trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, a short conversation with his father on the wireless and a much longer conversation with his mother later; he submitted his application to the Military Academy.

During his time at the Academy he'd qualified for flight school and though his numbers were passable, just barely, for Viper training, he chose raptors instead and excelled. During his first tour on Columbia the CAG did convince him to retake his viper qualifications and passed them but despite what viper drivers liked to tell themselves, some pilots really did enjoy raptors more.

Dwight was one of them.

The Attacks had changed many things, billions of lives ended and those that didn't end in death ended in turmoil and chaos.

It had taken a year but it seemed turmoil and chaos had slowly left them behind in favor of rebirth. Life began anew in different ways that none of them expected, but in a way for the crews of Galactica and Pegasus things were almost easier. They had the comfort of routine, the comfort of discipline and the comfort of duty to fall back on.

More than ever these things they'd been told over and over would save their lives meant something. They were in a daily fight for their very lives and pilots like Dwight were right on the front line.

This brought him to today.

After Starbuck and Helo had disappeared with Pegasus, the Old Man called him up to CIC and gave him a promotion then named him Acting-CAG until the situation was resolved one way or another. That long overdue promotion came as a complete shock but the message behind it was just as shocking. The Old Man was not taking the betrayal of his son lightly and those who sided with Lee Adama were likely going to catch his wrath as well.

Of course that wrath would require the battlestar to survive their return to Cylon-Occupied Caprica so Admiral Adama could merely be fuming at a crew that was little more than debris now.

Either way, Flattop did not envy the Commander of Pegasus.

He heard an annoyed groan from the ECO station and he turned back to see Racetrack scowling at her station. The pair had been assigned the task of waiting for Pegasus yesterday and they'd been here a little over nine hours with likely another ten hours of waiting before jumping back to Galactica. "At least the view is nice, 'Track."

The brunette scowled at him then shifted in her seat tiredly, "Frak the view. I was planning on spending some time with Abel today; maybe use that two-hour private pass in the Observation Lounge I won last week. This frakking blows."

He smiled, his backseater certainly never failed to express herself, she reminded him a bit of Starbuck, though hopefully without the right hook, if for no one's sake but his own. "Well, it's important. It's smarter for us to be here than Galactica and as we don't know where they are if it happens to be the Toasters that show up instead of the Beast, we're the only ones who have to run."

Maggie looked at him like he was a complete jackass; he'd grown used to it in the last few days. He was the CAG after all. But it didn't mean he liked it, "Listen, I know it sucks to be out here, but we need to wait in case Pegasus makes it back. So you can keep looking at me like I'm an asshole or you can accept it."

She scowled at him for a moment before her face softened in a grin, "Sorry CAG." She sighed and checked her readouts then said, "By the way, there's no 'if.' We're dealing with Starbuck and Apollo; those two have probably performed more miracles in the last year than half the Frakking Lords of Kobol. Hell, they'll probably come back _with_ the Frakkin' Lords so there's no doubt in my mind they'll jump in any minute now."

Dwight chuckled. Like so many of Galactica's Pilots, Maggie was enthralled by the legend of Starbuck and Apollo. The star pilot and the man who survived over a month alone behind enemy lines only to return and rise to a place at the right hand of a living legend the likes of Commander Cain. The pair had come up with the plan that destroyed the Resurrection Fleet, and then later fought three Base Ships to a stalemate. A streak of hero worship surrounded the pair on Galactica, a streak that rivaled the loyalty of the Pegasus crew for President Cain and Commander Adama.

He supposed that much of it was deserved; both individually and as a pair, it seemed that they had saved everyone's lives a dozen times over and a year on the run had done nothing to diminish anyone's desire to go back and take their homes back not even the promise of a "Bight Shining Future" on Earth as Roslin had once called it.

Quietly, so that the Admiral or President wouldn't overhear, nearly every officer had expressed pride in the crew of Pegasus and hope that by some miracle their loved ones would be among those they brought home.

He could only imagine what it would be like for the pair to return after a successful rescue mission on the Colonies. He smirked to himself, Starbuck and Apollo could probably take over the Fleet if they returned and declare themselves King and Queen.

Privately, Dwight wondered how the crew would react when Lee and Kara were brought on board Galactica in shackles to stand trial for mutiny and treason. This was the only possible outcome of this situation he could see-

Racetrack's sudden cry from the ECO station shook him from his musing, "Contact!"

Sixteen ships jumped in right on top of their raptor and Dwight prepared to run as he barked, "Friend or Foe?"

He heard Racetrack enter in several commands before she exhaled, "They're friendlies, Colonial Transponders and ID signals. Pegasus is among them."

Flattop took his hand off the throttle and took a deep, calming breath. "Open a channel to Pegasus."

A moment later they heard Hoshi's voice on the speaker, "_Galactica Raptor Six-one-niner/Pegasus. __Mission__ accomplished._"

Dwight looked down at his DRADIS display and saw the fifteen ships alongside Pegasus and saw the three Fleet signals identifying another Battlestar and two frigates as well as the five stars along side Pegasus' blip signaling a Fleet Admiral on board. He keyed his mic and said, "Pegasus/Flattop, no shit!" Racetrack laughed out loud along with the laughter coming from the other side of their connection.

They were sent landing instructions and Dwight powered up his raptor to land on Pegasus.

&

Galactica and the Colonial Fleet sat quietly on the edge of a brown dwarf system, about the only real activity in CIC at the moment was from Gaeta as he used the rare opportunity of calm to use the ship's systems to study the dead star. Felix was at heart, a scientist and he had never before had a chance to study the stellar phenomenon. He'd had a decided spring in his step the last few days that most of CIC took notice of.

Bill Adama was not so excited, after Pegasus had jumped away, the Fleet continued on while the President and Admiral worked out whether or not to allow Pegasus to return or to abandon them altogether.

In the first few hours, Bill was decidedly in favor of the latter, just the thought of seeing his son again filled him not with hope but the sting of betrayal followed quickly by undeniable rage. He was certain that the moment Lee was escorted off the raptor by a contingent of Galactica's marines he'd cross the deck not to embrace his last surviving son but to throttle him right there on the Flight deck.

Helena was in favor of waiting from the start, in the hopes of making Lee answer to the charges of mutiny.

Eventually the pair calmed themselves enough to think more reasonably. They didn't want to abandon the Pegasus and privately Bill didn't want to abandon the hope that Lee would succeed and rescue some of their lost friends or family. He wanted to hope, he wanted it desperately.

Whether or not Lee would spend the rest of his life in hack would wait until he learned whether or not his son was dead.

However a few days after Pegasus disappeared, the Fleet encountered a squadron of Raiders. Just as the raiders were about to attack however, they jumped away. The Fleet stayed at Condition One for thirty-six hours before Bill determined that the raiders hadn't been a scouting group but they still hadn't figured out the strange behavior. A part of Bill wondered if Lee hadn't had something to do with it and he privately thought it was a very good sign.

Outwardly, he had to pretend that nothing was different. He continued to log his hours in CIC and toured the ship as though nothing had changed. He still expected Kara to come around every corner during a jog with a lop-sided grin and half-hearted salute before jogging alongside of him and sharing some story or joke. He expected to pass the rec room and find Karl dealing cards with Sharon sitting next to him while Kara sent a barrage of trash talk at everyone at the table. He expected to see Lee on the flight deck talking to the Chief.

The old girl didn't seem the same without them and Bill himself felt like he wasn't the same either. Maybe that was why his eyes seemed to constantly be drawn towards the clock in corner. Today, Pegasus was supposed to jump back to the rendezvous point to meet up with the Fleet.

Each hour that passed seemed to deflate him a little further as his mind started to work out the astronomical odds it would require for the Pegasus to actually escape the Colonies much less succeed in their mission. He'd admit that his son seemed to have a flare for the miraculous since the Attacks, but miracles are only that because they happened rarely. Lee couldn't continue to tempt fate and not pay the price eventually.

That thought made him feel old and alone as he realized his only surviving son had charged off to face death without his mentor's blessing or his father's support. Lee may have laid down his life thinking he'd defied his father to do so. Bill gave up his family once again, and like before he'd given him up without a fight.

"Contact!"

Bill looked to Lieutenant Thornton at Tactical and then the DRADIS to see sixteen ships had jumped into the system. As one blip resolved into the familiar symbol with the words "Battlestar Pegasus" written underneath. The blips around it resolved into Colonial signals as well and his eyebrow rose first at the three other Fleet ids then to the flag next to Pegasus.

Dee spoke from communications, "Sir, Pegasus is on the line."

He shook himself from his wandering thoughts then picked up his receiver, "Go Ahead, Lee."

He was stunned into silence when it was not Lee's voice he heard but that of an old friend he thought dead, "_Such a shame Bill, I thought I taught you wireless protocol better than that._"

He was stunned for several seconds but eventually he managed to stammer out, "Will?"

He heard a chuckle on the other end then Will said, "_That's me, how are you doing you ol' bodocker?_"

He was still stunned as he replied automatically; it was a strange feeling of familiarity that caused him to recall the first time Pegasus had jumped in out of nowhere. He really wished he had a word to describe it at the moment. "I'm good Will, what the hell-"

Will's voice cut him off, "_Then I humbly request the presence of yourself and the President aboard Pegasus at your earliest convenience. We have a lot to discuss._"

That seemed to snap him out of it, "Don't bullshit me Will, you've never done a damned thing humbly. You're not starting now."

Will's only reply was to laugh.


	38. Epilogue: Down from Olympus, part 1

**Epilogue: Down from ****Olympus**

_Battlestar Galactica_

_Orbital Patrol over New Caprica: Year 3, Day 154_

_William Adama: Commanding_

Captain Samuel Anders was bored to tears.

He was currently in CIC as the Officer of the Watch for the Dog Watch and it was uneventful, as every watch had been for almost three and a half years now.

During the initial return from Caprica by Pegasus there had been a minor miscalculation on the second to last jump. They had been a mistake in the drift calculations and they had jumped six parsecs off course. It was an extremely minor miscalculation still within the margin of error but Pegasus and the fifteen ships alongside had jumped into the midst of a dense nebula. The heavy metal content of the nebula made DRADIS almost useless and required Pegasus to scramble raptors to get their co-ordinates.

One of the raptors found a planet within the stellar cloud and Lee's curiosity was piqued enough to perform a few scouting runs of the surface. There found an atmosphere rich enough in oxygen to be breathable, liquid water and enough vegetation to warrant further scouting. However, they didn't have the time to make more detailed scouting runs as they had to meet up with Galactica before the Admiral and the President declared them lost and continued on towards Earth.

They did reunite with the Fleet and unleashed chaos upon the Admiral when he spoke not to his son but to his mentor and friend. The next few days were spent discussing what happened on Caprica, the Cylons' "surrender" and the reunion between Pegasus and her new fleet. Lee, Kara, Kendra and Karl had spent some time in hack while Admiral Cain, The Old Man and the President settled the fallout of the Pegasus mutiny.

Truthfully, neither the President nor the Admiral wished to punish the officers of Pegasus for the rescue but felt Lee had left them without any choice. Cain and his tribunal gave them the chance to both let the matter go and not lose face if only in their own eyes.

Once Lee was reinstated as the CO of Pegasus the commanding officers of the now larger Fleet decided on their next course of action. The Fleet jumped back to the planet to begin both repairs and a more thorough study of the planet that some had already dubbed "New Caprica." They also took a more detailed census of the sixty-four thousand plus people that now populated almost eighty ships.

The name stuck and several weeks passed in orbit before Cain and Adama brought a course of action to the President. Pegasus, under Lee's Command, would lead a small taskforce on to hopefully find Earth while the remaining Fleet would settle (temporarily) on New Caprica.

The other ships in the task force would be the Daud, the Kimba Huta, the Monarch and the Lucky Daggit (one of the two tylium refining ships that the Judah had in her fleet.) The three civilian ships were picked for the purpose of making the task force as self-sufficient as possible as no one knew how long or difficult the journey to Earth would be and manned only by volunteers.

Meanwhile, the people left behind on New Caprica would use the nebula as a refuge and the Heavy Raiders they'd commandeered from Caprica to make additional rescue attempts in the hopes of either finding more people on the Colonies or perhaps rendezvous with other ships that had jumped out of the systems in the hours after the Attacks only to return and find the Cylons gone.

The President had agreed and then began organizing both settlements and the call for volunteers for the search for Earth. Nearly three months had passed before they were ready to leave and the President decided to coincide the launch of the expedition with the ground-breaking ceremonies for the first large-scale building project on the surface which were some modest housing units.

The ships jumped away and life on New Caprica went on.

After six months, the first housing units were completed and people began moving out of the ships that had landed on the surface as well as the tent city they had erected on the shore of the Roslin River.

Two months after that, as they were coming out of a rather harsh winter, a surveying group had found decent sized deposits of copper and iron in the mountains near New Caprica City. The buildings were beginning to go up more easily and the economy had begun to normalize after several months of bartering.

Three years after the first settlement on the surface put down tent stakes; they had two actual boroughs ("Little Aquaria" and "Delphi-town") a logging camp and mill, a row of shops, a hospital and a government building affectionately called "City Hall."

While most resources were devoted to the settlement, the ships in orbit were not merely idle. Six weeks after Pegasus jumped away, Judah jumped back to the Colonies and spent nearly a month there. They found a few hundred more people on Aerelon and Tauron.

After that, they jumped back to the Colonies every two months and attempted to hail any surviving ships. Three more Colonial Ships had been found; the Abnoba, Freyr and the Kintaro were Mercury Class Battlestars that had been on deep probes at the time of the Attacks and had survived by using hit and run tactics much like Pegasus had under Cain.

The ships had reunited a few months after the Attacks and would return to the Colonies periodically to make runs on the outer supply lanes of the Cylon Occupations Forces before jumping back out of the system. About three weeks after the Pegasus and their fleet had jumped away, the three battlestars returned and found the Colonies essentially abandoned. The Judah found them in orbit over Picon several weeks later.

Sam looked up at the DRADIS display, while the picture was still interfered with slightly, they'd been able to fine tune their DRADIS over the last three years and now didn't have to scramble Vipers over every floating piece of rock or metal that floated by.

The officer sighed at the (relatively) clean DRADIS and let his attention wander around CIC. Sr. Lieutenant Anastasia Dualla was currently at Flight Ops updating the CAP roster for the next week. About ten months after Pegasus jumped away, the President had finally taken the steps to re-normalize the government, she then reinstated the Lower Senate of the Quorum and brought the Fleet to Condition Four for the first time since the Attacks.

For several months the Military ships had been overcrowded, even on Galactica, which had been undermanned from the beginning, had to resort to things like hot bunking and the pilots were on such an extended rotation that viper pilots could expect to get no more than one CAP a week. Admiral Cain ordered the old girl overhauled and refitted, including getting rid of the museum and returning the Starboard Flight Pod to operational status. Once that was done, the CAG was able to bunk his pilots properly but getting them flight hours was still next to impossible.

With the Fleet at ConFour, Officers and enlisted on active reserve status were allowed to go on inactive status. This allowed officers and enlisted to be rotated in and out, leave time was reinstated beyond the weekend passes they'd grown used to and there were even a few officers here and there that mustered out all together to start civilian lives on the surface. Most notable among them was when Cally announced her marriage to Billy Keikeya last month and learned she was pregnant with their first child.

The President along with Admiral Cain and Admiral Adama then restored the Joint Chiefs when they promoted Commander Burgess from the Judah and Commander Yamamoto from the Freyr. Eventually they reopened voluntary enlistment, Galactica then became the de-facto Academy and War College. Sam and Jean had been living on Galactica since they jumped to New Caprica and they were among the first to take the opportunity. Their leadership roles in the resistance made them prime officer material and each thrived in the Fleet.

Today, Sam was the Commanding Strike Officer; he commanded three Marine units and took a spot in the watch rotation. He finally entered the flight program last month and was looking forward to completing his raptor training. His wife, meanwhile, had entered the Flight Program and became a viper pilot.

She was currently leader of Galactica's Green Squadron and had been given the call-sign "Point Guard." Sam always found that funny as it had been _his_ position on the C-Bucs while she had been a winger.

Like Sam, Dee had taken the opportunity to advance her career. She qualified for OCS on her first attempt and had risen through the ranks, she now served as the Flight Officer. Her romance with the President's Chief of Staff had fizzled about a year and a half ago. Sam was pretty sure he'd noticed Hot Dog sniffing around, which pleased Sam as the CAG's bitching about loosing Kat to Showboat all those years ago was pretty damned annoying even years later, _especially_ years later.

He crossed the deck to Flight Ops and leaned on the console, Dee looked up from her roster and gave him a nod, "When's the next CAP away Lieutenant?"

She checked her papers then said, "They should just be underway now, sir. It's Hardball and Duck."

Sam nodded and returned to the Tac Table before asking the com officer to put the pilot chatter on the speakers. He soon heard Seelix and Tucker's voices through the tinny speakers as the two pilots bantered back and forth and he let the noise lull him slightly.

&

Bill Adama followed Saul out of his cabin and re-assured his long time XO and friend that the place would not fall apart during his ten week medical leave. Saul's knee had been bothering him for nearly a month and Cottle finally informed both he and Bill that he was taking the matter into his hands and was forcing Tigh into arthroscopic knee surgery. "We'll be fine Saul, Captain Anders will hold your place. Before you know it you'll be back in CIC terrifying the crew with your smiling face."

His old friend merely grumbled and hobbled away with the cane Cottle made him use until after the surgery. The last thing the Admiral heard as Tigh rounded the corner towards the port flight deck was, "Frakking Cottle."

Galactica's CO snorted quietly and then turned towards CIC. On his way he noticed the lights in the corridor flickering, he stopped to inspect the light but before he could even think about calling maintenance a two man team arrived and got to work. He continued on towards CIC but only got a few feet before the klaxon started, "_Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship! Repeat; Action Stations, this is not a drill!_"

Despite the fact that the crew hadn't even had a battle drill for six weeks (the next one was due in about three days) and that they hadn't legitimately gone to Condition One since the Gideon had suffered engine failure and went into a decaying orbit ten months ago, the officers in the corridor sprang to action instantly. Far from the panic that a part of him worried about, everyone around him with speed and professionalism to get the ship battle ready.

Adama moved towards CIC at a quicker pace than before, when he arrived he stepped over to the Tac Table next to Sam, "SitRep?"

Sam was on the horn with the CAP, "Stand by Duck." He turned to the Admiral, "One ship just jumped into orbit, we received Colonial Transponders identifying it as Pegasus. Our CAP is twenty seconds out from visual range."

Bill noticed the giddy looks on the faces of every officer around him; he couldn't stifle the grin twitching on to his face either. Three and a half years was a long time to be without your son. "_Galactica/Duck; visual contact, it's the Pegasus._"

"_Galactica/Hardball; confirmed visual._"

The petty officer at communications spoke, "Sir, we're receiving a hail from Pegasus Actual."

The announcement ushered a roar from the crew, over the din Bill yelled out, "Put them on."

A whistle of feedback quickly quieted everyone enough to hear Lee's voice through the speakers, "_Galactica this is Pegasus Actual. I bring greetings from Earth._"

He picked up his receiver and replied, "Pegasus, what took you so frakking long?"

Laughter could be heard on both battlestars, "_Apologies Admiral, I'm afraid my wife wouldn't let us come back without getting souvenirs first-_" Lee cut off his would with a gasp, and Bill was certain he heard a very familiar laugh belonging to his daughter-in-law as she questioned his late wife's breeding status.

He saw Sam chuckle out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the smirking marine and said, "Get a raptor prepped."

The officer nodded and called the flight deck while Bill turned back to his conversation with his son, "Commander, I'm coming aboard for an inspection tour before we go down to the surface to report to the President."

"_We'll be waiting sir._"


	39. Epilogue Part 2of2

The raptor was taxied onto Pegasus' starboard-topside landing bay nearly an hour and Bill could immediately see that the Pegasus' crew packed the bay to bursting. He could make out a full honor guard with Lee standing in front of them in dress greys. Kara, Kendra Shaw, Karl and Sharon were in their greys as well.

Major Costanza was in the co-pilot's seat powering down the raptor while Crashdown was completing his post flight. Bill sat in the jump seat while Anders was at the ECO station. The vehicle came to a stop and Brendan popped the hatch and Sam exited the raptor. Bill stepped out a moment later as Lee called out "Admiral on Deck!"

As one the assembly saluted, Bill crossed the deck slowly until he came to a stop in front of Pegasus' CO. He returned the salute then called out, "As you were."

Lee dropped the salute then gave his father a wide smile, "Admiral Adama, it is my pleasure to inform you that our mission to seek out Earth and enter into First Contact procedures with their citizenry was a success." Lee turned and Bill noticed for the first time the men standing next to him.

The first man was tall with graying hair that showed hints of once being brown, his brown eyes were expressive. He had the cut of a career military officer, though his uniform was far different than Bill had ever seen.

The second man had short brown hair and his blue eyes were dulled by a pair of glasses, he wore a brown civilian suit. He gave the impression of a school teacher to Bill, not unlike Laura did when he'd first met the late President.

Finally, the third man stood before him in a flightsuit, his dark hair and blue eyes reminded Bill a bit of Lee. Though Bill readily recognized his flight suit, there was a patch beneath his Pegasus crew that looked to be some sort of flag and his rank insignia unlike any Bill had seen before. They looked like a pair of gold leaves. "Admiral, allow me to introduce Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major Cameron Mitchell also of the US Air Force. Gentlemen, this is Vice Admiral Adama of the Colonial Fleet."

Bill shook hands with each of the men in turn as Lee continued. "Colonel O'Neill is currently serving as XO, while Major Mitchell is our D-CAG. We have several officers and enlisted personal from fourteen different nations in an Officer Exchange program while many of our officers like Captains Gaeta, Case and Katraine remained on Earth to train their militaries in Colonial Technology. Lastly, Dr. Jackson is an expert linguist; he and several other linguists have volunteered to help teach English to the people of the Fleet. English is the dominant language of the part of Earth we'll be settling in.

"With your permission, we can begin your inspection." Bill gave him a nod, Lee then turned to the assembled crew, "Crew dismissed!" He then led the Admiral and Kara off the flight deck.

They turned down the corridor in the general direction of CIC and Bill turned to Kara, he noticed the rank on her collar and grinned, "I see Lee has promoted more officers than just Felix, _Colonel_ Adama."

The blonde pilot merely grinned cockily, "I just happened to fail upwards sir."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "It's good to have you back, Starbuck."

He noticed a bit of pink come to her cheeks, "Thank you, sir."

He turned back to Lee, "So, what happened after you left New Caprica?"

"We found the Lion's Head Nebula a few weeks after we left. There was a nav beacon there, we're pretty sure it was left by the Thirteenth Tribe. The data left behind was badly decayed and the charts were centuries out of date but there was enough information for us to use. Felix and Sharon spent weeks trying to account for stellar drift as well going through the information logs to get around the gaps.

"It eventually led us to a very dense stellar field, a nearby planet was supposed to be home to the next clue."

Kara then picked up the trail, "I led one of the scouting parties and we found a temple. Some of the information in the beacon led us to believe that a solar flare would activate something in the Temple. We were there for over a month before the local star flared and I was given a vision…" Kara trailed off and she and Lee shared a strained look, "Things got bad after that."

When Bill turned back to his son and asked him to continue, he could only mumble. "Kara was… lost."

Bill frowned, "'Lost?'"

Kara sighed angrily and said, "I died. I had been having reoccurring visions and nightmares for weeks, all centered on a mandala we found in the Temple. I'd been drawing it for years and when we saw it in the Temple; I knew I had to be there.

"A few weeks later we were orbiting a gas giant while we affected repairs to the Lucky Daggit. Kara had been acting weird for weeks, she panicked on a CAP, claimed she was pursuing a Heavy Raider. Kat was on her wing when she flew into a storm front and vanished off DRADIS." He watched his son's face darken with every word while his wife became increasingly pale.

She still managed to pick up on the story, "I collided with the Turkey and was knocked unconscious, and I had a vision. Lee and I were back on Caprica before the Holocaust, and he was trying to get me to visit my mother in the hospital."

The Old Man scowled, "Your mother?"

Both nodded and came to a stop in the corridor, "She was dying and Lee thought it important that I see her before she died. He… knew… things… about my past. I've told him a lot about my childhood, but the things Lee knew in this vision, he simply couldn't know. He knew about the last fight we had on the day I graduated from Basic Flight, he knew I found out that she had terminal cancer that day. She died only a few weeks later.

"I don't know when I realized it but I just knew he wasn't Lee but something or someone else. We talked about fears and death and forgiveness and Lee eventually managed to convince me to see her. He helped me make peace with death." Despite the disturbing turn the conversation took, Bill marveled at the serenity on her face.

Lee took up the story from there, "I was frantic in CIC, we'd already scrambled SAR raptors while Kat and I were hailing her desperately to get her to reply. When she finally replied, she sounded so strange. She was at peace even though she was falling like a rock towards the hard deck.

"Her last words were burned into my brain, 'Just let me go, they're waiting for me. I'll see you on the other side.' Then she was gone. She blew up right in front of Kat's eyes." Bill found his hand groping blindly until he was clutching Kara's hand just to reassure himself of her presence. Kara meanwhile, reached out and found her husband's hand. He took strength from her and spoke again, "I was a wreck for weeks. I was actually considering resigning and putting Kendra in command for a while. I just didn't know how to go on anymore. Karl and Marcia managed to bring me back but I wasn't the same…

"Kendra continued our journey towards the Ionian Nebula. Strange things started to happen the closer we got. Power fluctuations and outages, strange readings on DRADIS, the Daud lost their FTL for a time. I was having nightmares about Kara's death; I started seeing the mandala everywhere too.

"As we got within two jumps of the Nebula, the strange glitches stopped but two people started acting strange. They claimed to be hearing a song almost constantly for days."

Bill thought for a moment that Lee had gone off topic but still asked, "Who?"

"Chief Tyrol and Tory Foster." Bill frowned, Tori had been sent to act as a civilian ambassador by the President and the Chief had been adamant that he go along with Pegasus when they asked for volunteers all those months ago. "When we jumped into the nebula, all our ships lost power for a few minutes. When the power came back on, I orders alert fighters scrambled while we tried to find out what was going on.

"Sharon and Kat were two of the pilots on the CAP; Sharon spotted a bogey and went after it. When she made visual contact, it was another Viper-"

Kara broke, "_My_ viper. I'd reappeared with some hazy memories thinking only six hours had passed. Two months had gone by, when I landed on Pegasus they all just looked at me in stunned silence. As I was climbing down the ladder, I heard someone yelling at people to make a hole and before I could see who it was I was crushed into a desperate hug. Lee had hit me like a freight train, when he let go we went to medical and after I was proved to be human to Lee's satisfaction I was grilled for hours on everything that happened and everything I saw.

"I told them that I could guide us the remainder of the way to Earth, I had this feeling about the direction and I knew some of the land marks along the way."

Lee started moving them down the corridor again, "Not long after we left the nebula in search of the next clue, the captain of the Kimba Huta sent a prisoner over. She'd apparently had a panic attack in the mess hall and when they tried to subdue her she killed two people. She'd been a bartender before we arrived at New Caprica and when President Cain asked for volunteers she was almost frantic to go with us.

"Her captain could only identify her by her first name, Paulla and he had said she'd spent nearly all her time alone and her bunkmates said she muttered in her sleep for weeks about 'God' and 'paths' and 'music.'" He led down the final corridor for his cabin, "Almost the second Paulla was brought on board Tori and Tyrol both went nuts, we had to put all three in the brig."

Bill scowled; Galen had been a friend as well as an officer. He turned to Kara and asked, "Cylons?"

Starbuck nodded, "Yeah, Sharon identified them as a faction of the twelve models known only as 'The Final Five.' Other than that we know nothing about them or who they are, Paulla seemed to be their leader though. She'd become almost fanatical, said that Earth was the final salvation of the Cylons. We don't know if they were hostile, what they were programmed to do, they don't even know. All they knew is that they're Cylons."

Lee stopped them outside of their door, "Karl and Sharon have theorized that us finding the final path to Earth was what activated them. I tend to agree, especially since once they were together and had accepted that they were Cylons they seemed to calm down.

"They never even tried to get out of the brig, Galen and Tori were afraid of what they'd do and Paulla seemed content to be aware of her nature as a Cylon. Or maybe they were honoring the Cylons' surrender terms. It doesn't matter; we found Earth six months after Kara came back. We spent another three months in orbit around one of the outer planets of the system, listening to their transmission, trying to pick up on their language and to get some clue as to who to make contact with."

Kara chuckled, "We lucked out. They were screaming at anybody passing by; sports, news, dramas, comedies and children's programming. They practically taught us how to speak themselves."

Lee nodded his agreement, "We managed to negotiate with their governments, primarily the United States and several of their allied nations. We're not sure what happened but they have no records of the Colonies or Kobol, they believed that humanity started on Earth and as far as human life that they were alone in the Universe. Their technology is woefully behind as well."

Kara nodded, "Other than a few unmanned probes and communication satellites, they pretty much send up a few orbital runs a year. There are tylium deposits all over the outer part of the system but they don't even have a hint of FTL capabilities. We offered up technology and help developing it and they agreed to give land in the northern part of the United States…" He trailed off trying to recall the name of the place they'd be living.

Kara then helped, "Montana. We'll have to live there at least five years and most of the officers and enlisted will have to remain in the service for at least that long, but after that we'll be US citizens and will be able to travel with relative freedom."

Bill nodded, taking all they had told him in, "Very good, but why are we here?"

His son and his wife merely smiled in a way that Bill knew they were up to no good. Lee pressed the door control and the hatch came open and they led him inside.

Lee's cabin had changed quite a lot over the last three years. Even after he'd returned from the Colonies, in the weeks before Pegasus jumped away, his cabin still looked far more like Cain's sanctuary than his own, but now there were hints of Lee everywhere, but there were many things that screamed of his wife. Abstract paintings had taken the place of Helena's firearm's collection, and his father's law books were on a shelf behind the desk.

He finally paused in front of a painting that was prominently display on the wall behind's Lee's desk. The canvas was dominated by a large swirling mass of color; blue within red and yellow. Within the swirl was a stylized phoenix that reminded Bill of the Colonial crest.

Lee spoke from behind him, "Kara painted that after she came back. In fact, she painted everything here. She didn't fly as much after she came back, she said that it wasn't her place anymore. She spent a lot of time in CIC trying to help us figure where to go next, and the rest of her time she spent here painting. We realized pretty quickly she was painting the way to Earth, once we figured out the symbolism.

"This mandala is the Ionian Nebula, not surprisingly she's the phoenix. As we moved along she began painting other things, as well as very vivid paintings of Earth and the other planets of its system." He gestured around the cabin, "We kept most of these paintings."

Bill nodded as he took in the painting of a bright golden planet with rings. He heard the hatch open then Kara's voice said, "That's Saturn."

He turned and was stunned when he saw the bundle in her arms, the toddler had dark shaggy hair and blues the same shade as Lee's but the same almost-impish features of Kara. She crossed the room and said, "I had to pick him up from our ad-hoc daycare. This is our Daughter, Sarah." She leaned down to the child that was regarding him with a curious look and said, "Sweetie, this is your grandpa."

The little girl first gave her father a skeptical look then turned back to Bill then shyly said, "Hi."

The simple word struck him in the heart and he felt a lump in his throat as he croaked out, "Hi."

Sarah gave him her mothers grinned and repeated her greeting, this time holding out her arms to him. He took her into his arms and quickly found her chubby fingers grasping at his wings. Lee then said, "She's about eighteen months old. Kara got pregnant not long after she came back to us."

"This lil' Nugget was the main reason I gave up flying. Right Nugget?" Mother and daughter shared a grin before Sarah turned her attention to this new person.

Bill watched his first grandchild, greedily drinking in every detail. He only vague heard Lee, "She's just starting to talk regularly and walk on her own, it pains me but her first word was 'Helo.'"

The girl grinned, "He-wo!"

Kara smirked, "That's right we love, Helo don't we? Don't worry, we'll steal him away from Sharon for you." A toothy grin was Sarah's only response. She turned back to Bill, "Surprised at all?"

Bill suddenly thought back to the first hours after the Attacks, when it seemed Lee had been lost and he was scrambling for things to not only keep his crew going but just for something to keep himself going, all he'd wanted was a reason to live another day.

He adjusted his granddaughter in his arms until he could reach out and pull Lee to him, finally embracing his son for the first time in over three years, "I just wish I could've been there from the start."

Lee chuckled and returned the embrace, "Sorry to disappoint."

Bill recalled another time Lee had said those words when they'd been reunited in Galactica's Sickbay. He squeezed his son and granddaughter and said, "I've never been so happy to be so wrong."

His eyes sought out Kara and he said, "You did good, Kara."

His daughter in spirit and in law merely smiled and said, "I have to admit I've molested your son a lot more than once this time. He's still not complaining either."

Lee groaned while Bill chuckled and said, "I still don't want to know."

**&End Apotheosis&**

**End Notes:** Well, there's two years of my life I'll never get back. If you made it this far, I thank you for reading this. Hell even if you didn't make it this far, thanks, but I doubt you'll have read this. I know some people will be asking, "what happened" questions. Just so you know, I do reserve the right to come back and revisit Apotheosis from time to time. Maybe some "deleted" scenes, maybe some AUs (reading through this I kinda became a bit of a Lee/Cain shipper and I'm intrigued on how I could do it.)

Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll see ya around the internet.

--Jason


End file.
